


Then and Now, and Back Again

by Red_Shadow_Wolf_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crossing Timelines, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Loki (Marvel), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marvel Universe, Morally Grey Severus Snape, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Binary Harry, Non-binary Loki, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Timeline Shenanigans, Transphobia, Vaginal Sex, forced gender roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 110,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19/pseuds/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19
Summary: To get a second chance at defeating Thanos and at their own happy ending, Thor and Loki find a way to restart their timeline from the beginning.  Unbeknownst to them, they have thrust themselves into another mortal conflict.Years ago the Boy Who Lived went missing.  Ten years later, when he is found, he is most certainly NOT the neglected child under the stairs.





	1. Summoned

**Author's Note:**

> So a few things going forward
> 
> 1\. Loki is non-binary but goes by whatever pronouns he presents as. But Harry will refer to him/them exclusively as Mother/Mama/Mommy when speaking of or to him/them. Harry's identity and pronoun will change as he/they grows up. 
> 
> 2\. Certain things from the Marvel universe are 'locked' in and will happen. Certain things will not. Same goes for the 'Harry Potter' universe as well. But I have a feeling that people are going to be asking more about Marvel.
> 
> 3\. Loki's relationship to Odin is more as a ward than an adopted child, but still refers to Odin and Frigga as 'Father and Mother' and Thor as 'brother'. Think somewhere between Theon Greyjoy and Sansa Stark when she was in Kings Landing.

_ What was he doing here? _

 

In the garden of the little English neighborhood Loki paused at the door of the cottage like house and breathed in the strange scent of a Midgardian evening.  Nothing had changed.  _ Everything had changed. _

 

_ What was he doing here? _

 

When was the last time he had been on Midgard?  In one way, eons; civilizations had rose and fell and rose in the time he had spent away.  Life had taken its tentative first breath before exploding across the blue marble. He had missed so much.  In another way, he had never been here. Or least not yet. There was no New York. No Avengers. No…

 

Loki shook his head.  He shouldn't be here. He knew that.  He could hear Allfather roaring at him already about his ‘mischief making’.  But hadn't he done everything that had been asked of him? Every condition that had been placed on him, he had accepted with nary a complaint.  Every hoop presentented to him, he had jumped through like a trained dog. And this wasn't mischief. This was...something else.

 

He entered the house through a small kitchen.  Dishes had been left in the sink to soak overnight.  A clock chimed from somewhere deep in the house. The smell of soap and pasta mingled in the air.  The house was impossibly still. He shouldn't be here.

 

Out through a narrow corridor he found what would have been a welcoming entryway; the usual mortal knickknacks dotted the walls with pictures of a smiling family waving merrily at a camera. If he had paid a little more attention, he may have seen that they were truly waving not forever caught in mid-motion.  But Loki’s eyes were drawn to the floor where a body lay. The man’s brown eyes were open, frozen in look between determination and fear. The angular jaw had been set into a firm scowl. His glasses were askew and the god felt an urge to straighten them. He shouldn't be here.

 

There was a strange noise from upstairs and Loki walked around the corpse as respectfully as possible, if there is a way to do such a thing, to the staircase.  He could feel the power that had summoned him here as he walked up. There was once (twice?) was a time when mortals would call upon the Gods and ask for their help.  Elaborate symbols and rituals that were supposed to move Asgardians to ride forth and protect them. It had been the duty of the Asgardian royals to keep a close eye on Earth to watch for such an occurrence.  But as gods became part of fairytale lore, being summoned was a rarity. So rare that many gave up watching Earth. Not Loki. He watched. He listened. And even if he came too late for a summon not meant for him, he was here.  But he shouldn't be.

 

There was only one door open when he arrived on the landing.  He had to hold back a gasp. It was a nursery, brightly painted in pastel pinks, blues, and yellows filled to the brim with stuffed animals and toys.  In the center of the room was a large crib. He felt a deep throb of pain at the sight of it. A woman’s body laid in front of it, her red hair draped over her face.  He shouldn't be…

 

A whine.  Loki immediately focused on the crib.  A small infant looked out through the bars, tears sparkling on their cheeks as they let out another little whine.  He was across the room in moments, one hand reaching out to wipe the tears away. Cooing at the infant, Loki looked around the room for something to help sooth them.  He found a blanket on a table nearby with light blue stitches forming the word ‘Harry’.

 

“Harry?  Is that your name, Little Lamb?” the god cooed as he summoned the blanket towards him.  The infant didn't seem surprised by the feat of magic, only reaching out for the fabric and bringing it to their face.  Loki smiled and brushed the back a fringe of black hair from the tiny forehead and gasped.

 

He should have been here sooner.

 

*****

 

Another day, another dire bear.  Thor and the Warriors Three had been sent for to deal with a den of the monsters in the far corner of Asgard by a local Shield Wife.  Well, ‘den’ was a generous description. If two dying old males and a half crazed female counted as a den. Still, it was a break from the formality of palace diplomacy and the battle kept his skills honed.  He stretched as he watched Hogun and Volstagg flirt with the local women loading their horses with the skins of their kill. He had picked out a fine pelt from the kill and already packed it away for his mother to be given upon his return.  He thought about getting a pelt for his spouse, but knowing his Dearest, the animal pelt would only irritate him.

 

“Thor!  Thor!” Fandral rode up beside him on horseback, a raven beating on his shoulder and a letter clutched in his hand.  

 

“Calm yourself!” the prince said with a laugh.  The people of the village who had gathered to watch the troop leave now looked on as the God of Thunder took the reins of the horse from his friend with interest.  “Now what was has caused such alarm?”

 

“We must return.  NOW!” the other man said, his eyes trying to convey the importance of his words.

 

Thor smiled at the people who watched, giving off his usual carefree expression to put them at ease.  “If you insist. And here I was looking forward to a feast!” As the village laughed, he leaned forward to the other man.  “What has happened?” he whispered quietly.

 

“It's Loki.  Your father has put him in confinement.  He was had been to Midgar-"

 

Thor felt his blood run cold.  It was too soon, wasn't it? The Captain is still not found, somewhere buried in ice.  Tony has to be still a child. Bruce…

 

Names and faces flashed in his mind as he called for his horse.  A thousand and one interlocking stories that had yet to even truly begin ran through his head.  He had to act calmly. He had to act like nothing was wrong. He had to act like he had all the time in the world.

 

He didn't.  But that doesn't matter right now.

 

****

 

The throne room was nearly cleared of everyone by the time Thor arrived back at the palace.  Odin sat on his throne looking thunderous and regal as he entered. Frigga stood beside him, her face impassive as Thor knelt to them.

 

“Allfather.  Allmother. I have returned.” He kept his voice steady, trying not to betray his anger and hurt.  By the time he had arrived at the palace, though, the mask he had constructed was slipping.

 

“Both Our children have returned to Us.  How fortunate We are.” The king said dryly.  He laughed without humor at something the queen whispered to him but waved her away. There was a beat of silence before he raised his voice.  “Bring me Loki. The rest of you, leave Us.”

 

The assembled courtiers slowly filed out.  Thor knew that by eventide tomorrow, all of Asgard would know Loki had angered Odin, once again.  There would be those who nod knowingly and say, ‘what does one expect from an Ice Giant? Or from one who uses magic.’  He clenched his jaw and tried to keep from yelling at those people. He had to play his part. 

 

There was silence in the hall now.  Thor could only hear his blood rushing in his ears and the gentle tapping of Odin's fingers on his staff.  Occasionally Frigga would move and the elaborate jewelry and crown piece would jingle softly. Finally a door opened and there was the sound of footsteps and...crying?

 

“Allfather, I apologize.  He refuses to let go of-"

 

“That will do.  You may leave.”

 

Thor dared to look at his brother and his spouse.  Loki was wearing a dark cloak which he was wrapping around a bundle in his arms.  His face was red with tears and anger and his hair was in disarray. He sent his adopted father a defiant look before deflating at catching Thor’s blue gaze.  

 

Odin stood gracefully, walking down the dias that the throne sat on.  “I do not ask for much, do I? Or shall my decision to take you in always come back to haunt me.  Answer me. In that **other** **time** , did you vex me as much as you do now.”

 

The brunette god flinched but said nothing, only wrapping the cloak around himself tighter.  The mysterious cry came again, and Loki turned his attention to the bundle in alarm and worry.

 

“Loki,” Frigga’s voice was soft and comforting.  Thor immediately felt all the fight leave him, and from the look on Loki’s face, he felt the same way.  “What happened on Midgard?”

 

“A spell.  An old one.  A mortal needed our help.  And they tried to summon us.”  His voice was small as he spoke, gently unwrapping the cloak from the bundle.  A small black mop of hair was revealed and Thor felt his heart catch in his throat.  He didn't need any more information. “He's alone now. His parents...I was too late to save them.”

 

“Convenient, isn't it?  You asking once more for permission to have a child with my son-"

 

Loki’s eyes flashed and he hissed, “My husband.  I asked permission to have a child with MY HUSBAND!  Or have do you regret allowing me that little joy as well?!  You refuse to allow us children! You make me a tawdry little puppet for your reign and chain down your son's authority just bec-"

 

“INTERRUPT ME AGAIN AND I WILL REFUSE EVEN THE RIGHT TO SHARE HIS BED!” Odin roared.  The infant wailed and Loki hushed the little one hurriedly, using his entire body to shelter him.

 

“Allfather!” Allmother’s voice cut through the chaos.  “The infant is frightened. And what cause would Loki have to steal away to Midgard and take an babe from his family.  I am quite sure we could summon Heimdall and he will verify Our Dear One's story.”

 

“But bringing the child here.  What trickery do you have planned?  Making some mortal the heir-"

 

“I wouldn't!”

 

“SILENCE!”

 

The babe wailed even more and Loki rocked it tenderly.  It quieted immediately and a deep ache in Thor’s chest he had been ignoring for so long throbbed unbelievably.

 

The elder god finally softened, his blue eye looking at the scene before him.  Even he could remain unmoved for so long. “Redemption. Responsibility. Love.  I understand your feelings toward Midgard, but you and I both know how fragile this ‘peace’ you have guaranteed us is.  If one thing is out of place...do you remember...”

 

“We were summoned.  Someone needed us. Look,” Loki unwrapped the cloak more, revealing the infant more.  The red face child looked around at the three gods in confusion more than fear. He had large expressive green eyes and just on the forehead, still slightly bleeding and red was a….

 

“My mark!” Thor reached out to the infant.  The lightning bolt mark was flush red and visible.  Even as he reached he could feel a thrum of some strange force.  Something welcoming but something also pushing against him. But still he was drawn.  The baby saw his hand reached out as well, a watery gurgle escaping his lips.

 

“Summoned indeed,” Frigga gasped, her hands at her lips in shock.

 

“His parents are dead.  Whoever killed them may be after the babe as well,” the brunette looked around at the others present helplessly.  “I understand the risk of taking him, but I foresee no ill in caring for him. He will never be my heir. He will never be Thor’s heir.  But can he not be...my child?”

 

“Oh Dearest…”

 

Odin put a hand up to silence his wife and stared down at his adopted child, his eye sparkling with an unshed tear and patient with concern.  “The life of a mortal is a blink of an eye to us, my Loki. You will find this child out of your arms and an adult before most of our young have learned to speak.  Are you prepared for that heartbreak?”

 

“I am used to heartbreak.” 

 

Thor felt his own heart nearly shatter at the words.  He stood, causing the room's attention to shift his way, nearly forgetting the usually blusterous god for the quieter one and the baby.  He didn't care. Walking over to Loki and the infant, he shielded the pair with his body. “Allfather, you have no power in this.”

 

“I can force you to put him aside in favor of another spouse.”

 

“You will not.  You know my heart and I know your’s.”

 

“I will send the child away.”

 

Loki cried out.

 

“I will not let you.”

 

“And what do you hope to accomplish.”

 

“Peace.  If such a thing can be gained.”  He risked a glance down at Loki. Their eyes met.  “What does any father want for their child?”

 

****

 

Back in their apartments, the God of Mischief prepared Little Baby Harry for sleep.  A cradle had been found and placed beside their large bed. Loki had seen to making sure soft dolls had been placed nearby and pillows were arranged inside the small bed.  The baby's eyes were already drooping as the god sung an old lullaby to him, nuzzling the top of his head. Thor watched from the other side of the bed, a satisfied smile playing on his face.

 

“You look good as a mother,” he purred.

 

“Well I hope so.  I am to be the mother of your other children someday,” the other replied.  He glanced down at the babe in his arms thoughtfully. “He’s very small.”

 

“He will grow.”

 

“Is he a ‘he’?”

 

“Well once he can speak he can correct us.”

 

Loki laughed, the child letting out a little whine at the noise.  “Hush now, Harry. None of that. You must be getting to bed.”

 

“Harry?”

 

“His name.”

 

Thor frowned.  “He’ll be mocked for a name like that.  What child on Asgard has that name?”

 

“He does.  People must grow to respect it.  And am I loath to change it. People respect me when I am a woman, why not respect a child’s name who is ‘Harry’?”

 

“People  _ fear _ when you are a woman,” the blond cradled his chin in thought.  “The name I suppose shall do, unless he objects to it when he is older.”

 

“I’m glad you approve.” 

 

“Allfather may wish to change it.”

 

“Let him try.”

 

Harry gave out a yawn and snuggled closer into Loki's chest.  The two gave out coos of as the brunette sat down on the bed with the baby.  

 

That first night, the cradle was left untouched as Harry slept in between his two new parents.

 

****

 

“I’m so sorry, ‘Fessor Dumbledore, sir,” the half giant wailed, ringing his hands in frustration and panic.  If Minerva hadn't cast a silencing spell, he would have woken up the entire Muggle neighborhood of Privet Drive.

 

“Hagrid, I need you to calm down,” Albus said in measured tone.  The headmaster only looked slightly disturbed that the Boy Who Lived had gone missing within hours of his parents’ death.  As though it was a mild hitch to his plan. Minerva, for her part was desperately trying not to scream herself hoarse in terror.

 

“ _ Missing _ ?! Missing!” she hissed, sounding like the cat she had spent much of today being.  “Albus-"

 

“‘M SO SORRY-"

 

“Both of you. Be quiet!”

 

“Albus,  **_He_ ** may be gone but the Death Eaters-"

 

“They do not have him.”

 

“How do you know?

 

“They do not have him.”

 

“How do you-"

 

Albus fixed her with a piercing blue stare.  “ **_They do not have him._ ** ”

 

She bit her lip.  She trusted this man.  She loved this man. But Merlin help her, this was a child.  A now orphan child that nearly all the magical world were celebrating as a hero.  Even now, thousands of people were lighting their glasses and toasting to this child’s name and health.  And they didn't know where that child was.


	2. Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to direct everyone to my tumblr, red-shadow-wolf-19. I try to respond to asks quickly, try to reblog with correct tags, and occasionally complain that about lack of snacks. 
> 
> Also a little behind scenes action; I tend to write a lot of these chapters on my phone over google docs. So if there are weird anomalies in writing, that's me writing in my pjs before work. Or on my lunch break. Or while watching Game Grumps.

_ A battlefield of corpses and dust.  A graveyard stillness punctuated by screams and tears.  He was alone. He was… _

 

“Papa?”

 

Thor’s eyes snapped open at once.  Two emerald large expressive eyes met his blue ones.  A lightning bolt scar was barely visible under the fringe of black hair that framed the small round face of his child.

 

“Papa, you were having a night terror!” Harry informed him in a stage whisper.  He tugged his stuffed doll close to his chest, worrying the gap in his teeth from his recent loss of baby teeth with his tongue.

“Indeed I was,” Thor said, still caught somewhere in that nightmare.  But he leaned out of the bed to the little one at his side, a conspiratorial air to his voice as he whispered, “I dreamt a huge dragon ate you up and I was alone.”

 

Harry gasped.  “A dragon?!”

 

The god nodded solemnly.  “Aye. A very large and monstrous dragon.  With big claws and even larger teeth.”

 

The four year old whimpered.  “You would not let a dragon eat me, would you Papa?” 

 

“Never ever.” He reached out and drew the little mortal child to his chest.  Instantly he could feel the nightmares recede and he was once more in the present.  Or at least, this present.

 

A groan came from beside him on the bed, and both father and child looked over to the sleeping figure of the God of Mischief.  Hair askew, mouth slightly open, and shoulders even in sleep far too rigid, he was still the most beautiful sight Thor had ever seen.

 

“Now your Mother, they would use you as bait for the dragon,” Thor raised his voice as Loki stirred awake.

 

“What are you two blathering about this early in the morning?” Loki yawned, eyes barely open as he stretched.

 

“Dragons, Mama!” Harry giggled, crawling forward without hesitation.  Immediately, he was scooped up by the brunette and brought closer.

 

“Dragons?”

 

“Papa had a night terror about a gigantic dragon!  And he said you would feed me to one as bait!”

 

Loki gave Thor a scathing look as the Great God hid behind his child’s back.  “Feed you to a dragon?”

 

Harry nodded confidently, his father suppressing a snicker.

 

“Why would I ever feed my Little Lamb to a dragon?” He asked finally, leaning so he was nose to nose.  “I would be heartbroken if my Little Lamb was gobbled up by a dragon. And besides,” he held up the little child’s wrist to his mouth, “you are far too skinny to be a fitting meal for a dragon.”  He planted a large raspberry kiss on the wrist, relishing the giggles he received in return.

 

Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a firm broad chest.  He let his head fall back, staring up into twinkling blue eyes.

 

“A night terror?”

 

“It's over now.  Do not trouble yourself.”

 

Loki hummed, but both knew the matter was not dropped.  Simply shelved for a time they didn't have a squirming Harry in earshot.  

 

A chime sounded from doorway and a chipper voice called out, “My Princes, are you ready for us?”

 

“No.” Loki grumbled.

 

“Yes,” Thor called.

 

A trio of three servants walked in, carrying a partition screen and several bolts of cloth.  The three bowed to the family on the bed, who nodded back.

 

“Prince Thor, shall we dress you today?” asked one girl, curtseying as she spoke.

 

“Aye!” The Prince in question turned to his spouse.  “How are you feeling today, my Love?”

 

Loki thought for a moment before answering.  “Like a Prince.”

 

“And indeed you are.”  Thor turned to Harry, picking at the sleeve of his sleeping shift in a gesture of anxiety.  “And you, my Lightning Bolt?”

 

“Blue!”

 

Loki smiled at the answer.  Harry had yet to truly grasp, he suspected, what was being asked of him.  The child seemed unfazed by the Loki's own fluctuating gender expression, as was the norm in Asgard, but still.  When Thor had called  **him** ‘my son’, Harry had not blinked an eye and relished the name.  When Frigga’s women had dressed  **her** in Allmother’s jewels and silks, Harry had been absolutely delighted.  These were not markers of anything as far as the couple were concerned, but still they asked every morning.

 

“And blue you shall be!” Thor boomed, bolting out of the bed.  The servants erected the screen and proceeded to undress and change the god as Loki ran his fingers through Harry's black hair.  It was now down past the boys shoulders and needed to be regularly trimmed from being a tangled mess.

 

“And what my Little Blue Lamb, shall we do with your hair today?” Loki asked.  He could feel a the glances and smiles of the servants at his words. 

 

The child fidgeted but did not answer.

 

“A braid would look nice.  Especially today.” He reached to a small side table where a brush sat.

 

Harry cried out, “No, Mama!  Let me! Let me try!”

 

Everyone in the room stopped and stared.  Loki caught Thor's eye from over the screen.  “I suppose there's no harm in trying.”

 

He settled back and watched as Harry continued to reach for the brush.  The little one screwed up his face and wiggled his fingers. Everyone held their breath, all eyes on the child and the brush.  

 

The brush remained stubbornly unmoved.  

 

Emerald eyes opened and stared at it.  A lip trembled. A building sob broke from his chest.

 

“O-oh!” One serving girl cried, far too brightly.  “I believe I saw it move.”

 

“I believe I did too!” said another, just as happily.

 

Loki shot them a withering look over Harry's head, but the child had already turned to them with hope and tears sparkling in his eyes.  “Really?”

 

The two hesitantly nodded.

 

“It was a great attempt!” His Father said, all smiles and confidence.

 

The brunette god took the brush and gently maneuvered Harry's head forward, now nearly vibrating with pride.  Anyone in Asgard who stood within five feet of the young one knew there was power in him. Something special for one of Midgard.  But despite practice, prompting, and pleading, this power had yet to really show any signs of manifesting just yet. Harry, with his ever present urgency to please, had begun to insist on trying to ‘practice’.  Nothing had come of it. From trying to turn his hair green to moving a hair brush, nothing had changed.

 

All to the good, Odin would say.  What use would such things be?

 

There was too much pressure on him, Frigga would say.  All those eyes on the boy.

 

He has time, Thor would say.  He's only four summers, to their knowledge.

 

Loki would remain silent.  He knew that from his family, Harry would receive love and support.  But from the rest of Asgard…

 

The judgemental looks from the third servant spoke volumes.

 

****

 

“Please, Father!  Let me go with you!”  Harry, dressed in now in his light blue tunic and leggings, tugged on Thor’s cape.

 

The blonde man shook his head sympathetically.  “Now, now. Your mother and I have business. And you will like playing with the other children.”

 

The boy frowned.  “Can't I stay with Grand’mere’s garden?”

 

The other palace children gaped at the boldness of calling Allmother so informal a title.  They would have to work on that.

 

“Harry,” Loki soothed gently, “we will only be gone for a few hours.  We will be back before you know it.”

 

“Prince Harry,” the gentlewoman of the nursery spoke up finally, coming forward.  “We were just about to play a game. Wouldn't you like to join us?”

 

“Game?” the little mortal asked nervously, his hold on his father loosening.

 

“Oh yes!” the woman nodded.  “Dragon hunter. Does that not sound like a fun game?”

 

“Dragon?” the child turned back to Thor with a guileless expression.  “Like your night terror, Papa. I can learn to fight one to help you!”

 

Thor grimaced through a smile as Loki bit his lip to keep from laughing.  Palace gossip was merciless, and it wouldn't be long before everyone knew.  The Warriors Three would be poking fun at this for years. 

 

“A splendid idea, my Little Lamb,” Loki cooed, guiding Harry to the awaiting woman.  He did not want to part with his little one either  _ but they were running out of time _ .

 

****

 

“We had to let the Tesseract go to Midgard.  Because the One with the Shield-”

 

“Rodgers.”

 

“Yes, that one, had to rescue it.  And Aether-”

 

“Was lost to us, were not born yet.”

 

“Were we?”

 

“Do not start this game again.  My head hurts every time you do.”

 

They both looked out over the large chart they had made years and years ago spread out over a table in the Great Library of Asgard.  Six multi-colored shapes were drawn crudely from their collective memory. They had had to work backwards, as well as forwards. They had had to comb the Asgardian histories at the same time recalling their former times.  It taken centuries of cojowling and some actual threats for them to get Odin to admit where some of these were hidden or lost. Heimdall had helped with tracking their movements on Midgard, but to a point. Stories and rumors of great beings wielding legendary weapons peaked their interest, and usually sent them on quests, usually only to return heroes but empty handed.  For Loki, the process had been difficult. He saw mistakes, fear, and trauma. Even now, looking at the Tesseract and the Mind Stone, even in paint and ink, he felt a wave nausea and guilt was over him.

 

“What about The Eye?” Thor asked, pointing to the green shape.  “We know where that one is.”

 

“Again, will taking it now hinder another story?  What about that Strange Doctor?”

 

“We could give it back to him, couldn’t we?  Say we had been safeguarding it, which would not be a lie.  And after his battle, we ask for it back.”

 

“How do we explain we know of his battle?”

 

“We are gods.”

 

Despite himself, he laughed at that.  “Alright. We will find a way to convince these cultish mortals to give up their trinket, if temporarily.  I also suggest we go looking for this one.” The brunette tapped at the large sheet of paper at the purple stone.  “Maybe finding out more about the whereabouts of the Rabbit and Tree and when they connect with Quinn may be of some use.”

 

“That could be years!”  

 

Loki was just about to chastise his husband for such talk when a servant came running in, nearly out of breath.  He dropped to his knees, trembling before them and the table. “MY PRINCES! PLEASE COME QUICKLY! PRINCE HARRY!”

 

“Harry?!” immediately both were rigid with anxiety.

 

“There was an incident at the nursery,” the servant looked up, his eyes wide.  

 

“An incident?” Loki repeated through his teeth, summoning a sword to his hand.

 

“Is Harry hurt?” Thor asked, putting out a hand to stay his spouse.

 

“No.  I mean- I do not know.  I mean…,” the servant looked up, almost gleeful.  “He flew.”

 

****

 

Stupid Abner, and his stupid sword that hurt Harry’s head.  He rubbed his head on the spot where the wooden toy had struck him.  It still hurt! He wished Mama or Papa was here to kiss and make it better.

 

They had been indeed been playing dragon hunter, like the gentlewoman had said they would be.  Harry had been too small to play a warrior, so he had one of the hostages that the dragon had taken.  He had had to race along with the dragon, linked arm in arm with the other children who were hostages.  It had been a great game until, Abner had ‘vanquished’ (tagged) the dragon with his sword. The hostages all had lined up to receive their customary tap of release from the hero, when Abner, the pig faced dragon slayer had remarked, “I am not going to release this one.  He is not of Asgard and he’s ugly to boot!” He had pointed his sword straight at Harry.

 

Harry had been brave.  He hadn’t cried. He hadn’t even cried.  He had sniffled, but he never looked away from Abner.  

 

The gentlewoman had shook her finger at Abner and told him the rules of the game said he could not decide what hostages get released.  He must tap Harry so they can begin the game again. Abner had screwed up his face in protest before agreeing. He would indeed tap Harry.  And he proceeding to hit Harry with his sword.

 

At that, Harry did indeed cry.  The gentlewoman had been too stunned to do anything at first, allowing the other children in the nursery time to make a new game; Harry Hunting.  It was an awful game. Harry had ran around the entire nursery thrice before the gentlewoman finally came to her senses to try to stop the ‘game’.  But to no avail. 

 

There had been an open window.  He could see a tree, a very large and high up tree.  He could see birds in that tree. Birds, when you throw rocks at them or try to hit them with wooden swords, fly up and into trees like that.  If Harry could fly like a bird, he would be in that tree. He could see all of Asgard. He could…

 

It had first felt like he was tripping; there had been the sensation of falling.  He had cried out in alarm as he was launched forward. But then he didn’t fall. He was floating.  He was flying! He was soaring! Soaring out the window, where Abner and the other children were now huddled slack-jawed in awe.  Soaring over the palace training yards, where he could see the Warrior Three jesting with Sif. Soaring over one of the palace gardens, where Allfather was lightly snoozing in the company of Allmother.  Soaring and landing gently on the branch of the tree he had seen and marvelled at.

 

And that was where he had been for the last hour.  He was not scared of the height, strangely. Harry found he rather liked how the wind whipped at this face, and how he could see past the palace to the Rainbow Bridge.  He could see nearly everything!

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry whipped around to the other branch.  Mama crouched on unsteady legs, his face pale and eyes shiny.  Had he been crying?

 

“Mama!” the child cried happily.  “It’s so pretty!” How could Mama be sad when it was so pretty?!

 

“I can see that, Darling,” Loki said, his voice tight with fear.  “And maybe we can come back again. But right now, your Father and I wish you to come down ever so much.”

 

“Abner won’t hit me with his sword?”

 

“I swear to you, if he even thinks about doing that, I will feed him to a dragon.”

 

****

 

Severus hated staff meetings.  Well, that was not true. He  **loathed** staff meetings.  Especially staff meetings about the upcoming school year.  The last three years after **...** had been the worst.  The ministry had stepped in and handpicked the last two Defense Against the Dark Arts professors.  The first one had been fired on suspicion of being a Death Eater. They weren’t, but during that time without a friend in a higher place and descent alibi during the war, suspicion landed many people out of work.  Severus had avoided that axe too many times. The second had been a ministry croony pencil pusher through and through. Being a professor was a detour that the little social climber had been prepared to tolerate for a year, due to ‘extreme times’.  This latest one was the most insufferable. The ministry had been shedding the more radical of their numbers, those who could not live and let live with reformed Dark Wizards and Witches. Hence the small mousy woman who had spent the last half hour glaring at him from across the room.

 

The feeling, if he was honest, was mutual.

 

“And finally, while I do believe the Forbidden Forest does offer much in the way of educational opportunities and adventure for young minds, I must express that field trips and excursions are as the name implies prohibited,” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as spoke, seemingly oblivious any trouble.  “And with that, I do believe this concludes our yearly meeting. One more week until lesson plans are due.”

 

There was a great scooting of chairs as the herd of Hogwarts faculty began to leave.  Almost as an afterthought, Albus called out, “Minerva. Severus. Please stay behind.”

 

Severus sneered at the look of mortification the woman sent Dumbledore at the idea of a former Death Eater being so close to the Great Hero.  She wouldn't last.

 

Minerva and the Potion Master moved to the seats in front of the large desk as the Headmaster banished the tea set that been resting on there.  His expression as he turned to them was grave. This meeting was a monthly event for the last three years. Severus was sure that in the ministry, they had their own versions of this meeting, hemmed in with red tape and bureaucracy.  But if the Ministry of Magic found Harry Potter before the Order of the Phoenix, that would be indeed a miracle.

 

“I have heard nothing from my contacts in France and Germany.  America is being silent, which we now know is typical for them.  I will send another owl, possibly make a trip to New York before term starts, but I would not hold my breath.”  Dumbledore's voice was calm, but almost resigned. The younger man felt a pang of sympathy for the elder. These last three years had not been easy, following every lead.  Turning over every rock. All to come up empty.

 

“My contacts have heard nothing in the usual circles,” Severus said, shifting uncomfortably.  Not a single underworld connection he had had mentioned a child resembling Potter. And it was certainly that would not remain secret for long.  Or at least not this long.

 

“I may have a lead.”  Both men turned and gaped.  During these meetings, Minerva usually remained quiet with her lips pressed into a thin line.  But for the first time during these three years, she had spoken up. She stood, drawing from her robe pocket a large tome, dropping it on the desk.  Picking up urgency, the Scottish woman threw open the book like she was possessed. “This is the roll book of all the students who shall attend Hogwarts.  Once a child in Britain has their first instance of magic, it records their name and address so they may receive their acceptance letter. I've been checking periodically for Potter’s name and finally, this afternoon-"

 

She stopped on a page finally, and triumphantly pointed at the page.  The name  _ Potter, Harry James _ leapt from the page.  It was like a punch to the gut as well as a breath of relief for Severus.  Childish resentment of the name and his own failures when it came to the boy and his...family...played in his chest.  Bile danced in the back of his throat. 

 

“Where is he?” Severus asked, his voice harsh even to his own ears.

 

Minerva went scarlet and tapped the ledger again.  “That...is where I need help.” Next to the name, where most other children had addresses listed, Potter was listed as….

 

“What sort of symbol is that?”

 

“I...don't know.  Yet.”

 

_ ‘Dear Merlin, Lily.  Where on Earth is your son?’ _


	3. Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment, leave kudos, and head over to my tumblr to ask any question you have.
> 
> Harry and Loki will be using she/her pronouns in this chapter.

Thor and Odin watched from the palace balcony as the swordmaster put the small group of children through their paces.  Each child stood before a straw dummy, hitting their respective ‘opponents’ in controlled movements. Occasionally a yell from one student would carry up to the father and son, reminding both of them of their own respective childhoods.  One brunette child in particular was swinging their sword in an artful arc, neatly slashing a large gash into the dummy. The swordmaster made only a grief remark of praise, but Thor felt pride knowing full well if the strawman had indeed been alive, he would be most certainly mortally wounded.

 

“Remarkable skill.  Have they found a preferred weapon?” Odin asked as the brunette paused to have their stance corrected.

 

“She,” the younger father corrected absentmindedly.  Harry had been trying out the pronoun for a fortnight now, mostly following Loki's example Thor suspected, but he was not about to deny his little one a chance to explore.  “And we've been told she excels in short sword, spear, and daggers. While her stance in archery is impeccable, her aim is lackluster. She complains that the targets are out of focus.”

 

“I hear she voices the same complaint with her book tutors.”

 

“Yes, Father.  Loki puts a spell on her each day before her lessons so it will be easier for her, but it cannot be permanent.  Apart from that, she is too small for an axe or hammer. She has voiced interest in the long sword, but it may be passing fancy.  She has trouble in double wielding. Her left arm is weak.”

 

Odin hummed, stroking his chin thoughtfully.  “All with time. But if it concerns you, tie her right hand behind her back for a month and have her learn with the left.”

 

Thor grimaced but nodded.  He was not about to subject Harry to that, but he understood that the old king was trying to be helpful.  In Asgard, all learned the basics of shield and sword, from the simplest merchant to the mightest king. And even now, he felt a soaring pride and a touch of giddy excitement at Harry asking to go on hunt with him and the Warriors Three, but he had to temper it with reality.  A mortal from Midgard, an ordinary mortal from Midgard, would be serious danger even going on a simple hunt. But still, Harry was his child. 

 

“I will keep that in mind, Father.”

 

“Anymore incidents?”

 

A snort of laughter.  “Apparently, she doesn't like yellow dresses because Allmother's gift is now able to fit on a doll.  She turned one of her tutor’s staff into a serpent-"

 

“Truly her mother's child.”

 

Father and son shared a chuckle at that.  “She can't control it,” Thor finally admitted, letting a note of worry enter his voice.  “It happens when she is frightened or upset, which is good because she can defend herself, but she can't rely on that.”

 

“She needs to learn to control it.  The older she gets, the more this can do harm to her or others.  You know that.”

 

Thor nodded grimly.  Just another thing to worry about.

 

“How goes you and your sister's...project?”

 

There was the other thing.  “We have convinced the Mortal Mystics, or whatever their name is, to allow us to switch the stone for a fake.  We explained that a great Warrior would come and when they have proven themselves, we will return the stone to that individual.  We can then control the stone's movements. As for the others, we have been in contact with an individual called The Collector. We asked him to give us any information on any and all Infinity Stones in exchange for a prized Asgardian Ram.”

 

“A prized...what?”

 

“We convinced him that the gallbladder of Asgardian lambs are extremely rare and can grant temporary God-like power to those who eat them.”

 

“But...they don't.”

 

“That is correct.”

 

“And what if this, Collector, finds the stones and decides they are a better price than a lamb?”

 

“We offered a herd to his slave girl to inform us instead.”

 

The elder god laughed.  “I suppose this was your sister's plan.”

 

“I would like to think I helped.”

 

“And which of you came up with the plan to have her wear the stone during diplomatic feasts?”

 

“Another fake, Father.  The real one is in your vault.  You can see for yourself,” Thor said, slightly bristling at the rebuke.

 

“It's dangerous to be wearing even a forgery so blatantly,” Odin warned.  “Rumors will circle and who knows who or what will come.”

 

But that was the point.  Word must spread. If Thor and Loki's calculations were correct, the Titan would send a minion to try to retrieve it.  If they could cut down his allies and henchmen, and from them gain information on the other stones, they could defeat him.  And here, in Asgard, they had the advantage.

 

There was one downside, however.

 

The swordmaster had caught sight of Odin and Thor watching and called his charges to turn and bow to their king and prince.  One little brunette bravely waved, a bright smile on her face as she did.

 

They had more to lose if they something attacked here.

 

****

 

“It maybe time for the child to have a proper mount, my Dearest.”

 

Loki frowned and shook her head at the idea.  “She's still so small. A pony is fine.”

 

Frigga smiled knowingly at her daughter.  They were out in a meadow for a ride, as well as testing the Queen's new falcon.  Allmother's ladies were a respectful distance away allowing the two privacy to speak.  Harry had raced ahead on said pony, following the path of the silver and black bird on its journey.  “She's a fine rider, and a small well-tempered mare should do just fine. Besides, I remember another small child who quickly outgrew their pony.”

 

Blushing, the younger watched her child reign in their mount and stare out over the scenery.  It was true that in a few months Harry would need a larger mount, but she had hoped to dissuade the child from asking or even thinking about a horse.  Horses could buck and throw their rider to the ground. For Asgardians, a mild annoyance and pain. For someone of Midgard, life-threatening. Even allowing the little one on a pony had been worrying, no matter how well she took to it or not.  “We will see come the autumn.”

 

“If it troubles you that much, why not let us wait til winter?  We'll make it a Yule gift. Better that than waste my yellow silk again.”

 

“Mother, I'm sorry, she didn-"

 

“It's fine, Dearest!” Frigga laughed, reaching from her horse to pat Loki's shoulder.  “Oh when I was her age I hated purples. My mother insisted I dress in them though. If I could have shrunk them, I would have.  I'm just glad she likes red, or we would have had a scandal on our hands.”

 

They broke out into laughter, the thought ridiculous.  They were interrupted, however, Harry calling to them. 

 

Harry was galloping up to them, a larger rough mount chasing after her little pony.  Putting out her arm for falcon to perch and reigning in her mirth and mount, Frigga instantly became the soft spoken queen.

 

The mount was taken up by a mother and child, the former instantly becoming cautious at the realization they were intruding on royal party.

 

“Allmother!  Hail! Princess Loki!  Hail! I knew I was close to the palace, but not this close.”

 

“Only an half an hour ride more, My daughter,” Frigga said.  “You are a soldier's wife, are you not.”

 

“Aye, Allmother.  I was only gone visiting my father over the hills.  He wished to see his namesake.” The woman indicated the very young piggy like boy in front of her in the saddle.

 

“What name is the lad given?”

 

“Abner, Allmother.  He is...was...is in the nursery that Prince- I mean Princess Harry was in.”

 

Loki's eyes narrowed.  Now she recognized the runt.  He had been the one with the gall to hit Harry with his toy.  The boy too must have remembered the day, because he squirmed in obvious discomfort under the god’s gaze.  Out of her periphery, she could see Harry also visibly upset. It may have been three years, but the memory remained.

 

“A fine name for a splendid warrior.  I look forward to hearing the songs they will sing of you, Abner,” Frigga said serenely, unaware of any trouble.

 

“Thank you, Allmother,” Abner mumbled into his chins.

 

“Well,” the mother said, her voice nervous, “we must depart.  My husband is expecting us.”

 

“You have my leave, daughter.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Mother and child rode past, their horse once more breaking out into a gallop once it was far enough away from the royal party, most likely to put some distance between themselves and the past.

 

Not far enough, Loki thought bitterly as she caught sight of Harry looking down and visibly deflated from the encounter.  Not near far enough.

 

****

 

Harry was still upset when they got back to the stables an hour later.  Immediately, once the stable hand had helped her from her horse, she raced away from the rest.  Loki called out for her but she quickly whipped around a corner and was out sight. The older brunette made little in the way of apologies as she neatly leapt from her own mare and raced after the mortal.

 

It didn't take a long time to find her.  She had tucked herself into the corner of an empty horse stall, straw already tangling into her scarlet dress and hair.  Harry was hugging her knees, eyes pressed into them as her long hair made a screen around what was left of her visible face.  Occasionally a little sniff and whimper was made and the shoulders shook, but there than that she made no sound.

 

“My Little Lamb, don't cry,” Loki soothed coming to sit by her child.

 

“I'm not crying,” was the watery response, accompanied by rather large sniff.

 

“You and your Father are too much alike when it comes to lying.  You can't. Now come come, tell me why you are ‘not crying’ in the middle of the stables.  Was it because of that Piggy Abner?”

 

Harry nodded but did not look up.

 

“Oh, Little One, you know he will never hurt you again.  He's still in the nursery. If he even tried to hit you with his wooden sword, why, you have a real one now.  I'm sure that would scare him away.” Loki knew that eventually telling their daughter to threaten her enemies would get back to Thor and she would have to deal with that, but for right now she hoped it would do the trick.

 

It didn't.

 

“It is not that I'm scared of him.  It is because...it's because...he's the same.  He's  **still** the same.”

 

Oh.  Loki felt heart sink at the words.  She should have known that was what was bothering her daughter.  While Abner looked in Midgard terms to be about four or five, he was closer in age to the Frozen soldiers of years past (future?).  Meanwhile, Harry looking her age of seven, was in Asgard terms more an infant than anything else. The three years that had lapsed between the incident in the nursery.  For the pig boy, not even a drop in the bucket of his long lifetime. For the sweet mortal child…

 

“Harry, we have explained to you about time on Midgard and Asgard,” the mother began.

 

“I know,” Harry lifted her head, her face red and tear stained.  “It's just very hard at times.”

 

‘At times?!’ Loki still found being a Frost Giant instead an Asgardian irksome nearly daily.  “I wish I could tell you it will get easier. But I can't honestly tell you that.”

 

“I know,” she said again, rubbing her eye with her knuckle.  “I just wish…sometimes...I knew more about Midgard. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard.  Then I can know...about what I am.”

 

The Goddess of Mischief bit her lip.  “You want to know about Midgard.”

 

A shaky nod.

 

“Britain.”

 

“What?”

 

“Britain.  You are from a place on Midgard called Britain.  Your exact country is England, I believe. Someone from Midgard would refer to you as British or English.  There is a city in England called London. It is known for its fog, tea, and towers.”

 

“England.” Harry repeated the word reverently.  Her tears had stopped and her face was less red.  She seemed to be testing out the word on herself as one would try a new piece of clothing.  “English. I am from England. The Place of Fog. It sounds very cold.” 

 

Loki gathered her child into her arms.  “It is a very small country, much like you, my small Lamb. I found you in autumn, when the air was crisp, but I would not say cold.”

 

“Does Papa know anything of Midgard?”

 

“A bit.  I'm sure he will delight you with talk about phones and coffee and…,” her mind drifted off, somewhere between time.

 

“Will he tell me?”

 

“You may ask him this evening, if you wish.”

 

“I do!  Britain.  I am British.  The home of England.”  Again it was said with so much wonder and awe it broke Loki's heart.

 

_ Once upon a time, there was a man with an iron heart… _

 

****

 

Ancient Runes, admittedly, had not been Severus’s strong suit when he was going to school.  Well, at least Norse runes. Latin he had excelled in. Greek had troubled him, but he knew enough to find the answers.  Celtic was more difficult than he had first guessed, and he was still ashamed to admit he had only passed the course by the skin of his teeth.  But Norse runes! They were hardly used in spellcraft, especially in Britain. The few spells that did use them pertained to locating and traveling vast distances, so for one interested in the Dark Arts like himself, it was as useful as learning to pokla.

 

Ironic, if you think about it.

 

It had taken three years to first identify the symbol as a Norse rune.  That had been a three in the morning brainstorm from Minerva, which she was still gloating about.  Then it had been several months of even more library research to find a book to translate the small one scribble that looked like so many other scribbles that brought them down so many deadends.  

 

Which had led them here, to this windswept cliffside in Norway.  For a Muggle tourist, the cliff would only be a breathtaking view and a group of boulders perching on the very top.  For a wizard or witch, an old yet well maintained temple looked out onto a coastline.

 

A temple that preferred to keep their visitors cold and uncomfortable.  Spells were forbidden, so Severus could only pull the thick woolen robe he wore tighter around him and dream of a hot cup of tea back in quarters at Hogwarts.  Minerva had looked just as miserable as he felt, but she had given the seat closest to the fire. A small, sputtering fire, but a fire nonetheless. Albus looked undeterred.  He paced in a slow even way up and down the hall of the temple as they waited to be seen by the head priest. They had not come with the backing or knowledge of the ministry. They had come as quietly as they could.  

 

There was a chiming of bells and the scrapping of the large oak door from the other end of the room.  A small round man came forward, older than the Potion Master, but certainly younger than the Headmaster.  “I am so sorry. We keep a tight schedule and it was time for garden tending.”

 

“Garden tending?” the younger man asked, more to himself than to anyone in particular.

 

“I understand how precious your time is,” Dumbledore said quietly.  “But we are in search of a lost child.”

 

“We've haven't taken in a child for years, Headmaster,” the priest said, stroking his own white beard as he did so.  He seemed to be trying to be giving off the signal he was the one with authority here. 

 

“This child has been missing for years.”

 

“Is this not the mark of your Order?  The Order of Frigga?” Minerva asked primly, standing and walking up to the small man as though he was an errant student caught out of bed.  She pulled out the large roll book of Hogwarts students she now kept nearly always with her. It opened immediately to the page, having for the last three years been left on this page for hours or days at a time.

 

Stooping to stare at the book, the priest furrowed his brows.  “Harry Potter? You can't mean-”

 

“Is this your mark?” the woman asked again, a note of irritation entering her voice.  She rapidly tapped the page with her index finger and Severus couldn’t help but feel a small touch of relief that for once he was not under that glare.

 

Biting his thumbnail nervously, the priest bent once more and examined the mark.  “Yes...but no.”

 

“The bloody hell does that mean!?!”  Severus was on his feet at once, wand at the ready and pointed squarely at the little man.  Minerva seemed ready to join him.

 

“Severus,” Albus as always was calm.  “Your wand.”

 

“Please!  This is a sacred place!” The priest clutched his heart in fear.  “I did not mean to come off as so vague. I am sympathetic to your cause.  My sister,” he shook his head near tears, “He Who Must Not Be Named, killed her.  Tortured her children in front of her and left killed her. Her husband lived but after witnessing that…”

 

“Then in memory of your sister,” the elder said quietly, “explain your meaning.”

 

The priest nodded, taking a breath to steady himself as the Potion Master lowered his wand but did not put it away.  “This is indeed the Mark of Frigga, but it is upside down.”

 

“ _ Upside down _ ?”

 

“Wand, Severus.”

 

“I know it sounds like a minor quibble but trust me it means a great deal.  You see, in the time when our order was formed, symbols for the Gods and Goddesses were used as shorthand for travelers who frequented the fjords.  Odin's symbol meant a vigilant king or chieftain watched the territory. Loki's symbol meant the place frequented by thieves or wolves. Hela’s symbol meant the area had recently seen plague or sickness.  When this Order was made, we borrowed such a symbol well-known by travelers and locals and reversed it. So all would know the purpose of our mission.”

 

“And what did the symbol for Frigga mean?”

 

The priest looked as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.  

  
“ **Safety.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the symbols/travelers have any basis in historical fact, but it sounds plausible.
> 
> I also want everyone to imagine the scene in GotG with The Collector, but there being a random as sheep looking very confused in the background. I find this humorous.


	4. Private Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you can get a hold of me through my tumblr, red-shadow-wolf-19, and I am going to try make an effort to answer more comments.

Harry was not good at standing still for long periods.  He tried, by Heaven did he tried. But standing in front of the palace steps with Allfather and Allmother waiting for the returning warriors was absolute torture.  He wished they were on the balcony. He could tap his foot and wriggle a little without all of Asgard judging him. Instead, he had to squeeze his hands together steadily and try not to sway too much.

 

“Just a little longer, my Dearest.  Be patient,” Allmother whispered, her face a serene mask of regal grace.  

 

Harry's own face was a mask of childish excitement as he whispered back, “Yes, Grand’mere.”  There was a distinct grunt from the king's direction, and the little mortal knew he had spoken a little too loudly.  His Mother liked to say he had his Father's voice; loud and true. His Father liked to say that he could whisper as low as his Mother, but he hadn't found something yet so important to whisper about.  Harry cared not either way. His voice was his, and even when Allfather chastised him for informality, there was always a twinkle in his eye that told the child he had found it endearing.

 

There was a bugle call and a call from the gates.  Distantly, there was a low rumble and the assembly in front of the steps parted quickly as it grew ever louder.  And it did grow louder, into a the distinct clattering and thunderous galloping of hooves. The noise grew and grew, each moment building in everyone's chest.  Finally, bursting through the gate came the returning victorious Princes of Asgard. 

 

Thor on his white steed was slightly ahead, scarlet cape fluttering behind him as his silver and blue armor shone in the late afternoon sun.  Loki was only a meter behind, emerald cape draped over his left leg to prevent it from trailing behind him too much. They reigned up at the base of the steps, dismounting in perfect sync, and immediately dropping into a perfect bow.  Following behind them was Lady Sif, an honor to enter so close behind the Princes. She indeed looked extremely pleased with herself as she dismounted and dropped to her own bow behind Thor. Harry chewed the inside of his cheek; Allfather would not like how close she was to the prince.  

 

The Warriors Three rode in, the crowd sending up a gasp at the ugly creature they dragged behind them.  Volstagg let out a loud laugh as one woman swooned into the arms her friends. A great victory indeed!

 

Once the entire group had assembled and  bowed low to the royals, Odin lifted a formal hand in greeting.  “Hail Sons, Daughters, and Children, returning home to Asgard. Let you be welcomed.  And what do you bring with you?”

 

“Allfather,” Thor called, his voice loud and clear, “We Princes of Asgard return victorious from a great battle with Escon the Searcher and the great Ogre of Zoz.  We bring you the Ogre and the helm and hammer of Escon as tribute. Escon has been defeated, but mercifully allowed to live with the grace of Asgard.”

 

The elder looked out, studying the corpse and the items that were brought forward. It took two men to carry the helm and another three to bring the hammer, a strange long warhammer that looked to be missing some type of ornament in the cented.  Most likely lost in the battle, but still, the hammer was a work of beauty befitting the celestial being who had given it up. Odin heartily laughed at the group.

 

“A feast.  One of the finest in all of Asgard.  I CALL FOR A FEAST FOR MY VICTORIOUS SONS.”

 

There was a great cheer from the crowd in agreement.  Once the clamor had died down, Loki called, his voice steady.  “Allfather, during this feast, we must raise our cups in honor of Lady Sif.  It was she who struck the foe first, and it was she unseated the Ogre.”

 

Even with her face looking down, Harry could see the look of smug pride that slid along Sif’s face at the words.  There was also something there. Something else that made him feel uneasy.

 

“Indeed, several toasts and honors to Lady Sif.  I invite you to my own table tonight to share of my own meat.”

 

“If it pleases you as well, Allfather,” Thor spoke up, “if we are to honor heroes, I wish to honor Fandral.”  Said man’s head shot up at mention of his name before quickly ducking back down again. “He saved my Beloved Spouse from a runaway horse.  If not for him, I would be alone here before you.”

 

“And he will have his reward.  Join me, Fandral at my table as well.  In gratitude to saving my child and the spouse of my heir.  NOW!!!” Stamping his staff upon the ground, the king shouted.  “LET US PREPARE FOR THIS FEAST!” 

 

There was a great cheer and the crowd surged forward to the returning warriors.  The princes, however, were standing and already walking up the stairs to meet the other members of the royal family.  Lady Sif followed halfway before the blond god turned and said something quietly to her. She looked mildly upfronted, but turned away back to the adorning throng.  

 

The family reconnected with quiet words and subtle touches in public of affection.  They walked together to the open palace doors, waiting until they were firmly shut behind them and most of the servants had retreated to see to the feast.

 

“PAPA!” Harry immediately yelled, jumping into the God of Thunder’s arms.  He squealed and giggled as he was tossed up and whirled around with ease and laughter.

 

“There's my Lightning Bolt!  I knew I had mislaid you somewhere!” Thor boomed, holding the child in his arms effortlessly.

 

“He missed you both daily,” Frigga said.  “Apparently, I do not tell the right stories.”

 

“You will tell me of the Ogre, won't you?!”

 

“You have become a regular palace courtier!  Begging for stories of battles!” Loki sighed in mock exasperation, but his eyes were full of mirth.

 

“Mama, did you trick Escon to give up his helm?  Did you? Tell me!”

 

“My Little Lamb wants stories, when all I want is to sleep for a month.”

 

“Don't worry,” Thor said in a conspiratorial tone.  “I won't let him sleep a moment until you have your fill of stories.”

 

“My Heaven, I'll never sleep again.”

 

Everyone but Odin laughed at that.  The elder god was giving the parents a critical stare.  “Your left arm,” he barked out finally, motioning to his adopted son.  “It's injured.”

 

The brunette shifted the arm with slight discomfort.  “Its healing. The beast was a little faster than I anticipated.”

 

“A runaway horse?”

 

“Broke from the line when we were striking camp.”

 

“You will see a healer at once.”

 

“What became of the animal?”  Frigga asked

 

“It had to be put down.  A good mare. I am sorry, Mother,”

 

Odin hummed softly.  “A healer. Within the hour Loki.”

 

“Yes, Father,” Loki bowed his head in submission.

 

The king nodded, taking his leave in a swirl of robes and regal grace.  Frigga watched him leave before turning to the little family. “You know he worries, Dearest.  He just can't say that aloud.”

 

“I know that,” the frost giant said, a soft smile on his face.

 

The queen took the brunette’s face into her hands, bent his head low, and kissed his forehead.  “Listen to him. Go see a healer, Dearest.”

 

“I will.”

 

The woman turned her other son and grandchild.  “Now, both of you should be getting ready. I have a new blue robe for you, Little One.  And this armor needs a little buffing before the feast.”

 

“We’re being manhandled, my Lightning Bolt,”  Thor gasped, jostling the mortal child.

 

“May I wear the blue dress you gave me, Grand’mere?”

 

“Of course, my little Princess.”

 

“I just want to wear it.  I…” Harry looked embarrassed as he began to fiddle with his fingers.  He preferred the prettier palace clothes than the more masculine choices.  He sometimes felt very sure of who he was. Of what he was. There was other times when he looked in the mirror and he felt confused.  Not sure. He felt like a blank canvas. Not a bad feeling, until someone said ‘boy’ or ‘princess’. The words seemed...lacking when it came to him.  He caught his mother's eye and he gave him a sympathetic look. Something they would certainly talk about later.

 

“And you will wear what you wish,” the blonde announced proudly, carrying the child away to their rooms.

 

****

 

Loki was taking longer with the healers than expected.  The first course of the feast was under way and most of Asgard had toasted to the princes.  Thor had stood there holding his own goblet with his grinning mask before finding a time to slip away.  He paced the adjoining room to the Great Hall, trying not to let his worries get the best of him. A strained shoulder or arm, at worse.  Even the Celestial dolt, for all his bluster of possessing the Power Stone had not done any damage to either of them. Of course he had yet to possess the stone.  His spouse would need potions, probably. He won't be able to sleep on that side for at least a week. He'll order more pillows for them.

 

The door opened.  Thor turned hopefully.  Sif met his gaze with a seductive smile, licking her ruby red lips.  “This feast is for you, and your hiding in here.”

 

“There will be others,” he said dismissively.  “Besides, Loki has yet to return from the healers.”

 

The female warrior waved her hand and the issue away.  “The Frost Giant is probably playing some jest. Probably will find him in the kitchens bewitching the geese.”

 

“I doubt he would do that.”  Even for when Loki was of that nature, interrupting a feast was far below him.

 

“You put too much faith into him.”

 

“He is my brother and my spouse!”

 

“And you can still put him aside for a better option.”  Thor could feel the woman melt against him, pressing her body into him.  She had been wearing a black gown that clung to every subtle curve of her body.  It was barely being kept on by her graceful shoulders. There would be many in Asgard who would spin around and pull the dress off of her to take what she was offering.  There would be many who felt her heat and would feel near immediate lust. The god felt and did neither.

 

“Sif, I would never put Loki aside.  Even if he had not been my intended since I was a child, I would still love him with every core of my being.  No matter the form or lifetime, Loki is mine and I am his. Remove yourself from my person.”

 

She did indeed, with disgust and scoffing, “A Prince of Asgard should be married to one of Asgard.  Not some Frost Giant brat who dabbles in illusions.”

 

“If peace between the realms troubles you that much, there is always battles elsewhere.”

 

“I can give you children!”

 

“As can Loki.  And he has already.”

 

“True sons and daughters of Asgard!  Not half breed things and Midgardian bastards!  I would be loyal. That  _ child _ is proof of his infidelity to you!  Does it strike you as suspicious he comes back from Midgard with a child black of hair, with green eyes, and  _ magic _ ?  Can you truly not see what had happened?  Your  _ Great Love _ opened some Midgard woman’s legs,  _ or opened his for some Midgard man _ , and brought you the result.  That scar is probably the result of a knife and nothng more!  He is playing you a fool! He is playing Asgard as fools. Mark my words, that child is nothing more than some part of a grand ploy-"

 

“ **ENOUGH!** ” Thor whipped around to face the vile woman who was speaking.  There had been a time she had been a dearest friend. But in this time, she spoke ill and manipulated others.  “I will hear no more of your false accusations against my spouse. And if you  **ever** speak ill of  **_Prince_ ** Harry again, I will have you cast out of Asgard.  Do I make myself clear, Lady Sif?”

 

She gaped at him.  Not many would turn her down as a wife or bed companion, nor would they ever think of threatening her with banishment.  She had probably voiced these opinions to a chosen few and those chosen few had agreed with her. But Sif recovered quickly, the mask of a courtier going up at once.  “Perfectly, my Prince.”

 

“I hope I am not interrupting.”  Both of them turned to find Loki, his best green and black with gold trimmed robe allowing him to blend in with the shadows.  His emerald eyes keenly looked from one to the other, noting the lack of distance between the two.

 

“Lady Sif was leaving back to the feast.  She is travel wary and delirious. Air and time away has done her some good, though.”  The God of Thunder explained, giving the woman a rope to save herself. Or just enough to hang herself.  Either would be preferable at this point.

 

Sif indeed did see that he was trying to allow her to leave the situation with grace and dignity.  She nodded in a jerky motion, making some noises about leaving back to the celebration, before turning on her heels and leaving.

 

Well, trying to leave.

 

“Lady Sif.” Loki called, his voice dripping with false informality.  “As the one in charge of the horses during the time of an injury, you should know that Allfather has decided to investigate if there was foul play.  You should examine your men...as you were in charge that day.”

 

A mechanical nod was given, and both Princes could see the look of fear that passed over features before exiting, her gown snaking behind her as she did.

 

“There will be no investigation,” Loki sighed once she was gone.  “I cannot prove my suspicions, but as long as I can make her regret her action-”

 

He was cut off by a crashing passionate kiss.  It was like Thor has engulfed him: his arms were around him, keeping in as close as clothes, skin, and bone would allow.  His tongue had forced its way into Loki's mouth. Well force was not the right word; the frost giant had granted entry as soon as he had felt the invader at his lips.  Strong, thick hands had found his way to his backside, kneading him,  _ needing him _ .  _ Wanting him. _  He moaned.  He could drown in Thor.

 

But even gods need to breath.  They broke apart, gasping and flushed with lust.

 

“Should it not be I who feels the need to stake a claim after such an encounter?” Loki rasped, smirking at how uncontrolled his lover looked.

 

“I wanted to show you that her charms and wiles failed.  You are still the king of my heart. The queen of my heart.  Change your shape, form, and identity a thousand little ways my Loki, and you will still mine.  My greatest treasure, my dearest weakness, my precious treasure. And during this time, when you truly are mine, no one will replace you.”

 

“Brother-"

 

“I would do everything again, from then and now, if it meant you were my spouse still.  If you could fight side by side with me still. If you would rule Asgard with me still. If you were the mother of my children still.”

 

Loki tangled his fist into the cape at Thor's shoulder.  His eyes sparkled with unshed tears that threatened to fall.  “Everything I did...then...was to hear those words.”

 

“And I speak them to you now.  So you know that I love you.”

 

“I love you too.  I loved you then. And I will love you again.”

 

_ Eternally… _

 

****

 

Thor watched from the table as Loki charmed a few palace women with small magic tricks.  The brunette was indeed charming and all smiles as he leaned over to show the women their hair pin had transformed into a butterfly.  His lips were still slightly red and kiss bitten, and even the with his collar up, a slight bruise could be seen on his neck. They would have gone further, but there was still the feast and Loki tended to be loud when they made love.  And, more importantly, there was Harry.

 

Harry had spent night tucked in between Frigga and Fandral, giggling at the stories of the latter while being needled by the former to eat more.  Harry's size, slender and short, was atypical of palace children who tended to be rounder or at least taller by his age. It gave him a look of vulnerability that would one day appeal to the Asgardian warrior class for a mate, but right now it gave the royal matriarch anxiety.  After a few courses, though, the child was stuffed and his eyes were already beginning to droop. Normal for all children, regardless of race.

 

The father smiled tenderly as his little one laid their head against one of the celebrated warriors of the realm and yawned, only barely managing the courtesy of covering his mouth when he did so.  Fandral, true to being one of the chivalrous Warriors Three, covered the young Prince with his cloak and continued his conversation as though nothing was amiss.

 

Making his excuses to the others at the table, avoiding Sif’s still watchful eyes, he made his way to the near sleeping child.  “I have come to remove your little leach, Fandral.”

 

Fandral turned from his conversation with few lovely people to stare down at said leach.  “Aw! I've sort of become attached to it!”

 

‘As have I.  As have we all.’  Thor thought fondly.  For all her talk, Sif had not accounted for the fact that most of the realm had fallen head over heels for the little mortal of Midgard.  Even Abner, still in the nursery had become quite loyal to the ‘Found Prince’, title given to Harry by the common folk. He lifted the child gently, he was so light, and cradled him in his arms.  “To bed with you, my Lightning Bolt.”

 

“No,” Harry whined, wriggling weakly.  “A little longer, please Father!”

 

“No, no.  To bed, to dream, and sleep,” he chided, already leaving the dias.  Loki had caught his eye and given the pair a warm mirthful smile. Thor had returned it as still Harry protested through yawns and sleepy snuggling movements.  By the time they were at walking to the apartments of the Princes, the little one had worked themselves under his chin. Thor nuzzled his beard into the top of the black curls.  

 

“Papa,” Harry groaned as they entered the child's room, still wiggling and squirming like a sleepy eel.  

 

“My Lightning Bolt doesn't want to sleep!  Probably doesn't want a story either.”

 

That did the trick.  The boy stilled, green eyes wide and alert looking up at the god.  “A story?”

 

“Yes, a story.”

 

“A story about Midgard?”

 

“Mayhaps.”

 

“A story about the heroes of Midgard?”

 

Thor smiled.  “Which one tonight?  The Man of Iron? Captain?  The Archer?”

 

“Hulk, Papa?”

 

“Ah!  One of the strongest heroes!”

 

“Stronger than you?”

 

“NO!  I mean, no.  Strength is not the only important thing,” Thor laughed at the wide look of shock he was being given.  “You still want a story?”

 

Harry nodded.  The father placed the child on the bed, watching the little one grab a stuffed rabbit doll and bringing it to his chest.

 

Maybe next story time, he should tell him about the rabbit.

 

****

 

The spell to make the register of students address an envelope was simple.  Most second years could master it. But most second years did not have to deal with Ministry of Magic and the Board of Governors of Hogwarts breathing down their necks.

 

After Norway, they had decided to finally do the spell.  Which meant they would have to inform the ministry and the board.  Any time a letter from the register was addressed, both agencies were informed.  Usually this was an unremarkable event, filed away under the sun rising and a goblin complaining about lost gold.  But for a student to have a letter addressed when they were younger than eleven, that was unusual. A child who younger than eleven who had been missing for several years, that was extraordinary.  A child who was younger than eleven who had been missing for several years and also was The Boy Who Lived, that was… a hornets nest waiting to erupt.

 

The ministry had been the first hurdle to jump.  Fudge took great glee in filing suit against the Headmaster, accusing the other of still running the Order of the Phoenix outside of a time of war.  He was, but that wasn't the issue. Of course, Fudge didn't have a lot of political capital to spend for all his bluster. The ministry had spent most of their goodwill electing middle of the row department heads and comforting war survivors with nice little pensions.  Meanwhile, Dumbledore and the Order had been rescuing people before they got into harm's way, actively trying to prevent Pureblood groups from gaining a majority in government, and spent more in the way of charity with his own personal money than Fudge ever dreamed of doing.  And it was also worth noting as the Headmaster of Britain's magical educational institution, he would have invested interest in where one of his possible students was. When all was said and done, the showy trial that had opened with Fudge giving an impassioned speech to the judge ended with a nameless lackey reading a prepared dry statement.

 

The Board of Governors was a different kettle of fish.  Most were Purebloods who had remained ‘objective’, or too cowardly to take a damn side.  A few like Lucius Malfoy claimed they had been bewitched into joining the Dark Lord. Now, during times of peace, they were exacting petty vengeances.  Most to nearly all of the last Defense Against the Dark Arts professors had been there choosing over the Headmaster's objections. Now they claimed that by trying to gain Harry Potter's address, Dumbledore was putting politics over his position.  Unlike Fudge, they hem and haw and block their efforts behind closed doors without the public eye. Nor could Dumbledore take the issue public without proving them right. It had taken time, a lot of convincing, and some blackmail on Severus’s part to finally allow them to agree to it.

 

So here they were.  Two years later. In Dumbledore's office with the book open and envelope whizzing around the room as it waited for a letter to be stuffed inside it that would never come.  It finally stopped, gliding peacefully over to Minerva like a trained puppy. She took it with a trembling hand. 

 

She read it.  She coughed. She read it again.  She choked down a guffaw. She read it a third time.  She giggled.

 

This continued for several more times before Severus had had quite enough.  He grabbed the envelope and read it for himself. He nearly burst into hysterics, as well.

 

_ Harry James Potter, Thorson, Prince of Asgard _

_ The Princes’ Wing near the Gardens  _

_ The Palace of Odin, Asgard _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the rabbit stuffy actually a 'rabbit'?
> 
> Is Sif the new big bad?
> 
> How is Harry going to get his Hogwarts Letter?
> 
> Tune in next time!
> 
> Also, on a serious and sort of personal note, writing Harry's thoughts on identity made me think I should change the tag to gender fluid Harry, but I dunno. As I have been writing this, I have been drawing on my own thoughts on my own gender and I realized I've been burying some things about myself for a long time. Sorry if this got weird at the end.
> 
> Love, Red


	5. The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr link https://red-shadow-wolf-19.tumblr.com/
> 
> Come by and ask me questions, bug me about updates, ask about my fnaf theories or my Steven Universe thoughts, or just come by and talk. 
> 
> WARNING: Violence against an animal and self harm in the first part of the chapter. Be warned. The self harm has nothing to do with mental illness, but please. Be safe. Someone cares about you. Me. I care about you.

The four years since they had seen the head priest of the Order of Frigga had been reasonably kind to the older man.  He was a little rounder, his beard only tad grayer, his response time when Severus pulled his wand out to threaten him as slow as ever.  Not much had changed.

 

“Severus, please.  The ritual will get nowhere without his help,” Albus said calmly, hardly bothering to look around from where he was tinkering with a small crude altar they had constructed.

 

The Potion Master glared at the little priest but did indeed put his wand away.  They did indeed need the priest, but it constant fumblings, excuses, and delays were wearing thin the already threadbare patience he had.  The last two years of first finding the site for the ritual and then finding all the ingredients for the ritual had been trying on the younger man.  At times, he rather hated the fact the Headmaster put so much trust into him. Teaching hormonal teenagers was hard enough: he didn't need to traipse around Europe looking for obscure wood for an altar or an exotic bird to sacrifice on top of all that.  Minerva kept only on the periphery of their antics this time, so most of these trips had been done alone and mostly on his own galleon. He was not a poor man, a man with his talents never went hungry or truly wanting, but the frequency and distance would put a strain on anyone's purse.  

 

And what were they hoping to gain from this endeavor?  Entrance into Asgard, the mystical realm of the Norse Gods.  Severus snorted in disbelief for probably the millionth time that year alone.  Despite the little priests sincere belief and Minerva's surprising superstition, both men doubted they were actually going to be crossing a Rainbow Bridge once all of this was said and done.  Most likely, an old Norwegian Pureblood had named their rather old estate after that fairytale in hopes of impressing their neighbors. They wouldn't be the first magical folk to do so: one could go to Greece and find people claiming to live in the Temple of Apollo or Athena or what have you, only to be found living in very old ruin that they called a ‘palace’ protected by elaborate wards.  Muggle anthropologists of the nineteenth century had found to their dismay the curses and jinxes that Egyptian wizards had put on their old homes were deadly efficient at keeping away intruders. And who knows the secrets that the African continent was hiding because of one or more communities reluctance to be known to the world. When they did succeed at this little ‘ritual’ they would most likely Harry Potter being raised by two old farts and a house elf.  

 

Befitting the son of James Potter, indeed.

 

Then, once they had gotten to ‘Asgard’, they would have to see what condition the boy was in.  By the sound of the title ‘prince’, Severus suspected the boy was well cared for. But where did the loyalty of his adopted parents lay?  Just because they had kept him hidden didn't not mean they served the Dark. And just because they had cared for the boy did not mean they serve the Light either.  They could find that they were welcomed with open arms, the adopted parents some wannabe members of the Order who had raised another star struck student for Albus to charm into being a cog in his elaborate machine.  Maybe they were a family of neutral hand wringers, probably intent on sending they little ‘prince’ to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. Many parents did, a showy empty gesture of defiance against Dumbledore. Easy enough to convince them to change their minds though; say boo loud enough to cowards, they wet themselves and turn tail.

 

No, the worst scenario was if whoever had raised Potter turned out to be members of the Dark.  If they had decided to send their child to Durmstrang. Well, that was where Severus came in. Taking a child from his adopted parents would probably rank in the top ten awful things he had ever done.  Using a combination of potions and spells to ‘re-educate’ the boy maybe his top five. But no one knew where the child had been. No one would question a boy completely loyal to the Headmaster who had rescued him.  And even if it was discovered, who would blink an eye at a perfectly trained toy soldier for the ever possibly of another Dark Lord. And how they would rush to protect and reward the man who had helped ‘maintain and create’ that little toy soldier.  It may turn his stomach. It may go against every principle he had tried over the years to keep. But in love and war.....

 

“How much longer is this going to take?” Severus growled out.  

 

The little priest was fussing around a cage.  The swan that over a year ago Severus had caught in the middle of Germany, during a New Moon no less, let out a warning hiss and flapped its wings to ward him off.  “A few moments more. The moon must be perfectly aligned.”

 

“In a few moments, that bird will not only the thing dead.”

 

“HONK!” quoth the swan.

 

The priest gulped.

 

Albus looked up into the night sky.  It had taken nearly ten years to get to this June night.  This night in Norway that was near windless, so still, like the world was holding their breath.  Aside from the squabbling men and the swan, there wasn't a sound. Every star in the sky twinkled down at them.  The moon hung full in the sky. It was breathtaking.

 

“I think we began now, if you wish,” the priest said finally to the stillness. 

 

“Finally!”

 

The Headmaster nodded, retrieving his wand.  The ritual was simple enough: sacrificing a blessed swan during the New Moon and a blood sacrifice from a virgin.  It was the timing that was the tricky part. When the moon was just over an altar with offerings. Too soon, and it was a lot wasted time and blood.  Too late, and apparently the ‘gods’ punished you with a curse. Either way, they walked away empty handed. They could wait for Potter to turn eleven in a few weeks, but it was a gamble whether the envelope would even get past these intricate wards.

 

Time was of the essence.  The swan honked and hissed as Severus lifted the cage into the altar space.  Silver painted runes surrounded them, carefully drawn by the priest who stood outside the circle with his arms raised to the heavens.

 

“ _ We mortals beseech you, all seeing and all knowing Heimdall, Protector of Bifröst and Asgard!  Open the gates of that fair land! Show us the way and allow us safe passage! _ ”  The priest chanted, walking along the outer rim of the circle.  He made a motion to Severus. The Potion Master nodded and pulled out a silver dagger from his robe pocket.  With a deft hand, a seeker would be envious, he grabbed the still hissing swan's head pulling it through the bars of the cage.  He slit its throat, letting the blood splatter and drip onto the dark ground. The runes began to glow as the priest continued his chant.  “ _ We mortals beseech you, all seeing and all knowing Heimdall, Protector of Bifröst and Asgard! _ ”  The little round man had produced his own silver glade as he circled.  The Order of Frigga did not require their members to be virgins or remain celibate after they took their vows, but the head priest had apparently taken that vow himself.  And never, in any curse or spell or potion that required virgin blood did it require the virgin to die. Only monsters, idiots, and very impatient Potion Masters stoop that far.  The priest did what most sensible people did when such a requirement was made; cut his hand deeply, allowing the blood to enter the circle. He even flicked his hand, making the blood droplets fly out and land in the pools of swan blood.  

 

The runes glowed brighter.  The priest was nearly yelling his chant.  All was coming to a fever pitch. And then...nothing.

 

The runes stopped glowing and died out like a wet candle.  The priest stumbled and coughed, covering his mouth with his bloody hand.  They were still under a lovely moon, on a mountain top in Norway, with a swan corpse.

 

“My,” Severus said after a long pause letting the animal's head to drop from his hand, “isn't Asgard lovely this time of year.”

 

“Something went wrong,” the priest ran a shaky hand through his beard, staining it red.  “It should have worked.”

 

“I'll say.  WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER LISTENED TO-"

 

It didn't feel like apparation, where there was a tugging sensation behind the navel as it thrust you through time and space.  It didn't feel like the ever spinning motion of using floo powder. It was like simultaneously falling upward and flying downward.  All while being surrounded by rushing cold air and searing electricity. It had happened too quickly for either of them to scream and now there was the fear that they opened their mouths they would suffocate.  It lasted all of five seconds. It happened for what felt like an eternity.

 

They landed, rather crashed, onto a marble floor.  It's cold solid presence was almost welcome after the ordeal.  Severus could kiss it.

 

He looked around as best he could.  He was in a place of gold, high vaulted ceilings, and…

 

A sword.  A sword pointed directly at his nose.  He followed the gleaming blade to the hilt.  Large dark hands held the hilt. Hands met wrists, which met arms.  Arms that led to a face. A handsome face with strong stern features and silver eyes.

 

“Halt, in the name of Odin and Asgard.”

 

So it had worked.

 

****

 

Severus had had nightmares about being dragged through the streets.  Often it through London or Hogsmeade village. Sometimes it was through his hometown.  Those were the worst nights. A crowd of the dead would chase him to Spinners End where his mother and Lily would be waiting for him, grave dirt still clinging to them as they reached out with rotting hands.  Yet, even in his wildest dreams and nightmares, he had never expected to be paraded through the streets of Asgard. 

 

They had been chained and bundled onto horses, their wands taken from them before they had even gotten the chance to bring them out.  These….people….seemed to understand that the pieces of wood were of some importance to the men, because they were placed in a small silver box covered in runes and put in the possession of silver eyed giant who rode before them.  The silver blade that Severus still had on him was also taken away, given to another rider. Without a wand or even the dagger, he felt powerless. This also seemed to be one of those convenient times that Albus was not proficient in wandless magic, playing the stoic but helpless old man.  Then they were off, over indeed a rainbow bridge, under the cover of darkness. To a city of gold, silver, and myth. To a palace that loomed large, larger than Hogwarts.

 

After their ride along the bridge, they had ridden through what appeared to be a medieval city.  A man called out their approach and families spilled out of their homes to gawk at them. Women in cotton and wool dresses had pulled children away from the passing horses.  Men in leather and armor waved at them as they made their way. There was a great call from a horn above them as they rode into a outer courtyard of the palace lit by torches.  Someone who identified themselves as Hogun of the Warriors Three had asked what was going on. He had not said it like that. He had said it like he was stuck in the works of Shakespeare knock-off, but it had been the substance of what he had said.  The man who had lead the party across the bridge, one who identified himself as Heimdall, explained that two of Midgard had found their way. At this point, Albus had spoken up and with his best calm and gentle tone explained that they had meant no harm.  They were only looking for a child. 

 

This had seemed to cause a bit of stir.  The one named Hogun had ordered that the ‘intruders from Midgard’ should be kept in the dungeon until Allfather could deal with them come the morrow.  Severus presumed this meant until they died, for else would one assume when they hear they will meet a god in the morning. Hence why he had struggled when they had removed him from the horse and lead him to the cells.  He didn't pay attention to the halls of rich colors and tapestries, or the many suits of armor and leather that lined the halls. At a certain point, maybe when he started screaming profanities, they did him and themselves the courtesy of knocking him out.  

 

When he woke up, he found Albus staring down at him with an annoying humorous twinkle in his eyes.  The cell was white and beige, nothing like what he had imagined from the word dungeon. Well, nothing like the dungeon he lived and worked in back in Hogwarts.  There wasn't even bars on the exit, but there was most definitely some type of magic keeping them inside from the gentle but insistent pulse he felt from the exit.

 

“How can you be in such a good mood?” the Potion Master rasped, sitting up slowly to prevent dizziness.  He noted that his robe had been removed to make a makeshift pillow for his head, most likely the Headmaster’s doing.  A bit of the lingering swan blood had transferred to his cheek during the time he had laid on it. He looked around at the rest of cell, curiously.  There was another cot perpendicular to the one he now occupied. At the far side of the room there was a table with a pewter jug with two matching goblets.  A plate of bread sat between the goblets, already missing a slice.

 

“Because I cleared up a few misunderstandings while you were out, my boy,” Albus said, walking over to the table and pouring something into one of the goblets.  He brought it to Severus, pressing the cup into his still shaking hands. “Water. Drink. You look ready to faint again.”

 

“I did not faint.”  He rubbed the lump on the back of his head.

 

“Drink.  We will be called for soon, I should think.  Apparently, saying we came ‘looking for a child’ worried many that we were going to take ‘a child’ by force.  So I had to clear that up. And you will be happy to note that Allfather is not a euphemism for ‘god’ but is the title given to the king here.”

 

“Who is…”

 

“Odin.”

 

“Who is…”

 

“A god.”

 

“Lovely!” he spat sarcastically.  “Are we going to have an audience with Thor next?!”

 

“I'm told that if all goes well, yes.”

 

****

 

They had to wait a few more hours.  Apparently the royal family had gone for a ride once they woken up that morning and was not set to return until midday.  The plate of bread had been replenished and water jug refilled, but other than that they were still kept in the cell. No word on their wands.  No word on if they were truly prisoners or being kept in the cell as simply a precaution. Severus suspected the latter. There didn't seem to be any malice in their captors, only hostile suspicion.  Albus was his usual charming self with them; grandfatherly smiles and polite unflappable manners. Severus simply went mute, retreating back into his mind, cataloging potion ingredients and revising notes on mental lesson plans for later.  By the time the guards came for them to bring them before ‘Allfather’, the men were composed pillars of strength.

 

They were allowed to fix their appearance before the audience.  Albus simply requested a brush for his hair and beard, not that he needed it.  Severus asked for a brush also and something to scrub his face, as well as a clean robe.  “Mine is covered with swan blood.” The brushes and a basin of water were brought but the robe was never given.  He decided to forego it instead.

 

The throne room was large, twice the size of the Great Hall of Hogwarts.  A good thing too, with all the people standing around. Men and women dressed in multi colored fabrics stood watching as they were led to the steps of large dias by six guards.  Five guards too many really; without their wands what danger did a thin professor and an old man pose? He supposed it was for the spectacle. The crowd seemed to be intrigued, jostling to get a better look at them.  Many turned and whispered to one another, making the whole room sound like a beehive and not a throne room.

 

The head guard made them kneel at the foot of the dias as Heimdall came forward, walking up the stairs and then taking a knee halfway.  Severus did not kneel willingly to many people. He could count on one hand the people he would do so to. But as his eyes lifted to the throne, he felt a primal urge to be low to the ground that kneeling provided like a wolf coming across a stronger alpha.  The back of the mighty throne was a massive crescent moon shaped rune and covered in gilded design work. The long arms of marble and onyx stretched around and slightly downward allowing one to comfortably rest their arms if they so wish. And someone did wish.

 

The man who sat the throne wore brilliant armor and well oiled leather, and a helmet with the horns of a ram or some type of bull.  In his left hand he held a large spear that came to many sharp points. Occasionally the light in the room would catch on the blade and it would acquire a near blue quality to it.  The man wore a gold ornament where a lesser man, or mortal, would wear an eyepatch. He was an older man given his hair and beard were completely white and the lines that etched their way around his face, but there was life and strength in him still.  There was no doubt that he could still wield his spear as well as Severus could wield his wand. The Great Man's face was a stoic mask, his one blue eye staring down with cold interest.

 

Behold Odin upon his throne.

 

“Heimdall, favored son of Asgard and watcher of Bifröst, what have you brought Us today?” 

 

“I bring You, Allfather, mortals from Midgard.  They claim to be looking for a child. A particular child.”

 

“A particular child, aye?” the king rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  “For what purpose would you need to come all this way for a child. We are sure you have them in your realm.  Speak and be heard!”

 

“My Grace,” Albus began, “we have come all this way because one child has been missing for quite some time.  We humbly wish to make sure he is alright and to extend an offer to him. And to you, given we believe he enjoys your protection.”

 

Odin tilted his head in interest.  “A missing a child. Indeed, it would worry one.  Tell Us, though. What relation of you are to this child?”  His eye fell on Severus. “Are you the father or uncle this child?”

 

‘Merlin, no!’ Severus thought, but said nothing.

 

“We are not related by blood to him,” the Headmaster explained jovially.  “We did know his parents, though. We belonged to the same community. We were countrymen and chosen kinsmen as it were.”

 

“And you come now for the child.”

 

“He is reaching a certain age that in our community we hold as significant.  We wish to make sure he is able to be given the same opportunity as any child in Britain.  Or Midgard. My apologies, Your Grace.”

 

“And how do you know that the child is here and not elsewhere?  Midgard is as vast as Asgard. And there are other realms between here and there.”

 

“True, but we have a proof that he is here.  If you would allow me to produce it.”

 

The Great King nodded and Albus proceeded to reach into his robe pocket.  There was a few moments of him struggling and rooting within the fabric before withdrawing a small bag of lemon drops.  The old man chuckled and excused himself, asking for a guard's help in holding the treats as he continued to search for his proof.  Severus had to bite back a spiteful bit of laughter at the sight. He knew what the old coot was doing. By all appearances, as he withdrew candy, after knitting magazine, after small useless trinkets, Dumbledore was the eccentric befuddled old grandfather mislaying his spectacles among his clutter.  But within the grand show, which sent many in the room into fits of giggles, there was a subtle threat.  _ What else could be hiding in these robes? _

 

Finally the Headmaster found what he was looking for.  He withdrew the pristine envelope and smiled at the guard beside him now overburdened with clutter.  “I am sure I am not allowed to approach, Allfather was it? So you may give this to him for me.”

 

The guard looked at what was being offered, then the collection in his hands, and then up at Odin.  Odin looked unamused and unbothered, and simply nodded at the proceedings. The guard nodded back, passing the items back to Albus, who took each one with gratitude and much enthusiasm.  Hands finally empty, the guard was able to take the envelope from the smiling old man and walk up the dias to the old king. 

 

The elder god took the envelope curiously.  He motioned to the guard to return to his post.  One electric blue eye stared down at the slip of paper.  It scanned it several times.

 

“I see.”

 

“Wonderful!” Albus smiled warmly, his own eyes twinkling.  

 

There was a great heavy pause.  The room's eyes were on the king as his eye stared down at the envelope.  

 

Finally Odin's attention returned to the two men at the foot of the dias.  “I shall see this is given to who it belongs. And in the meantime, you shall be Our guest.”  He raised his voice to the guards. “Show them to rooms and give them all the hospitality Asgard has to offer.”

 

****

 

A gilded cage is still a cage.  The apartments may be lovely and had views a vast city hustling and bustling with activity, but guards were posted outside and blocked them from leaving.  Servants came and went with bread, cheeses, fruit, and wine for them, but they never stayed any longer than to come and go with their gifts. Albus and Severus did not touch anything they brought, suspecting poison or something else.  They did take advantage of a chessboard provided, though, mostly to pass time. It was all a way to communicate secretly, as well. Whispering over the board, not a soul blinked an eye at them. If they attempted to listen in, would they be able to understand talk about lesson plans and Quidditch?  

 

But it became quite clear they were not being listened to too closely.  Servants seemed rather intent to do their task of replacing a wine jug than to stop and overhear something.  And the guards spent most of their time outside the rooms and as far away from them as possible. So openly speaking, to an extent, was not impossible.

 

After a few hours, as twilight was beginning to snake a ribbon across the sky, and Severus thought they would go another day with nothing to show for it, someone came for them.  

 

“Allfather wishes to see you at once,” a guard said, entering the room with two servants in toe, his eyes cold and official.

 

“Can I get that clean robe now?” Severus asked.  He motioned to the burgundy stain on his clothes and boots.  “It's beginning to smell.”

 

“Does ‘at once’ mean something different on Midgard?”

 

“I take that as a ‘no’.”

 

“You will take that as ‘at once’.”

 

They were not shown to the throne room, nor did they have the large escort of guards, only two.  The room they were brought to was much smaller but still grand. There was a large dark table with several chairs surrounding it, though no one sat at those chairs.  A full-length wall sized tapestry on the far wall behind the head of the table showed a large intricate tree reaching to the heavens with gnarled roots at its base. 

 

Odin stood near the head of the table.  He had forgone the helmet and the armor, wearing a deep rich tanned leather trousers and vest with gray underclothes.  His face was still a grave mask as they entered, his electric blue eye staring at them. The guards bowed and retreated but only just enough to allow the impression of being alone with the king, but just enough to remind one they were being watched.

 

“You come looking for a child,” Odin asked, his voice quieter than when he had spoken in the throne room but still had authority in it.  Something that made one feel the urge to look down in submission. Severus fought to keep looking the god in the face.

 

“We've been looking for nearly ten years,” Dumbledore replied, his voice soft with its own authority allowing some of the wariness of those years seep into his words.

 

“Would you recognize this child if you saw them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Odin turned slightly and nodded to a guard watching a side door who nodded back.  He turned with clockwork precision on his heels and opened the door, giving a steep bow to the two people who entered.

 

It was like a surreal dream or a warped memory had come to engulf Severus Snape when he saw the child who walked in alongside a serving woman.  There was the same jet black hair from his childhood, but long and plaited into a braid. There was the same face, ears, and knobby knees that he had despised, but softened from youth and  _ her _ .  It was the eyes though that made his heart clench.  Those impossibly green eyes, wide, curious, and kind.   _ Her _ eyes.  In  _ his _ face. 

 

_ I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine. _

 

There was one facial feature that did not belong to his late childhood bully.  On the child's face, framed by a few stray locks of hair, was a red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

 

So...this was the Boy Who Lived.  This was Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Snape is awesome but a little emotionally trying. I miss Alan Rickman so much you guys. 
> 
> Also, I watched a bunch of livestreams of FNAF UC while writing this, so if you see anything about Mr. Hippo in this chapter tell me. Please.


	6. The Prince's Day

It began with a scream.  

 

Well, a lot screaming actually.  Immediately, both Thor and Loki were out of bed, ready to do battle.  They assumed that their baiting strategy had finally worked and The Titan had sent a minion to come collect one of the stones they had gathered.  Loki sent a copy to check in on Harry, as well as one to scout ahead. He found Harry attempting to be ready for battle as well, undercut by being in bed clothes and tripping in the darkness and his poor vision.

 

“I can help, Mama!” the child protested as the copy soothed them back to bed.

 

“I am sure you can, but right now, it would do my heart so much good if you stay here and safe.”

 

The screaming had abruptly ended before they had even made it out of the wing.  Hogun found them half dressed and with weapons at the ready.

 

“There is no danger, my Princes.  Please return to your quarters,” he informed them calmly.

 

“How do we know this is not a trick?!” Thor snarled, shoulders still taut and set for battle.  “Tell me something only Hogun would know!”

 

“Two nights ago, I found you and Prince Loki mid-"

 

“That is proof enough.” Loki interrupted, putting down his weapon only fractionally and a deep pink staining his pale cheeks.  The copy scout returned and refused with him smoothly. He shook his head. “Heimdall is in the palace.”

 

“Aye.  He brings intruders.”  The other man hesitated, looking at his friends with apprehension.  “The intruders...they are mortals from Midgard.”

 

The two gods exchanged a look.  Away in Harry's room, the copy who had been rubbing the little mortal’s shoulders in comfort involuntarily gripped them in shock.

 

“Mama?” Harry asked nervously.  He knew somewhere else, something had happened that had caused his parent distress.  Whether it was rude word or a stray arrow, he was unsure but it scared him nonetheless.

 

“I am unhurt, Little Lamb.  Never you mind,” the copy said, adopting a smile.  “The trouble has passed and we will be returning to our rooms shortly.  You should go back to sleep.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Nothing I cannot tell you in the morning.”

 

“But-"

 

“Lay down your head and morning will come.  Then I'll tell you. We can go for a ride.”

 

It had taken some convincing but the child had finally agreed to sleep.  Meanwhile, Thor watched the true Loki pace around the room. They had been told very little about the mortals, only that it was two men.  Which, given the makeup of the Avengers, could really be any number of people. But how? And why now? It wasn't time. It COULDN'T be time.  

 

“They said, ‘it shall be as it is and be as it is not’.  Is this the not? Is it because of Harry? But Stark would be too young, wouldn't he?  They all would be be too young. They would be closer to Harry's age, would they not?” Loki turned to Thor.  He knew more of these mortals than him. He had, during that time, been their ally and friend. Loki had been most certainly not.  He still woke up to flashes of them all staring at him, ready to strike. It still frightened him.

 

“Stark is...would be older than Harry,” the blonde said, watching as the copy slipped back into the room and refused into his spouse.  “How are they?”

 

“Brave and curious.  They want to know in the morning what happened.  And I promised them a ride.”

 

“Let us check with Father in the morning what happened.  It could be a mistake. It could be those Mystics come to ask for their treasure back.”

 

“Strange wouldn't have joined yet, would he?”

 

Thor shrugged.  Anything was possible.

 

They rose and dressed early, Loki leaving a copy to greet and assist Harry with dressing.  The child always preferred his Mother doing their hair to a servant and Loki had a distrust of anyone else touching his little one.  They entered the dressing rooms of Odin and Frigga, both of whom were awake. Frigga was behind a screen in the midst of dressing with the assistance of her women as the king spoke to Sif quietly.

 

Breaking off from the woman, the king turned to his sons.  “I am sure you were told about what occurred last night.”

 

Thor answered, “We know some, Allfather.  We were hoping to learn more from you this morning.”

 

“Midgard intruders, one wreaking of blood found their way here.  The older of the pair told the jailer they have come searching for a child.”

 

Loki felt his heart go cold at the words.  “A child?”

 

“A stolen child,” Sif hissed, her eyes glinting with malice.

 

“If I recall, Daughter, the jailer never said stolen even crossed the man's lips,” a piercing blue eye fell upon the warrior.

 

“My apologies, Allfather.  I merely-"

 

“Spoke out of turn?  It seems to happen often.  Leave, before it happens again.  And remember I showed you mercy and did not have your tongue removed.”  The warrior woman fled, only sparing a suspicious glance at the two Princes.  As soon as she was gone, Odin turned to his adopted son. “My Loki-"

 

“Father, there is no truth to her words!  I didn't-"

 

“Silence,” the order came gently and with no heat.  “I have seen you with the child. If there was wickedness in your taking the child, it was the wickedness of a concerned stranger who acted a little too rashly when helping the helpless.  Where is the child now?”

 

“Still abed.  He heard the uproar last night and wants to be told what happened.  I promised him that, as well as a ride.”

 

Odin nodded.  “Tell him only that two strangers of another realm found their way to Asgard.  I will get the measure of these two in time and what they seek. Now, leave and let your Mother and I break our fast.”

 

Bowing, the sons left, walking back to their own quarters.  Thor could tell Loki was still reeling from the information; his was walk stiff and rigid, expression far away and unseeing.

 

“Loki,” the God of Thunder whispered as they neared their rooms.

 

“Kin,” the word came to the other's lips, “They could Harry's kinsmen.  I never considered...when the summons came and I saw...family who may miss them.  Family who could take them. Oh Heaven.” He slumped against his spouse, tears rolling down his cheeks.  “What kind of  **monster** am I to not even consider…”

 

“Loki!” Thor hugged his beloved spouse close to him, urging the other to look up at him.  Once green met blue, he stroked the others cheek with the pad of his thumb. “You did not think of that because you saw a child in distress.  Anyone who faults you on that has never truly helped a soul. And we do not know if these two are kin of Harry's. They could just as easily be those who killed his family to begin with.”

 

“They could be here to-"

 

“Yes.”

 

“I won't let them!  I don't care about the consequences!  If they even they try to harm my-"

 

“And I will not stop you.  But you need to calm down. Harry needs you now.  Dry your eyes.”

 

Loki shook his head, his fingers locked into a death grip in Thor's tunic.  He indulged the other, leaning down and kissing away the insecurities. But soon they would have to part.

 

Harry needed them.

 

****

 

Harry accepted the story of the two intruders well enough, but his parents could tell their little one burned with curiosity.  They rarely kept things from him: too many secrets lead to too many problems. They all three knew that eventually they would probably tell him everything, even if Odin never expressly gave them permission.

 

“Are we still going riding today?” he asked, in between bites of bread and small kipper fishes.

 

“Slow down and chew.  You are not a barbarian,” Loki scolded, handing a cloth to the child to wipe his face.

 

“Of course we are still going riding.  It's a splendid day for a race,” smiling over his goblet at the delight in the child's face and the look of outrage on his spouse's.

 

“A race?!  Do you mean it?  Can we?!”

 

“Most certainly not!  I know you both! It begins with a race, it ends with you both trying to do tricks and jousting.”

 

“That sounds like someone who has lost the last two races we had.”

 

“That sounds like someone who wishes to sleep alone for a month.”

 

Thor put his hand over his heart like he was feeling a mortal wound, his eyes wide with exaggerated hurt.  “My Love!”

 

“Mama, please!  One race!” Harry pleaded.  The brunette god ignored the plea, turning to his own breakfast.  “Please!”

 

“Love, you and I know you can only ignore him for so long,” the blonde laughed at the sight.

 

“Please!!”

 

Loki sighed.  “One race. But you will be finishing  _ The Epic of Baldir _ afterward.”

 

“But the runes-" 

 

“Either that or a star chart.”  The mortal moaned. The Mother leaned forward and kissed the little one’s forehead as they pouted up at him.  “I know. I'm a monster.”

 

Once breakfast had ended, the family dressed for riding and called for horses to be saddled.  As Thor assisted Harry to his horse, a white stallion rode up beside him. 

 

Odin laughed heartily from his mount.  “I heard someone was wishing for a ride today!  I thought I would join you.”

 

“We are going to have a race, Grand'pierre!  Will you join us?” the child asked brightly.

 

“My racing days are behind me, I'm afraid.  But I suppose you will need a sound judge.”

 

Loki rode up on his pomfrey, his eyes widening at the elder.  “Father! A surprise, indeed."

 

“Father has decided to join us for our ride, my Love,” Thor said quickly, petting Harry's horse and passing the reins to his child.

 

“He's going to judge our race!”

 

“Don't squirm, Lightning Bolt.”

 

Thor lead Harry and his horse away, looking back briefly to Loki and Odin.  The other Prince rode closer to the king. “I thought you were going get information from the intruders.”

 

“I will.  Have I never taught you the virtue of patience?”

 

“Maybe once.”  Twice.

 

Harry indeed got his race, and a few others in spite of Loki's protests, which he won soundly.  He was a brilliant rider, with fine balance, composure, and command of Eira, his mare. Pride burned in Thor's chest at the look of triumph on his child's face as he reigned in his horse.  He wished he could stay in this moment forever, laughing in the field with his family.

 

But time moves forward.

 

“May I stay a little longer and help brush out Eira’s mane?” the mortal asked, petting the mare’s tan and white snout.

 

An elegant eyebrow arched at the request.  “Did I not say you had lessons to continue?  That translation will not wait a day longer.”

 

“Papa!”

 

“Listen to your Mother.”

 

Harry groaned, relinquishing the horse into the care of the stable hand reluctantly.

 

“We all have our burdens to bear, child,” Odin said, pulling off his gloves as an attendant brought a basin of water for him to wash his face.  “You would not like the task of sitting upon a throne. Especially today.”

 

“Are you going to deal with the intruders from last night, Grand’pierre?” 

 

The blue eye studied the child's curious face before answering.  Most likely to judge how much they knew and should know. Finally, the elder said, “Aye, child.”

 

“Are they dangerous?”

 

“Anyone who invades a home unjustly is dangerous.”

 

Thor could tell that Harry burned with curiosity.  Luckily, Harry knew that when it came to Allfather, one was not to press him for information.  If he wished, he could keep them all in the dark about the two strangers. He could have already had them dispatched as he enjoyed the morning antics with them, and they would not have been the wiser.

 

“Lessons, Harry,” Loki reminded, cutting through the silence that settled as the mortal stared up at the god.  There was always a small fear from that other time about Odin, that Odin would take away his happiness. Whether it be his title, Thor, or Harry, he had visions these treasures being stripped from him.  And again he would be the mischievous Frost Giant brat who all pitied. In this time, though, their father's only fault was a distance that years of ruling and experience had made. Distance that even Harry's boundless love could not heal fully.

 

Harry nodded slowly at the summons, turning back to face his parents.  There was still the need to ask questions burning in his eyes, but for right now, he was satisfied.

 

That made one of them.

 

****

 

Loki and Thor both oversaw Harry's lesson.  Usually, Loki only assisted with anything that dealt with books and Thor with anything that was physical.  But today, both were trying to keep busy and stay with their Little One. Harry didn't object, rather enjoying the distraction. 

 

His mother wasn't.  “Tell me, Brother, in what plane of existence can one  _ smell _ blue.”

 

“Does that not look like the symbol for smell?!”

 

“The ink is obviously smudged.  Here, my Little Lamb, we learn the value of context clues.”

 

“And book maintenance.  How did this book get smudged in the first place?”

 

“It's a very old tome.  Probably just age.”

 

“Or maybe a certain someone who liked to read while eating instead of sword practice smudged it.”

 

“Are you accusing me?”

 

Harry giggled from between them, before letting out a whimper of pain.  Immediately, both parents’ attention was him.

 

“What troubles you, my Lightning Bolt?” Thor asked, bending to stare into the emerald eyes.

 

“It is nothing, Papa.  Just my eyes.”

 

“Has the spell already wore off?” Loki said with disbelief.  “You should have said something sooner.”

 

“No, it just irritates my eyes now.  Everything is still out of focus.”

 

“Your eyesight must have changed.  I suppose we will have to have a healer look them over again,” the father said, running a hand through the black locks.  He deftly avoided the scar. As Harry had gotten older, the lighting bolt mark that had brought the babe to them had become a prickly issue.  The child would occasionally wake with vague nightmares and complaining of pains in the scar. The Prince was also sure there were a few in the palace who voiced their doubts about the scar’s authenticity when it came to Loki's faithfulness quite openly to his little one.  He told Harry not to give such talk credence, as well as comforting him when the nightmares came. The scar, he explained, was proof that Harry came from a line of warriors. He should feel proud of it. Harry had agreed, but still looked uneasy when it was touched.

 

“My Princes,” the family all turned to face a guard, still in court attire and armour, in the doorway of their private apartments.  “Allfather requests your presence in his chambers.”

 

“This lesson has formally come to an end,” the God of Mischief sighed.  He closed the book and handed it to the child. “Put this away and wash your face.  I will not have you going with that smudge of ink on your nose.” 

 

As the child rushed off with the book, Thor turned to the guard.  “Does the child have to come, as well?”

 

“Allfather said for all three Princes.  He especially asked for the Found Prince.”

 

The two men exchanged quick nervous glances before settling into a mask of calm indifference as Harry returned.  Loki made a show of inspecting his face for more smudges, a stalling tactic that only comforted him and his spouse.  The child squirmed through the process, objecting that he had cleaned his face. Finally, he let go, knowing that any more time delayed would be noticed.

 

And one cannot keep Allfather waiting.

 

Odin was still in regal armor when they arrived.  Immediately the three knelt, heads bowed in submission.  The elder god looked down at them, his blue eye slightly softening when he came upon the smallest Prince.  “I am sure you were told of the two intruders, Princeling.”

 

Harry nodded.  “Yes, Allfather.”

 

“And were told you anything else?”

 

“No, Allfather.”

 

“Well I will tell you rest now, and you will not speak a word until I am done.”  The child nodded. “The two men are from Midgard,” there was a small gasp but Harry kept his word and said nothing, “they came a long way looking for one thing.  One person. You.”

 

“Are they of my blood,” Harry asked, his voice betraying a bit of hope.  How could one not want to know such a thing?

 

“No.”  The child took the news with grace, through there was a little sadness in his eyes at the words.  “They say they are your countrymen and knew your…,” for a moment the king and grandfather struggled to find words.  “They knew your family. They say they are of your kind.”

 

“Kind?”

 

“Allfather, are you certain of these men’s honesty?  How did they even know Harry was here?” Thor asked.

 

“They knew because of this.”  Odin made a motion to a guard who came forward with a paper made object.  The older two Princes recognized it as the mortal named ‘envelope’. It had, will be, centuries since, until, they had seen it.  It was passed to the child, who held it like a baby bird. The emerald eyes passed over the words in absolute wonder.

 

“Harry James Potter, Thorson, Prince of Asgard.  The Princes’ Wing near the Gardens. The Palace of Odin, Asgard,” he read, his voice halting and slow as many children's voices were when reading aloud.  “Harry James Potter? I don't understand.”

 

“Your name, my Little Lamb,” Loki said quietly, unable to keep his arms from wrapping around the little mortal.  “That is your name. The one your true mother gave you.”

 

Harry looked up at Loki, his eyes bright.  “Did you know?”

 

“Only your first name.  If I knew the rest you would know it.  I would never keep that from you.” 

 

“They know the child’s exact location,” Thor said, reading from over Harry's other shoulder.  He didn't touch the child but his presence was enough to sooth. “How can that be? How can they address something to them if they are searching for him?!”

 

“It probably is some type of enchantment.”  The brunette god stood and began to pace. “Based on blood most likely.  What else could it be?”

 

The God of Thunder also stood.  “Did they give reason, Allfather, why they came looking now of all times?”

 

“They say the child is reaching an age that holds meaning in their community in Britain.”

 

“‘A certain age’?  What does that even mean?!”

 

“‘Dear Mister Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.’”

 

The three gods looked to the little mortal in surprise.  He had opened the envelope and reading from looked one of several sheets of parchment.  

 

“I’m a….wizard.”

 

****

 

His mother and father looked over the letter and attached parchment carefully after that.  He refused to give up the envelope, though; as much it worried Papa the fact it had his true name was enough to make it special and worth keeping.

 

Harry loved his adopted parents, deeply.  He would and could never replace them. But there was always the thought in his mind that he was never truly their child.  It was no guarded secret that Allfather refused to allow his sons to conceive children together until they had 'proven themselves'. Harry had watched Loki drink a potion once a month for nearly all his life to prevent such an occurrence.  He had also been told since he was old enough to understand the line of succession that he was not an heir to the throne. He could see why. He would most likely die of old age before his Father even gains his first white hair or wrinkle.  He may have been raised in Asgard, be accepted in Asgard, he was not of Asgard.

 

And he did not care about any of that.  He was happy being his parents first child.  They would have others, and they would be wonderful parents.  Because they had been wonderful parents to him. And those children would grow up to rule.  And they would reign long and mercifully. Harry felt this with every fiber of his being. And there was some power he could wield as a throneless Prince, being an advocate for the common people of Asgard.  What he wanted was to be useful to both Asgard and Midgard and to know of the latter. If he could be of some petty use to his homeworld or know just a bit more of that far off place, he may feel at peace.   

 

Loki and Thor were still discussing the letter.  It was more a circular conversation of asking the other about the meaning of a word or phrase and the other agreeing there was more than meets the eye in it.  Harry knew what would happen; eventually one or both would decide that he should be no longer present for this discussion. A discussion he had barely been part of but still.  They would beg Allfather’s permission to take him back to their apartments, which Allfather may grant simply because what use would a child be to such a matter. If Mama took him a copy of him would stay to keep him company, and make sure he didn't try to sneak out.  He would probably say such sweet words to him, insist on reading from his lesson books so he wouldn’t fall too far behind. If Papa had his way, he would probably send him to train with the Warriors Three, hoping the physical activity and companionship would distract him from the letter.

 

_ Harry James Potter _

 

That wasn't useful.  That got him nothing.  That would get everyone nothing.  The men of Midgard most likely would be either executed or sent back to Midgard empty handed.  A just fate, if they were lying about their motives or had come for some ill purpose. But if they weren't, if they only wanted to help.  To teach… 

 

_ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  _

 

“Child,” Odin's voice cut through his thoughts.  “What is on your mind?”

 

When had he stood?  When had he walked so close to Allfather?  He wasn't sure. He was sure of very little.  But he was sure of this.

 

“I wish to meet the intruders, Allfather.”

 

That stopped the other Princes from their talks.

 

“Do you now, Princeling?” the elder stroked his chin thoughtfully,  as though considering. But the blue eye looked deep into Harry's he knew they had an accord.

 

“They came to meet me, yes?  I should see them myself. Hear their explanations from their own lips.”

 

“Harry, no!”  Mama was over to him at once, turning him to face him.  “This could very well be a trap!”

 

“What fool would spring a trap in their enemy's home, while they are held in custody of said enemy?” the king asked with a chuckle.

 

“Harry, these men,” Papa's voice was very sad and careful when he spoke, “they could be the ones responsible for your parents’ death.”

 

“I know.”  Harry stroked a thumb over the paper.  “But if they are, shouldn't I be able to look them in the eye?”

 

He could tell his parents had nothing to argue against that statement.  Odin stood, the room coming to attention. “Four hours from now, have the child be ready.  We shall meet in our private dining chamber.”

 

They spent the four hours in near silent activity.  Loki called for a bath to be drawn for Harry, probably only so he and Thor could privately talk.  Harry didn't object, he was not going to be deterred. When he came back to his room he found clothes laid out for him and his mother waiting with a hairbrush. 

 

“Do not take this as me being happy with your choice,” Loki said, his voice sounding mildly defeated, “but I will say I am proud of you.”

 

They dressed him in black leggings and a plain white tunic.  Harry had wanted to wear one of his gowns, but his mother had explained that would not be wise.  “If these men do indeed intend to do harm, you will need more freedom of movement.” 

 

When it was time to go, Papa stopped him for a moment.  “Remember, you bear my mark my Lightning Bolt. Whether they hurl insults or shower you with flattery, that will always be true.  You are Harry, Son of Thor.”

 

_ Harry Thorson _

 

Harry nodded and hugged him tightly.  He felt a kiss on top of his head and a whispered, “Our Little Brave One,” over his head.  He had to keep going.

 

He knew Loki would find a way to come with him.  Maybe would turn into a small animal, and insist on being held or placed on his shoulder so he could watch the proceedings.  Maybe he would turn simply invisible and walk in after the child, moving objects and stealing things from the mortals. But as Harry waited with him in a side room, the mischievous Frost Giant turned into a serving woman, a smile playing on her lips.

 

“Remember who you were found and raised by.  You are as much Harry, son of Loki, as Thor's.  I will be beside you. If there is ever a moment you are in danger, I will be there.”

 

They had to wait several minutes more, Harry his usual fidgety self and the ‘servant’ pacing as was her want.  Occasionally she would walk by the child and adjust his hair to one side then the other to find what looked more suitable.  Finally the door opened, and a guard appeared.

 

“My Prince,” he said quietly and bowed.  Parent and child exchanged quick glances and then entered.

 

Harry was unsure what he expected from two men from Midgard: he knew very little of the place apart from stories.  But neither man seemed to fit within those parameters. The younger one, the one covered in blood, was tall and thin with black unwashed hair.  His black eyes were staring transfixed Harry. It made him feel uneasy. The other man was older. Much older. His hair and long beard were completely white and his skin was lined with the signs of his age and wisdom.  But his eyes were bright and energetic. They were blue and sparkled like sapphires as they stared down at him. They crinkled a little around the edges as the man smiled.

 

“Hello, Harry,” the man said fondly.  “It is wonderful to finally find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually was really difficult to write. A lot of remembering where everyone was and what they were doing.
> 
> Also, on a weird tangent side note, I may make a playlist of couple songs. I don't know if anyone else does this, but when I write a ship and I get stuck with writing for them, I listen to one song I think works for them and then write around that. For example, and to begin the playlist, Thor and Loki's song would be 'For the Dancing and the Dreaming' from How to Train Your Dragon. Go ahead and give it a listen (most likely a relisten). Who knows, you may see lyrics and or the song play a role in the story eventually.
> 
> Also also, I'm sure someone called Loki being the serving woman. If you are that person, sip your beverage of choice with pride. You are awesome. All my readers are awesome.
> 
> Love, Red


	7. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. 
> 
> Got a new kitten. Same tumblr. Stressing about thesis, work, and whole ball of wax.
> 
> Please give kudos and comments. Seriously, it does encourage me to write, even if I write like a snail.

“Hello, Harry.  It is wonderful to finally find you.”

 

The boy fidgeted some at the words, his eyes sweeping over them once more.  It was probably the closest Little Prince had gotten to anything resembling a commoner in this world.  Severus held back a snort at the thought. 

 

“Hello, sir,” Potter said, giving a small quick nod.  

 

“So this is indeed the child you seek?” Odin asked, his eyes still watchful and suspicious.

 

“Yes, this most certainly is,” Albus replied, a cheerful smile on his face, his own eyes never leaving the child's direction.  “Harry, I am sure you have many questions. I am sure we all do. I think it is best if we start simple, don't you?”

 

The boy looked lost as to how to respond, but nodded.

 

“My name is Albus Dumbledore.  Beside, this dour fellow, is Severus Snape.  We are from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  I am unsure if you have been able to receive our letter.”

 

“I have,” Potter said.  He turned slightly to the serving woman whispered something.  The woman smiled, almost tenderly, and withdrew the folds of skirts the letter in question before passing it to her charge.  The boy took the letter like it was fragile and likely to break if held too tightly. He seemed to pause on the envelope for a moment, his thumb running over the words tenderly.

 

‘Already like his Father,” Severus thought distastefully, ‘Arrogant and full of himself.’

 

“I am quite pleased you have gotten your letter,” Albus cut through his thoughts as usual, warmly watching the boy draw out the letter.  “We can answer any questions you may have.”

 

Odin coughed from a little ways away, reminding them of his presence, but said nothing.  Potter shifted a little, taking out the letter once more and looking it over. The boy's mind was a near open book even for those who were not knowledgeable of Legilimency.  There were questions burning inside him, but also an anxiety and uncertainty, most likely caused by them being strangers and coming like thieves in the night. A good healthy distrust never hurt anyone.

 

“If I may begin, sirs,” the boy finally said, “Am I to take from your letter that I am a wizard?”

 

The Headmaster chuckled.  “Yes, Harry. Indeed you are.”

 

“And my….parents?  Were they also….wizards?”

 

“The term we use for female magic folk is witch, and yes your mother and father was a witch and wizard.”

 

“Were they killed because they were magic folk?”

 

That took Severus aback.  He had expected many questions from the boy.  Questions about Hogwarts, magic, who they were, why he was covered in blood.  He had not expected this question. Yet, why wouldn't the boy want to know? The Potion Master did not know what the boy had been told of his original home, but surely they would have told him his parents were dead.  Had they told the boy it was because of his parents’ gifts that they had been killed, as way to control him? Had they simply assumed humans, as was painfully true, were naturally violent and they were just randomly killed?  Or maybe they had not given the boy an explanation. A worse fate; to be left with questions for too long. 

 

Dumbledore seemed unsurprised by the question, only saddened.  “No. They were killed by another wizard.”

 

Potter nodded and looked down at the envelope in his hands, stroking the paper thoughtfully with his thumb.  The serving woman near him fidgeted near him, and Severus's eagle eyes observed that for one fraction of a second she seemed to want to reach for the boy.  The boy seemed to find some resolve and opened the envelope. He drew out the letter and the school list.

 

“You say you are from this school.  This ‘Hogwarts’,” Harry said, waving a hand to the paper.

 

“Yes!” Albus shifted gears on a sickle.  The bright happy grandfather was back. “Hogwarts is the oldest educational institutions for wizarding children.  Most children in Britain attend-"

 

“Britain?!”  The emerald eyes grew huge with wonder at the word.  “It's in Britain? Is it in England? In London?!”

 

How surreal it was, to have a child raised in Asgard, the mythical realm of the Norse gods to speak of London as though it was some fantastical place.  Severus almost felt pity. Almost.

 

“Hogwarts, while indeed is in Britain, is in a country called Scotland.  Though, when you get your school supplies we will have to arrange for you to go shopping in London.  Some of the best shops in the world are in London. I know there is a lovely tea shop in Victoria-"

 

“You sound confident that the boy will be leaving with you.  Far too confident,” Odin growled. The Potion Master saw out of the corner of his eye several guards ready their blades.  Even the serving woman seemed ready to fight them, her eyes staring piercingly into his.

 

“I am confident that you will see that the boy needs this opportunity.  I am not about to take him. But as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, a representative of the wizarding community at large, and the executor of the Potters’ estate, it is my duty to make sure Harry's educational needs are met.”

 

“And they cannot be met here?”

 

Albus turned to the king, though only partially, keeping Harry in the conversation even tangentially.  “May I ask you both a question? How old was Harry when he first performed a feat of magic?”

 

“I was four, sir,” the boy said before the elder god could respond.  The boy was already charmed by Albus, it was obvious. Maybe it was the novelty.  Maybe it was being tied to a past he knew little about. Maybe, like James, he liked tweaking the nose of those in authority.  Severus had yet to decide.

 

“Let me guess.  It happened because you were scared, sad, or stressed.”

 

Potter blushed and nodded. 

 

“Your point?”  Odin sounded annoyed, but there was an edge of defensiveness.

 

“Most magical children begin to show accidental magic between the ages of two to four.  Since their magic is still growing and maturing, it is unstable. Magic is tied as much to the emotional world of the child to the physical.  It only becomes stable enough to be controlled when the child is ten or eleven. It is why it is around that age that we begin teaching them around that age.”

 

“If what you are saying is true, Harry should have no problem being educated now that he is of age.”

 

Dumbledore shook his head.  “Again it is not that easy. I am sure that even here, in your realm, there are those who can do magic.”

 

Potter looked like he was about to say something was stopped short.  The serving woman’s face went unnaturally calm. Odin's eye narrowed.  

 

‘Yes, there are.’ Severus thought.

 

“I am unsure how magic works here, but in our realm, nearly all must channel their magic through the use of wand.  Each wand is unique and is made of earthly material, that calls to each wizard or witch individually. Once wand and wizard bond, well, the effects are spectacular.  At Hogwarts, we take children who have just been given their wands and teach them the spells and fundamentals of magic. Harry is of Earth, or Midgard as you would say.  His magic is tied there. We will ensure he gets a wand, educate him in not only spellcraft, but my colleague here Professor Snape, shall teach Harry potions.” Snape felt all eyes flick to him in instant before going back to the Headmaster.  “We will teach him the history of his people. As he gets older, he will learn about the creatures of our world and how to read our stars. All this while he will be with peers his own age, learning side by side with them.”

 

“His own age…,” Odin repeated slowly.  That seemed to give him pause.

 

“Naturally!  Everyone starts from the same place.  We do have holiday breaks, winter and summer.  He may return here! He may take time off and visit his relatives!”

 

“Relatives?” Potter repeated the word, his entire body buzzing with excitement.  

 

“Your mother's sister and her family.  I am sure they would be overjoyed to meet you.”

 

The Potion Master nearly bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.  ‘Tuny’ probably would probably indeed be happy to know her nephew was safe and sound, but she probably would never want to see him, let alone have him in her ‘normal’ house.  Both Odin and the serving woman looked uncomfortable at the mention of relatives, almost painfully guilty.

 

“How long will this...education...take?” the king asked.

 

“Seven years.  Until the boy is an adult, or at least according to Wizarding standards.  It begins September first, which is in several months. I confess we came even before you, properly turned eleven, Harry, but we wanted to make sure you were safe and you and your guardians had a say in if you go to Hogwarts.”

 

“So there is a choice, whether or not the child goes with you.”

 

“Absolutely.” Albus’s smile was nearly blinding and his eyes twinkled.  Severus had to admire the gall he possessed. “If you feel you can give Harry a safe wizarding education with children his own age, then by all means.”

 

There was a beat of silence, in which the only sound was the fidgeting of Harry Potter.

 

*****

 

“Did he honestly say that to Father?!” Thor looked flabbergasted at his spouse.

 

Loki nodded.  “Father didn't know what at all to say to that, so he sent them back to their rooms.”

 

“And what did he say once they were gone?”

 

“Simply asked if I had heard them and believed them.”

 

“And do you?”

 

“I…,” the God of Mischief bit his lip.  “I believe they were honest but I feel there is more they are not telling us.  Not telling Harry.”

 

The blonde frowned.  “Not telling? Why wouldn't they tell us or Harry?  Surely if they wish him to come to this school or be part of his homeworld, wouldn't they say everything they could.”

 

“Maybe Harry is too young for information.  Honestly, we do not tell him everything because of his age.  And as for us, we are outsiders. Would you tell them about Thanos?”

 

It had been years since either of them had said the name.  There was no stated rule to avoid it; they simply did. Even as the name was said, Loki's face turned pale as Thor's turned red.

 

“No.”

 

Loki sat down heavily on the bed, his eyes softening.  “They know his date of birth. They say he has an aunt.  Who has a family. There are children like him. His own age.”

 

Thor knelt in front of his spouse, his hands resting on his knees.  “We knew there were others like him. We knew he could have had relatives.  We knew he would one day might-"

 

“Why are you being so damn calm?!”  His emerald eyes were cold as ice as he glared at the other.  “He's my-"

 

“Our.  He's our child.  I do not wish him to go!  I want him to stay! To be here, with us, forever.  But is that best for Harry?” The God of Thunder took a deep breath.  “If you could go and visit Jotunheim-"

 

“Don’t!”  He shook his head.  “That's not fair. I never knew that place.  I do not wish to know that place. Not now. Not then.”

 

“But Harry may feel differently.  Harry does feel differently! He's always wanted to know of Midgard.  You and I know only so much, and nothing of his people. And he does need to be educated, not only of history but on his power.”

 

“They say he needs a wand.  Something of Earth to channel it.”

 

Thor nodded solemnly.  “He will not find that here.  Loki, my love, I know you. You know me.  We both know Harry. I know you will find a way to be nearby for them.  You know I will watch the child myself. And we both know Harry will expect that of us.”

 

Loki sighed heavily and bent forward, pressing his forehead to his husband's.  “When did you become the reasonable one?”

 

“I have my moments.”

 

“I will have to put some conditions on this.  Some spells and arrangements must be made.”

 

“Aye.  I do not let my Lightning Bolt go so freely.”

 

****

 

“You lied to a god.”

 

“Did I lie?”

 

“You misstated the facts to a god.”

 

“Did I?”

 

Severus put his head in hands.  “Eventually, as the boy grows older and if  _ He _ ever comes back-"

 

“And he will.”

 

“Education is not our only concern here.  We are in a Cold War, I grant you, but we are still in a war!  And with that Stone you've agreed to hide, you think it's going to go unnoticed?  That he's different!?”

 

Albus blissfully smiled in a way that made the Potion Master want to wring his neck.  “I am first and foremost a teacher.”

 

“Do not fucking lie to me or yourself.”  He was on his feet at once. In the darkness of their rooms, in this strange unfamiliar world, there was a feeling of equilibrium that Severus had never felt with the Headmaster.  He knew such a feeling may never happen again, so he was about to seize upon it. “The first moment anyone mentions The Dark Lord and the War and the Potters, you realize they'll see what we are doing.  What YOU are doing. They're warriors by fucking nature!”

 

“They don't know the prophecy.”

 

“THEY DON'T NEED TO!  You don't think a child who survives the killing curse will be something just to a god as to a mortal!”

 

The old man just smiled.  “Tell me, Severus. How did they say they came into possession of the boy?”

 

Severus opened his to mouth to retort but stopped short.  He thought back on all of the past twenty four hours. Every conversation.  Every uttered word. “They never did.”

 

Albus nodded.  “Now tell me; what is the most defining physical feature of Harry Potter?”

 

_ Lily's eyes _ . “His scar.”

 

“I suspect that scar was the reason these gods felt compelled to adopt him.  They may feel Harry is under their protection. By magical contract. I am not suggesting that the boy is unloved, or kept only out of obligation, but I am saying-"

 

“They think they are the reason he is alive.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Not prophesy or freak accident or counterspell by Lily.  But their protection.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Severus sagged back into his chair as he absorbed the information.  “So you are going to lie to a god.”

 

“That would be a more accurate statement, yes.”

 

The younger man bit back a sarcastic laugh.  “Jesus Christ, you will be the death of me Albus.”

 

****

 

Harry wasn't swimming in options of people to confide to in Asgard.  Children his age fell into two categories: either infants or children old enough to gossip.  Harry usually didn't care about such things, but he had a feeling Allfather did not want such things spoken about so openly.  But Harry wanted to talk. He needed to talk!

 

Once he and his mother had returned to their apartments, he had been sent straight to bed.  He could tell Loki was pained by the conversation that had taken place and he knew pressing to speak about such things would only pain him further.  So he had waited until the his bedroom was thoroughly shut tight behind the other before leaping out of bed and rushing to the window. He had climbed out of the window several times before.  His father had once threatened to give him a room without a window. This had never happened. Besides, Harry only needed to climb down a few feet to one of the palace’s numerous balconies. 

 

The balcony in question overlooked his parents’ garden.  Small and private, unlike the main gardens where Allmother and her ladies held court, the enclosed area was mostly pretty flowers and ferns.  His mother liked reading beside those flowers and his father enjoyed practicing his sword technique away nearby. Harry, hating sitting still for too long, rather enjoyed bringing in hunting hounds and falcons into the garden and ruining the quiet.  Loki did not enjoy animals in the garden and usually made his displease known. But one type of animal was always permitted stay.

 

_ “Hello, friends!” _ Harry called as loudly as he dared.  He did not have to wait long. Slowly, with careful leisurely movements several serpentine heads lifted from the undergrowth.  One snake, a long nearly silver in the moonlight female slithered up the vine that grew parallel with the balcony, but dared not come closer.

 

_ “Hail, Harry of Midgard.  The moon is out. We are trying to hunt and rest.” _ The female explained, not unkindly.  She was the oldest of the snakes and the mother of most of the brood that remained in the garden.  She had been Loki’s engagement gift to Thor and her mate had been a gift on their wedding day. As shrewd and diplomatic as any courtier, she took her position seriously and looked upon the child of her masters’ as if he was her own hatchling.  But she still had her own brood to consider.

 

_ “I’m sorry!  I just want to tell someone.  There are men here from Midgard!” _  The best thing about telling a snake anything is how unfazed they were.  He may has well told them about a new gown or that he was thinking of dying his hair.  They simply continued to stare.  _ “They knew my family from Midgard!  They have come to teach me magic. Well, I must go to Midgard and learn magic, but they have come to teach me!  They come from a place called Hogwarts-” _

 

_ “What a rude name.” _

 

_ “I think it’s funny!” _

 

_ “So you wish to go?  To Midgard and learn magic?” _ The female asked.  She studied him a critical eye.

 

_ “I…,” _ Harry’s voice failed him.  He did want to go. To learn and to be with people like him.  How could he not want that. But still.  _ “I’m scared.” _

 

The worst thing about telling a snake anything is unfazed they were.  The old female did not reply or offer a word of comfort, and her brood went back to the underbrush, leaving the little mortal alone in the Asgardian moonlight.

 


	8. Terms and Conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Some misgendering and transphobia in this chapter!

“Good morning, my Lightning Bolt!”

 

Harry whined and rolled away from the booming voice.  They had slept fitfully, alternating between wistful dreams and nightmares.  Their fear from the night before had blossomed into a near panic. In one nightmare, Odin had sent them to Midgard naked and unarmed.  In that dream, Midgard was a barren dark world where two serpents gobbled up every little morsel that was wandered their way. The dream had concluded with Harry screaming out in vain as one of the giant creatures had began to swallow them whole.

 

“Come now, Harry.  This is unbecoming of a Princeling,” Thor chidded as he came nearer the bed.

 

The child pulled up their blankets over their head and groaned.  “Please, Papa.”

 

“Harry, you have to get up.  Grand’pierre wishes you to be ready.”

 

The breath in Harry's chest went cold.  They were going to send them away! Just give them to strangers!  They felt their eyes become heavy and watery with tears and their shoulders began to shake.

 

“What is all this?” The blonde god was on the other side of the bed in a flash, his voice soft and soothing.  “Harry, speak now. Tell me what is wrong, child.”

 

“Y-you’re s-s-sending m-me away!”

 

“NO!  MY CHILD, NO!”  The blanket was thrown aside and the child in question was lifted into the strong arms of their Father.  “How could you think us so cruel, my Lightning Bolt!?”

 

“A-Allf-father is g-going to send m-me to Midgard un-unarmed!”

 

“Harry, no! Whatever gave you that idea!”

 

“M-must g-go with my-my kind!  M-must con-control my m-m-magic!”

 

“Aye, controlling your gift is important, but so is your happiness.  So is mine and your mother's. Do you think we would ever be happy sending you away?  Especially unarmed and with no way to look after you?”

 

Harry sniffed and rubbed their eye.  “No-no?”

 

“My Little One, answer me truly.  Do you wish to go to this ‘Hogwarts’?”

 

They fidgeted slightly.  “A little. I want to learn.  I want to know my people. My kin.”

 

Thor kissed his forehead tenderly.  “And I want that for you. But I also want you safe.  We are not sending you away forever and nor are we sending you without a way for us to be with you at a moment's notice.”

 

They sniffed again.  “What if Grand’pierre forbids you?”

 

“Your Mother would follow you to Valhalla and back, regardless of what Allfather said.  Besides, he has gone to ensure we speak with these men of Midgard formally. If they wish you to go to this school, they will have to accept our terms. And so will you.”

 

That made Harry straighten their spine.  Their Father rarely spoke of terms lightly.  And in spite of the fear, they were still eager to go on this journey.  They had never gone a hunt alone like the other children their age. Most children by this age had gone and stalked their first boar or deer, bringing the pelt back in triumph.  Harry had looked on in envy as children under the palace’s swordmaster had come to show off their trophies; a tusk or a piece of antler made into jewelry, a belt of hide, or even hoof all shown with relish and smug pride.  Harry, on the other hand, had asked repeatedly for the honor only to be denied. They had been allowed to accompany a hunting party, even participate. But a solo hunt was always out of reach. This was different. This was something far greater.  This was to Midgard.

 

“I will make you and Asgard proud, Papa.”

 

Thor gave out a booming laugh.  “I know you will! I have no doubt!  Now, we must speak about these terms with Allfather and get you ready.  Your mother was beside herself this morning with all this planning, she did not make a copy to assist me or the servants.  So you will have to be patient if I do not know how you like your hair or your favorite tunic.” Their father gave them a critical stare.  “How do you feel today, my Lightning Bolt?”

 

Harry blushed.  “I feel between, Papa.  Is that…”

 

“That is perfectly fine.  Let not soul tell you otherwise.”

 

“My Princes?” A soft voice called from the door.  “Is the Little One ready for us.”

 

Thor placed Harry down in front of small vanity and bowl of water.  They could see the red swelling of their eyes and light tracks of tears that been left.  Quickly, they threw several splashes of water on their face and took several quiet but calming breaths.  No matter what, they were a prince. 

 

“I am ready,” they called, turning quickly to face the door.  Their elbow clumsily caught on a brush and goblet on the vanity and clattered to the floor, narrowly missing their feet.  Their hair still stuck up at odd angles, and their sleeping shift was still twisted around their body from tossing and turning in the night.  But still as the servants filed in with the changing screen and bolts of cloth, Harry stood as tall and proud as any of the Warrior Three.

 

Thor could not have been prouder.

 

****

 

In the morning, both Severus and Albus broke down and ate the food that was brought to them.  They hadn't eaten in over twenty four hours, so they were nearly ravenous. Severus for his part, tore off most of a loaf of bread for himself and several hunks of cheese, barely stopping as he ate to breathe.  The Headmaster was a little more dignified, but didn't pause to wipe his beard as he slowly ate hard-boiled eggs. To the credit of the Asgardians, if they had indeed poisoned the food, they had been patient in their efforts.

 

As Severus reached for the other lesser half of bread he had tossed aside, a servant entered in the company of the same guard that had taken them to Odin the night before.  “I beg your pardons, sirs, but I am here to get you ready to meet with the Princes.”

 

_ Princes.  Plural. Interesting. _

 

“Are we not going to finish our conversation with Odin, my apologies, Allfather?” Albus asked sweetly.  

 

The guard looked at the old man with a suspicious glare.  “Allfather has deferred all matters pertaining to Prince Harry to the Princes.”

 

Severus chewed the heel of bread thoughtfully.  So Odin had washed his hands of the issue. All to the good, he supposed.  It meant less of the ceremony if they were to contend with these...gods...when getting Potter.  But this again had left them in sticky predicament. Neither of them knew the royal or political structure of this realm, and even if they were to gain knowledge, they would never be able to manipulate it as they could the Ministry or the Pureblood elites in their's.

 

He swallowed.  “Can I get that clean change of clothes now?  Doubt they want me in this.” He waved a hand over the still filthy robe and trousers.

 

“I may have a few spare robes, but it may take time to prepare them,” the serving woman offered helpfully.  “But I was told to make sure you were ready for this afternoon.”

 

“Oh, you don't have to trouble yourself, my dear,” Dumbledore said reaching into his pocket and drawing out a black and blue robe and trouser set.  He placed it on the table, his mischievous twinkle bright as the servant looked as charmed as any first year.

 

“This entire time.  Not a word. You will be the death of me, Albus.”

 

“You should have asked.”

 

“I-"

 

“Are your theatrics done?”  The guard had not been won over, looking even more critically at the pair of them.  “I still report to Allfather and Prince Thor. I can still see your privileges revoked.”

 

_ Prince Thor.  Made sense. Especially when it came to Potter's scar.  And this guard worked for both. Interesting. Separate spheres but still interacting.  Again, in terms of a royal family this made perfect sense. It also meant they were being monitored.  Or were the Princes being monitored? _

 

“Do you want me to change in front of you, or am I allowed some privacy?”

 

In answer, the serving woman clapped her hands and three more women entered.  Between two of them, they carried a small screen. Enough to conceal but not truly hide the act of changing.  The third carried a bowl of sweet smelling water with two washcloths on either side. They erected the screen on the far side of the room and placed the bowl beside it so it was in reach.  The guard stared pointedly at it.

 

“I'm going.  I'm going,” Severus grabbed the new clothing roughly.  “Don't want offend.” ‘More than we already have apparently.’

 

“Forgive my rudeness,” Albus spoke up, his voice calm and tired trying to play up his age, “but I believe you said Prince Thor?”

 

“Aye, I did.”  It was said matter-of-factly.

 

“Are we to assume that Thor is Odin's, I apologize, Allfather's son?  His biological son, I mean.”

 

“Prince Thor is the heir and natural son of Allfather Odin and Allmother Frigga.  He is a mighty warrior and fair counselor. And one day, he and his spouse shall sit the throne, and their reign will be long and just.”

 

_ A spouse?  Princes. Plural. _

 

“His spouse?”

 

The guard eyed the old man.  “Prince Loki.”

 

Severus nearly tripped on his shoes from behind the screen.  The serving women looked startled as he righted himself. “‘Prince Loki’?  He's...married to a man?!” Wizards, unlike muggles, recognized and allowed gays and lesbians to marry, but there was an unspoken pressure not to.  The community was small and after two wizarding wars, the need for new generations pushed many into heterosexual marriages or at least to submit to surrogacy.  Many, like Albus Dumbledore, remained bachelors as a form of protest against the pressure to be baby creating automatons. That was modern mortal magical society.  But here in this mythical realm of gods…

 

The guard chuckled.  “Prince Loki is not a man.  They are a Prince of Asgard.”

 

_ They.  Ah. _

 

“Excuse my ignorance,” Albus said, his voice sweet and as casual as though he was asking after a distant relative over tea, “but on Earth, my mistake, Midgard, Loki and Thor in our legends are brothers.  Maybe misunderstanding. Maybe mistranslation. Maybe-"

 

“They are siblings,” one of the serving girls chirped.

 

Severus choked on his tongue.  Albus’s face seemed frozen in a blissful smile.

 

“S-siblings?!  They're related?!”

 

“Not by blood.  Prince Loki is from Jotunheim, and the natural born child of King Laufey.  They were given to Allfather's protection and grace as a sign of peace between Asgard and the Ice Giants.  They were granted the title of Prince and to be a prize for Allfather. But Prince Thor asked for his siblings hand as an adolescent, and they wedded, bringing peace within the Nine Realms.”  The guard’s voice waved with patriotic fervor as he concluded the tale. One serving girl dabbed her eye with a silk scarf.

 

“Prince Thor and Prince Loki were always intended to wed!”  One woman said, her matter ruder and less awed than the others.  “If Prince Thor accepted the match. Well I suppose an Ice Giant's cunt warms up as good as any.”

 

“Stop!”  A tiny woman slapped the other.  “Prince Loki loves Prince Thor. And one day, they will have children.  I mean,” she looked nervously around, “natural born.”

 

So Potter was an adopted child in a political marriage.  Nothing unusual; the Ministry may claim that arranged marriages were banned, but the Pureblood elites still brokered the bonding of their children in an effort to keep money, blood, and power in their circles.  

 

As Severus walked from behind the screen, his and Albus’s eyes met.  

 

_ Tread carefully.   _

 

****

 

In that before time, Loki was always...himself.  When Odin had discovered Loki dressing in gowns and among the palace women, he had had them stripped and paraded around the training yard.  What was acceptable for Asgardian populace was not so for a  **Prince** .  Thor had kept silent during the incident, like so many during that time, and another wound was added to his beloved.  Loki presented masculine to appease their Father, and stayed silent about any fluidity they felt. But Thor knew. In New York...in that...time, Thor had seen not only the fear in Loki but the gleam of that said, ‘sister’.  And still he stayed silent, refusing even her to come be recognized by her enemies. When he had brought her back to Asgard gagged, he remembered leaning over and whispering, “Forgive my rudeness, my Lady.” The pained longing and relief that he received was how he began to realize his long buried feelings were returned.

 

But that was then.

 

In this time, Loki had allowed more autonomy in their presentation, to a point.  She was forbidden in wearing anything that could be seen as Ice Giant. She was denied wearing royal purples or scarlets, unless they were gifted to her.  Even her helm, her proud crown, had been denied her during some events so she may appear more gentle. 

 

But today was all her design.  Her brown and black leather finely cut leggings and chest piece, cut to showcase every curve (as well as allow for ease of movement).  Her green robe was trimmed with wolf fur, a dire wolf she had slain herself. She had chosen her smaller golden helm, the horns not as long but still impressive and most definitely sharpened.

 

“Subtle, sister.”  He sardonically teased.

 

An elegant eyebrow lifted at him, roaming over his own appearance.  He had chosen to wear his best armor plates for his chest, legs, and arms, polished past the point of silver to almost appear blue.  His arms were bare, allowing one to see his muscular biceps and forearms. He had his usual scarlet cape, and had even brought Mjolnir.

 

“I could say the same to you.”

 

“MAMA!”  Harry ran into the room with their boundless energy, straight to Loki.  His spouse's eyes softened as she reached to run her long fingers through the little mortal’s hair.

 

“My Little Lamb acts as if I was gone for years.  Maybe they are not ready for this adventure.” It was a light jest, but Thor caught the emerald eyes and the look of genuine doubt in them.

 

“No, I can do it!  I can do it, Mama! I want do this!  Papa told me the terms! I accept! I am a Prince, like you!  I need to prove that! For me! For you! For Papa! For…” Harry had worked themselves into quite a state and was shaking slightly as they babbled.

 

“They are just as worried about being sent away as being forbidden to go,” he informed the goddess.

 

Loki bent low to the child so their faces were on an even level.  “I will never force you to go or stay, unless the danger was too great.  Especially when it comes to matters such as this. I know what it means to be kept in the dark.  I know what it means to be...sent away.” Loki grimaced. In this time, Laufey had given his child freely to Asgard, for peace.  The Ice Giant King had never reached out to know his child; occasional gifts during birthdays or when they were married but nothing more.  To Loki, who had never known her true father in either time, it was not a mighty loss as it appeared to her child. She had said as much to Thor a thousand times.  But they both could not explain, or hope to explain,  **the past** to Harry.  Nor was it appropriate for Harry to know.  All they needed now was understanding and love.

 

“I will not force your decision and if you ever regret what you choose, I will allow you to change your mind, but answer me now,” the brunette goddess made the child look her in the eyes.  “Is this what you want? With all the conditions?”

 

“Yes, Mama.  I want to learn. I want to know my people.”

 

“And you will return to Asgard every fortnight, if able?”

 

“Yes, Mama.”

 

“And keep to your studies?  I will not be there to tutor you, and there will be other students.  You must be diligent.”

 

“Yes, Mama.”

 

“And keep yourself fit.  I will not have you return a lazy pig.”

 

“Yes, Mama.”

 

“And-"

 

“Dearest, they're not going today!  Or even on the morrow! You're overwhelming them!”

 

Loki took a deep breath and straightened.  “You are right. But I-"

 

“Worry, yes.  As do I. They'll be fine.” Turning to Harry though, Thor said, “You will mind what your Mother has said.”

 

“Yes, Papa.”

 

“Now, Harry,” Loki drew from her belt a small ring and bent once more to the child, “we wish you to get accustomed to wearing this.  I want you to feel the markings. They are raised so you will not have to strain your eyes.” 

 

The child did as they were bid, feeling the ring with their fingers.  They gasped. “They are your mark! And Papa’s!” They gasped once more.  “They move!”

 

“Yes, they do.”

 

“They split in two!”  Harry demonstrated to them, showing one half of the band doing right and the other left.

 

“Yes, my Little Lamb.  When you complete are markings and call to us on Midgard, we will come to your side.  Now, it is only a projection of us. Like the copies I can make, but we will be able to speak, touch, and help you while being here.  It will also help Heimdall find you and bring you back home, if the need arises.”

 

Harry twisted the separating bands of the ring thoughtfully.  “You won't be upset if I call for you excessively?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“What if I don't call you?  Will you be upset?”

 

“If you keep your word about returning every fortnight, and Heimdall reports you are in no danger, I see nothing wrong.”

 

Thor smiled.  He bent down and kissed Harry's head tenderly.  “You will do us proud,my Lightning Bolt. Now we have other matters to attend to.”  Blue eyes met emerald. “Gods or Princes?”

 

Loki tapped her chin thoughtfully with an elegant long nail.  “Gods, I should think. I want them to know we will not hesitate to protect our Little One.”  Turning back to their child, she said, “We just need you to be your sweet self. We're going to have some fun with these men while we set terms.”

 

“They are my kind, Mama.  Please show them with respect.”  Both parents glowed with pride at Harry's princely request, the way they had set their chin and held still to deliver the words.  It lasted only a moment more before they nervously broke eye contact. “I just don't want them hurt. They knew my...Midgardian family.”

 

“I will not be too cruel with my jests,” Loki assured the young one.  There was a beat of silence before she turned to Thor. “Shall we take our throne, Brother?”

 

The Princes’ throne room was hardly used by them.  Most petitioners went straight to Allfather or sought out speaking to Thor directly.  Loki heard visitors once a moon here, but never as formally as this. The room was much smaller than the actual throne room, with less decorations.  All attention was to be drawn to the throne that was on a raised dais. The throne was made of polished gold, highback with elaborate detailing. Thor had commissioned it to depicting a large group of warriors defeating one large gigantic figure.  A prophecy he and Loki would see come true. Unlike his father's own seat, the throne was made for two to sit. Again, a design choice by Thor. He was not about to rule, even as Prince, without his spouse by his side. Harry had a small bench to the side of the throne, but usually stood where they pleased.  When they had been smaller, the parents would take turn having them in their lap. That time was no longer appropriate. 

 

Loki sat first, arranging herself gracefully with one leg over the other and her back in a regal straight posture.  She looked smugly back at him, a daring anyone to remove her. Thor felt himself slightly harden at the look but calmed himself.  He sat on his own seat, Mjolnir at his right hand, legs firmly planted. He made himself appear more relaxed, as though sitting a throne was natural.  Unlike his spouse, it gave him very little pleasure. He felt like an intruder in this seat. An imposter. He squashed the thought.

 

“Fandral,” he called.  The man on the far side of the room saluted.  “Fetch them, will you.”

 

“More authority than that,” his spouse chided.

 

“I leave that to you.”

 

They did not have to wait long.  Fandral returned followed closely by the head palace guard and the two ‘guests’.  One, as described to him before, was very old with a long beard and gentle blue eyes.  The other looked fairly young, not conventionally attractive but not at all a pleasant fellow.  Thor could tell immediately at least that man was taken with the show: his dark eyes went wide as he gazed at them.  

 

_ At least it worked on one of them. _

 

“Hail, visitors,” he called, masking himself in a welcoming smile.  “I hope you are enjoying your accommodations.”

 

“They are quite comfortable,” the old man said, his own smile matching Thor’s.  “I believe we must do our introductions again.” This was directed mostly it seemed to Harry, as though it was a jest between the pair of them.  The Father knew without looking over that Harry had probably smiled broadly back, enjoying the game. “I am-"

 

“Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Yes, I remember.” Loki drawled, her voice mildly impatient. “And the one who seems too busy staring at my chest and spouse's arms is Severus Snape.  I believe he was to teach our child potions.”

 

The man in question shook his head before roughly said, “That is correct.”

 

“Princess.  That is correct, my Princess.  I'll let it go this once but I don't want to correct you again.”

 

Snape nodded.

 

Dumbledore, on the other hand, simply chuckles good-naturedly.  “I see Harry has informed you.”

 

“They didn't need to.”  Loki made a copy of herself, who stood elegantly.  The copy twirled, changing into a serving girl. A serving girl that both Dumbledore and Snape recognized because they appeared shocked.  Well, one looked shocked. The older man appeared more taken back. As the copy returned, the goddess quipped, “Did you think we would have let strangers meet our child without us present?”

 

There was no response.

 

“This also helps us save time,” Thor said.  “You want to teach Harry the magic and history of their people.  We wish this for them as well.”

 

“Excellent!”

 

“Under a few conditions.”

 

Again the old man looked as though his toes had been trodden on.  But only slightly. “I suppose.”

 

“You will agree or leave without.  Those are your options,” Loki cut in.

 

“My spouse and I are anxious parents.  And Harry has never been to Midgard.”

 

“He was born there.”

 

“ _ They _ were raised here.  And as such, they do not know your world.  They only know what I myself know of your country in Midgard.”

 

“ _ His  _ world and  _ his _ country.  They are his as well as ours.”

 

Thor could feel Loki beside him seething, but he pressed on.  “True, it is  _ their's  _ as well.  If Harry chooses to after know that world after  _ their _ education.   _ They _ may find that prefer here.”

 

“I'm sure once Harry makes friends and forms attachments at Hogwarts,  _ he _ will come to love both worlds.”

 

Loki was drumming her fingers in annoyance.  Thor himself was near the end of his tether.

 

“My Princes,” Snape finally spoke up.  The man had a rich baritone voice and despite his earlier discomfort, he had composed himself to a calm masterly appearance.  “Your child will be in safe hands and will be respected at Hogwarts. And your wishes for  _ them  _ and  _ their _ education will be honored.  We simply wish to know those conditions and to see if they are in our power.  And to lay out a way to make this transition as...stress free as possible.”

 

Thor hummed.  Loki relaxed. Harry fidgeted.

 

“Let us hear your conditions, if we shall get straight to the nitty gritty,” Dumbledore said, not a trace of acknowledgment of the small battle that had taken place moments before.

 

“They are quite simple,” the God of Thunder explained.

 

“For simple men,” cut in the Goddess of Mischief.

 

“Once we place Harry in your care to go to this school, we wish them to return to us every fortnight for a day or so we they may be among their family.”

 

“And so we may access if they are being cared for properly.”

 

“We also have given Harry the means to call for us if they feel the need.”

 

“Such as they are being threatened.”

 

“You mentioned a winter and summer holiday.  We wish Harry to return here during that time or for most of it.  They may make some friends so we wish them to have a chance to forge these bonds better.”

 

“We will allow Harry to be escorted by one of your...teachers at this school.  We will give them a...less dramatic way for your people to come and go from Asgard.”

 

“So we don't have to kill a bloody swan?” Snape asked sarcastically before adding, “My Princes.”

 

“Why did you have to kill a swan?” Loki asked in amusement, trying to fight off laughter.  Harry beside Thor had gasped at the notion, obviously horrified. 

 

“You will most certainly not have to do that again,” Thor said.

 

“All what you have said is reasonable.” Dumbledore spoke with quietly, almost tentatively.  “We too have a few...concerns.”

 

“Are you actually going to put demands on a God?!” the goddess’s voice dripped with contempt.

 

“Not so much demands.  Simply considerations. And they may actually meet your approval.  For instance, we arrived here on the third of June, meaning it is now the fifth, if time works the same here as on Midgard.”  No one refuted him. “Term does not begin until September first.”

 

“These words are unknown to us,” Thor said.  Again Loki's fingers began to drum on her chair.

 

“It means you will be able to enjoy several weeks with Harry more.  It also allows us time to prepare as well. There are his relatives to inform, so we may work out a way to let him meet his aunt and her family.  She has a son about Harry's age.”

 

“Father!  I have a cousin!”  It was the first time Harry had spoken.  The Father could tell how excited they were without having to turn to face them.  “What is their name?”

 

“Dudley.  And your Aunt's name is Petunia.”

 

“Like the flower,” it was said with such reverence.

 

“Your mother was also named after a flower.  Her name was Lily.”

 

“Lily.”  At that Thor did glance at his child.  Their emerald eyes were shiny with unshed tears and distant, as though trying to recall the woman who had died so many years ago.  “Her name was Lily.”

 

****

 

Minerva poured herself half a glass of wine as she examined final exams.  It had been two days with little to no word from Norway. She had received a cryptic letter from the head priest of the Order of Frigga that the ritual had been a success, but to as what that entailed she had no clue.  But she had been told by Albus not to worry if they did not return or send a message for several days. Even weeks. They were going into an unknown situation and it would be critical, especially when keeping the whereabouts of Potter from the Ministry.  Only if it reached July tenth, did Albus reason it would be wise to sound alarm. And in spite of her own misgivings, she was likely to agree. After all, Albus usually right about such matters. And she was a Scot. Scots were not bred to worry needlessly.  

 

There was a knock at the door.  She frowned. It was rather late for one of her students to come asking for help.  She stood and arranged her dressing gown as wells as a simple tartan robe about her person, all while she walked to the door.

 

“Quirrell, Good Heavens, at this hour.  Is everything okay? You're back from your sabbatical!  Is something wrong with your eye?”

 

Quirinus Quirrell stood on her doorstep.  The pale thin man had been gone from the school for nearly a year.  He had left with little notice, wanting to ‘prove himself’, something other than an admittedly mediocre Muggle Studies professor.  His found temporary replacement, Charity Burbage, had quickly surpassed him in performance and love from the students. But here he was, returned home thinner and paler and with a noticeable twitch that made Minerva nervous.  He was also wearing a strange purple turban that clashed with his yellow robe

 

“H-hello M-M-Minerva.  I-I was-s-s hoping y-you were a-awake,” he stuttered.

 

“Dear Merlin, are you alright?”

 

“P-p-p-p-pefectly so.  I-I just h-had a very s-s-s-s-stres-s-s-sfull trip to Albania.  R-r-ran into a-a-a s-s-s-spot of trouble. Y-y-you may r-r-read about it in the p-p-papers tomorrow.”

 

She waved him inside toward an empty chair, which he took gratefully.  “I am glad you are back, Quirinus. We did miss you while you were gone.”

 

“D-did you?”

 

“We did.  Albus always looked forward to your letters and we saved them in the staff room.  Especially the anecdote about the snakes, we all enjoyed that one.” At the mention of ‘snakes’, the man became noticeably green and shifted in his seat.  “Quirinus?”

 

“B-bad m-m-memories.”

 

“I am sorry.  Well you have several weeks to recuperate before the new term begins.  I’m sure Charity can even split classes with you if you would prefer that.”

 

“Ac-Actually I-I w-was w-w-wanting to t-t-talk to you about th-that.  I h-h-heard about Pr-Professor Tyrell-ll.”

 

Minerva sighed.  “Yes, very sad. But at least they are going to a new opportunity and not fired like so many lost to this ‘jinx’.

 

Quirrell leaned forward and the witch got the smell of something that smelled faintly of garlic making her withdraw slightly.  “I-I w-was wondering if-f-f I could put my n-name forward for the p-p-post.”

 

“What?!  Put your name forward?!  B-but I thought you would want to continue with your Muggle Studies lesson plans.  Charity said she used much of your template when she designed her’s these year.” The Headmistress went for her glass of wine and took a large gulp to calm herself.  It wasn’t out of the question, technically. Out of everyone, besides possibly Severus, Quirrell was indeed the most qualified. He was well-educated, well-travelled, and well-connected for the job.  He was a half-blood which would appeal to Albus’s call to bring in new voices, but his family was an old one which would make him more likely to be considered to by the Board of Governors. But Quirrell, was to put it bluntly, not a good teacher.  He had always been on the weak side of discipline meaning most of classes were simply rowdy study halls. Most teachers, ghosts, students, and Peeves walked over him. The Defense of Dark Arts position usually went to someone with a little more charisma, or at least someone who could, if push came to shove, defend the school.  And in this, Quirrell was not at all suited.

 

But still, Minerva thought, he was here.  Not shrinking away from the post in fear or turning it down for a better offer.  True, he could be doing this as means to attention and to advance his career, but she could hardly blame him.  Under Fudge, Muggle-Wizarding Relations was nearly non-existent, and his usual expertise would be under utilized outside of Hogwarts.

 

“I-I w-want to ex-expand my horizons,” he said simply, or as simply as he could.

 

“I suppose that is fair.  Well, while I can pass along your resume to the Board, you will have to wait until Albus returns.  He’s currently away.”

 

“Im-important I-I s-s-suspect.”

 

“Very.”

 

“W-w-well if-f-f you s-s-see him bef-f-fore me, tell him I have very big p-p-plans already for the s-s-school year, w-w-will you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and leave some kudos! Also find me on tumblr at red-shadow-wolf-19 or search by email red_shadow_wolf_19@yahoo.com.
> 
> All this week in the evening of Pacific Time, will be opening up the ask box for this fan fic. Got a question? Wanna just talk? Critique? Give me a weird theory? Come on by and drop me an ask!
> 
> (Writing for Quirrell is so hard)


	9. Midgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Still more misgendering and transphobia in this chapter. As well as Infinity War Angst
> 
> Got this done earlier than expected. Remember to comment and leave some kiddos. And find me on tumblr!

“What time did they say he was going to arrive?” Poppy Pomfrey asked, peering at the clock on the wall.

 

“They,” Severus corrected out of force of habit, “and they said around mid morning.”

 

“They didn't give a certain time?”

 

The Potion Master bit down a comment about the lack of clocks in Asgard, but he caught Albus's eye and he shrugged.

 

Weeks ago, after Albus had told Harry their mother's name and they had been calmed, this small incursion for school supplies had been planned.  The gods had been very dubious about the need for the trip. Loki in particular had voiced the opinion that such things should be given to students by Hogwarts.  How do you explain capitalism to a goddess? Thor had taken issue with the only one pet rule, especially with the very limited pets on offer. He had seemed even more baffled when he had been informed that Harry would not need a horse and that owls were used instead of ravens in the Wizarding community.

 

Once they had reasonable explained the need for getting supplies, the pet policy, and went through another subtle round of Albus and the Gods wrangling over the gender of the child.  The child in question seemed determined to ignore the battle, though Severus had seen their shoulders get uncomfortably rigid at every  _ he, his,  _ or  _ him _ .  After that, ‘disagreement’, the Headmaster had asked that they allow not only for a shopping trip but a mortal healer to examine them.  

 

That had immediately raised Loki's ire.  She had asked how could they assume that they had harmed Harry or did not care for the child when they were sick.  It was at the point she had threatened them, several copies all with daggers pointed at them and advancing. Quickly, Thor had calmed her and Albus had examined that on Asgard, Harry had most likely not exposed to diseases that most children by his age had been inoculated against.  Besides that, they needed to know if Harry had any underlying medical problems or physical disabilities. The child again had let slip at this point of their poor eyesight, something their parents were already going to send them to healer anyway. Apparently, in Asgard, no one needed or had invented glasses.

 

There had been some more negotiating, now with several Lokis around the room taking various positions.  How Albus could concentrate was inspiring. They're wands had been fetched, only so the Princes could witness some Midgardian magic.  Albus had turned his robe several different colors, something that amused Harry, but only made the several dozen goddesses more angry.  For his part, Severus simply summoned a jug of water and a goblet. More practical and very subtle ‘I'm not here to amuse’ message that seemed to be very appreciated.  

 

Then Albus had produced from his pockets a calendar, which he explained the use of, enchanting to show the current day and time on Midgard.  While the Headmaster and the child marvelled at the face that Asgard and Midgard shared a common time system make up of days, the Potion Master had noted a small flicker of something akin to distress enter the faces of the gods.

 

But that had been weeks ago.  The negotiations had concluded and Albus and Severus had been sent back to Midgard with several items to help with communication and transportation between the realms, which immediately the Headmaster had taken authority of, and assurances that Harry would be allowed to go to Midgard August first for shopping and his exam.  Hence why the Potion Master, Albus, and Madam Pomfrey were all tucked inside this small house hidden in the busy center of London near where The Leaky Cauldron stood. They had arrived technically yesterday, the old Headmaster hoping the gods would send their child down for his birthday. As Severus had predicted, that had not happened; he doubted very much that the parents who had never know their child's true date of birth would let the opportunity to celebrate it slip by.

 

They had all, or at least Albus, Snape, and Minerva had, decided that the best thing was to tell the Ministry and other staff that Potter had been living in a Pure Magical Commune.  Such communities were usually secret, out of Ministry protection, tried to live without any Muggle influence of technology or knowledge. Not out of malice for muggles; most Pure Magical Communes actually were more welcoming to Muggles and had flat out rejected the Dark Lord.  They simply wanted to live as closely tied to their magic as possible. It made was the Wizarding community’s Amish, and it would be the only way to explain why Potter not only knew very little about the Muggle world but also the magical one.

 

“Are you sure they said mid morning?” Poppy asked, tapping her foot impatiently.  She was a no nonsense witch, and like Snape, hated tardiness.

 

“Quite.”  It had been said nearly at spear point.

 

“I'm sure it maybe some trouble with their portkey,” Albus said good naturedly, seemingly reading a knitting magazine.  

 

“A portkey?!  They are having him travel by portkey?!”

 

“They.”

 

“Albus, portkey travel is dangerous by itself but to go alone?!  That is-"

 

**_BOOM CRACK HISS_ **

 

The three adults jumped and flew to the window of the small garden that had been magically alloted to the house.  Standing amid smoke and lightning stood Harry Potter, an emerald tunic and silver robe settling about them. Their hair was up today, combed back and pinned with a golden piece of jewelry.  They swayed a little where they stood for a moment, their eyes going wide at their surroundings.

 

“That was a portkey?!” Poppy exclaimed as she and Albus rushed into the garden.  Severus couldn't think of a response.

 

“Ah, Harry!  We were worried about you.  Thought you were lost.”

 

The child looked around the garden in wild curiosity, staring up at the buildings that towered overhead, the grayish sky and the aging house that he was being pushed towards.  “Is this Hogwarts?” They asked in a hushed gone, still obviously in shock.

 

“No, no!  This is a house in London that the faculty uses occasionally.”

 

Potter's emerald eyes went wide at the words.  They nearly tripped on the doorstep as they entered the small squat kitchen.  

 

“Did you have a nice birthday yesterday, Harry,” Dumbledore asked as the child began to examine the stove and oven, immediately fiddling with the knobs.  Snape began switching the knobs off right behind him, not yet comfortable with the idea of swatting them.

 

“Father gave me a new saddle and some furs and Mother gave me this pin.  Grand’pierre and Grand’mere held a tourney, but I wasn't able to enter,” they looked up from the sink as they tested the taps.  “Too young.”

 

Poppy caught Severus's eye and mouthed the word, “Joust?”  He shrugged and switched the taps off.

 

“That indeed does sound nice,” the Headmaster chuckled.  “I'm sure you are very excited to see London. Especially Diagon Alley.”

 

“Do they have tea?”

 

“I'm sure you will find the tea at The Leaky Cauldron more than acceptable.”

 

“If the cauldron is cracked, should they not repair it.”

 

Albus laughed heartily as though the brunette had said a joke.  Potter seemed taken aback but smiled nervously.

 

“Now Harry, you know me and Professor Snape,” he waved a hand to Severus who gave them a curt nod.  “This woman, however, you do not. She is the mediwitch of Hogwarts and the healer who will be looking you over today.  Madam Pomfrey, I would like you to meet Harry Potter.” 

 

Poppy smiled warmly and nodded her head in acknowledgment.  Harry reached out their hand and took the matron’s into theirs.  They kissed the hands and gently held them. The nurse gave both other men look of shock as the child said, “Hail Madam, Daughter of Pomfrey.”

 

“Madam is her title, Harry, not her name,” Dumbledore corrected.

 

“I knew that,” Harry blushed, obviously more embarrassed at their own ignorance than the gesture.

 

“At any rate, I suspect you would like to get the medical exam over with quite quickly.”  A hurried nod. “Well in that case, I turn you over to Madam Pomfrey.”

 

“Hello, Harry,” the witch said, her voice kind but professional.  “The Headmaster has informed me that you have not been fully vaccinated.  And that you have a little trouble with your eyesight.”

 

They nodded.  “Mother usually places a spell on my eyes that corrects my vision, but it's only temporary and recently my eyes have been getting worse.”

 

“That makes sense.  Eyes are one of the most complicated organs for magic to interact with.  How about we be start with the shots and work our way to the eye exam. I'll be able to give you a temporary pair of glasses for you and send you a more correct pair.”  There was another nod, but slowly and with some confusion. “Can you please remove your robe and roll up your sleeve?”

 

Harry nodded, removed the elegant robe and neatly rolled up the sleeve past their elbow.  They looked quite calm with the proceedings until Poppy brought the syringe. “What is that?”  They asked uneasily.

 

“It's a syringe.  Just the one. Muggles usually need use several to deliver these vaccines, but we have streamlined it.  Well, mostly. You will probably need a second round come October.”

 

“What does it do?”

 

“It helps boost your immune syst-"

 

“It looks very sharp.”

 

“Well it has to get past your skin.”

 

Harry stood immediately, breath coming in short bursts. Their fingers twitched immediately to their right hand to a small ornate ring.

 

_ Shit! _

 

“Harry, this is a perfectly safe and normal procedure,” Albus explained, his voice calm and grandfatherly 

 

“It's normal to be stabbed?!”  The child cried incredulously.

 

“Harry,” Poppy spoke, putting the syringe down quickly, “I'm very sorry that scared you.  But, this is a health precaution. For you, and the rest of Hogwarts. For the rest of Britain!  But your comfort is just as valid and important. But this also needs to be done. Would you like a cup of water?”

 

The cup was gotten and given before Harry had time to nod.  They held it, still shaking as they were once again made to sit at the small table.  Poppy waved her wand and several eye charts appeared on the opposite wall. “How about we do the eye exam then, alright?  Please read the letters on the chart on the right from biggest until you can't anymore.”

 

There was a brief moment Severus panicked and thought that Potter would not be able to identity any letter, or worse, simply call their guardians to their aid.  But they began to shakily recite the characters, clumsily and with several errors to their eyesight further along the chart. Poppy all the while nodded behind them, writing on parchment as she went.  

 

“The next chart, Harry.  Can you do that one, while closing your left eye?” she asked.  As Harry began, Severus's eyes nearly fell out of his skull in shock as she injected the syringe quickly into the child's exposed arm and injected the vaccine as casually as she carried out the entire procedure.  “Next chart, but this time I want you to close your right eye.”

 

“I can’t close that one without closing my other one.”

 

“That's quite alright.  Can you cover it for me?”

 

Harry did and continued as Poppy waved her wand in an elaborate series of gestures over them, occasionally waving casually at her parchment to make words appear.

 

“That's alright Harry.  We're done,” she informed them, as they struggled with one line.

 

“D-do you still need to stab me,” they asked, taking a sip of water.

 

“Done,” she waved a hand to show them their arm now decorated by a small adhesive strip.  The mediwitch reached into her apron pockets and pulled out a pair of bottled rimmed glasses.  She tapped them a few times, leaning over the parchment as she did so. “There we go, now put these on and read me the first chart again.”

 

The child blinked as they slid the glasses on, confused and still wary after being told they had been ‘stabbed’ unknowingly.  But once the glasses were on, it was apparent from their face that it was a marked improvement.

 

“You are a splendid healer!” Harry informed Poppy, taking her hand and kissing it again.  “You must bring honor to your family.”

 

“Thank you,” the witch blushed and smiled at the words.

 

“Are we going to this diagonal market now,” Potter asked as they rolled down their sleeve.  They now looked even more like James Potter, it was nearly impossible not to see Severus's late school tormentor.  The face turned to him for a moment and he could not see past the glasses. All he could see was…

 

_ Who wants to see me take off Snivelly’s pants? _

 

He needed a drink.

 

“Indeed you will be heading off to Diagon Alley, as soon as your escort arrives,” Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were blind to the Potion Master’s dilemma.

 

“Escort?” Potter repeated.  They looked confused and slightly hurt.  Already most likely charmed by Albus, they had probably hoped to have more time with him.  But that was all in the plan, wasn't it? The Headmaster would always be there at key moments, not every key moment, but enough so the young wizard would know come to respect and seek out him out.  To idolize him.

 

“I am visiting an old friend of mine, as well as going to the Ministry on some urgent business.  Poppy will be returning to Hogwarts, and well, Professor Snape would not be a fun companion for this task.”  The child glanced at Severus like they tended to agree with that statement. “Now, while we wait, how about you get changed into some Muggle street clothes.  It is typical and expected, since you will be walking through part of Muggle London.” 

 

‘And so the child doesn't stick out like a sore thumb.’ 

 

Severus reached to another side table where a shopping bag from one of the many many Muggle clothing stores and passed it to Harry.  “There is a full outfit in there. It maybe a bit large on you.” He couldn't help but smirk. “Do you need an attendant to help you?”

 

The brunette snatched the bag and gave him a defiant look.  “I am quite capable of dressing myself.” They paused. “Is there a dressing screen?”

 

“You may use the other room,” Dumbledore said, waving a door open to a small side room.

 

As soon as Potter had entered the other room and the door had been closed behind them, Poppy began softly, “He is remarkably healthy for someone who has lived on a Pure Magical Commune.  Most children his age having vitamin disorders, or have complications due to their lack of vaccines. But his tests all functions normal. More than normal. Well cared for.”

 

“They.”  Snape corrected again.

 

“I was fully confident that he was cared for.”

 

“They.”

 

“His-their eyes appear to be my only concern.  You can tell his eyes have had multiple spells placed on them.  Powerful spells. They-he needs to get accustomed to wearing glasses, and quickly.”

 

“They.”

 

“And his scar,” Dumbledore asked.  “Do you have anything to report on his scar.”

 

Snape sighed.  

 

“That part of my report will take some time.  Maybe a few days.”

 

“When you can, Poppy.  Please, it's important.”

 

She nodded as the doorbell rang from the front door.  A cry of alarm came from the other room.

 

“I believe Hagrid is here.”

 

****

 

“Mr. Harry Potter!  In my shop! Isn't this an honor!”  Madam Malkins exclaimed loudly, a trail of what Harry assumed were servants behind her followed.  She was not the first to say the words. She most likely would not be the last. Headmaster Dumbledore had sent him to Diagon Alley in the care of Hagrid, a giant of a man with kind manner about him.  He had been very polite if very excited to meet ‘The Harry Potter’.

 

“Look a lot like yer Father,” he had informed the child, before adding, “all except the eyes.  That’s from yer Mother.”

 

Harry had glowed with the knowledge and had felt reinvigorated to go on this journey.  They still felt ill at ease in the strange short sleeve shirt and the loose yet heavy pair of trousers.  It felt...not their clothes. Surely Midgardian clothing could be better than this?! But they had voiced not a word of discomfort.  The clothing had technically been a gift and for a purpose. And indeed, when they and Hagrid had stepped out into London, not a soul had glanced twice at them.  Well, a few glanced at Hagrid, but Harry suspected that was due to his size.

 

Nothing has really made them anxious until they had entered The Leaky Cauldron, a meetinghouse it seemed.  An inkeep had called to Hagrid, who must have frequented this often, and asked if wanted his usual. The giant had turned down the offer, pointing to Harry and explaining he was on official Hogwarts business escorting ‘young Harry Potter’.

 

The room had gone silent.  People had twisted around to stare.  A few got up from their tables. Then they had all pressed forward as one, reaching for them.  They wanted to ‘shake the hand of the Boy who had Lived’ and ‘see the scar’. There were tearful ‘thank yous’ and proud declarations of ‘wait til they hear who I met today: they won't believe me’.  Harry quickly became overwhelmed. And to Hagrid’s credit, he quickly realized that and began to push the pair of them past the mob, brandishing a pink object over his head.

 

“Shudda kept mah big mouth shut.  Look at yah, shakin like a leaf,” he had said, his beady eyes filled with concern.  “It gets too much, you say sumthin’. Don’ you worry, I'll look out for yah.”

 

And he had kept his word, though it had still been so much.  Not even on Asgard, as one given the title ‘prince’ had Harry been more showered with attention.  What was worse, was people seemed obsessed with their scar. They stared, some pointed, and many reached for it.  They would pull away and Hagrid would growl ‘you lot raised in a barn!’ and they would move past the person. Harry had known their scar was special; it was their Father's mark and it was a sign of protection and favor.  But to these people, it meant something more. Something more important. Something healing. Something...magical.

 

Harry had hoped that once they had begun the process of shopping, the stares and pointing would stop.  It didn't. Shopkeepers seemed to reveal in having them in their shop, calling attention to them. The apothecary owner had nearly grovelled as they tried to give them a gold cauldron in spite of their list.  The bookstore had covered the cost of most of their books, even giving Harry a few extra. A crowd had gathered when they had stopped to examine the store that sold brooms, and Harry's curiosity had fled in favor of panic.  They were almost ready to be done with today. Hagrid had assured them that they were nearly done. 

 

“Just robes and wand left.  Then we can stop by the Leaky Cauldron and get a private room.  Bet yah would like some food.”

 

“And tea?” 

 

“O’ course!  Yah never had tea?”

 

Harry shook their head.

 

“Then yah can have the whole kettle.”

 

Another reason Harry liked Hagrid was that he immediately picked up on Harry's discomfort at the label of ‘boy’.  He still occasionally called them ‘laddie’ but it was said like they were saying to a favorite relative, that they found they liked it.  Everyone else here on Midgard seemed obsessed with them being a boy. One woman said  _ he _ should cut  _ his _ hair, as was the fashion for  _ boys _ .  One man said that  _ men _ shouldn't wear jewelry, referring to their hair pin.  They had asked Hagrid about it.

 

“I know loads o’ folks put their hair every which way.  Yah mind yours and they should mind their's.”

 

Madam Malkins was most certainly not minding her’s.  “Just a few school robes and trousers? Are you sure I can't interest you in a flying robe?  They are the latest fashion for  _ boys _ your age.”

 

“I am sure, thank you.”

 

“The Headmaster sent me an owl and told me you will be needing some Muggle clothing.  I have a Squib associate who has gotten you some of the best in all of London. The best for The Boy who Lived.”

 

They fidgeted.

 

“That hair clip is very...lovely, but I may have another that may suit you.  Something that can show of your-" she reached for their forehead.

 

“Please!” Harry took several steps back, the strange snake-like ribbon that had been measuring them uncoiling from their waist.  Hagrid had left them to ‘get something important’ and they were just about to scream. The tailor and her attendants were giving them odd looks.  “Please. May I...may I take a moment?”

 

The woman’s eyes softened.  “Of course, my dear. I have a few changing rooms in the back, if you would like.”

 

They nodded, walking mechanically after her.  ‘Rooms’ was a generous description. They were small stalls made up of ceiling to floor fabric.  In each was a mirror and small bench. Madam Malkins waved them the furthest back ones. “I will get part of your order while you compose yourself.”  She assured them, before leaving them alone. They quickly closed the curtain and sunk to the floor to ground themselves. 

 

They felt their shoulders began to shake and their eyes sting.  They bit their lip to prevent from breaking down completely. By Heaven this was hard!  Part of them wanted to call out their parents; run away and leave Midgard completely alone.  Their kin may be there, and their magic may be based there, but they were could not take it. The looks.  The touching. The ‘boy who lived’. But, still, they did want to stay. These people were obviously not doing any of this out of malice.  They seemed so happy to see them. Overly excited, but still. 

 

They felt shaky all over, like their body had begun to run without their permission.  They wanted to run. They wanted to stay. They felt crowded. They felt utterly alone.  Where was Papa?! They couldn't worry Mama. Make Asgard proud. Go home to Asgard. Boy.  No. Wand. Yes. Potion. Yes. Pin. No. Air. No. Tears. Yes. Yes. No. Yesnonyesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoye-

 

“Hey.” 

 

Harry looked up from their knees they had been hugging.  They wiped their eyes from behind the newly given glasses.  A pair of black shoes had appeared on the other side of the curtain and a young voice was speaking.

 

“Hey,” it said again, unsure and worried.  “You okay?”

 

“Y-yes, I'm alright,” Harry answered.

 

There was a tsking noise. “Doesn't sound like.”  A little more kindly and apologetic, the voice said, “Sorry.  I was in the room next to yours and you sounded like you were having a bad day.”

 

“I am just-" Harry realized they were incapable of telling the other person what was wrong.  If they told the other person they were Harry Potter, the person may feel inclined to come in.  How could they articulate everything? “I am just new to all this.”

 

“Ah.  Muggle-born?”

 

“No.  At least I don't think I am.”

 

“You...you don't know?”

 

“I am adopted.”

 

“Oh.  I'm…,” there was a shuffling of the shoes behind the curtain. “Have you ever been to Diagon Alley before?”

 

“No.”

 

“You have had to go clothes shopping before!”

 

“No.”  They were getting worried again, a waver entering their voice.

 

“Hey!  I'm not making fun of you!  I'm just surprised is all”. The feet shuffled again.  “Do you want me to get someone? Your parents?”

 

Again, they didn't want to admit to being alone.  “No, I'll be alright. There's just...a lot of people.  And they...get very close.”

 

The person hummed.  “Yeah, that would freak me out too.  I'm not bothering you, right?”

 

“No.”

 

The feet shuffled.  “Getting your Hogwarts supplies?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Me too!  I was so excited to get my letter!” the voice became excited before calming itself.  “Sorry. That probably didn't help.”

 

“No, it's nice to meet someone else who is going.”

 

“Yeah.”  The shoe kicked a little.  “Y'know the train can be overwhelming.  To go to Hogwarts.”

 

Harry wasn't sure what a train was but said nothing.

 

“If you get scared or need someone to talk to, you can ride with me.  I'll be in the last car in the next to last compartment. Usually people don't go back there, or at least that's what my Father says.  Can you remember that?”

 

“Last car, in the next to last compartment.”

 

“Right!  My name is-”

 

“DRACO!  Why are you dawdling back here?”  A woman's voice shouted. Harry drew back a little in alarm as the shoes turned around.

 

“Nothing, Mother,” the voice called back.

 

“We have other appointments and shops to visit today.  And the Parkinsons are coming over tonight!”

 

“Yes, Mother.” Draco turned back to the curtain.  “Last car, in the next last compartment. If you aren't there...that's okay.”

 

“DRACO!”

 

“Coming, Mother!”  Quietly to the curtain, “Bye!”  And with that the shoes disappeared, running off to join their mother.

 

Harry was left once more alone in the back of the robe shop.  They nervously crawled forward and peeked through the curtain, trying to catch a glimpse of ‘Draco’.  All they saw was Madam Malkins reappear looking mildly flustered.

 

“Your escort is here and has caused quite a ruckus.  I will have you know, I usually don't allow owls in my shop.  What are you doing on the floor?”

 

“I tripped,” they lied.  They stood and took a deep breath composing themselves for another hour of shopping.   They still needed to get their wand, and Hagrid has promised them tea. 

 

_ Last car, next to last compartment.    _

 

“Did you say owls?”

 

****

 

_ He walked through the abandoned tower like a phantom.  Like just one more in a long list of phantoms. No one spoke to him, or at least no directly.  A thousand different stories were being played out and he was just one part. _

 

_ There was Banner in the arms of Romanov and Barton, his eyes bloodshot and vainly still trying to turn. _

 

_ “If I could have-” _

 

_ “Quiet, babe,” Barton said, kissing the other man, “Don't blame yourself.” _

 

_ A small group of Wakandans were listening to a young girl speak.  She was near shouting, her voice was breaking. Tears ran down her cheeks but still she spoke.  He could not understand her, but when she looked to the stars her voice said her brother's name like a vow.  The group began to chant the name too. Some called the names of other people lost. Too many names. _

 

_ The small raccoon sat by himself, holding a large gun possessively.  He looked at the phantom walking by with daring eyes. “Keep walking asshole,” he growled.  Softer and more hesitant, he added, “I'm sorry. Fuck. Your...my…” He wept. _

 

_ He found Stark and the Captain alone together, Stark holding out his shaking arms.  “I held him. Damnit, Steve I held him.” _

 

_ “I'm sorr-” _

 

_ “WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!” _

 

_ “I'm-” _

 

_ “Don't give me that BULLSHIT!  A kid is dead. Half the universe is dead!” _

 

_ “So is Buc-” _

 

_ “Don't you dare say his name.  Don't you dare say it. We could have defeated that  _ **_thing_ ** _ together, but you choose your fucking ex over the team!  Over US. Explain that to Peter's aunt...fuck.” The genius hung his head into his hands.  “Is May even alive?” _

 

_ “Please,” Rodgers sounded desperate.  “Let me be here now. Let me help now.  Darling…” _

 

_ Stark shook his head and pulled away, but the Captain remained where he was by his side. _

 

_ Thor left the hall.  He couldn't bare to look at it anymore.  He couldn't bare to see all of the pain. He wanted to go home.  But where was home. Where was Valkyrie? Where were his people. Where was his- _

 

_ He felt himself nearly collapse into the wall. He felt hot tears slide down his face.   _

 

_ His brother.  His companion.  His… _

 

_ “Loki.”  He choked out.  “If you were I would…” _

 

_ “I'm here.” _

 

_ Thor looked up so fast he nearly snapped his neck.  Standing still in the blue leather and cape and with that impossible snarky grin stood the Frost Giant.  He still looked hallow, as he had when Thor had last seen him. He swayed a little as he stood. _

 

_ “You're-” _

 

_ “It was an illusion, Brother.  I wanted to protect you, but I had to protect our people.  I led a group away, to safety.” _

 

_ “You...saved…” _

 

_ “Don't ask so surprised.” _

 

_ “Where are they?” Thor advanced on him, making the other back up.  “How many?” _

 

_ “They…,”  Loki looked suddenly lost again, like he had when Mother…, “I couldn't, my Brother.  I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” _

 

_ “But you are alive.  You. You.” Before Loki could utter one snarky word, one cutting comment, he had taken the other into his arms and kissed him.  He had wanted to do it for centuries. The resistance fled the other as soon as it reared it's head. Long, elegant arms lifted to so just as long and elegant fingers could wind through his short hair.  He tasted salt and copper on his lips and he didn't care. _

 

_ “Here, at the end, and finally I get everything I want,” Loki laughed bitterly.  “They called their King. King. And not a one uttered a word such as ‘trickster’ or ‘Frost Giant’.  They looked to me as their leader. I was one of them, and they counted me worthy of their trust. And here you are, holding me.  Your lips on mine. There's a hunger in your eye, and it isn't simply lust. Do you see now I could have been your other half? I didn't only want to battle by your side.  I wanted to rule by your side! I wanted to love you. To be with you. But in this time...that will never be.” _

 

_ “But it can be!”  Thor bellowed. He cared little if others heard.  He doubted they would. He doubted they would take solace what was returned to them as he did.  “We shall defeat this Titan! We shall avenge our people! We rebuild Asgard and rule together. We can build a family.  I know you are capable. Your other children. You are still young. Still in your prime. You will give us true born heirs.  We-” _

 

_ “We have lost!”  It came out like a hiss as he was pushed away.  “All what could have been is behind us. They,” he waved a hand to the other chamber where the living were, “will never trust me.  Some of your best fighters are gone. I tried to prevent this...to slow it. But you stopped me. You do not have the forces to fight Thanos.  And to put it simply, you don't have the will. As to being capable of restarting Asgard….The Grandmaster saw an end to that.” _

 

_ “Loki...I didn't-” _

 

_ “Of course you didn't.  What was the point of telling you?!  I never knew that my feelings were returned!  I still frankly don't. You may just want a womb!” _

 

_ “Do you think so little of me?” _

 

_ “No.”  Again, the fight left Loki once more.  “The time has come and gone to stop Thanos.  He has one. And he will continue to win, no matter what.  But,” the God of Mischief came closer, placing a hand on Thor's hand, “there may be a way to prevent it.  And to give us, and everyone, the story they deserve. For a price.” _

 

_ Thor frowned.  “For a price?” _

 

_ A chuckle.  “My Love, all things come at a price.” _

 

****

 

Thor awoke with a start.  A hand was on his chest and lips were pressed to his forehead.

 

“My Love?”  Loki's voice sounded concern but still battling with sleep.

 

“A night terror.  A memory.”

 

The brunette rested his head on the blondes shoulder.  “It was about when I found you.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I have been thinking of that too.”

 

“Why,” blues eyes stared through the darkness of their chambers, through all the time they had gone through and all the time they has yet to cross.  “Why do you not suffer these dreams such as me?”

 

Loki shrugged.  “I suppose I am used to being split in two.”

 

“Be serious.”

 

“I do have these dreams.  But I wouldn't call them dreams.”  Thor felt his spouse tremble a little.  He reached, the other withdrew from him.  “I feel those old feelings. I hear those words again.  I see it. I feel it.”

 

“Why do you not tell me these things?”

 

“Penance, I suppose.  I did things that are truly awful.  And in spite of all that, you still loved me.”

 

“I do love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Loki leaned over and kissed him.  Thor felt himself harden, night terror be damned. In that time, in that dream, Loki had been haunted by demons and doubts, almost a shell of his smiling youth.  But here and now, Loki was full of life, his hair soft and body all Thor's for the taking. 

 

But there would be time for that later.  The other had withdrawn once more from him, not far, but enough to demonstrate a reluctance.  The God of Thunder reached and stroked his spouses cheek tenderly before leaving the bed.

 

“They're probably asleep,” his spouse called after him, but made no other move to stop him.  

 

He walked on, through the night to the other Prince's quarters.  They weren't far; they were attached to their quarters afterall. He entered, receiving a warning hoot from the corner.  The new snowy white owl had been apparently a gift from a man named Hagrid. She had adjusted to travelling to Asgard quickly, maybe because she was bred to handle magical travel had been the explanation.  She had already taken it seems a liking to her new owner: she had playfully nipped at Harry all through dinner as they fed her meat from their bowl. 

 

“Hagrid thought it would be easier to send letters if I had my own owl,” Harry had explained, running their fingers along the white feathers.  “Maybe I can teach her to hunt like a falcon.” Thor smiled at the thought of his Lightning Bolt trying to teach the owl to hunt for them. 

 

The rest of the room had been taken over by the mountains of items Harry had returned to Asgard with that evening.  A cauldron was out and with several tools haphazardly strewn around it; the mortal had shown each item to them individually that went along with it.  Piles of books were everywhere: Dumbledore had given Harry a few more before he had left so they could better inform themselves of the history of their world.  Loki had found several books on ‘proper young wizard etiquette’ and had to be convinced not to burn them. There were also a few ‘Muggle’ books that had been sent, again trying to instruct the child.  Thor had made Harry promise to read their school books before they attempted to read any of the rest.

 

The bed was littered with clothing.  Harry's main complaint upon returning, or at least the one they were willing to voice without being prodded, was that Midgardian fashion ranged from dull and uncomfortable to downright silly.  They especially had complained that they had not been able to purchase any of the gowns that the robe merchant apparently sold. Loki and Frigga had promised to send more suitable clothes when it was time to go to school.  Thor doubted Dumbledore would approve, judging from the clothes he had provided. But he didn't much care.

 

Thor stopped in front of the side of the bed of his sleeping child.  He laughed softly. “I should have known.”

 

“I told you, Brother,” Loki’s voice was quiet as he sat on the bed where he had been sitting for hours now, running a hand through the sleeping mortal's hair.  “I am used to being split in two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few chapters back I mentioned songs for ships. The song for Drarry in this fic is 'At the Beginning' from Anastasia. Prepare for the cuteness I shall inflict on this ship.
> 
> Also, Hagrid is a treasure and is fucking amazing. These are facts. 
> 
> Send me asks on tumblr.


	10. The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter seems weird and disjointed at parts. On Wednesday 10/17 (or 17/10 depending on how you do your dates) I got into a car accident and have been recovering.

Harry had spent his last night in Asgard in parents’ bed.  They hadn't really intended to, but as the night wore on and the nerves of going to Hogwarts ate away at them, they had nervously crawled in between Thor and Loki.  Neither had objected. Mama had immediately pulled the blankets up around them and Papa had wrapped a large arm around the pair of them and pulled them close. It had felt warm and safe and made leaving even more bittersweet.

 

The next day, nearly all of Asgard had made an appearance to watch them set out on their journey.  Naturally, not every entrance and exit from the palace and left for school would be marked by such ceremony, but this being the first was indeed special.  Their luggage had been loaded onto a decorated cart and the Warriors Three had been sent to escort them over the Bifrost. Harry had worn their best leathers and emerald robe.  Their hair had been kept loose, a style they had been unsure about until they had done their goodbyes to their Mother.

 

As Harry had done the customary bow to his parents, publicly asking their permission to leave, Loki had drawn out his dagger.  He cut off a lock of his own hair and then he handed the dagger to Thor who had done the same.

 

“Our child, you return to the land of your birth, but know that wherever you go your fate is tied to us.”  The god braided the two locks into Harry's and kissed, sealing them permanently together.

 

“Thank you, Mama,” the mortal whispered.

 

“Be strong, Harry.  We are always there if you need us,” the other whispered back.

 

Papa had broken ceremony and hugged them.  It had been nice, but also embarrassing. Harry knew that many still viewed them as a child who should be in the nursery not going off alone.  But they knew their Father meant well.

 

Saying goodbye to Grand'pierre and Grand'mere had been much more formal.  Grand’mere smiled that small regal smile and brushed their new braid behind their ear.  She gave Harry a gentle kiss on the forehead and wished them luck. Grand'pierre had given them the salute of a warrior leaving for a battle.  He had even given them a highly decorated dagger from his own armory. Harry could already hear his Father's voice telling them to refuse the gift, saying they will not need it.  Their Mother would probably urge them to take it, to show strength to all of Asgard. Harry simply thanked Allfather for the gift and gave it over to Fandral to put with the other luggage.

 

Then Harry had climbed onto Eira, Hedwig perched on their outstretched arm, and began the procession across the Rainbow Bridge.  It was a slow process, mostly because of the baggage train. Also because of the people lining the route. Asgardians, unlike Midgardians however, quickly the Prince alone and knew better than to reach for them.

 

Heimdall was waiting for them when they got to the other side.

 

“Are you ready, my Prince?” he asked, studying the cosmos with his silver eyes.

 

Harry had not been able to think of a response.

 

They arrived in the same small patch of ground that they had landed in on the day of their shopping adventure.  This time only Professor Snape was there to greet them.

 

“I don't know if you have had any food, but their is a stew for you on the stove.  And there should be breakfast for you tomorrow before your train,” the man said, making no move to pick up the trunk or owl cage that was Harry was currently struggling to get a hold of.  

 

Harry decided to deal with the trunk first finally, Hedwig already perched on the open door to the small strange ‘kitchen’.  “Where's Headmaster Dumbledore?”

 

“This is the night before the term begins.  He has very important matters to attend to,” the Potion Master sneered.

 

“Anything to do with what Hagrid retrieved from Gringotts?”

 

“What do you know of that?”

 

“Only that.”

 

Snape's eyes narrowed, but he stooped to pick up the cage and sack on the ground at his feet.  “The Headmaster is preparing a school for another crop of dunderhead students. Whatever you saw is unimportant and should be forgotten about.”

 

Harry said nothing, making a small clucking noise to call Hedwig to them.  If Snape was impressed the only indication was one eyebrow raised.

 

“Someone will be coming by tomorrow to take you to the train.  I will be staying until midnight tonight, so if you have any questions-”

 

“What's a train?”

 

“I believe Dumbledore gave you a book.”

 

“Yes, it said that the  _ Hogwarts Express  _ has been used for nearly 150 years to convey students, but I still don't understand what a train is.”

 

Snape never answered that question, or really any of the others.  Harry got the feeling that he enjoyed Harry didn't know these things, and took great pleasure in leaving them clueless.  How were they to learn potions if this was his teaching strategy. It reminded them of learning how to use a shield: the swordmaster had not explained how to use it before dropping his each student into a group of older children with blunt staffs and forcing them to learn by trial and error.  Harry had had to learn not only to block but listen because of their eyesight. They wondered if they could learn all of their potion knowledge from a book and not bother with the dour man again.

 

After the stew, and the Potion Master explaining that Hedwig would need to remain in her cage until they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry was shown to small bedroom for the night.  They felt an immediate wave of homesickness as they settled on the bed, as well as butterflies of nervousness in their belly. They spent an hour running their finger along the runes of their ring, wondering if it would be inappropriate at call to their parents.  They got up a few times to stare at the bag of totems that would allow them to return to Asgard if need be. They finally settled down and went to sleep. 

 

The next morning, they washed and dressed in the small bathing room provided.  Asgard had showers, baths, and privies as Midgard, maybe of different design but crudely the same.  Not really sinks, so Harry had spent half an hour playing with the taps before realizing they should move on.  They dressed in a plain long sleeve shirt, a pair of trousers that Midgardians called ‘jeans’, and a blue ‘jacket’ that was soft and comfortable.  They put their hair back with their hair pin defiantly holding it, their new braid loose and tucked behind their ear. Their morning meal was a strange cold grain feed that the note Snape had left for them called, ‘cereal’.  The Potion Master had explained that most people ate ‘cereal’ in milk or sugar. Harry ate it dry and drank the milk instead. The note also said that the person who take them to the train had a key to the house, and they should not open the door to anyone who knocked.  

 

Time sluggishly slipped by; Harry brought all of their luggage into the front room and slipped Hedwig a bit of the leftover stew that was still on the ‘stove’.  They read a little in one of the numerous books on the history of Midgard that they had received. 

 

Finally, as the sun clawed it's way through the window, a key sounded in the lock and the door opened.

 

“No, you will most certainly NOT send your sister a toilet seat from Hogwarts.  If I get an owl from Professor McGonagall on either of you two in the bathroom-”

 

“Read you loud and clear, Mum.”

 

“We'll use the lake!”

 

“Boys!”

 

A small herd of redheads walked into the house on the heels of round pleasant looking woman in simple dress and threadbare sweater.  She caught sight of Harry and smiled, but made no move to touch them or point at their scar.

 

“Ah, you must be Harry.  It is wonderful to meet you.  My name is Molly Weasley and I will be taking you to Kings Cross to catch the train.”

 

Harry stood and bowed slightly.  “Hail Molly...Weasley.” They were trying to tackle names in Midgard.

 

Molly laughed, not meanly.  “Oh you don't have to bow. I know this is must be a scary time, being away from home and getting used to all of this.  Professor Dumbledore explained you grew up in a Pure Magical Commune. My cousin lives on one.”

 

They only nodded, familiar with the story they were to tell.

 

“Now I will introduce you to my children.  You'll be going to Hogwarts with them. Well, not all of them.  Bill and Charlie have graduated and Ginny,” she waved a hand to young child at her side, “had one more year to go.  But still. Ah yes, here is my oldest currently attending, Percy. He was just made Prefect.” A tall boy about fifteen in a square pair of glasses stepped forward and nodded.  

 

“These two troublemakers are third years. This one is Fred and this is George,” she indicated the two identical boys with cocksure grins and mischief in their eyes.

 

“Oi, I'm George not Fred!  And you call us your mother!”

 

“I'm so sorry, Dear.”

 

“I'm only joking.  I am Fred!”

 

Harry giggled.  It was a jest their own Mother would appreciate.  

 

Molly sighed.  “I should have known.  Anyway, this my youngest son, Ron.  He'll be in your year.” 

 

Ron was taller than Harry, with short hair and clothes that looked a little too big for him and well used.  He gave the other a small wave which Harry returned nervously. 

 

“Everyone, I would like you all to say hello to Harry.  He-”

 

“They.”  Harry interjected.  His Father had told them to be more assertive when it came to their identity.   _ You can't let people choose for you.  You are who you say you are. _  “I like to be referred to as they.”

 

Molly blinked for a moment.  “My apologies, Dear. I should have asked.   _ They _ will be coming with us today.”

 

“They is plural,” Percy said, pushing up his glasses.  “I mean you're either a boy or a girl.”

 

“Percy, we used ‘they’ to refer to them before we even met them this morning,” Molly said, hands on her hips.  “You will show them the same courtesy now.”

 

Percy grumbled but said nothing more.

 

“You know if he bothers you, we can replace his Prefect badge with a urinal cake,” one of the twins said.

 

“George!”

 

“Only joking, Mum.”

 

“Mostly.”

 

****

 

“Y-you want me to into that monster!” Harry was about ready to run away.  The huge scarlet monster was letting out smoke as families milled around saying their last goodbyes.  They gripped the trolley they loaded their luggage and Hedwig's cage onto as they stared at the huge...thing.

 

“I'm sorry, Harry, I keep forgetting you wouldn't know what a train is.  Yes, this is how all students get to Hogwarts. It's perfectly safe.” A high pitch whisper screeched.  “Loud, but safe.”

 

Harry took a deep breath.  They could do this.

 

“Hey, Harry.”  They looked over to see Ron beside them, a reassuring smile on their face.  “It'll be okay. I'll be with you. If you want I mean.”

 

“I would like, that actually.”

 

“Oh, Wittle Ronnie already made a friend!” cooed Fred (George?).

 

“Shut up!” Ron tried to swing a punch at the twin but missed as the other dodged cleanly.

 

“BOYS!” Molly raised her voice and tapped her foot.  All three boys in question immediately went quiet and said their apologies.  The mother smiled. “Now, I want you all to behave. No being overly critical,” Percy hummed, “no pranks,” Fred and George looked as innocent as possible, “and look after your new friend.”  Ron nodded.

 

Molly went to each of her sons and gave them a large hug and kiss on the cheek.  Harry felt a sting of jealousy and began to miss their own mother. The redheaded woman then stopped in front of them.  For a moment it appeared like she wanted to give them a hug too, as though she had already integrated them into her brood.  Instead she smiled and ruffled his hair fondly.

 

“Have a nice time at school, Dear.  If you need anything, you can owl me for anything.”

 

“Thank you, Molly,” they said, feeling a mix of grateful the woman didn't push for more contact and the sad at the lost opportunity for a hug.

 

“So Harry,” Ron asked as they entered the train, still trying to distract Harry from the noise that was beginning as the engines warmed up for travel.  “Is there anywhere in particular you feel like sitting? The front of the train maybe full but the middle-”

 

“Last car, in the second to last compartment.”

 

The redhead frowned.  “Thought you've never been on a train before?”

 

“I haven't.  But I know someone there.  I mean, not know. I...someone was very nice to me when I went shopping and I would like to sit with them.”

 

“Oh,” Ron looked taken aback, “I guess I can sit with Fred and George.  Or-”

 

“I thought you were going to be sitting with me?”

 

“You still want that?”

 

“Yes!”  The train gave out another whistle and Harry jumped.

 

“Probably for the best we go to the back,” the boy said, taking the other's hand as easily as if they had been a younger sibling, “less noise.”

 

The last car was nearly deserted of people.  A few older teens were shocked from their kissing as Ron and Harry entered.  One girl was smoking what smelled of tobacco. She glared at them as they passed, blowing a puff of smoke in their face.  The next to last compartment was closed, but through the glass they could see the outline of someone sitting down and staring out the window.

 

“Hey, do you know their name?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Do they know your’s?”

 

“No.”

 

“Ah.”

 

They entered.  The boy, with silver hair and grayish blue eyes jumped in surprise.

 

“Oh no,” Ron whispered.

 

“Hey,” the blonde said, squaring his shoulders as though he expected a fight, “if you want me to leave I'm not going to. I got here first.”

 

“We don't want you to leave.” Harry felt butterflies in their tummy as they entered the compartment.  With each step the blonde seemed to relax, looking almost shy and abashed. “You are Draco, right?”

 

“Y-yeah.  Do I...know you?”

 

“Yes! I mean no….at the tailor shop in the Alley that is Diagonal.  We met there. You were very nice. And dawdling. Your mother said you were dawdling.”

 

Draco blushed.  “Oh...you're the kid who was crying- I'm sorry did you say ‘Alley that is Diagonal’?”

 

“Yes they did,” Ron said, sliding in beside Harry.

 

“I was not crying!”

 

“You really are bad at lying.”

 

“So you met at Madam Malkins, but you only know his name,” the redhead said.  “And that he dawdles.”

 

He received a blue-gray glare.  “Well, I know who you are. Don't even need to be introduced.  Red hair, hand me down clothes: you're a Weasley.”

 

Blue eyes narrowed right back.  “Well, I know who YOU are too. Blonde hair, snotty attitude: you're a Malfoy.”

 

“Well at least I'm no-”

 

The train whistle gave out a final whistle and the entire train began to screech.  It gave a lurch forward before jerkily beginning to move. Harry gave out a cry and began to panic, their breath coming in short small pants.

 

“Crap,” Ron sat Harry down onto the bench opposite Draco.

 

“What's wrong with him?”

 

“Them.”

 

“Sorry.  What's wrong with them?”

 

“Never been on a train before. Never even seen one before.  They grew up on Pure Magical Commune.”

 

“My uncle and his family live on one.”

 

“I got a cousin-”

 

Another whistle.  Another cry.

 

“Merlin, do they need to blow the whistle that much?”

 

“I should write my Father about this.  I don't think they should. Do you need help with the luggage?” Draco stood and moved to help Ron with the trunks.

 

Ron frowned, obviously unsure if he was about to let a Malfoy help him.  He glanced at Harry who had settled immediately into the seat they had been placed in.  “Yeah.”

 

The blonde helped settle the luggage in an alcove underneath the seats and placed Hedwig's cage beside the brunette.  He reached for Ron's trunk and laughed. 

 

“What's so funny, Malfoy?” the redhead growled.

 

“Your patch.  Chudley Cannons.  Should have known you like a team like that.”

 

“Too good for Chudley Cannons?  What team do you like? The Appleby Arrows?”

 

“NO!  What am I, an idiot?  No, my team is the Falmouth Falcons.”

 

Ron considered the other for a moment, as though he was trying to sense if he was being tricked or not.  Draco waved his hand to the opposite alcove where another trunk was being stowed, a patch with two falcons dueling for the letters ‘FF’ could be seen.

 

“At least it isn't the Arrows.”

 

“Who likes the Arrows?!”

 

“One of brothers.  He's a bit of knob though.”

 

“A bit?”

 

The pair laughed as though they had been friends for years.

 

“I-I like falcons.”  They turned at small voice.  The brunette wiped their eyes and nervously adjusted the cage beside them.  “My grandmother raised several.”

 

“Oh, we were talking about the Quidditch team.  Y'know, Bartleby as the keeper. Bender and Kaine as the beaters, though they have been discussing-”

 

“What is a Quidditch team?”

 

Draco and Ron looked at each other in shock.  They made an unspoken vow to one another. To protect and educate the other child no matter what.  And to make sure they never became an Arrows fan.

 

****

 

“I'm still confused about everything.  How can you have a game last that long?”

 

“I'm still confused about how a Pure Magical Commune doesn't play Quidditch,” Ron said, wrapping the Chudley Cannons scarf around him.  He had brought it out partly to show Harry what a quaffle looked like, partly to brag to Draco he had gone to more games than him. Now that was something to write home about: he had seen more Quidditch games than a Malfoy!

 

“Not all Communes believe Quidditch has been ‘untouched’ from Muggles,” Draco explained, not meanly.  “Are you feeling better being on a train?”

 

Harry nodded running a shaky hand through their hair.  

 

The redhead's mouth fell open as the blonde gasped as their eyes fell upon the famous lightning bolt shaped scar.  “Y-you're Harry Potter!”

 

They nodded nervously.  They waited for the pointing, the reaching out, the touches.  Hagrid had told them about how their parents had died and about the ‘Dark Lord’.  People saw them as their savior. As the one that had defeated that great evil. They had done nothing.  They were an infant. It could have been accident. A freak accident. And yet people were going to see them as this ‘boy who lived’.  They were going to-

 

“Harry?” 

 

They looked up.  Both Ron and Draco were looking at them with concern.  They hadn't reached for them at all, though they had leaned towards them.  Harry pulled away.

 

“Are you okay?” Ron asked.

 

“I don't want you to touch my s-scar.”

 

“We weren't.”

 

“You weren't?”

 

“No.  But can we see it?  Only if you want.”

 

Harry thought for a moment.  Then, slowly with a nod, they reached up and pushed their fringe back to reveal their scar.

 

“Cool!” Ron grinned.

 

“That's amazing!” Draco said.

 

Harry put down their hair and smiled.  “My Father says I'm his Lightning Bolt.”

 

“My Dad just calls me Duck,” Ron leaned back. “My first time using magic I apparently got into his rubber duck collection and…” At the confused looks from the other two, he waved his hand.  “It doesn't matter.”

 

“My Father just calls me Dray or son.”

 

“That seems harsh.”

 

“My Grandfather thinks he's spoiling me with too much affection, actually.”

 

“Yikes.”

 

“So if you don't know about Quidditch, what do you do for fun?”

 

“Horseback riding and sword play.”

 

“Like, fencing?”

 

Harry nodded, though they still preferred much longer swords than the small precise ones that their Mother called ‘fencing swords’.

 

Draco was about to ask another question when the compartment door opened.  A small sweet elderly woman poked her head in, a smile on her face. “Anything from the trolley, Dearies?”

 

Ron dug around in one pocket and removed several squashed sandwiches.  “I got this. Mom needed to get Ginny lunch after her healer's appointment.”  He blushed and looked out the window, as though determined not to look at the woman.

 

“Trolley?” Harry asked.  The woman just smiled and drew his attention to small push cart filled with several boxes of bright packages and colorful tins.

 

“Do you like sweets, Love,” she asked.

 

“I...never had any,” they explained and looked down at their nerves to avoid the pitying stare he received. 

 

“Give me three of everything,” Draco said, pulling out a well-stuffed velvet pouch.  The other two watched as the blonde boy exchanged several gold pieces in return for three mountains of booty.  “Here,” he said once the witch left, dividing up the treasure between the three of them. “Whatever you don't like we can toss.”

 

“You didn't have to do that,” Weasley grumbled, already fiddling with one package.

 

“Give me one of those sandwiches and we'll call it even.”

 

“It isn't some fancy bread or meat.  It's just ham.”

 

Malfoy shrugged and took the sandwich.  “Harry, have you ever had a chocolate frog?”

 

“Why would I eat a frog?”

 

“Oh right.”

 

Again Harry played student to two wiser schoolmasters when it came to candy and the strange trading and collecting of cards.  They gave them most of their Wizard Cards, except Nicolas Flamel which was traded to Ron for a Newt Scamander and two licorice wands.  Most Midgardian treats, they found were rather too sweet, so they ended up only nibbling through their hoard while the boys greedily ate theirs.

 

The little mortal Prince liked his new friends.  Ron was obviously more quick tempered, probably from having to fight with older brothers.  Draco was quieter, but quick tongued. Occasionally their eyes would meet and Harry would feel the weird butterfly feeling again.  They fiddled with the family braid in their hair and listened as the two began to trade horror stories about  _ Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean _ .

 

The youngest Weasley boy was in the middle of a story about one bean that he was quite sure was steak when the compartment door opened once again.

 

“Have any of you seen a toad?” a girl asked, already dressed in uniform.  Her eyes swept the compartment as she spoke, a deep honeyed brown. She tapped her foot as she waited for a response.

 

“A what?”

 

“A toad.  Neville,” she waved a hand to indicate someone who was not there, “lost his toad, so I decided to help him.  Have you seen it?”

 

Harry pushed a chocolate frog wrapper further away from them, suddenly feeling wary of eating anything that looked toad or frog shaped.

 

“No, we haven't seen it,” Ron said, pulling the package that Harry had given up towards himself.

 

“He's been looking for it everywhere.  Personally, if I were him, I would have put a simple locator charm on it before coming on the train,” the girl again waved her hand, as though it was obvious what she was talking about.

 

“Aren't you a first year too?  We haven't even learned an ounce of magic, and students aren't allowed to practice magic outside Hogwarts until their of age,” Draco’s eyes narrowed.

 

“If you read  _ Hogwarts: A History  _ you would know that first years get a two week practice period before term starts.  And that is extended to a month, if like me, you're Muggle-born. Also the Hogwarts Express is considered Hogwarts property since 1899.”

 

“I have read most of  _ Hog _ -”

 

“Also,” the girl slipped into the compartment and sat down beside the blonde, “I've been reading up on the assigned books and taking notes.  I've mastered quite a few of the fundamental spells, and I've also made one test potion for coughing fits.”

 

“Amateur.” Draco muttered.

 

“Show off.” Ron mumbled.

 

“I must really be behind,” Harry nervously fidgeted at the thought, once again running a nervous hand through their hair.

 

“You're Harry Potter!” the girl gasped and pulled back.  Harry did as well out of instinct.

 

“Don't touch them!” Ron warned.

 

“I read about you in-”

 

“I really doubt they want to just another thing you studied.”

 

“I'm Hermione Granger,” she thrust out her hand, smiling broadly.

 

“Hail,” Harry greeted nervously.  They took the hand that was offered and kissed it in the customary greeting.  A greeting they were slowly learning was not practiced in Midgard.

 

Hermione blushed and withdrew her hand.  “Um, th-thank you.”

 

“They were raised on a Pure Magical Commune,” Ron smirked slightly.  “Do you know what that is?”

 

“I have read about them in  _ Modern Magical British History _ , yes I know what they are!” The girl snapped.  She looked over the boy. “Is that a rat in your pocket?”

 

“Oh yeah!”  The boy reached into his pocket and withdrew a rather large and fat gray rat.  “This is Scabbers. He used to be Bill's rat when he went to Hogwarts. Then Percy's.  Percy's saving for an owl or cat so he's mine now. Mom wrote ahead to tell Dumbledore about him.  They don't mind a little rat.”

 

“But they won't allow a horse?”

 

“A what?”

 

“Nevermind.”

 

“And you are?”  Hermione asked, her face very serious.  

 

“Can't get that from a book too?”

 

“I'm Draco Malfoy,” the blonde took her hand and shook it.  

 

She smiled.  “I've read a lot about your family.”

 

“All good I hope.”

 

“Umm…”

 

“Yeah, that's what I thought.  I'll try to make up for the awful stuff.”

 

“What awful stuff?”

 

“Please don't answer them.”

 

“Well, are you going to tell me your name?”

 

“Maybe.  Maybe not.”

 

“His name is Ron Weasley.”

 

“Shut up, Malfoy.”

 

“Well, Ron, you should know that you have a dirt smudge on your nose,” she indicated where with hand.  Hermione stood and adjusted her robe. “Also you three should change into your uniforms now. We're halfway there by my guess.”

 

“Thanks for suggestion,” the boy rolled his blue eyes.

 

“Don't mind him. His team hasn't won a game of Quidditch without cheating in years.”

 

“Cheating!  I should sock-”

 

“I should be going. I'm helping look for a toad.  If you see it, can you catch it and return to me or Neville when we get off?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“You have my word.”

 

“They have never cheated, you're just a sore loser!”

 

Hermione sighed and left, closing the compartment door behind her.

 

“You do have a smudge on your nose,” Harry pointed out.

 

“Shut up, Potter,” Ron said, though he wiped his face with his scarf.

 

****

 

Changing was a little awkward.  Ron had five older brothers and a little sister, and they all lived cramped in their house.  Privacy was treasured but not always expected. Draco didn't seemed to care about changing. Ron got the feeling he had gone to summer retreats like several Pureblood families and had changed with other boys their age.  

 

Harry was a different kettle of fish.  They balked at changing with them in the same room and kept asking if there was a dressing screen.  When they had been assured there was no dressing screen, they asked if they could change alone. The boys agreed and left them alone in the compartment for ten minutes.  Once Harry was dressed they gave the compartment to them to change. They didn't find it too weird for two to dress in the same room. 

 

When they returned, they explained, “It's still strange for me to dress so..like this.”

 

“Don't you wear robes on Communes?”

 

“Yes, but usually not this style.  And definitely not with this type of trouser.  These are very uncomfortable.”

 

“Function over fashion.  That's what my Godfather says,” Draco said, settling back into his seat.

 

Harry's mouth opened excitedly like they were about to ask a question when the compartment door opened for a third time.

 

“Oh look boys, it's Dray.”

 

Malfoy stiffened before shrinking onto himself.  In the doorway was three boys: a thin faced boy flanked by either side by two lumps of flesh that passed for human.  The thin faced boy leaned into the room with a sneer.

 

“Aren't you going to say hello, Cousin?”

 

“Go away Knott,” the blonde growled out.

 

“That's rude,” Knott drawled, sliding further into the room.

 

“It's ‘cause he's a squib,” one of the lumps droned.  “Not a proper Malfoy. Not even a proper wizard.”

 

“Go away!  I'll tell my Father-”

 

“Your Father wants us to look out for you, Cousin.  What with your  _ condition _ .”

 

Draco blushed scarlet, his gray eyes seemed to fill with tears and he turned away.

 

“Look, the squibs crying!”

 

Ron stood, drawing his wand.  “I really think you should leave.”

 

Knott stared around at him and snorted.  “Figures. A squib would associate with a blood traitor.”

 

“I'm warning you.”

 

“What are you going to Weasley?  And who's this little que- OOOOWWW!!!!”

 

Ron stood back in shock.  Harry had stood and quick as a flash had twisted the other boy's arm around behind him and was lifting the still twisted arm over his head, elbow first.  The two lumps were shocked at first before trying to advance toward the attacker. They moved the still whimpering boy as a shield in front of themselves and the others.

 

“I wish you three to leave.  You are upsetting my friend.”

 

“LET ME GOOOOOO!”

 

“Will you leave?”

 

“YEEESSSS!!”

 

Harry nodded and let the boy go.  Knott scrambled around to stare at the person who had held him.  The person in question glared in return. Knott flinched and scrambled out of the compartment.  The lumps warily watched Harry for a moment. They advanced back towards one, and they finally turned tail and ran.

 

Harry's demeanor immediately changed as he they turned back to Draco, their eyes full of concern.  “Are you alright?”

 

Draco took a few shaky breaths.  “Give me a minute.”

 

The brunette nodded and sat down beside the other.

 

“It's not true, you know?” Malfoy said after a few moments.  “I'm not a squib.”

 

“I believe you,” Harry said.  

 

“Thought you would be running a gang like that,” Ron said. He shrank a little at the glare Harry gave him.

 

“Technically, they're supposed to be my friends.”

 

“Friends?”

 

“Technically.”

 

“My family is very well-connected,” it wasn't said like a brag, more of a resigned fact of life.  “And to maintain these connections, I have to ‘friends’ with certain people. Cousin Theodore Knott, his family isn't as rich as mine.  Nor is Crabbe and Goyle's, the trolls he was with. So if their family wants to any of our influence, they have to do good by my parents and by me.”

 

“Doesn't that give you more leverage against them?”

 

He laughed bitterly.  “You would think. But I am...different.  So my parents had to bribe them to be my friend.  I'm sure I can scare them into line myself, but I was hoping for a day without running into them before the feast and being sorted.”  He laughed again. “We all know which house I'm going to end up in.”

 

Ron nodded in understanding.  Harry looked more confused but said nothing.

 

***

 

“Are you okay being in the boy dormitory, Harry?” Ron had whispered as they followed behind Percy into the Gryffindor common room.

 

Harry had hesitantly nodded, not knowing what else they could do.  There was only two options. On Asgard, many palace children who were training to be warriors or other professions slept in dorms.  They were not divided by gender and were watched over by and older child from the next level up. In contrast, all the dorms were divided by gender then by age.

 

At least they weren't alone.  Ron had been sorted into their house, which seemed preordained since all his brothers were Gryffindors as well.  Draco had been placed in Slytherin, something he took with as much dignity as any king took their ctown. The green and silver table had cheered to have him but quickly delegated him to a lonely section of table.  Harry had asked if during the ‘Feast’ (a dubious claim in comparison to feasts on Asgard) they could go sit with them. 

 

“Of course not!” Percy had scolded and Harry had spent most of the evening trading stories with Ron and trying to wave to Draco.

 

The boy's dormitory wasn't so bad.  The other boys quickly fell into calling Harry them and they when introduced.  Dean Thomas even complimented their hair pin. They got to meet Neville and his misbehaving toad, Trevor.

 

“Gran says I can have an owl when I'm thirteen.  Or a cat,” the boy had explained, petting the warty familiar fondly.  

 

Harry had smiled but when Neville's back was turned asked Ron what Gran meant.  There were a lot of things they didn't understand and many things they wanted to ask, but as the night wore on and their new friend's eyes became heavy with the need to sleep, they realized most of them would have to wait.

 

They instantly liked their new bed.  The curtains allowed for instant privacy for dressing and reading.  Ron and Seamus had called them ‘fancy’ and Dean and Neville seemed unfazed by them.  Harry loved them. Once they had changed into their sleeping shift, and the boys had changed into their ‘pajamas’, Harry had dove into bed and pulled the curtains closed.  Naturally they had said good night first. Ron had yawned it back. Neville had stuttered it out. Dean was already asleep and Seamus had said simply waved.

 

Once the curtain was closed and they were quite certain everyone else was too absorbed in trying to go to sleep, they lifted their right hand and studied the ring they had been given.  It was their first night in Hogwarts, and they wanted to share everything that had transpired with their parents. But which one to summon? Part of them wanted to summon their Father. After all, the house of Gryffindor sounded like a house of warriors like his Father. It even had his color scarlet.  But again it was the first night. Harry knew technically they were not supposed to have their parents so close at hand. And until they were able to use spells to hide and silence and prevent eavesdropping, they had only one choice. They turned the ring several times until the runes were correctly aligned.

 

“Mama?”

 

“I'm here, Little Lamb.”

 

Sitting on the bed, wearing the his forest green cotton tunic and deep brown leggings was Loki.  He had appeared as though he had always been there, like Harry had blinked and forgotten to process him being there.  Harry rushed forward for a hug, which Loki quickly scooped them into. Before the little mortal could say a word though, they placed a finger on their lips and looked around the new surroundings.  His eyes swept to the curtains, parting them with one of his hands before drawing back. 

 

“They did not provide you a private room?” the god asked, waving a hand to create an illusion to give them the privacy to speak at regular volume.

 

“No, Mama.  They put me in the first year dormitory.  The first year  **boy** dormitory.”

 

Loki's eyes flashed with irritation.  “Did that old coot-”

 

“It is alright, Mama.  I don't mind. Everyone is respecting me, and I like being near Ron.”

 

“Ron?”

 

“Ron of the family Weasley.  He's the youngest boy and in my year. He's very nice, though apparently his favorite Cannons of Chudley cheat in Quidditch.”

 

“I see,” Loki said with uncertainty.

 

“He is my friend,” Harry insisted.  “Him and Draco.”

 

“Draco?”

 

“He's in one of the other houses, Slytherin.  His family, the Malfoys, are very well-connected and known in the Wizarding community.  I wish he was in our house.”

 

“House?”

 

****

 

Back on Asgard, Thor listened to only half the conversation play out.  Loki was sitting on their bed, playing out the conversation that was taking place on Midgard.  His eyes were closed, focusing on being solidly there, occasionally stroking the air in front of him as he ran his fingers over their child.

 

“It seems silly to not allow you sit where you please during a feast,” Loki was saying, a small smile on playing on his lips.  Harry would never know that an hour previously, the mouth had been quavering as the God of Mischief had been standing over what had been their crib.  The same fingers that ghosted over their face had shakily ran down the interior.

 

Thor turned to the crib in question.  He could remember the night it had been fetched for them.  He could remember as Harry slowly grew out of it. They then turned it to a place for their child's toys, until that seemed too big as well.

 

The blonde god was sure he and his spouse would have true born children in this time: they had begged for it.  But Harry was special. Harry was their first child. Something unique to both of them. In that other time, Loki had had children away from from him.  Thor could remember the other being sequestered with Frigga and Odin as Loki or the woman he had bedded had given birth. Loki had felt no shame in these deeds.  And no one at the time had shamed him, even when he was the one who had been pregnant. After all, as a Prince, Loki was expected to sow and reap his seed far and wide.  It was expected of Thor as well, but how could you confess to jealousy of your brother's bed companions? When Loki's true heritage had been discovered and his betrayals complete, his bed partners had disavowed him and his children imprisoned.  Or at least the ones he had admitted to.

 

That was then.  In this time, Loki now had the expectations of a royal of two families.  His children were expected to be usher in and cement not only the peace between the realms, but his own rule as Prince.  Which was part of Odin's delay on allowing them to have children of their own. Many in Asgard still Loki and Thor as too young to be Princes.  Allfather had not been crowned until he had his first gray hair, went some songs. But it seemed to be a running theme with Odin, to delay them when it came to being happy. 

 

But Thor was determined.  He knew they would have other children.  He looked back as Loki was mimicking the motion of tucking their child to bed.

 

“It also sounds like an amazing start to an adventure.  You should go to sleep now, my Little Lamb. Tomorrow is a better and bigger day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the Weasley's are treasures and must be protected. And who's ready for Ron -Draco friendship! I seriously think they would have made an amazing team.
> 
> Remember to leave some comments and kudos! And don't be afraid to come by and leave an ask on tumblr!


	11. Talent and Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some causal magical racism, which will probably be a precursor to racial racism in the future. That's just what Lucius is; a racist. Also mentions of pedophilia near the end. 
> 
> Hermione in this fic is South African and is the first of her family to be born in Britain. You may have a different headcanon. That is welcome and is as valid as mine. 
> 
> Remember to leave some kudos and comments and be good to one another.
> 
> Also, if you are in the United States and are old enough to vote, VOTE!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD VOTE!

Harry looked around the courtyard as they, Ron, and Draco enjoyed a day outdoors from the castle.  The castle of Hogwarts was indeed large, but not as large as the palace in Asgard. Certainly in many ways taller; most of the towers of the palace were decorative.  It was also more confusing a layout. With moving staircases, portraits with subjects that wandered on a whim, and one unhelpful poltergeist, Hogwarts was certainly disorganized.  Luckily, most first years were in the same boat and most professors took that into consideration.

 

The first few days were not only a series of being lost: it was also filled with the most stares and pointing.  Diagon Alley had much easier than those first few days. The first day of classes, people had twisted around any time they entered a room or their name was called.  They had the mistake on the first day of pulling all their hair back, only to have people stare transfixed at their scar. By midday they put their hair down and developed a habit of looking down when they walk.  Whispers erupted every time they entered a rook or left. They could strain their ears and catch tidbits of conversation about themselves. It made them sick. Ron, Fred, and George quickly put the Gryffindors in line, so they could feel more welcome in their own house.  Percy helped too, but Harry had a feeling that he was part of a different problem. Draco could do very little to curb Slytherin behavior. Like he had suspected, once rested and in Hogwarts, he had been able for the most part make most of the other house listen and respect him.  Crabbe and Goyle, the two lumps, became de facto personal guards at times and Knott usually deferred to Draco in and outside the classroom. But still, it was obvious they didn't necessarily like Draco, and the fact Draco had dug in his heels and refused to give up Ron and especially Harry has his friends made him an outsider when it was in the Slytherin house.  Respected for his educational accomplishments, but quickly dropped when it was convenient. 

 

After a few days though, going to school with the famous ‘Harry Potter’ was as routine as anything else.  It was Harry's non-conforming gender that became the next hurdle for many. Most of Gryffindor and even swathes of Slytherin quickly caught on to calling them ‘them/they/person’, with only minor slip ups here and there.  The other houses, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, took to it more and more they came into contact with them. Those who did not, were very vocal. Percy was one, even sending Harry to Madam Pomfrey one day to ‘have gender explained properly.’  Madam Pomfrey had sent Harry back to the dorms with several pamphlets for Percy about gender, sex, and sexuality. He promptly ‘lost’ them. A few Slytherins took to calling them ‘it’ when referring to them. 

 

Teachers were mixed bag.  Strangely, it was Snape who seemed the quickest to accept Harry's presentation.  Harry supposed he knew that their Mother and Father had something to do with that.  McGonagall slipped occasionally, but never called attention to it. Flitwick would make a large show of apologizing, which made Harry feel more uncomfortable.  Professor Sprout made a point of calling them always by name, to a ridiculous degree. Other professors simply ignored the suggestion completely. Professor Quirrell when Harry had privately spoken to him about the matter had said in his stuttering way, “Y-you'll gr-grow int-t-to, P-P-Potter.”

 

They honestly didn't think they would.

 

“I can't wait for the flying lesson.  Do you think we'll get to play a game of Quidditch too?” they asked, looking up from their Charms textbook.

 

“I doubt we'll even be able to go beyond three feet off the ground today,” Draco snorted, his own attention on a Potion book.

 

“I've gone loads higher on my Charlie's broom back home,” Ron said, currently reading a comic.

 

“Yeah, well liability.  And Muggle-borns. And Commune raised.”

 

“I've flown!”

 

“On a broom?”

 

“No.  I was four summers and trying to get away from some other children.”

 

“There you go.”

 

“There I go where?”

 

“Hi, Harry!”  Hermione Granger had raced up the three, carrying her usual three books under arm.  “Are you excited about flying lessons?!”

 

“Hail Hermione,” they greeted.  “I am, but Draco doesn't think we'll fly higher than three feet today.”

 

“Probably for the best.  I haven't finished reading up on the history of flying.”

 

“You're doing what now?” Ron looked up from his comic in disbelief.

 

“Oh, I'm just doing this for a bit of fun.  I finished reading  _ Flying over the Archelego: History of Broomsticks and Flying in The British Isles _ and now I'm reading  _ The Flying Ones: Flight in the South Africa _ .  I want to write home to my parents about their home country.  I think you will like the first book, Harry. There's a great section on London and Communes.”  She handed a book to Draco. “Also I found that book I mentioned yesterday in class. The one about the uses of glass cauldrons.”

 

“I could have gotten it myself,” Draco grumbled but took the book.  “My Godfather is the Potion Master here.”

 

Hermione seemed undeterred.  “I can't seem to find a book about how to fly-”

 

“You can't read a book how to fly!” Ron had put aside his comic and stood.  “Flying is not something you learn-”

 

“We're going to a class in forty five minutes.”

 

“You practice it.  Feel it. It's something in your blood.  It's...instinct.”

 

“I did on accident when I was four.”

 

“Harry.  Please.”

 

The girl sighed.  “I also came over to speak to you too, Ron.”

 

Ron narrowed his eyes.  “Why?”

 

“Your transfiguration wand work.”

 

“My-”

 

“Your wand work in general needs work.”

 

“I was telling him just that morning,” Draco said sarcastically.  The redhead wheeled around at the blonde. Harry giggled, unable to help it.

 

“Well I just thought, you may want some help.”

 

“‘Help'?”

 

“I could tutor you.”

 

“Listen, Granger, if I wanted your help I would ask for it!”

 

“Fine!” she squared her shoulders and stamped her foot.  “I was only trying to be helpful!”

 

“That's very kind of you, Hermione.”

 

“Harry!  Again, please!”

 

Hermione turned and walked away, not even giving them a proper goodbye.

 

“You should be nicer to her,” Harry said as they watched her leave.  “She's very nice.”

 

“She's a know-it-all, that's what she is,” Ron said, sitting and taking up his comic once more. 

 

“Draco knows just as much as she does.”

 

“Draco isn't the teacher's pet.”

 

“Draco is getting worried we're going to miss our flying lesson.”

 

****

 

Madam Hooch was the sort of woman that would have it very well in the barracks of Asgard.  She reminded Harry a little of the swordmaster they had learned under when they were younger.  She had assembled an array of brooms on the ground and told each student to line up beside the broom of their choice.

 

“No matter the house.  Seems silly to divide you,” she said, her arms behind her and feet firmly planted in the ground.  Harry mimicked the stance, something they had been taught to do with their tutors. They had received several odd stares from professors when they had refused to sit until they had been granted permission or directly instructed the first week of classes.  Snape had taken complete advantage, making them stand the entire period. It wasn't til Draco had made Harry ask permission to sit that the Potion Master had given up his game. Madam Hooch by contrast only nodded at Harry and pressed on with the lesson.

 

The lesson had gone well.  The children had been taught several technical names for parts of the broom, many Harry recognized because they came from terms about saddles.  Then they had been made to summon their brooms to their hands. Harry and Draco's had come immediately when called. Ron's had laid on the ground stubbornly until finally smacking him in the face.  Hermione's had pathetically rolled on the ground until Hooch took pity on her and told her to pick it up. The professor was just about to instruct the students on how to hover when there was a cry of alarm from down the line of students.

 

“Longbottom, what on Earth are you doing?  Come down this instant!”

 

Neville Longbottom, a boy who Harry was quite sure was jinxed with bad luck, continued to rise in the air and blubber out apologies.  Several Slytherins laughed and pointed. A few picked up rocks to throw at the poor boy. Hooch quickly made them drop the stones, only to have Neville fall finally from the broom in a sobbing heap. 

 

“Now look at me.  Hmm. Hmm. Let me see the arm.  Yep. Broken wrist. Up you go.” The professor helped the sniffling boy up from the ground and turned to the rest of the class.  “The rest of you stay here while I take him to the hospital wing. If I see one broom in the air, that person will be expelled faster than they can say Quidditch.”  She marched away, Neville beside her, whimpering.

 

“Look what we have here,” Knott said, bending down to the grass where Neville had been standing.  “Longbottom must've dropped it.” The boy was holding a small cloudy ball up to the class. All the Gryffindors recognized it; it was Neville's remembrall that he had received just that morning at breakfast.  His grandmother had sent it hoping to help with his poor memory. All she had really done was give him another thing to worry about.

 

“Give it here, Knott,” Ron commanded, putting out his hand for the ball.

 

“I don't think I will,” the other boy drawled, juggling the ball as he spoke.  “I rather like it. I could throw into the lake. Wonder if I can skip it.”

 

“You should give it back to Neville,” Harry said, stepping forward.

 

Knott took a step backwards and looked over towards Draco.  “Tell it I'm only joking.”

 

“They know you aren't.  Just give it Hooch when she comes back.” Draco said.

 

The Slytherin seemed to consider it, holding the small in his hands gently.  The small crisis seemed to have been averted. Harry relaxed a little. Draco blew out a breath in relief.  Ron kicked at a few tufts of grass. Hermione hummed.

 

Knott threw the remembrall.

 

Several girls screamed in alarm.  A few Gryffindor boys advanced on Knott, lead by Ron.

 

Quick as a flash, both Draco and Harry had summoned brooms and mounted them, racing after the ball.  Harry was shocked at how natural it felt to fly. It was like being on Eira, the speed incredible. They were so caught up in the feeling that zipped past the remembrall, letting Draco deftly catch it with his right hand.

 

He held it up to show the rest of the class.  Most of the children applauded; not only was it great that the blonde had saved the trinket, but it was a great show of skill.  Most of the Wizarding children especially could recognize the makings of a great seeker. The catch was simple, base level one in comparison to ones made by professionals, but it was obvious that Draco had not only talent but had practiced before.  

 

Draco flew over the class still holding the remembrall out.  Harry flew to hover beside him, still as naturally astride the broom as Draco.  “Why did you throw it?!”

 

Knott laughed, “It was funny.”

 

“That was a cruel jest,” Harry shouted, “What if it had broken?”

 

“Then it would have been hilarious!”

 

Draco ground his teeth in annoyance.  “Don't you even care about Slytherin!?”

 

The other Slytherin stopped laughing.  “Do  **I** care about Slytherin?!  You are friends with two Gryffindors!  You're a Malfoy, hanging out with Harry Potter and a Weasley!  You're not a proper Slytherin. Barely a proper wizard!”

 

Malfoy's face went white at the words.  The entire class went silent, watching the boy carefully.  Harry wanted to reach out and hug him. They also felt like punching Knott so hard his nose broke.

 

Suddenly, the air around Draco seemed to pulse.  It knocked Harry back a little at the waves of energy coming from the boy.  They steered around to face him, only to find Draco red in the face and near snarling.  Another wave of power came from Malfoy, this time stronger. A few students on the ground felt it and backed up.  A third and far more powerful wave left him and with it a surge of electricity. It zipped through the air and landed at the feet of Knott who jumped back in shock and fear.  The electricity surged and crackled until finally getting focused in Draco's hand. He gave out a cry and there was a burst of light. The remembrall went sailing through the air arching a way into the distance behind them.

 

“Oh no,” Draco moaned weakly watching the ball, his nose beginning to trickle blood. 

 

Knott and several Slytherins howled with laughter pointing at the ball go further and further way and begin to arch down toward the ground.  Harry turned their broom around and streaked after the orb, their only concern that far glinting trinket. They arched down on their broom, following the trajectory, reaching their right hand out just as they had seen Draco do.  

 

It felt as natural as breathing.

 

Later when they finally calmed down from being caught by McGonagall and being brought to Oliver Wood, they would not be able to tell their friends exactly the feeling they had felt as they closed their hands around it.

 

****

 

_ Dear Mom and Dad, _

 

_ I know that Percy has probably been writing you and telling you all about what happened at our flying lesson.  And probably Professor McGonagall. Maybe Theodore Knott’s parents. I want you to know that a lot of that was sort of true.  Sort of.  _

 

_ Yes, I did punch Knott.  Not in the nose. I think that was Seamus.  And yes I know it's wrong to punch people. But it's wrong to take things too!  I don't know how much Percy has told you but Knott deserved it!  _

 

_ Anyway, what I really wanted to write you about is Harry.  They got onto the Quidditch team. Youngest player ever I think.  Their the new Seeker and they are absolutely amazing. You should have seen them!  I mean, you would think they were born for it.  _ _ Hermione _ _ A classmate of ours said it was probably because of their Dad.  She showed us this huge trophy that their Dad had gotten for being Seeker.  Draco was great too, you can tell he's had lessons. I thought he would be upset that the Slytherins didn't raise a fuss for him to be on the team, but he said he didn't care.  He seemed really happy for Harry though. Kept talking about it, making Harry all twitchy. _

 

_ But why I was writing is Harry doesn't know much about Quidditch still.  (I KNOW!) And I left several Quidditch Quarterlies at home. I thought it would be good to give them some insight.   _ _ Hermione _ _ The girl from before said she was going to send them home with all these books.  She always had her head in a book! _

 

_ Oh, and can you please send some fudge?  I want to congratulate Harry when they get back from visiting their parents and give some to Draco.  He's still having to visit the Hospital Wing in the evenings after dinner. _

 

_ Love, Ron _

 

_ P.S. Tell Percy to stop calling Harry a boy.  They don't complain but you can tell it bothers them. _

 

_ P.S.S. Tell Fred and George to stop putting toilet signs on my back. _

 

_ P.S.S.S. Make sure Ginny isn't in my room! _

 

****

 

Draco rather liked his Godfather Severus.  When he had been very little, he had been granted permission to call him Uncle Sevy.  But as he got older, both his parents and the very serious man had put a stop to that.  He was still allowed to call him Uncle Sev, but only ever in private. Despite the name issue, the usually dour man could be warm and especially kind.  On the rare occasions that he smiled, truly smiled, he seemed to look younger and even handsome. But usually, even when he was being kind and giving Draco support, his lips could only manage a small strange sarcastic sneer.

 

Or as was the case now, Snape's face was a blank unreadable mask.

 

“Come in,” the Godfather said, waving a hand to allow the boy into his personal quarters.  Draco entered the small parlor like room. Unlike the Slytherin common room that was a hallway over, the room was not green and black.  It was actually mostly brown and light tans. Books filled nearly every table, all partially read and stuffed with papers to make the Potion Master's place.  The bookshelves were bursting with books and assorted decorations. The Mastery in Potions Certificate was framed on the mantle above a roaring fireplace, well cared for along with the Mastery of Mental Magic that seemed less loved.  Draco knew that somewhere his Godfather had a mastery in Dark Arts and Defensive Magic, but refused to showcase as long as he was passed over for the Defense against the Dark Arts position time and again. There were a few personal pictures as well.  A young Snape with his mother, standing still in the only Muggle picture he owned. A picture from his Hogwarts day of a group under a banner that read ‘The Slug Club’ with several students all surrounding a portly man who jovially waved out of the picture.  A picture of Snape accepting one of his Masters, one could not be sure which one was placed on the center mantle. On a side table, seeming to be close at hand was a picture of Draco himself, around the age of six, on a broom and hovering with his nervous mother who even in the picture constantly seemed to fuss over him.  Occasionally, his father would enter the frame and adjust the young boy on the seat, only to retreat once more.

 

Snape seemed on this late evening at odds with the cozy surroundings he had made for himself.  He still wore his signature teaching robe and from the red smudges on his fingers, had been in the middle of grading with his famous red ink.

 

“I-I thought he would already be here,” Draco stuttered out, sitting down on an overstuffed sofa.

 

“There was a late night meeting of the school Governors about Quidditch teams.”

 

“About Harry being put on the team.”

 

Snape lifted an eyebrow at him.  “My, aren't we cozy with The One who Lived.”

 

Draco blushed.  “They're my friend.  I don't see anything wrong with that.”

 

“We'll see how you feel after talking with your father.”

 

Almost on cue, the fire in the hearth changed green and Lucius Malfoy strode out of the flames, his usual cane in one hand and hair immaculate even if his traveling robe was covered with soot.  He removed his wand from his cane and waved it over himself, clearing the offending dirt and ash before removing the robe altogether.

 

“Severus,” the elder Malfoy drawled, his gray eyes holding no warmth in seeing his old friend.  “I would like to speak to my son in private.”

 

“In my quarters,” Snape pointed out, not moving.

 

Lucius did not move nor blink at the words, only continuing to stare at him as though the Potion Master could be moved by his eyes alone.

 

Which he could.  “Fine. I can stay in my office for an hour more and continue grading.”

 

“Thank you.”  It was said with little gratitude in the words.

 

As soon as the Potion Master had left the room, deliberately slow and with a slight slam to the door for emphasis, Lucius allowed his eyes to soften and fix on his son.  Lucius Malfoy was not an overly affectionate person: he rarely kissed his wife in public and only quick pecks in and out of private. His wedding album included a few token pictures of him admiring and holding the bride before quickly revealing he had spent most of the day networking with guests.  Like most Pureblood elites, he traveled and spent a lot of time away from home. At home, he sequestered himself in his study and usually dictated to his family as if they were underlings. But still, Lucius was a different breed than most of the Wizarding wealthy. He and his wife didn't sleep in different rooms, and they attended social functions always together and if one could not attend, they simply didn't go.  A far cry of the Parkinsons or Knotts, or even the Blaises, who seemed almost unhappy to spend much time with one another. While like most, their's was an arranged marriage, they seemed content with one another. Maybe not love, it was an unspoken fact that Narcissa was in love with another man whom Draco had never met, but the relationship that was between the two Malfoys was warm and friendly.

 

Lucius was also different when it came to how he raised his son.  Where most Pureblood men placed the care of their pregnant wifes in the hands of healers and never attended the labor, the silver haired blonde had been present throughout.  He and Narcissa had also broke with tradition and only hired a part time nanny, both of them raising Draco more directly. Draco could even remember his father singing lullabies to him, holding him after a nightmare.  It was when his...condition...became more acute did Lucius begin to pull away and become the distant Father. Not out of wanting to: Draco could tell his father regretted the gulf he had created. Even now, he could see his Father want to do more than the small gesture of placing his hands on his shoulders.

 

“I heard what happened.”

 

Draco went scarlet.  “I-”

 

“I know you didn't mean it.  I know that. Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 

_ Embarrassed. _  He had hoped it would stop happening once he got his wand and came to Hogwarts.  “I'm not hurt. Madam Pomfrey says everyone still has fits of accidental magic until they're about eighteen or twenty.”

 

Lucius looked still concerned.  “There's still time to send you to Beauxbatons, to study in-”

 

“I don't want to go study in France in some special class!  I like it here! I have friends.”

 

“Yes.  I'm well aware of your ‘friends’.”

 

The younger blonde paled and drew back.  He had known that someone would have told his Father about who he had been spending time with.  Uncle Sev probably wrote the first day of potion class when he, Ron, and Harry had found a three person bench in the back.  Maybe Knott had written after Harry had pinned him so expertly. Any number of Slytherins could have written as the weeks wore on and Draco would slip away to see his friends.  Madam Pomfrey would even be a good candidate; Ron and Harry insisted on coming with him the first time he had been sent to the Hospital Wing.

 

“Professor Dumbledore made quite a moving speech about house unity to the Governors this evening.”

 

That was unsuspected.  “Dad! They're my friends!  I'm not-”

 

“A Weasley and the Savior of the Wizarding World.  I've even heard you have been seen with a Mudblood.”

 

The word was said so casually.  Lucius used words like that as flippantly as most people would use the word ‘boy’ or ‘girl’ or ‘British’.  To him, it was was the proper word. The more correct and ‘polite’ word that he said in the company of others was inaccurate and misleading.  He never, though, forced Draco to day it. If Draco said Muggle-born to describe someone, Lucius looked nonplussed. Maybe he assumed it was something that would go away with age.  Maybe he felt Draco deserved the right to make up his own mind about the issue. Maybe he didn't care.

 

“They're my friends,” Draco repeated.  “The Slytherins don't really like me that much.  Knott has seen to that.”

 

“Blaise isn't even your friend?  Or the Parkinson girl?”

 

“Blaise is nice, but he's sucking up to Knott so we don't hang out a lot.”  He could tell the words ‘hang out’ annoyed his Father but he continued. “And Pansy is...weird.”

 

“Our families are in discussion about both your futures.”

 

That explains it.  Pansy had tried to sit next to him in every class and talk to him during the times he took advantage of the common room.  With her future as the next Mrs. Malfoy on the line, she needed to keep her presence in his thoughts.

 

“I like my friends.”

 

“Even Harry Potter?”

 

Draco nervously fidgeted.  “Harry's...really nice.” They were more than nice.  Anyone who spoke to Harry for any period of time quickly found them to be kind, trusting but not altogether naive, intelligent and inquisitive but ignorant of pieces of knowledge that most children their age took for granted, loyal, and with an acute sense of right and wrong.  They didn't necessarily see the world in black and white, simply they were aware that not all acts were done for one reason. They were sweet, but could be assertive when push came to shove. They were strong; including the incident on the train with Knott, Harry had proven that in spite of their short and lean appearance, they could lift not only most of a potions workbench by themselves but also carry several cauldrons.  They were also, at least to Draco, the most beautiful person he had ever met. Though, he was not about to tell Lucius that.

 

“And he is your good friend?”

 

“It's only been a few weeks, but yeah.  Also they go by ‘they’.”

 

“Good.  Keep it that way.”

 

The boy blinked in shock.  “What?”

 

“Keep him or them or whatever as your friend.  If it helps, keep the blood-traitor Weasley and Mudblood close too.”

 

Again Draco blinked.  He had not been expecting this.  He had been expecting an ultimatum to stop seeing anyone from Gryffindor house.  Maybe for Lucius to ‘allow’ him until Christmas to find more suitable friends. But this was almost too good to be true.  “I-”

 

“Dray, do you know what Malfoys are good at?” Draco said nothing.  “We are good at surviving. Playing the field. And finding multiple ways to achieving the same goal.  When one door closes, Malfoys are making a new one. We use everything and person at our disposal to do it.  The next generation of statesmen and leaders in this world will most likely be crowned or close to Harry Potter.  And unlike Knott and the others, you have made yourself quite the nitch to advance.”

 

That made the younger Malfoy frown.  He had not wanted to be friends with Harry just for a future career or to advance his family name.  He had wanted a friend!

 

“Also,” Lucius added, taking his son into arms in a rare physical show of affection, “if it makes you happy to be friends with them, then who am I to stop you.  I wish only the best for you.”

 

Now that made Draco feel spectacular.  Hugs and words of love from his father were treasured and he quickly put the first statement from his mind.  Well, not completely from his mind. He placed it in the category of things he would rather forget and not think about.

 

“Draco,” his Father's voice seemed slightly too conversational, “What do you think of Professor Quirrell?”

 

“Quirrell?  Um, he's nice.  He has a bad stutter so taking notes is hard.  But he seems really smart. We're just going over wand techniques right now.”

 

“Hmmm.  I was thinking of you spending one night a week getting tutored by him.  Privately.”

 

“It's only been a few weeks!  I don't think I need-”

 

“Now, Dray.  What did I just finished telling you?  Malfoys find multiple ways to achieve the same goal.  And we use everything and every person.”

 

****

 

“My child the youngest on a team!”  Thor called loudly from the high table in the dining hall.  Several warriors lifted their goblets and tankards in a toast to the news and there was a smattering of applause.  Most of the Asgardian palace kept to their food, not out of disrespect but out the philosophy of mind oneself.

 

Harry blushed at the fuss their Father was making.  They had returned a few hours ago to Asgard and quickly told the Warriors Three and Lady Sif the news of them being placed on the Quidditch team.  The four, much like their parents, didn't know what Quidditch was but they had caught on to the child's excitement and agreed it was wonderful. They had told their parents after they finally been able to change from the Midgardian ‘jeans’ and ‘t-shirt’ they had arrived in to their more traditional and more comfortable Asgardian court gown.  Now, sitting at the high table across from their Mother and beside their Father with their Grandparents close at hand, they had explained the circumstances that had lead to them being put on the team. They had also discussed Hogwarts in general, trying to reassure mostly Loki that they were indeed learning at the school.

 

Loki, though, seemed just as pleased as Thor at the news.  “So a ‘Seeker’. This position takes great skill?”

 

Harry nodded.  “Ron says that their entire camps or retreats where witches and wizards go to learn and train to be a Seeker and only a tiny number ever really succeed.”

 

“Ah, but my Lightning Bolt has a talent for it!”

 

“Will you able to wear your glasses during the games?  And will your teachers tutor you to make up for the time you miss training and playing?”

 

“They said it would be dangerous for me not to wear my glasses.  My...birth father wore glasses when he was a Seeker. And all of the training and playing happen after school hours.”

 

“I want you to keep to your studies then.  I will command this McGonagall to remove you from the team if you fall behind too far.”

 

“I have to keep up on my lessons.  It's one of the requirements for staying on the team.”

 

Loki nodded approvingly.  “I will say, in spite of how he came to find you, Dumbledore seems to run Hogwarts very well.”

 

“The youngest and the most valuable,” Thor was still marveling at the thought. 

 

“I suppose, if you are old enough for them to put you on a team, you are now old enough to join in the tourneys come the summer.”

 

Harry's mouth and fork dropped in shock.  Their Mother had just given them permission to be in the tourneys!  In Asgard, the seasons passed as they did in Midgard: spring gave into summer which lead into autumn and then finally winter.  Each season was also marked by an activity that was overseen by Allfather, though the king usually delegated many aspects to his family.  For instance, autumn was harvest time, with many farmers and merchants coming and going with bounty. It was also a time when the Nine Realms would send tribute or ask for aid, meaning that warriors were also extremely busy.  Winter was the time of the great Yule feast and progress. Mothers would announce they were pregnant or children would be named publicly. Spring was the time of planting and public justice be given. Couples asked for permission to court.  

 

Summer, though.  Summer was tourney season.  Yes, couples asked permission to get married and get divorced from Allfather.  But Harry had always wanted to play in the tourneys. There was the jousts, the archery contests, the melees, and the obstacle courses.  There were competition for metalworking, flower and fabric weaving, and jewelry making. After Yule, it was their favorite time of year. And they had always wanted to enter and not only be an observer but a participant as well.  Last year, two of the palace children who Harry trained with had been allowed to enter the minor leagues. Harry had had the honor of giving out the awards to the minor league and had felt only envy for the winners who they gave flower crowns too.

 

“Do you mean it?  May I be in the tourneys?”

 

“If you do well in your studies and you realize you can't compete in every event, I do not see why not.”

 

Harry laughed in delight and rushed from their seat, around the table to hug their Mother who kissed the top of their head.

 

“We were hoping to tell you come Yule,” Frigga said from where she sat beside her own adopted child.  “I suppose we will have to think of something else to surprise you with.” These last words were said with a mock sigh.

 

“You can give me more hair pins.  Or a gown I can wear in Midgard.” They asked as they made their way back to their seat.

 

“Maybe,” the grandmother teased with a twinkle in her eye.

 

As Harry sat down there was a sudden  **_BANG_ ** from the other end of the hall and several guards were led in by Volstagg, a prisoner struggling in the center of them.  Occasionally, the largest of the Warriors Three would call behind him to have the man gagged as the group made their way to the high table.  The royal family kept very quiet as they came forward, affecting a look of disinterest. All except the youngest who could barely contain watching.  It wasn't until Thor spooned another portion of buttered onion and another sliver of venison did the mortal remember to look down at their plate.

 

Volstagg and the guards stopped and knelt at the high stable, at the feet of Odin.  For his part, Odin had not even flinched when the doors had opened. He had beforehand participated in congratulating his grandchild on their accomplishments, though maybe to a lesser degree than the others at the table.  Now he seemed rather fixated on stabbing, cutting, and ripping off pieces of bloody meat while he made the group wait.

 

Finally, tossing a piece of fat to a nearby hound, the elder god growled, “Well, what have you brought Us?”

 

“Hail Allfather,” Volstagg proclaimed loudly.  “A day ago you sent me in search of Magnus, the scoundrel who has been...hurting palace children including his own son.”

 

Allmother lifted her head and turned to the man.  Her face was hard and eyes cold and as sharp as any blade.  “Let Us see the face of the man who hurt Our children.”

 

The large man hesitated, but Allfather turned and nodded not even wiping his chin.  Thor placed a hand on Harry's, a sign of comfort as the child trembled. The energy at the table had decidedly changed.  The group of soldiers parted and two men brought Magnus forward, forcing him to lean forward so the table could see his round face and wispy beard.

 

“Disgusting,” Loki declared, spitting in the prisoners eye.

 

“You will find no mercy in this place from Us,” Frigga declared.

 

“He has spoiled mine and the child's appetite,” Thor said, waving a hand at the now untouched plates.

 

“What did he do?” Harry whispered to no one in particular.

 

Odin waved a hand dismissing the man and the group.  “I will wait until the spring for your proper punishment.  In a few days time I shall pass my judgment. And I will have your wife have the honor of being your executioner.  Though, it would be more fitting to have your victims come of age and take you apart piece by piece.”

 

“Y-you are merciful,” Magnus stuttered out.  He was immediately punched in the gut to silence him.

 

“It is not mercy.  It is the impatience of justice.  To the dungeon.”

 

The group was led by Volstagg through a side door and left the hall.  After a few moments, Odin reached for a goblet and called for another round of mead to all the tables assembled.  Dinner resumed.

 

“Papa,” Harry immediately turned to Thor.  “What happened?”

 

Thor grimaced and gave Loki a questioning look.  Loki returned it was a nervous nod. The God of Thunder nodded.  “That man was one of the men who oversaw the kennels. And you know how palace children love the hounds.”  The mortal nodded. They had most certainly been one. They still did. “When children would come to see the hounds, he would…hurt them.”

 

“‘Hurt them’?”

 

“Harry,” Loki said very quietly, “do you remember when we taught you about the bull and the cow?”

 

Harry blushed.  Like most Asgardian children, they had been taught very young about sex and reproduction.  Yes, it had been and still was embarrassing but the idea of knowing early on meant children would feel more comfortable with their bodies and produce children when they were ready with people they love.

 

“Yes, I remember.”

 

“Well, he would force the children to do such things with him.”

 

“Oh Heaven!” Harry pushed their plate away.  

 

“We had hoped not tell you.  We hoped he would have surrendered once his wife discovered what he had been doing and asked for Allmother's to take her and child into her retinue, but he fled.  We didn't want to make your visit home marked by sadness.”

 

“It's not marked by sadness!  He was caught! He will never hurt another child again, right Grand'pierre?”

 

Odin nodded gruffly, sopping up the leftover juices on his plate with a piece of bread.

 

“I wish there was a way I could help the children though,” the small brunette mused, mostly to themselves.

 

“My Little Lamb, sometimes the best help is just being  present. If you wish, tomorrow you may help your Grandmother with the children in the garden.  She's been watching and playing with them.”

 

“Yes, I would like that.”  Though hopeful they could be of some help, the idea that there was an adult who hurt children disturbed Harry.  They had been somewhat aware of such things, naturally. Allmother's garden was filled with men and women running from toxic and abusive relationships, as well as warriors recovering from battle.  The children who played there were children also in need of healing. The women and men who were part of the queen's entourage were expected to help heal and assist in the comfort of those who sought her out.  One day, it would be Loki's task to carry on such work. Work that Harry slightly envied. They wanted to be like their Father, a strong warrior of Asgard. They wanted to be like their Mother, clever sorcerer.  But they also wished to be like their Grandmother, a shield to the innocent. It was in that vein, at the concerned look their parents were giving them they smiled and asked, “Maybe in the morning, we can go for ride, as well?”

 

Thor and Loki smiled at their child.  How could they deny them?


	12. Troll in the Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to write the entire series piece by piece. But we have to do hit certain beats though.
> 
> Thanks to the awesome Sailor Hogwarts (sakura_lisel) for letting me know I was misspelling Nott's name. Again, I write most of this on my phone between work, school, and thesis, so a lot of details escape my notice.
> 
> See beginning and end notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments and kudos if you liked it. If you didn't...I'm sorry. Recommend to a friend you think may like it? 
> 
> Oh, and if you are in the US and can vote, VOTE! We need your voice to be heard!

A few weeks went by: Harry went to and from ‘the Commune’ to visit their family a few times and went to Quidditch practice.  Quidditch, they quickly found, much like most skills of melee or swordplay, were better learned hands on then explained. They were quick to pick the sport, much to the pleasure of Draco, Ron, and Oliver Wood the rather obsessive Gryffindor captain.  Meanwhile, Draco began once a week getting tutored and or taking tea with Professor Quirrell. The stuttering Professor didn't offer much in the way of advice or company. If it wasn't the insistence of his Father, he probably would have found a way to get out of the obligation.  

 

Ron during the last few weeks had simply been getting in and out of fights with most of the other Slytherins.  One such fight and landed Harry promising a duel with Nott and his cronies. That had been a disaster start to finish.  First, Harry had the concept of a wizarding duel explained to them. Though they still insisted on bringing their dagger given to them by their grandfather, something that impressed and scared both their friends.  Then there had been Draco desperately trying to explain that Nott most likely would not play fair, so instead of the traditional second, Harry should also have a third: himself. In spite of Ron and Harry begging him to stay away, the night of the duel they ran headfirst into the blonde in the location staked out for said duel.  Then there had been Granger. Hermione Granger had followed the two Gryffindors, lecturing them all the way to the trophy room, and then began lecturing Draco when he had been discovered there as well. Ron was just about to try to turn her hair pink, fitting punishment for naggers he declared, when Filch the caretaker had nearly caught them.

 

The quadruple had ran away as fast as their legs could carry them to a locked room where they intended to hide.  That was when they realized the room had been occupied. Occupied by a three-headed ferocious dog, dripping drool from it's massive jaws.  The four screamed and fled, choosing detention over death. Later, Harry would express that they could have probably defeated the monster if they had had a proper wedding.  Either way, the quartet separated once they were away from both sets of danger. This only emboldened Hermione's lecture on the other threes rule breaking. When it was pointed out she too had broken rules, she pointed out it was to try ‘this’.  

 

“I'm going to bed before either of you three think of another idea to get us killed.  Or worse. Expelled!” She declared, turning and walking the rest of the way to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room alone.

 

“She really needs to sort out her priorities,” muttered, as Draco nodded knowingly.

 

The next day, Harry went to each of the other three and asked if they had seen the trap door beneath the dog.  Draco and Ron hadn't. Hermione had, but when told about Hagrid's trip to Gringotts to gather something for Dumbledore, she immediately became both cautious and curious.  Which made her want to speak to Harry. Often. 

 

Which led to the current state of things on the last day of October.  Hermione had once again sat down extremely close to Harry and Ron in Charms class.  The Gryffindors were with the Ravenclaws today, so Draco was not present. Hermione, with her neat pile of books, organized quills, and copious notes, had nearly knocked Harry's glasses off several times with her quick hand shooting up to answer nearly every question the diminutive professor asked.  She then, once the class had been given their feathers they had been tasked with levitating, began to once more give Ron and Harry advice on the assignment.

 

“That isn't a proper to flick.  That's too heavy.”

 

“Too heavy?”

 

“Yes.  You want to do something like this.”  She lightly flicked her wrist in demonstration.

 

Ron bashed the air.

 

“Mr. Weasley.  That is not a proper flick at all!  Lighter movements. Have Granger show you.  Excellent form...Potter.”

 

Hermione slid closer and Ron gritted his teeth.  Harry moved on to practicing the words. They had hoped to do it quietly a few times before actually trying with the wand movements, but once again the young witch inserter herself.

 

“You’re putting too much emphasis on the last syllable.  It's leviOsa, not levioSA! Watch.” She picked up her wand and well practiced poise and enunciation, swish and flicked her wrist.  “Wingardium LeviOsa!” Harry's feather lifted from in front of them and began to slowly and gracefully ascend.

 

“Oh my!  Excellent, Miss Granger.  Just marvelous! Five points to Gryffindor!  If you can do that four more times, while I'll say you can move up to pin cushions!  Here's another feather.” Professor Flitwick tittered as he watched the feather.

 

Harry flushed scarlet as Hermione was given a replacement for their feather.  When the new feather was handed to them, they could barely muster the energy to say thank you.  Granger didn't seem to notice, already moving on to ‘assisting’ several more people who had not asked.  By the time class had ended, everyone had successfully lifted a feather into the air. Hermione Granger, had already moved on to single books.

 

“She's awful!  Just awful!” Ron declared to a small group of the students who had been in the Charms class and Draco who had found them in the small courtyard outside.  The days were becoming shorter and colder, but the courtyard was still the frequent meeting point of most Hogwarts students. “She's a teacher's pet!”

 

“She assumes everyone else are incompetent!”  Harry complained.

 

“Worse!  She thinks everyone is stupid!”

 

Draco opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

 

“Did you hear her in class though?!”  Ron made his voice higher pitch drew out every vowel, “‘It's leviOsa, not levioSA!’”  He made the last ‘ah’ sound like some sort of barnyard animal braying.

 

The group laughed.  Draco was in near tears of mirth.  Harry too giggled. Ron, encouraged, continued to pretend to lecture the group on everything from knot tying to even breathing.

 

Suddenly, a bushy haired blur rushed through group, nearly making one of the Ravenclaws present drop their book bag.

 

“That was Granger,” Dean Thomas informed the group.

 

“She was crying,” said one girl.

 

The group turned to Ron expectantly.  It was an unspoken and well-enforced rule that if someone made a girl (it had been amended to person on behalf of Harry) cry, they should apologize immediately, if possible.  The redhead bit his lip and scratched his head in embarrassment.

 

“I mean,” he shrugged, “she'll get over it.”

 

“She was crying!” Harry said indignantly.

 

“You were laughing too!” Ron pointed out.

 

“She's in your house,” Draco reasoned, if weakly.

 

“She'll get over it!  Listen, tonight's Halloween.  Right? And there's going to be a huge feast.  Everyone is going. Hall's all decorated. Between now and then we have one more class.  We'll either apologize to her before or after class, or at the feast. And she'll be totally over it by then.”

 

A little reluctantly, but reassured by the other's confidence, everyone agreed.  

 

The next class was History of Magic, the one class that only Harry and Hermione stayed awake and attentive for.  But Hermione wasn't there. Again, Ron insisted everything was going to be alright. It was obvious that Granger was miles ahead in the class and spent most of her time in class ‘clarifying’ her notes.  If there was ever a class to skip, that was the one. Besides; there was still the feast.

 

Feasts at Hogwarts thus far had been underwhelming for Harry.  They were accustomed to feasts with tumblers, dancers, and mummers.  They were used to seeing warriors of all stripes swaggering about in their best leathers and silks, drinking and swearing and throwing goblet after goblet down until a brawl or dance broke out.  They were used Mama playing tricks and laughing as they were played out. They were used to Thor jovially sparring with the Warriors Three until Allmother declared it a drawl. They were used to feasts that could last all night or even several days.

 

That was not the case in Hogwarts.  The Welcoming Feast had been more display of food and pageantry, but other than that, was dull.  Every Sunday a large dinner was prepared and called a ‘feast’ but again was nothing more than additional food.

 

But to Hogwarts’ credit: the Halloween feast was lovely.  Pumpkin carved with twisted smiled floated and bats occasionally screeched down at the students.  The usual strict ‘every house at their own table’ had been forgone, and the tables were a mix of the house colors.  Draco naturally quickly joined the two Gryffindors at their table and the trio became engrossed in their favorite topics: Quidditch.  The world, and the rest of the day, was forgotten.

 

Until…

 

“AHEM!”

 

Three heads lifted and turned to face Lavender Brown.  She, like Harry, Ron, and Hermione, was a Gryffindor. Behind her was assorted other Gryffindor girls and few from other houses.  All of them with their arms crossed in front of them, glaring. Lavender had her hands on her hip, looking down at them with venom.

 

“Having fun, you three?” she asked murderously.

 

“Yes, I suppose,” Harry replied innocently.

 

“You three have a lot of nerve having so much fun when you made Hermione cry like that.”

 

Ron quickly whipped around.  “Oh it's not so-”

 

“She's been crying in the girl's bathroom all night!  She refuses to come down because she said she doesn't have friends.  She thought you lot were her friends. And you did that!”

 

“Oh Heaven!” Harry paled.

 

“Really thought better of you, Potter,” Lavender sniffed.  “Thought you were actually sweet. But still you made a poor girl cry.”

 

Harry looked grief stricken before turning in fury to Ron.  Ron for his part had also paled and looked quite shocked that his words had had such an effect.  Now, though, he looked fearful as two green fiery eyes turned on him.

 

“You said she'll get over it!  She's been crying! We need to go apologize!”

 

“I-”

 

“Harry,” Draco said, trying to calm the other, “She's in the girl's bathroom.  We can't just go walking into the girl's bathroom!”

 

The brunette switched their fury to Malfoy who shrank back.  The girls who had confronted the trio had to admit that Harry was making their job incredibly easy.

 

“We ARE going to apologize!  Tonight!”

 

“But the girl's-”

 

“It's just a privy!  We can ask Lavender to retrieve her out of the room if it offends you, Malfoy!”

 

“Couldn't we wait until after the feast!” Ron whined.

 

“Do not make me force you out of that seat.  You know I can.”

 

Malfoy and Weasley turned to one another.  Between them was the righteous fury of Harry, obviously done with the feast and could not be dissuaded from their goal.  Behind them, a small mob of girls who if they showed anymore hesitation would probably would tear them limb from limb. And there was the fact they had made Hermione cry, something that did way heavy on their conscience.  True, Granger could be annoying and a know it all, but was always willing to help and a backbone of iron that was hard not to admire. Also, to Ron, she was the most fascinating and intelligent person he had ever met. And he had met Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

 

“Fine,” Ron said, “but I'm not going into the girl's bathroom.  I draw the line there.”

 

“Ron-”

 

“No, Harry!  I can see no reason why I would need to go into the girl's bathroom!”

 

****

 

“God damn troll.  God damn dog. God damn Quirrell.  God damn Dumbledore.” That had been the litany of curses that Severus Snape had muttering for last two hours or so as he waited for the Headmaster to finish contacting the parents of the four students who had taken down said ‘god damn troll’.

 

Albus and Severus had rightly supposed that Quirrell and his Master would act on Halloween.  It would just be like Tom Riddle to choose the night of his defeat to try to gain back power and a body.  Most of his followers, or least the non-respectable ones took to acts of violence against Muggles or Muggle-borns on Halloween.  The respectable ones simply threw parties and sang old racist songs. But the Dark Lord was nothing if not dramatic.

 

The question had been how Quirrell would divide everyone's attention.  Severus had honestly thought he would start a fire or try to poison several students, creating mass panic.  But a troll was as good a way as any. Dimwitted, easy to mollify, and just as easy to enrage, trolls usually took four or five wizards and witches untrained in trolls to incapacitate.  Even with trained wizards, it would still take two or three of them. The Hogwarts faculty between them had enough experience and expertise to qualify as two semi professional trollhunters.  Add in the fact most of the teachers would be worrying over the little panicking ‘darlings’ and indeed Quirrell might as well have started a fire.

 

Once the panic began, Severus immediately slipped through the staff side door and ran to the third floor corridor.  He could hear the students moving to their common rooms, prefects reassuring younger students that everything will be just fine.  He paced in the shadows restlessly, vaguely wondering if he should have checked on his own house before coming here. Silence came.  Everyone was tucked away. Dumbledore had probably gone to his office to call for trollhunters. Minerva had most likely organized a few of the braver teachers into at least troll spotters, which would most likely began in the dungeon.  Filch had probably went to his little ‘office’ and barricaded himself inside.

 

And finally, Quirrell had arrived.  Tom had chosen poorly when he decided on this vessel.  True, Quirrell was so unassuming and could deflect most suspicion, but he was incompetent in spycraft.  He didn't check the shadows, immediately assuming he was alone. He had also come vastly unprepared to face the monster, Fluffy.  Nearly as quick as Severus had moved to corner him in the room, the coward had raced again near sobbing. Which left Severus and the dog.  An angry snarling dog. With three god damn heads.

 

The Potion Master had been able to kick the head that had grabbed ahold of his leg off without being grabbed by another one and escape.  Bleeding, staggering, and cursing he had limped after Quirrell until he had heard the sound of screams and shouts of children. And in spite of himself, he was a teacher.  He ran towards the noise, rejoining Minerva and Flitwick as they too headed to the noise.

 

What they found was shocking: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy in the girl's bathroom, standing over the body of the troll.  It was quickly deduced by the adults who had done what; Granger, quick thinking and clever witch that she was, had distracted the troll before getting cornered.  Potter, had leapt up and climbed the creature, using their wand more like a guiding prod or small knife. By the snot still dripping from it, they had probably stuck it up the brute's nose.  Weasley had knocked the thing out, most likely with the wreckage of the bathroom and a levitation charm that was far beyond most first years. The troll then had probably nearly toppled onto Granger and or Malfoy, scaring the blonde boy causing him to use accidental magic and send the thing backwards into the far wall.  And onto an exposed pipe. The troll was dead.

 

Not that the adults were going to tell the students just yet.  Even in the flush of their victory, the four had looked abashed for their rule breaking.  Granger made some excuse for them, that she had tried to look for the troll and the three others had followed to dissuade her.  At several points during her monologue, she referred to them as her friends, a title that with all the unpolished spycraft of a child the three confirmed with small nods and smiles.

 

“I am very disappointed in you, Miss Granger,” Minerva scolded.  Severus was unsure if she was buying the excuse or knew no matter what they probably wouldn't get a satisfying answer.  “This offense, of disobeying the Headmaster and putting yourself and your fellow students in harm's way would usually carry the punishment of the very least detention until the end of year.  For all four of you.” The four flinched. “However, in light of…,” Killing a troll. “I believe an exception can be made. Just one! The four of you will serve a detention with Professor Snape and clean the potions classroom and all it's equipment from top to bottom this Wednesday night.  If it is not done, I suspect Professor Snape will extend my original sentence.”  _ Oh boy _ .  “I will also award twenty five points to Gryffindor and to Slytherin.”  Her lip and quivered, either about to laugh or scream, “For sheer dumb luck.  I will be contacting all of your parents tonight, also.”

 

Granger looked unsure about the last pronouncement.  She was Muggle-born, and her parents would most likely hear the word ‘troll’ and would be more concerned about their child's safety then the rules.  Malfoy and Weasley looked fearful. Both had mothers who were notorious for their scolding of their children. Narcissa may be a quiet elegant woman, but when it came to Draco she could forget all of Pureblood training.  And Molly...well Severus didn't envy the boy at the moment. Only Potter looked pleased. They seemed to swell with pride and even asked if they could be present, leaving Minerva at loss. The Little Princeling had brought down a troll; they would be covered with laurels and love, and their friends would probably get Howlers.  Typical Potter.

 

Once the children had been sent back to their dorms, Minerva had realized the state Severus was in.  She didn't question why; he was usually doing some mission for Albus so it was right to assume that was what happened.  She tried to persuade him to go to the hospital wing, at least to get the leg bandaged. He had agreed, only to get her to stop badgering him, and limped off.

 

He had gotten to his quarters and immediately flooed Dumbledore.  The Headmaster promised to come through once he was done. And now Severus waited, tending to his own wound with salve, bandages, and an overly full glass of scotch.

 

Finally, the fireplace roared emerald and Dumbledore walked through, almost seemingly untouched by the soot.  The old man winced at the still bloody wrappings on the younger man's leg. “I am sorry, my boy.”

 

“It's fine,” Severus lied.  “Probably should have used a scabbing potion, but I gave my latest batch to Poppy.”

 

“She's informed me that Quirrell refused to be seen after his fainting fit.  She's worried because when she spoke to him he seemed to be in the middle of a panic attack and in great pain.”

 

“He couldn't get past the fucking dog.  Which is good, I suppose.” The barriers between the stone were designed to build on another; if you were able to get past one, you would most likely be so rattled by that challenge that you would fail the next.  “I also suspect  _ He _ is not happy his plan didn't work.   _ He's  _ probably punishing Quirrell right now.”

 

“Who, Severus.  Be more specific.”

 

Severus glared.  For the last ten plus years, Albus had been on a campaign to get everyone, especially Snape, to call the Dark Lord by his name.  Snape vehemently declined. Tom or Riddle was the closest he got. But Dumbledore would never get him to call him...by that name.  That name summoned up too many memories. Too many ghosts. He took a gulp of scotch.

 

“They'll try again.  Or they will try to retaliate against Potter directly.  They will try to kill them.”

 

“I can't see Tom doing it without his body,” Albus said with a frown.

 

“Quirrell would do it or try to do it to get back in  _ His  _ good graces,” Severus winced as he put down his leg.  “Mark my words, in the next two weeks, Prince Harry is going to have a threat on their life and we're going to have the ire of the gods upon us.”

 

****

 

Ron Weasley was not stupid.  No, he did not shine academically and he had tendency to act without thinking, but he was most certainly not stupid.  He was brilliant at chess and strategy games. He made observations and could test these observations. He could, if pushed, be patient.

 

Ron had been observing Harry.  After all, Harry was one of his best friends and dorm mate.  He had appointed himself a position of de facto brother to the other child.  And after quite a few months and weeks, Ron had made some observations.

 

**Observation 1: Harry didn't seem to know basic geography or history.**

 

Like most children raised in Britain, Ron knew some key facts: the British had fought two World Wars, Henry VIII near as many wives, Scotland was to the north of England, and Australia was the only country that was also a continent.  As a child in the wizarding community, he knew that Oliver Cromwell burned was a squib, Arthur was the first proper wizard king, and half of Henry's wives were witches, though none that had a child sit the throne. 

 

Harry, didn't seem to any of this.  Ron had caught them with geography books staring at it in wonder like it was the first time they had seen the globe.  They would trace their finger along the names of places, reading them aloud in the same way one read of somewhere fantastical.  In History of Magic, Harry would be transfixed at Professor Binns going on and on about things that most everyone else had already known.  Harry's love of history was so evident, it was why Hermione had felt the need to furnish them with endless books on the subject, which they quickly snapped up immediately.  And yes, while the Communes were isolated and protective, surely they would have been aware that France was a country. Harry had spent three days under the assumption France was city, and finally had to be corrected.

 

**Observation 2: Harry never mentioned his adopted Father doing magic.  Nor did they mention anyone using a wand.**

 

It was true Harry mentioned their Mother using magic.  Quite frequently and with pride. But, Harry never mentioned magic associated with their father.  Or their Grandfather. In fact, when it came to their Grandfather, they the man seem highly critical of magic.  They mentioned offhand that their Mother was not allowed to use magic in certain contexts, and that their Father did not like such restrictions placed on his spouse.  They would mention their Mother transforming objects, using their magic to send messages, and even changing their appearance, but never their Father. 

 

It was also worth noting, Harry never mentioned their Mother's, or even their Father's, wand.  If anything, a wand seemed as much a foreign object as any Muggle-born. Communes were known for prizing wands more than any magical community.  Wands were kept, repaired, and treasured up and until a person died. Unlike the rest of the wizarding community, who buried wands with their owners, wands kept within a family until a hundred years after the person's death when they would be burned in a special ceremony.  Many of the most highly respected people in the Communes, were wand makers. It was a well-known fact. Harry had bought their wand at Ollivander's like nearly every other first year. They're explanation had been it was because Professor Dumbledore said it was what they had to do.  But why? Couldn't Harry have gotten a wand from their family? Ron had his brother's, and he wasn't living in a Magical Commune!

 

**Observation 3: Harry went to and was visited by their parents more frequently than any other first year.**

 

This was evident to nearly everyone.

 

There were many students at Hogwarts who went home to visit family on weekends.  Usually, they restricted themselves to once a month and usually wrote frequently to them.  Harry went twice a month. They didn't see anything wrong with this, which there wasn't really anything wrong with it.  But it was odd. Ron had accompanied them a few times to beyond the grounds where Mcgonagall saw off students leaving for visits.  The stern woman would either give a student a train ticket, having them go with Hagrid to the station or they she would hand the students assorted portkeys and times.  She would come to Harry and give them always the same thing, a rolled up parchment. A strange portkey. Ron also noticed she never expressly give them a time either, simply handing them the scroll and saying, “Give my best to your family.”

 

Ron was quick to realize that the scroll was not the portkey.  Harry kept the real ones in the dorms in their trunk. Small white little carved figures in a leather bag.  He had caught them occasionally toying with them after hard days such as when people insisted they were a ‘he’ or Snape was particularly cruel or just when they seemed to miss home.  They would quickly put them away and bounce back once Ron had been noticed or engaged them. On the days they would leave for home, they would grab one and take with them. Ron had even see how they used it, holding it out at arm's length and then letting it slip from their fingers before disappearing much like anyone using a portkey.  They would return Sunday evening, all smiles with several more of the carvings which they returned to the satchel.

 

Also, they never wrote to their parents.  Everyone in Hogwarts wrote to their parents.  Each Weasley wrote once or twice week to their parents, mostly to contradict the other siblings’ letters.  Draco wrote three times a week, once to his mother, once to father, and then once to both. Hermione wrote daily, keeping a running account of everything that happened.  Harry wrote not a line. They had the means; Harry their quill and ink at the ready in their book bag. They had an owl, an amazing owl named Hedwig that they were especially proud of.  But the owl was rarely used for letters. Harry had trained the owl to respond to whistles and clicks and even words to retrieve items. At breakfast the owl would fly in with rest and come to her master, and Harry would coo and pet her and feed her fatty pieces of bacon from their plate.  But it seemed Harry never expected her to come with a letter.

 

Maybe that was because their parents came to Hogwarts regularly.  Now this, Ron could never be sure of but he swore they had to. Late at night, when all of the first year dormitory was asleep, he would watch as he pretended to sleep Harry pull the bed curtains.  Then an eerie silence would fall over that bed. Sometimes it lasted twenty minutes. Sometimes an hour. Ron had been curious what was happening, but did his best to think it was none of his business.  Until Halloween night.

 

They had gotten back to their dorms still flush with victory.  Draco had nearly walked into the common room before the Fat Lady reminded him that Gryffindor wasn't his house, ‘though it is refreshing to see house unity and friendship’.  Hermione had bid them good night on the foot of the stairs, looking as though she wanted to hug them both but thinking better of it. The pair of them walked into their dorms to find everyone asleep.  They changed, and went to bed. 

 

Well not quite.  Ron simply rolled over, facing away from Harry to process what just happened.  In Harry's view it must have looked as though he had been asleep because he heard the bed curtains rocket close.  There was a moment of rustling in the bed. And then…

 

“Papa?”

 

Harry then proceeded to carry on a one way whisperer conversation, excitedly recounting the fight with the troll and asking if once they returned home they could have ‘a small but proper feast’.  Then they asked if would be alright to speak to their Mother. There must have been some consent, because Harry was then excitedly greeting, “Mama!” before silence.

 

Harry had a way to speak to their parents directly.  No need for an owl, floo, or anything else. Ron didn't know what it meant, but it could come in handy.  Especially now.

 

After the troll incident, the quartet had become quickly invested in the mystery of what ‘Fluffy’ (Ron would forever say this was a stupid name for a three-headed dog) and what it was guarding.  And what Snape was trying to steal. It followed logically in Ron's mind. Snape had disappeared quickly from the feast just as Quirrell came and warned the school of the troll. He had come with the other teachers to find them with the troll, he had been bleeding and limping.  A limp, he had for the next week and half. Ergo, he was after whatever the dog was protecting. Hermione would not believe it; he's a teacher! Draco wouldn't even consider it; he was his godfather! Harry seemed blissfully unconcerned; their parents would never let harm come to them.

 

Then the first Quidditch match.  Harry had performed brilliantly, and caught (well, nearly swallowed) the Snitch.  But during the match, Harry's new broom had bucked and made an effort to throw them off.  Hermione and Ron had quickly discovered Snape jinxing and directing their broom, which Hermione ended with a distraction.  After that, she had changed her opinion of the Potion Master. Draco seemed unable or unwilling to see his godfather as an attempted murderer.  But he had agreed that he could want to hurt Harry. But never kill.

 

Only Harry remained stubbornly unconvinced.

 

“My Father could beat Snape to a pulp, and would do so if anything happened to me.  And my Mother. Well, he would be lucky if he had his skin left.”

 

So here was Ron's problem: his best friend was naive of the world and dependent on parents who were close but still so far away.  Ron had no doubt that Harry's family would storm Hogwarts if something happened. But what if when something happened, it was too late?  What if Harry couldn't contact their parents? What if they…

 

Ron knew it was wrong.  He could hear his own Mother's voice shrill in his ears as she lectured him about theft and snooping.  But he was willing to risk it. 

 

During one of Harry's visits to his family, and all the other dorm mates were away, the youngest Weasley boy crept into the dorms to the bed of his friend.  He pulled out the overly large and strangely ornate trunk and opened it. The satchel was clumsily hidden under several of Harry's least favorite clothes, yellow shirt and oversized blue jeans.  Ron took a handful of the carvings before securing the bag once more and putting it in place. He stocked them away in one of his socks and put it as deep as possible in his own trunk.

 

He went back to see Draco and Hermione in the library to study, secure in the knowledge he had done found a way to protect his friend.  He was a step ahead. He had seen the chessboard and found a strategy. On Monday, when Harry returned and they went to Potions, Ron couldn't help but feel a smug satisfaction as the greasy git wrote the agenda on the board.

 

He had a secret weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we actually hear from another Avenger that isn't Thor or Loki! Was going to do this chapter but didn't fit the theme.
> 
> Also, if I organize an AMA on my tumblr, who would be down?


	13. Home for the Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter before Stan Lee died, and I publish it now with a heavy heart. Warning: this has a lot of angst
> 
> Also, a gross simplification of Christmas and Yule.
> 
> Also, first appearance of Tony Stark.

Unbeknownst to Ron, Harry did write to their family.  About once a week, and usually several pages worth. But it was not their family in Asgard they were writing.  It was to their aunt whom they wrote.

 

Once they had gotten to Hogwarts, Harry had been eager to write and meet their Mother's family.  They had written a long letter of introduction for themselves. They had gone on and on about their wish to know more about their birth Mother.  Their birth Father, they explained, had apparently no living known relatives, so their hope was to learn as much about her and her world. The first letter had been nearly six pages long, and Harry had included a few drawings as well.

 

There was no response.

 

Harry was not discouraged.  The letter, sent the ‘Muggle’, maybe had not arrived yet.  McGonagall had mentioned when they had given it to her for delivery that such means of sending messages was slow and ‘inelegant’.  Loki when Harry had mentioned to him about the letter had also pointed out that the letter had probably shocked the woman. To have no contact for ten years and then a letter, it was probably very jarring.  

 

“She probably doesn't know what to say, my Little Lamb.”

 

So over the course of the next few letters, Harry asked a series of questions in hope of drawing their aunt to write.  They asked if their Mother had been left or right handed. Had she been born in the spring or fall? When had did she agree to marry their Father?  Was she a studious and quiet child, or had she been loud and brass? Did she too like the color blue? Did she have nightmares? Had she ever made flower crowns?  Could she sing? What did her laugh sound like? Did she grow hair long? Did she also hate the color yellow? What did she call their Father? What made her name Harry, Harry?

 

Still no response.

 

“My Lightning Bolt you are going about this all wrong!”  Thor had admonished when they had voiced their mounting concerns.  “You are asking about something that is painful. You lost a Mother.  But she lost a sister.”

 

Harry felt immediately chastened and began to write exclusively questions directed towards their aunt about herself and her family.  How long was had she been with her husband? How had he courted her? Or had she courted him? Did she have an occupation? What was it?  Did she live in London? Did she like tea? What type of tea? Harry just learned there were many types of tea so they were bursting with curiosity.  Did Petunia have a favorite color? What was it? What of Harry's cousin? Was he a strong boy? Did he make her proud? Did he like tea? When was he born?  When was she married? Had she ever seen Hogwarts? Did her husband call her beloved? Did he hold her hand in his still? Was he gentle? Was she receiving Harry's letters?  Was she still too stunned, too sad to write? Did she simply not know what to write?

 

Soon Harry gave up asking questions.  They had run out of them, for once in their life.  They continued to write, however. Their letters became almost like journal entries, talking about the weather, the pains of going to school, and their own daily struggle with ‘modern’ clothing.  They avoided talking about magic or Asgard, only speaking in the vaguest terms. The mortal let their anxieties flow freely onto the page, hoping that such things would call to their aunt and she would write back to reassure them.

 

Letters were sent.  Fall became winter. And they only received silence.

 

Outside of this small battle, Hogwarts was preparing for a winter holiday that Harry had never heard of.

 

“What is Christmas?”  They had finally asked.

 

This question was met with the usual responses from their friends when it came to such inquiries.  Ron gasped in disbelief. Draco looked stunned. Hermione immediately launched into a well-prepared lecture on what Christmas was, as though she had anticipated the question.

 

Christmas, she explained, was usually associated with the birth of a man named Jesus who was the son of a god.  Which god, apparently Harry was supposed to know. He was to bring peace on Earth and goodwill to mankind. To celebrate his birth and foster this peace and goodwill, people gave their friends, families, and acquaintances gifts.

 

“Not everyone celebrates Christmas because of Jesus.  Not everyone celebrates Christmas. Obviously,” Hermione waved a hand to indicate Harry.

 

“They don't celebrate Christmas on the Commune?” Ron asked.

 

“Half the Purebloods in Hogwarts don't celebrate Christmas!” Draco snorted.  “I mean they do, in public and technically, but they would tell you they prefer Yule.”

 

“Yule?” Harry looked around at that.  “Do you celebrate Yule?”

 

“A mix of Yule and Christmas, I guess.”

 

“My family celebrates Yule.”  They went to explain the tradition, in the best possible terms.  Yule was a celebration of a year ending. The sun fled the sky, so it became darker longer and colder.  It was a time to put wrongs right, and to reaffirm the bonds of peace. Gifts were given to remind one of such bonds and to share the bounties of another year.  Yule logs were kept burning, a home fire for family, old and new friends, and even strangers to warm themselves by. Just the thought of such a fire, with a family gathered round made them incredibly homesick.

 

“Well at least you still get presents!” Ron laughed, and so did the rest of the group.

 

Time moved on.  Trees were hauled in and they were decorated with bright colorful trinkets and lovely ropes of garlands.  Little bunches of twigs and berries were hung in random places all around the castle and the students avoiding passing under them in pairs.  “It's mistletoe. You have to kiss someone underneath mistletoe.” 

 

Harry commissioned gifts for their friends.  For Hermione, a journal with Yggdrasil etched on cover.  It was an incomplete drawing of the link between Midgard and Asgard, and Hermione would most likely not ever know the significance, but for a witch as clever as her it would be useful to take notes in.  For Ron, a warrior's talisman. The redhead definitely had the makings of a warrior, with a sharp mind for statics and strength both physically and mentally in good amounts. If he had been the eldest son, Harry would have been tempted to give him a shield or sword sheath, but they hoped this would do.  

 

Draco they had commissioned a small thin silver dagger with a polished leather sheath.  Draco was not a warrior type, not truly. He was a defender, a fighter if need be, but he was not what the palace swordmaster would call ‘battle hardy’.  There were those, like Ron and Thor who were born ready for a battle. They thrived in peace by maintaining it. They thrived in war because they fought in it.  Put a sword in their hands, and the realms would sleep well. Give them a troop to command or some power, and they would do it with grace and dignity. Draco was a wonderful leader, but his was not the warrior's way.  He was a warrior of the mind, a strategic thinker who could plan a battle but most likely not fight in it. One of those who could defend themselves against one person, but not two. And Harry was so worried about Draco's need to defend himself.  It was their constant worry. The blade would be small enough to fit into a pocket without much notice, and sharp enough to cut wool without much effort. They would have teach the blonde how to open the blade without being seen.

 

The holidays grew closer.  Hermione was planning on leaving Hogwarts earlier than most to celebrate with her family.  She had offered to put off the trip to see Harry for the week they were going to remain in school, but they urged her to go.  They let her open her gift in front of them, though apparently it was far too early. She nearly teared up and declared it was too extravagant a gift.  

 

“It's simply a journal,” they said, shrugging off the girl's complaint.

 

Hermione had gotten them two books:  _ Quidditch through the Ages _ , a book Harry felt she must  have bought in bulk for the two boys in their quartet, and  _ Wizarding and Muggle Fashion: A Cross Cultural History _ .  Harry absolutely loved it, and spent the next day and half calling Draco and Ron's attention to illustrations of everything from Elizabethan collars to plaid skirts.

 

Draco left a few days later.  His family had a large party planned at his grandfather's winter cabin.  “Toast of the season. Anyone who is anyone has to be there. I absolutely hate it.”

 

“Then why go?”

 

“Grandpapa commands it.  You have understand, he's the head of the family.  Dad runs the businesses and day to day. Mum does the charity work.  But Grandpapa and Grandmama are the brains of the operation.”

 

Harry nodded their understanding as Ron shook his head in disbelief. 

 

Again Harry exchanged presents before the other left to go home.  They felt a fluttering of their tummy as Draco ran a finger over the hilt of the blade, his gray eyes wide with wonder.

 

“It's…,” he began to unsheath it.

 

“Sharp, so be careful.  I can lend you a whetstone to keep it that way.”

 

“Harry, this looks expensive.”

 

They shrugged.  They weren't about to say that money really was no concern when it came to their friends.

 

Draco's gift to Harry was a small silver necklace with a rose charm.  They blushed as they fingered the small charm, unsure why.

 

“This is very beautiful.”

 

“I got Hermione one too.  But her charm is a book. It's a friendship necklace.”

 

“Oh,” they blushed more and looked down at the rose.  It felt silly to blush so at a ‘friendship necklace’. Harry quickly developed a habit of fiddling with the charm when they were lost in thought.

 

Soon it was well-nigh to go to celebrate Yule.  Hogwarts had nearly emptied. House tables for once were done away with in favor of one large table where professors and students ate and sat together.   The Weasleys stayed behind, even Percy, who had redoubled his efforts to instruct Harry they were a boy. Ron tried to play off the reason that they had stayed at Hogwarts was because of Harry, not wanting them to be alone.  But the brunette quickly deduced that the family could not afford four train tickets home, and no brother wanted to leave without the others. The Weasley clan sent several owls with presents to and from the castle, one package exclusively for Harry.

 

“Your mother didn't have to get me anything!”  They said as they were handed the brightly covered parcel.

 

“She made something for all of you!  Even Drake. Face the facts, you're all Weasleys now.”

 

The present was a large soft wool blue sweater with a golden ‘H’ on the front.  Harry absolutely loved it.

 

It took some arm twisting to convince Ron to open his present.  “It isn't ti-OW HARRY LET GO OF MY ARM!” When he finally did open it however, his eyes went wide as he marveled at the talisman.

 

“It is for warriors,” Harry explained.  “Only the best.”

 

“How much did this thing cost?!”

 

“Cost?”

 

“Yeah.  How much did you pay?”

 

“What does that matter?”

 

“I don't want you spending all your money on me.  I mean-”

 

“It is my coin.  I spend it how I please.  Please wear it.”

 

“I feel silly,” Ron said, putting on the talisman.  “I just bought you a bundle of chocolate frogs and a subscription to Quidditch Quarterly.”

 

“Really! I was hoping for that!”

 

One more day went by.  Six more days until Harry left.  An even smaller round table had been brought out and used for meals.  Dumbledore wore increasingly more colorful and ridiculous colored robes, telling the remaining students hilarious Christmas anecdotes of years gone past.  Hagrid and Flitwick would randomly break into song and many students would join in. Even Snape had gotten into a strange festive mood, putting out in his office a small figurine set of small figures clustered in what appeared to be a barn.  George explained it was called a Nativity and the baby, the central figure, was the Christ child. Harry nodded but didn't know what to make of this.

 

It was lunchtime, and everyone was gathered together.  Owls flew in delivering the mail, now not just a daily occurrence but three times a day.  Harry was enjoying a warm bowl of soup when a black and gray owl landed in front of them. They stared wide-eyed at it.  They had only received one other owl before this,that containing their broom, the Nimbus 2000. But this owl, bearing the seal of the ‘Muggle to Wizard Post Edinburgh Office’ only had two envelopes in its beak.  Their name, ‘Harry James Potter’ was written on each, one in a heavy print style and the other a hesitant cursive. Harry gaped at the letters.

 

“Um, Harry,” Ron said between mouthfuls of sandwich, “looks like you got mail.”

 

“But I don't know who it is from.”

 

“Well, that's why you take it and read it”

 

They nervously took the envelopes and offered the owl a crust of bread.  The owl seemed perplexed, but took it. They traced the envelopes and their name for a moment before picking one to open.  A small booklet type object slid out, a picture of a round fat man in a red suit jovial and waving on the cover. The words  _ Merry Christmas  _ were in gold typeset over the image.  Harry glanced sideways at Ron who nodded encouragingly.  They opened the little booklet. Two large silver coins fell out onto the table.  The words typed impersonally in the center of the card read,  _ Wishing you a Happy Holiday! _  Underneath was the printed name ‘Vernon Dursley’.

 

“Who’s Vernon Dursley?” Ron asked.

 

“I don't know.  Or at least I don't remember if I should I know.  Do you know what these are?” Harry held up the coins for inspection.

 

Ron was shaking his head when a Muggle-born third year two seats over said, “That's Muggle money.  About a pound it looks like.”

 

“It barely feels like a few grams!”

 

“No I mean-”

 

Harry had already moved on the next letter, placing the small booklet to the side.  The second envelope also contained a small booklet, this cover was a small wintery scene of a small wooden cabin trimmed with snow surrounded by a lush green forest.  There were lights in the windows and a sled outside, pulled by two reindeer. Two figures sat in the sled, leaning together as they made their way home. It was beautiful.  It took a lot of effort to look inside and not continue to study the image. 

 

_ Wishing you home for the Holidays. _  It was written a lovely script, with an equally lovely signature of ‘Aunt Petunia’.  Included was a small bundle of papers and a photograph of a trio people wearing fine Muggle clothing and matching bright smiles.  The man, a hulk of a man with a large mustache, figured as the centerpiece flanked by a rather large boy and a thin woman. The woman was fair, each hand on the shoulder of the two males.  The boy held the woman's hand but did not touch the man as though he was not permitted to touch him. The man had a look of greedy pleasure in his eyes at such control. 

 

“It's from my aunt and her family.” Harry said, flipping the photo over.  On the back, written in the same elegant hand were the words ‘Dursley Family ‘91’.  They took the small bundle of papers and opened it.

 

“It's a Christmas Letter,” Ron explained, reading over their shoulder.  “Lot of people send them to family and friends they don't see all year. Gives a little story about the year and what went on.  Harry? Are you okay?”

 

The small mortal held the letter in their trembling hands as tears threatened to fall.  

 

It was a start.

 

****

 

When they first found the mirror, it had been by accident.  They had been trying to research on the Philosopher's Stone, now able to sneak into the restricted section of the library with their newly given Invisibility Cloak.  They had been unsuccessful and had nearly been caught by Snape and Quirrell. Fleeing and hiding in an abandoned classroom, they had found it. The cloak had slipped off them and out of their grasp as they had come forward to stare at the image of themselves and…

 

A man and woman stood, smiling warmly as they waved behind them.  When they turned, there was no one there. But in the mirror, there they stood.  A man about as tall as Mama, with jet black hair that was wild and stuck up in all angles.  His eyes were brown behind rectangular shaped glasses, glasses that slipped down a nose that was so much like Harry's.  The woman beside him was beautiful, with long dark red hair and familiar green eyes. Her lips were faintly pink and her smile was so large that it felt almost a hug.  Almost. They were wearing clothes in life they would probably never have even seen; Asgardian court robes and gowns. Their heads were crowned with flowers of white and blue and they wore red and gold medallions with the crest of Gryffindor.  Their eyes glowed with pride as they looked back at the little mortal.

 

“Father?”  Harry tentatively whispered.  The man smiled even more broadly and nodded.  “M-mother?” She blew them a kiss.

 

That first night they simply stared at the image, babbling on and on to it about everything, anything, and nothing.  The two figures passed no judgments, gave no indication of surprise shock or even changed their smiling faces. And Harry loved them.  They only left when they heard the caretaker's cat roaming around and they ran away to the dorms. 

 

The next morning, they asked if Ron would come with them.  They had to show him something. Ron had agreed, if reluctantly.  That night they retraced Harry's steps quite methodically back to the room, back to the abandoned classroom.  The couple smiled happily at their arrival and waved in greeting.

 

“Do you see them?!” Harry asked excitedly, pulling themselves away from the mirror to look back at the redhead.

 

“See who?  All I see is you.”

 

They frowned.  “Ridiculous. They're right there!”

 

“Who?”

 

“My birth parents!”

 

Ron shook his head.

 

“Here!” Harry moved, pulling Ron in front of the mirror.  “What do you see? Maybe it shows only relatives.”

 

It did not.  To Ron, it showed glorys and honors that even all his brothers together had and probably couldn't achieve.  He studied himself up and down like a proud rooster, even though to Harry he looked like he was admiring his pajamas.  They traded turns looking into the mirror, with each passing round becoming more and more frustrated that the other was taking so long with it.  It nearly came to blows at nearly two in the morning when one of them insisted to a double turn because the other had taken so long on their last turn.  They must have shouted or raised their voices, because once again they heard Filch stomping after them, so they left quickly.

 

At breakfast, Ron declared he was not going back.  “And neither should you. That mirror is probably cursed.”

 

“I won't go back.”

 

“Harry.”

 

“I said, I won't go back.”

 

That night Harry went to the mirror later than previous nights.  They couldn't see the harm in this, seeing their family. They placed their hands over the outstretched hands of their parents’ hands.  All they felt was cold glass. It was like a bittersweet medicine.

 

A thought struck them.

 

They pushed away from the mirror and their hand went immediately to their ring.  They twisted the runes around their finger and then whispered into the air.

 

“Mama?”

 

“My Little Lamb,” Loki was there in a moment settling beside him.  “This is not the sleeping quarters. Where are you? It's very cold and you're not wearing slippers and robes.  You'll catch your death!”

 

They shook their head and pulled their adopted Mother towards the mirror.  “Do you see them Mother? There is some enchantment on this mirror. Do you see them Mama?”

 

The god raised an eyebrow and stared at the mirror and back at the mortal.  “All I see is us, my Darling.”

 

Harry walked out of the line of the mirror, reluctantly, and then asked, “Now what do you see?”

 

Loki again looked skeptically at the child and then the mirror.  He gasped.

 

He walked toward the mirror in wonder, leaning toward it.  One hand grasped the air, as though he was holding something like a pole or staff.  The other flew to his belly before falling to the wayside. The God of Mischief shook his head, closing his eyes.

 

“This is a vile trick.  A curse. What are you showing me?”  His voice was harsh as he spoke.

 

“You don't see them either,” Harry hugged themselves looking at the floor in deepening despair.

 

“‘Them’?”  Loki turned from the mirror.  “What do you see in this...mirror?”

 

“My parents.  My birth parents.  You don't see them?  You do see your birth family?  Do you see glory like Ron?” They pushed past their adopted parent and looked at the mirror.  The couple waved as oblivious of trouble as ever.

 

Loki shook his head frantically, pulling Harry to face him.  “Listen to me. This could be a trick. A cruel enchantment. This mirror could-”

 

Harry twisted the ring and Loki vanished mid sentence.  “Papa?”

 

Just as quickly as their Mother had disappeared, their Father appeared.  “My Lightning Bolt, we do not interrupt your Mother. He is quite beside himself.  Even now he is screaming in my ear to get you away.”

 

“Please Papa!  Do you see?” They turn desperately to the ever smiling faces, almost mocking now in their unchanging way.  “Do you see them?”

 

Thor turns toward the mirror, obviously being obstructed by Loki who had was pulling at his main body back in Asgard.  Finally he looked into mirror.

 

“Do you see them?”

 

Thor smiled broadly.  “I do indeed! I see them!”

 

Harry nearly wept.  “You do?”

 

“Aye.  There's Stark, Rogers, Banner, even Quill...there they all are.  And we've...my Lighting Bolt does this show the future?” The God of Thunder looked back at his child with such joy and laughed in triumph.

 

The small mortal only mournfully shook their head.  How could it show the future? Lily and James Potter dead.

 

“Harry?  Are you alright?  Maybe you should go back to-”

 

They twisted the ring again.  They were once more in the room alone.  Just them. Just them and the mirror.

 

They sat on the cold castle ground and stared at the smiling faces just out of their reach.

 

“Back again, Harry?”

 

Harry jumped and turned.  Behind them, the smiling and calm face of Albus Dumbledore came out from the shadows.  His blue eyes were twinkling in the moonlight streaming in from a window. 

 

The moon looked on, as indifferently as the couple in the mirror.

 

****

 

Two days after the ‘mirror incident’, Harry returned to Asgard to spend two weeks of the Yule Holiday at home.  They paraded to the palace much like they had left several months before, with all Asgard in attendance and waving as the baggage train went by.  Hedwig flew overhead and performed small aerial tricks before settling on Harry's outstretched arm. The child did the formal greetings to the king, queen, and their parents with grace and without a hint of acknowledging what had occurred in Midgard.  The four adults did the same, giving the kiss of peace to the child before leading them back to the palace.

 

Once the doors were closed and the servants gone away to put the baggage right, Harry immediately launched into Thor's arms.  Tears streamed down their face and they hiccuped as they wept through their apologies.

 

“You w-were right, Mama,” they said, looking over Thor's shoulder.  “That awful mirror was cursed.”

 

“Oh my Little Lamb,” Loki kissed the mortal's forehead.

 

“Dumbledore said it called the Mirror of Erised.  It shows those who look upon it…,” they trailed off and hugged their Father tighter.  “You will be angry at me.”

 

“We will not.  We are only glad you are safe,” The God of Thunder hushed the mortal, tenderly petting their back and head.

 

“It shows...what one desires the most.  So when Ron looked at it, it showed him outshining his brothers.  And for me…” A sob and a few hiccups followed. The parents hugged their child close.

 

They had suspected that the mirror showed something like one's inner most wishes.  How else could they explain what they saw when they stared into it? For Thor, it had the Avengers: all of them alive and victorious, arm in arm as they waved out at him.  Loki had been there as well, round with child and a small blonde infant on his hip. The Infinity Gauntlet was safely behind glass and empty of stones. Harry had been there as well, smiling broadly as they too waved back at him.  For Loki, the mirror had shown him the Infinity Gauntlet also safely away, but he had been the sole victor. He sat enthroned on the high throne of Asgard, the crown upon his head and his staff in his hand, all of the court singing his praises.  Thor had been on his right, Harry to his left. He had been heavy with child and an infant played at his feet. Truly it was everything he could ever want.

 

“Does it concern you that my desire does not include  **them** ?  That I still desire such power?”  Loki had asked that evening after Harry had gone to bed.

 

“I would be more concerned if your desire did not include wanting the throne.  I know you will not repeat what occurred last time, even though what occurred shall happen again in some other fashion.  And when the time comes, we will rule together. And you will be happy. And we will have true born children.”

 

The next morning, they discovered Harry had come down with a cold.  The little mortal had a fever, chill, aches, a watery cough, and a runny red nose.

 

“A fitting punishment for running around a drafty castle with no proper slippers or robes,” Loki declared, as he smoothed down the blankets of Harry's bed.

 

“I've ruined Yule!” they moaned as they meekly turned in their bed.  “I won't be able to do go the feasts. Or go on the progress!”

 

“The feasts, aye, I think you will miss them,” Thor said with a small smile.  “But if you listen to the healers and your Mother, you should be able to join us on the progress.”

 

“I do not want Mama to miss the feasts.”

 

“I'm sorry, my Little Lamb, you are stuck with me.  And your Father as well. We shall have our own Yule celebration here, with you in our rooms.”

 

Harry struggled to sit up, shivering as they did so.  “You would miss the feasts? For me?”

 

“You act so surprised, you would think we kept you in a cupboard or something.”

 

The next few days the family spent together celebrating Yule, all while Harry was kept warm with furs and thick stockings.  Thor tended to their own Yuletide log and Loki hung garlands all around their room. The parents brought the little one into their personal rooms, making a bedding of soft cushions and pillows for them near the fireplace.  Since the family was not going to the feast, the feast came to them. Allfather sent dishes upon dishes of delicious food to them and Allmother sent mummers to entertain them. They all laughed at a puppet show depicting a silly farmer and his too clever wife and their antics.  There was another play where a prince saved a lovely maiden from a serpent. Harry asked the mummers to perform it once more, which they did smiling at the knowledge they would be paid handsomely for making the Found Prince happy.

 

“I will not have the play a third time,” Thor said once they concluded and looked to the small brunette expectantly.  “Here are some coins for your trouble and let my Lightning Bolt sleep.”

 

“I am not tired, Father!”

 

“At least lay your head down for a moment.”

 

Harry did and indeed fall immediately to sleep.  A few musicians played softly and Thor took Loki into his arms.  They swayed to the music, the taller man humming softly into the younger’s ear.  The brunette blushed but accepted the gesture, feeling at peace in their quarters.

 

Gifts were brought to the family to open and exchange.  Loki had gotten Thor new arm bands of silver with onyx snakes winding their way up the band.  Thor had given Loki a headpiece, a small singlet of gold and jewels that made the other look very much the king he deserved to be.  For both parents, Harry had stitched a small fabric reconstruction of their Father's hammer and Mother's staff crossed together as a suit of arms.  

 

“Grand'mere helped me,” they explained as the parents marvelled at the creation.

 

The parents in turn had given Harry, per their request, new hair pins and gowns, one of which they hoped would be suitable to wear on Midgard.  They received a new hawking glove, black to contrast Hedwig's snowy white feathers. A new bow and a quiver full of arrows was given by their grandparents, and they asked if they could bring it to Hogwarts with them.  The parents agreed. Loki had commissioned a new mirror for their room. “Since you love them so much.” Harry had blushed crimson and Thor had chastised his spouse for teasing his Lightning Bolt. Though, when the mirror was brought for their inspection, Harry seemed to enjoy twirling in front of it like any courtier.

 

More gifts were brought, gifts generically given by the other realms in tribute to the Princes of Asgard.  Swords, jewels, strings of pearls, wines, fabrics, and the like were brought in, appreciated, and then removed.  Occasionally something would catch one of the Prince’s eyes and they would hold onto it. Loki had found a pair of goblets and mead he enjoyed and settled among his newly gained plush cushions as Thor and Harry studied some strange device from some far flung stretch of the realms.  It appeared to be an arrow without a bow. It was supposed to fly and be directed by voice and sound, but both Father and child seemed unable to get it to work.

 

“My Princes,” a servant had once more come into the room, bowing as he addressed them all.  “There are gifts here for Prince Loki. From Jotunheim.”

 

Loki frowned.  It was not strange to receive gifts from Jotunheim, but at times they still troubled him.  A reminder of his foreignness. “Bring them in I suppose.”

 

The servant nodded and gave a small whistle.  The arrow that Thor and Harry had been playing with came to life for a brief moment and embedded itself into the wooden crates that were being carried into the room.  The older brunette sent them a warning look as the two gave apologetic words in return.

 

The first few crates were what Loki usually expected from his birth parents.  Furs, small strange trinkets, spears and weapons, all neatly gathered together.  The next few had more jewelry, belts, and traditional robes and gowns of Jotunheim.

 

“My,” he remarked as he glanced at one entire crate that contained nothing but shoes and sandals, “did Laufey send me an entire wardrobe for Yule.”

 

“My Prince,” the servant said, a touch of unease entering his voice, “this is your inheritance.”

 

“My...what?”

 

Thor was over and beside him at once.  “Speak now. What do you mean?”

 

The servant looked positively terrified.  “My apologies. Prince Loki, but your true born Mother, Fárbauti, has passed.  She left clear instructions that her personal possessions be given to you, her Peace Child.”

 

As he spoke a smaller wooden chest was brought in and brought to the Princes’ feet.  The servants stood awkwardly in the room, milling around the crates and chests. The God of Thunder turned to his brother, expecting him to dismiss them.  To chase them out with a flurry of words and bravado. But the younger man said nothing. All spark had fled him when the small chest had been laid at his feet.

 

“Leave, and trouble us no more with gifts,” he finally ordered.  “I shall expect dinner here in a hour or so.” They fled the room, nearly forgetting to bow as they left.  “My Love?”

 

“Mama?” Harry came forward, still pale and shaky from their cold.

 

“My inheritance.  She wills me her entire wardrobe.  Every item she ever cherished.” Loki knelt in front of the small chest.  He lifted the lid to stare at the contents. “My true born mother was not a queen.  Did you know that?”

 

Thor nodded.  “I remember. She was Laufey’s third wife.”

 

“His favorite wife.  That alone would have gained me a title in his court if I had remained his child.  If I were not a runt.”

 

“Loki-”

 

“She probably was glad to see me go at first.  I wonder if she named me, truly named me before putting me into Odin's arms.”

 

“Please-”

 

“My Little Lamb, do you know what Ice Giants do to weak infants?”

 

“Mama,” Harry was near tears.

 

“They-”

 

“Loki!” Thor reached out and grabbed his spouse's shoulder.  “Enough.”

 

The brunette defiantly glared up at him before softening.  His skin paled and began to become the deep robin eggs blue that was his heritage.  His eyes were scarlet and sorrowful as they stared up at the other. Thor knelt beside Loki, pulling him close.  His skin was ice cold and slightly rougher than his Asgardian appearance, but the blonde kissed his lips tenderly.  “My beautiful treasure,” he whispered to the Frost Giant who blushed violet. 

 

“Only to you,” Loki whispered back.  He turned to his child nervously fidgeting nearby.  “I am sorry, my Little Lamb. I was just…”

 

“Upset?”

 

“Yes.  I shall be honest and say I never wanted to know my...true born family.  But I wished to want to know them. And there was always time. But now…”

 

“Maybe King Laufey will come and speak to you.  Send you a token to know him better.”

 

Loki chuckled humorlessly.  “He has my pet.” He withdrew from the small chest a small horned helmet of gold.  He placed it onto of his head and turned to Thor. “Do you recognize this, my Brother?”

 

Thor nodded.  “It is your first crown.  The one you wore before we married.”

 

“I sent it to Laufey as a gift once we were wed.  I wrote and told him he should give it my mother. ‘Let me her she wears an Asgardian crown with as much pride as I did,’ I wrote.  I sent it in this very chest.”

 

“I never heard of her wearing it.”

 

“No.  Because she never wore it.  And I never knew why. I never cared to know why either.  My dearest birth mother, Fárbauti, kept my old crown so near to her that she feared wearing it in public.  She loved me so dearly, her Peace Child she named me, she gave me all her worldly effects. And I still hate her for…”  Loki turned and buried his face Thor's shoulder, weeping gently. Harry looked confused and nervous at their Mother, but the blonde shook his head and sent them back to their small bed.  

 

How could he explain that in another lifetime, his beloved spouse was left to die by the same mother who had lovingly kept his crown?

 

****

 

The two portraits looked down on the conference room like the judging eyes of Old Testament gods.  Tony sipped the glass of wine, hating the taste but not yet brave enough to ask for anything stronger.  A few glances from the other occupants of the room glanced his way and then back to the paintings, as though doing a visual comparison.  He nodded at them and then to the portrait.

 

_ Here's looking at you, Dad. _

 

A door opened.  “Sorry, I'm late.  This weather.” Obadiah Stone walked briskly into the room, carrying several binders in his arms.  He dropped them onto the table with a loud thud. He wiped his bald head of nonexistent sweat. “It's been a shitty two weeks.”

 

That was a gross understatement.  Several heads nodded. A few people dabbed their eyes.  Tony sipped his wine.

 

“I knew Howard and Maria for many many years.  They were my friends. They were my family. I know many here feel the same way.”  No one spoke up to remind Stone that the couple's actual son was in the room. The son most certainly said nothing.  “This was so sudden. This accident. I had a phone call just earlier that day, the day of the accident. Howard was his usual charming self. Told a few old war stories.  You know the ones. Some of them may even be true.” Some around the room laughed. “He spoke some about Maria. Spoke about taking her to Italy for a New Year's trip.”

 

Tony had to hold back a snort.  Howard Stark most certainly did not discuss going to Italy with his wife.  He most likely had barked out something about sending ‘the ball and chain’ on a trip alone so he could paint the town red without her disapproving glare.  Howard and Maria Stark had long ago resigned themselves to living parallel lives from one another, with occasional cross purposes. The former had Stark Industries.  The latter had the New York society scene. That had left their son bouncing around between them. Their brilliant son. Their genius son. Their idiot son. Their fuck up of a son.  Their party all day and night, crash the car, bang models, show up drunk to Sunday dinner son.

 

Tony drained his glass.

 

“Now I know what Howard would say if he was here today.”

 

_ Who let Tony near my good wine?  Who moved my replicas? Why did you use that portrait of Maria? _

 

“He would say, ‘We're all done crying.  It's time to pick ourselves up and keep moving forward, soldier!’”  The conference room erupted into applause, a few approving ‘Here Here!’s could be heard.  “Now I have been over it in the legal department and it's pretty straightforward. All I need is a majority vote and I will assume the position of CEO of Stark Industries.”

 

“Acting CEO.”

 

The room shifted and turned to look at the young man lounging in the office chair.  He put down his glass and leaned across the table to emphasize his point. “Acting CEO.  I've been in touch with a few lawyers myself. My Father's lawyers. You remember them, don't you Stone?  We spoke to them last week.”

 

“I remember Tony.”  Stone looked uncomfortable, but didn't shrink from the truth.  After a few moments, he added, “You said you didn't feel up to taking over the company.”

 

“Now.  I didn't feel up to taking over the company  _ now _ .  I'm a scientist.”  Someone had the audacity to snort.  “Just a humble MIT grad. Not a head for business.  Not like the late great Howard. Not like the great and very much here now Obadiah Stone.  I need a bit of time to mourn. To learn the business world. To get a lay of the field.”

 

“Take as long as you need, Tony.”

 

“Six months.”

 

The conference room took a collective gasp and peeked back at the older man at the front of the room.  The two portraits looked down indifferently.

 

“Six months.  I'm sure you could take longer if you want or need to.  You're still a kid. Twenty-”

 

“Twenty-one.  I have more R & D experience than three fourths of this room combined.  I have more hands on engineering experience than all of you. I have the computer savvy and know-how for not only the next decade, but hell the next millennium.  And that isn't me being humble, that is what my Father said in his living will video said, which I am allowing you all see this afternoon when you talk to my Father's lawyers.  And there's also one more important fact. I am Tony Stark, Howard Stark's son. This is part of my legacy. You all work for me, whether you like it or not.” 

 

Stone stares across the table.  Tony stared back. The older man grinned.

 

“You really are Howard's kid.”

 

“Unfortunately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave some kudos and comments.


	14. Stars in their Positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the recent 'changes' to tumblr, and because why the hell not, I've made an instagram! Come find me at redshadowbea! Ask me questions, look at the occasional cosplay photo, my weird antics around the home, my cats, and the lies I tell when work is going to be completed! 
> 
> You will still find me on tumblr, until the bitter end. I encourage you to do the same.

No one paid much attention to the four first years making their way across the grounds of Hogwarts.  It was late spring, and all of Hogwarts was on the grounds if they could manage it. The sight of three Gryffindors and one Slytherin together had become so typical that seeing them not together was cause for alarm.  They studied in the library, they ate lunches together in spite of the best efforts of prefects and head boys and girls from both houses, and they went walking together down to the groundskeeper's hut. No one blinked an eye.

 

“Hagrid!” Harry called as Ron knocked on the door.  “We have some news for you Hagrid. From Ron's brother.  The one who-”

 

There was several hissing noises and a dog bayed mournfully.  A side window opened and the half giant stuck his shaggy head out.  “Keep yer voice ‘own, Laddie! Don’ wan no one else ‘earing this!” There was the sound of snapping and Hagrid turned back and cooed.

 

Ron shook his he head.  “Honestly Hagrid, how has no one figured out you have a-”

 

“My mind my business, they mind their's!  Oh, Mummy will get you supper in a bit.”

 

“The fact Norbert is as big as he is now is a testament to how well you've cared for him,” Hermione said.  “I've read that most people who try to raise domesticated dragons find they stay the size of house cats and or suffer in captivity.”

 

“Most people die trying to domesticate dragons,” Draco pointed out.  

 

“May I see Norbert again?” Harry asked.

 

Hagrid nodded and stepped partially aside from the window.  Harry stood on tiptoe and leaned into the hut. Stalking the floors, scales black and leathery wings awkwardly tucked away, was Norbert the dragon.  When he had been hatched weeks ago, he had been barely the size a proper hunting pup. He had been weak, giving off little chirps and smoke to the delight of his ‘Mummy’ and to Harry as well.  Even though the groundskeeper had sworn the four to secrecy, they had naturally told their Mama and Papa immediately.

 

“Dragons are dangerous.  I am not comfortable with you being so close to one.  Especially if you do not have your wand or even a blade!” Mama had said.

 

“It is only a baby dragon!”

 

A beautiful baby dragon now almost half the size of Fang, Hagrid's cowardly hound.  The ‘baby’ turned it's amber eyes onto the mortal and snapped it's small jaws.

 

“I think he remembers me!”

 

The dragon coughed and several sparks and a bellow of smoke came from his mouth.

 

“I think he’s thinking about dinner, honestly,” Draco said, peeking in beside the brunette.

 

“I got a letter from Charlie.  He says he will take Norbert and bring him to a pride of his own kind.  He's still young enough where they'll just adopt him and not...well object to him being there.”

 

“Take Norbert away?”  Hagrid looked at the four and then back at the dragon.  “Away from the only place he's e'er known? He's still a pup!”

 

“He's nearly the size of Fang, Hagrid,” Hermione pointed out.  “It's against the law to even have him in the first place. Scotland has been a dragon free country for nearly two hundred years.”

 

“Think of the Governors and Dumbledore,” Draco reasoned.  “Dumbledore cares for you deeply, I'm sure, and you do amazing work as the groundskeeper.  But Norbert is going to interfere with that. He already has! Someone else is bound to notice and when they do, you're going to be sacked!  Dumbledore may use every favor he has to keep you out of prison, but he's can't prevent that.”

 

“Charlie says that within a few months, Norbert may want to hunt small game.  Usually, for baby dragons that's rabbits or small lizards or even bugs. Norbert's too big for those things.  He's going to after something in the forests. Or Hogsmeade. What if he hunts Fang? Or someone's cat?”

 

“He wouldn't!  Laddie, wha’ do yah think?”

 

Harry looked up at the giant and then back at the dragon.  The dragon snapped again. “He's probably very lonely being the only dragon here.”  Another cough and bellow of smoke.

 

“Aye, I suppose.  But, I don’ wan’ him missing his Mummy.  And what if those other dragons make fun of wings?”

 

“I'm sure he will remember you.  And I can't see why they would make fun of him.  And Charlie's there. Ron, Charlie will look after Norbert, right?”

 

“Sure.  Why not.”

 

“Ron!”

 

“Yes, he will.”

 

Hagrid nodded and loudly sniffed.  “I just ‘ate to see him go. He's so small!”  The dragon whipped his tail and a table toppled over.

 

“I am sure he will be a strong and happy.”

 

The half giant sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of the hand.  “I guess it's for the best. So when's Charlie goin’ come for him?”

 

“He says next Saturday, and he's even worked out a plan.  It should all work out.”

 

****

 

It did not all work out.

 

In the following days, Norbert had had a massive growth spurt.  The first small crate that they had planned to transport between two of them under the Invisibility Cloak while the other two played lookout was too small.  A larger crate had to be used, carried between three of them with one person under the cloak kept watch. The dragon was restless in its crate and snapped at them and made their palms sweat nervously.  They had taken turns on watch, since the crate was so heavy carrying the dragon up the high Astronomy Tower. Harry only finally took a turn when they were nearly at the top of the tower.

 

“Couldn't we lift the crate using levitation?” they had asked Hermione massaging their upper arms.

 

“Yes and no.  The spell would work on the crate, but not on Norbert.  He's spell-proof, or near abouts. He'd just weight it down.”

 

Finally they had arrived at the tower just in time to meet Charlie and his friends.  They watched as the crate was attached between six brooms, and said their goodbyes. Well, Harry said their goodbyes.  The other three were glad to see the dragon go, though they didn't have the heart to tell the brunette as they bent beside the crate and sang a lullaby to the still snapping beast.

 

It was when they turned to go did they realize the new problem.  The crate had leaked blood from the rabbit carcasses Hagrid had put in for a ‘snack’ for the dragon.  It had created a dark trail leading to the children. Draco had been so panicked that his condition, still nameless to the rest of the quartet, had acted up and the trial had transformed into a trail of red marbles.  Harmless enough and slightly humorous until the four had heard a curse, the sliding and cascading of marbles, hard thud, and groan of one Argus Filch at the base of the stairs. They had been caught.

 

Filched had limped them to McGonagall’s office who had given them each a detention and deducted fifty house points apiece on the spot.  Their only saving grace was that both the caretaker and deputy headmistress were under the impression that the marbles were once paint, not blood.  Nor did they seem particularly interested in what the four were doing.

 

On the plus side, they were able to serve their detention with Hagrid.  On the negative side…

 

“I don't see how this is safe,” Hermione said, wrapping her cardigan around her tightly, “Students going into the Forbidden Forest for detention.”

 

“The Forbidden Forest isn't as dangerous as many people think.  We ain't goin’ far into it either. This is a service to the school you lot are doin’ now.”

 

“If it's so safe,” Draco asked, “why do you have that crossbow?”

 

“Well, some protection is always a good idea.  Laddie, I don' know if you should have that bow.”

 

“With my glasses, I am a fairly good shot!”

 

“How's your night vision?”

 

“Shut up, Weasley.”

 

“Now yah lot be quiet.  I'm goin’ tell yah what yah are doin’ here.”

 

There was something or someone in the Forbidden Forest that was hunting unicorns.  Not only unusual for creatures of the forest that would naturally feel compelled to protect or at least avoid the innocent creature, but the risk to a human being was beyond compare.  A cursed life. It made all of them shutter.

 

Hagrid split them up, taking Ron and Hermione with him and leaving Fang with Harry and Draco, giving them a set of signals for discovering a unicorn, danger, and help.  They set off deeper into the forest, Harry crouched low with their bow at the ready and Draco with his wand at the ready. Fang brought up the rear.

 

“You are the most useless hunting animal!” Harry hissed back at the dog.

 

“He's doing his best.  Can you please stay focused?”

 

“Where's the blade I gave you for Yule?  You should have it out.”

 

Even in the dark and the low light of the lantern Hagrid had given them, he could see the the blonde blush.  “It's in my trunk.”

 

Harry rounded on the boy.  “I gave that to you for protection!”

 

“I'm a wizard, and so are you.  Have you forgotten?! All I need is this!”  He waved his wand creating a small flurry of golden sparks.

 

They shook their head.  “Do you know anything that can knock out a creature?”

 

“Expelliarmus?”

 

“Will it work on a creature twice our side?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Next time bring your knife!”

 

“‘Next time’?!”

 

The pair walked further into the forest.  Harry in front, bow and arrow already drawn at the ready, Draco with his wand, and then Fang whimpering taking up the rear. Every twig snap and bow scrapping overhead put them on edge.  There were the hoots of owls, most likely from Hogwarts own owlery trying to hunt in piece. A few other night song from other creatures intruded on the silence of the forest. But, overall, they were alone.

 

Finally they came to a secluded clearing, sheltered by a massive tree.  At the base of the tree, almost seemingly cradled by its old gnarled roots, was the corpse of a unicorn.  If it had been alive, it's body would have glowed white, a pure light in the dark forest. Now in death, the creature had lost some of that pure glow.  It's pearl-like horn glinted in the moonlight. It's blood, a silvery thick substance, still ran down it's mortal wound.

 

Harry dropped their stance and arrow in shock, a hand going to their mouth.  Tears sprung to their eyes and they felt a wave a nausea. Draco too felt something writhing in his stomach.  A righteous fury at the sight of the dead creature, ruthlessly slain. Unicorns, being innocent creatures, could move most to such sympathy that they drop their guard completely.

 

Walking over tentatively to the unicorn, Harry placed a hand on the flank of the dead animal.  They shook their head and retreated back. “It's still warm. It just…” They shook and tried to contain the wave of grief that threatened to overwhelm them.  Draco hesitated for a moment, before placing a hand on their shoulder. The contact made the brunette come alive because suddenly he was holding the Gryffindor, being hugged tightly in a warm embrace.  He slowly returned the hug, nervous of Harry's aversion to being touched at times. But he too needed the comfort of knowing someone else felt this sadness, this pity at seeing a dead unicorn.

 

Fang gave out a bark of alarm.  There was a sliding over the forest floor, a whisper of a cloak, that broke the children apart.  Draco fumbled for his wand and Harry went for an arrow, all grace at drawing it leaving their fingers.  A hooded figure slid into clearing, crawling, no slithering, its way to the dead unicorn. It bent its head to the wound and began to lick at it, uncaring of being observed.  

 

“Harry,” Malfoy grabbed the other's hand.  He spoke as quietly and as firmly as he could muster in spite of his fear.  “Let's get out of here. We need to alert the others.”

 

Harry shook their head.  “Halt!” They called to the figure.  “You need to leave that unicorn be! I am warning you!  On behalf of Hogwarts!” They aimed an arrow at what they could only presume was the heart of the hooded individual in warning.

 

“Harry!” the blonde boy grabbed the mortal's shoulder, shaking them slightly as they tried to get them to leave the clearing.

 

The hooded figure lifted its head and turned towards the students.  Silver blood dripped from an inhuman mouth. Draco paled and began to retreat, Fang whimpering and also backing up.  Harry's arms began to quake but they never lost any ground. The creature began to move slowly around, a gesture that looked unnatural, like watching an eel twist round in a tank.  It slowly moved forward, gliding toward them.

 

The last of Draco's courage fled; he ran screaming into the forest with Fang at his heels.

 

Harry let loose one arrow in panic.  It sailed through the air and passed through part of the cloak.  The creature was undeterred. They scrambled for another arrow, the creature quickening its pace.  They backed up, still struggling with the bow and arrow. A root tripped them and they fell to the ground, another arrow falling from their hand in surprise.  Their glasses were knocked askew. They reached for another arrow but found their sleeve caught on a different root. The creature was nearly on him, and a strange hissing sound came from it.  An almost familiar hissing.

 

_ “Harry Potter…” _

 

Suddenly there was hoofbeats and a great mountain of a horse and rider galloped into the clearing.  It was only as the hooves ficked and chasex the hood figure off back into the forest that Harry realized that man and mount were one.  A centaur had saved them.

 

The centaur stamped the ground as he watched the creature retreat.  He turned to Harry, his red hair and flank almost blood red in the low light.  “Prince Harry, you are not safe in the forest tonight,” he said bowing from his waist, or at least the part of his body where man and horse met.

 

Harry blinked in surprise.  “Y-you know my title?” They disentangled themselves from the the root and gathered their arrow and bow.

 

“Harry Potter, Thorson, Found Prince of Asgard.  Child of Thor and Loki. Child of James and Lily.” The centaurs cocked his head.  “I speak to the trees, and the trees speak to each other. They are all connected, in every realm, every planet, every time, every place.  They know and see as well as any star. The stars too, I read. And they tell me of your story. Of what is, was…,” he trailed off. He plotted the ground as though he needed to collect himself.  “The forest is not safe, Princeling.”

 

“I can see that,” they looked back at the unicorn.  “I am sorry, Master Centaur, can I trouble you to guide me back to Hagrid.  I...do not wish to go looking alone.”

 

“You may call me, Firenze.  Come now, Little One. There is danger here.  The Seeker of the Stone still stalks near.” Firenze lowered himself to the forest floor and indicated that Harry should climb up on his back.  “Tell me, My Princeling, do you know why one would kill a unicorn?”

 

“No,” Harry shuttered as they climbed up, just thinking about the corpse.  It wasn't like seeing any other creatures corpse. It seemed to make them physically sick to even consider it.

 

“Unicorn blood is life-giving.  But the life it gives is a half life.  A cursed-”

 

“Life.” Harry settled themselves on the back of the centaur. 

 

“Yes.  Can you think of a person who would be  _ desperate  _ and  _ wicked  _ enough to do such a thing?”

 

“Lord Voldemort.”

 

The centaur nodded.  “You must keep vigilant, Princeling.  Now hold on.” Harry clung to the Firenze's torso and they galloped away.  They were unsure of the direction and riding a centaur was nothing like riding a normal horse or certainly a broom.  

 

They stilled finally.  Harry was about to ask if they had arrived to where Hagrid and the others were when two more centaurs cantered up to Firenze.

 

One, dark haired and even darker flanked, stamped the ground in irritation.  “You've disgraced yourself, Firenze. Making yourself a common show pony for some jumped up- human!”

 

“I do not like your tone!” Harry said, trying to sound like their Mother.  It came out more petulant.

 

“Bane,” Firenze stamped his own hooves, “this child was in danger.  Is still in danger. Can you be so unmoved?”

 

“We have taken an oath not to interfere!  Not with this present conflict or the Great One to come!  If his-”

 

“They.” Firenze, Harry, and the third centaur corrected.

 

“My apologies.  If they were meant to meet their fate tonight, then they had to meet it.”

 

Harry paled.

 

“But they were not supposed to meet it!”  The red flanked centaur motioned to the sky.  “See for yourself!”

 

“Can we truly glean the truth from the stars on the matter after his- their twice-bodied parents meddled with the state of affairs.  They do not see the threat in front of their eyes! The stars know their patterns and take their course. They know how things should be.  They harold the Coming of Him!”

 

Firenze took the words like an insult and bucked and kicked out at Bane.  Bane answered in kind. Harry cried out and held onto Firenze.

 

“Both of you.  Stop. You are behaving like colts.”  The third centaur commanded. The two instantly stilled, still snorting and stamping their hooves in anger.  “Little Princeling,” he said, his voice grave. He appeared to be the oldest of the three, his golden hair, goatee, and even flank was streaked with silver.  “Your time to face your foe, no matter what Bane says, is not now. The next time you come back to that clearing, you will be grown and ready.”

 

“I do not understand.”  Harry said nervously.

 

All three centaurs looked up to the sky.  “The stars shall explain.”

 

That was how Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and Draco found them.  A stride a centaur, staring up at the sky, trying to read the stars.

 

****

 

Draco had been slightly reluctant to tell him the centaurs’ prophecy.  It seems after months of listening to Weasley’s pronouncements about his guilt, and his own suspicious behavior, he was willing to believe that Severus had a part to play in ‘stealing’ the stone.  But he was still Uncle Sev, and over tea, sweets, and praise, the boy gave up what he had been told. He was a smart lad, his godson. He had made Potter repeat the words and write them down so the four could study them.  Naturally, the children had no idea what any of the words meant, and Draco looked to his Godfather for advice.

 

“Draco, you can't really trust centaurs,” he said, taking the boy's empty cup and placing it back on the serving tray.  “They are so obsessed with astrology, they don't see what's really happening. This Great One or whatever, could honestly be just a large wolf or a dream one of them had.”

 

“But-”

 

“I do not much in the way of trust when it comes to prophecies.  Do you know what makes a prophecy true?”

 

The young Malfoy shook his head.

 

“By believing and acting on it.  The Ministry is chalked full of predictions collecting dust, long forgotten, because people simply ignored them and lived their lives.  And they were happier for it and the doom or glory they were predicted to have never happened. You, and your friends, would be better off just ignoring these word and focusing on your studies.  And not on pranks that landed you in detentions that have you go traipsing through the Forbidden Forest.”

 

Draco blushed.  Severus thought he caught the words, “It wasn't a prank,” but didn't ask any further.  The boy was still embarrassed from not only getting the detention but also his actions during it.  The boy was being raised to be a chivalrous gentleman. A chivalrous Pureblood gentleman, but still.  And protecting one's friends was part of this code. But when the time had come to fight and put himself in front of Potter and danger, he had ran and abandoned the other child.  Severus wanted to tell him he had done the right thing. That self preservation was an admirable trait. That obviously Potter could handle themselves. But…

 

_ “I—I come with a warning—no, a request—please—” _

 

“It's late, Draco,” he said, stretching and even yawning.

 

“It's only nine!  On a Saturday!”

 

“Near the end of term.  I know you have homework to do, so off you get.”  He smiled fondly at his godson, who smiled back. He did honestly care for the boy, even if like his father he was using him.

 

He waited about five minutes after Draco left his quarters to floo to Albus's office.  The Headmaster was sitting at his desk, staring into his pensive. Severus caught sight of a young blonde man with two-colored eyes staring back before the elder banished the image away.

 

After he had relied the centaurs message, Albus added this memory to the pensive as well, letting it swirl in the contents.  “Is Draco sure this is all?”

 

“All he can remember.  I'm not about to use the full power of legilimency on my godson.”  Not without due cause anyway.

 

Albus hummed softly.  “A present conflict and a ‘Great One’.”

 

“Draco believed that the present conflict referred to the killing of the unicorns.  And the other dealt with the Stone.”

 

“How large a pond looks to a fish who has never dreamt of the ocean.”

 

_ How can a pawn perceive the true danger when cannot see the rest of the board? _

 

“So, this confirms it then,” Severus said, sitting down in a chair opposite the desk.  “ _ He _ will return.”

 

“I always knew he would.  As did you.”

 

“Yes, well I hoped I had been wrong.”

 

The Headmaster sighed, “So did I, my boy.  So did I.”

 

“Then what's are strategy?  What do we do?”

 

“Delay  _ Him _ .  For as long as it takes for Harry to be ready to face him.  To learn. To grow. To become the man he needs to be.”

 

“The adult,” Severus corrected, but shifted forward and changed course.  “And their parents? Thor and Loki, and all the other Gods? What do we do about them?”

 

“I'm thinking.  I'll know what to say when the time comes.  For now, we must protect the Stone.”

 

“I hope you do think of something.  I really don't want to be on the wrong side of a god.”

 

_ More than we already are, I mean. _

 

****

 

Harry had not told their friends everything the centaurs had said.  Naturally. They had carefully edited mentions to their title and their parents, and had waited to tell said parents upon their next return to Asgard.  

 

“What does ‘twice-bodied’ mean?” they had asked.

 

Loki had stared around to Thor who had looked back, just as lost for words.  Finally, “Harry, you know there are some things we cannot afford to tell you.”

 

“I'm worried though, Mama.  They sounded like you and Papa did something wrong.”

 

“Your Mother and I have done nothing wrong,” Thor had replied, slightly defensively.  “These centaurs seem not to understand the state of things.”

 

“They said-”

 

“Enough for tonight, my Little Lamb.  You have a big day tomorrow. I wish you would leave such big things like Dark Lords and Stones and cryptic centaurs to adults.”

 

Harry had relented, if reluctantly.  Once again, they all three knew that one day the little mortal would be told the complete story.  Or a part that would satisfy them.

 

The next day, the three were in the training yard.  There was a great showcase of the palace children and adolescents, and a small tournament had been set up.  Harry, true to their word, had kept up with their training and had asked to be part of the children's division.  Thor and Loki were audience members, a small private viewing stand set up so they could watch. Across the from them, Frigga sat in her own private stand, smiling broadly as the first troop of children were brought out to mock fight several palace guards and warriors.

 

The private booth also allowed for their own conservation to continue.

 

“Twice-bodied.  Meddled. These creatures can read the stars and know what we did!  No Asgardian diviner or even oracle has done that.” Loki whispered, glancing at the training yard.  Harry's troop had yet to have a turn, but the goddess could see her child pacing in the waiting area nervously.

 

“I don't think they are going to be rushing to join the Black Order, if that's what you are worried about,” Thor whispered back.  He clapped as a young girl unseated a palace guard, smoothly knocking him to the dirt. “We knew what we were doing could and would be frowned on by many.  I believe it was you who warned me of the risk.”

 

“Yes, I remember.”  She clapped, putting on the mask of the pleased princess.  “They spoke of a threat. A threat we are ignoring.”

 

“I suppose we should be more vigilant.”

 

“What if...what if the threat is me?”

 

Thor had to remind himself he was in public and not jump up or yell at the question.  He gripped his spouse's hand tightly. “How could you think such a thing?”

 

“‘It shall be as it is and be as it is not.’” Loki quoted, squeezing the hand that gripped hers.  “I still desire power. Every slight still brings bile to my mouth. I fear maybe, it will all be too much and I will fall...fall into old habits...fall...into that void.”

 

“Loki, my Love, before you,” he paused to consider his words.

 

“Tried to usurp the throne,” she had no troubles speaking the words, no matter the feelings of sickening guilt that plagued her.

 

“Yes, that.  What did you feel?  What was your thought process?”

 

“My thought process?”  In this new time, or even the last, no one had truly asked why she did things.  She had never sought forgiveness or understanding from anyone, with the exception of her Mother.  It wasn't until the end that she had given even a glimmer of understanding to Thor. In the twilight hours, she spoke of her old wounds new or imagined to her husband.  And in many respects, Thor already knew and understood her motivations new and old. But still, he squeezed her hand, compelling her to speak.

 

“In that time, you know Father forbade me from...being myself.  I had times where I felt like I was still that child walking naked through the yard, everyone pointing and laughing, but it was always behind my back.  My magic was feared, and no one truly respected me. Only you. And I loved you for it. I wanted you to be mine, but we had been siblings. Blood siblings, or so we thought.  And it would be unnatural. And even if I had grown to thrive on perverting the natural, I couldn't think of spoiling you with that. And even when I desired you, I was jealous and resentful of you.  I lived in your shadow. And I hated it. I thought if I could take the crown, I would be happy. No one would laugh or mock me. No one would question me. And you would love and respect me. You could, if I could make the world over, be mine.  I didn't want you by my side. I wanted you all to myself. I wanted…”

 

She realized she was gripping his hand so tightly her knuckles had gone white.  All of those old feelings had returned, and for a moment she felt like stabbing him, just for the satisfaction.  Just to show she had bested him. Loki tried to let go of the hand only to find Thor grasping her still tightly. She looked around the yard.  Everyone was absorbed watching the troop of children give their final bows as servants came by and cleaned the arena of broken toy lances and shields.

 

“You know now that I desired you in that time, even when I thought such as you, you were my kin.  I had felt ashamed of the feelings. Now, you and I can love openly. You are here, beside me, as you are.  My spouse, and one day, the co-ruler of Asgard. There are few who laugh at you, or even mistrust you. Your magic and your power are strengths!  And all know of your goodness, if not first hand then by how you raised our child.” The blonde nodded to Harry. The small mortal was helping unlace a smaller child from his armor after being in the yard.  The task was more suited to a servant, but the Prince seemed happy to do it, playfully keeping up a banter with the older children behind them. “Would the Loki of that time, of that sentiment, raise a child like that?”

 

“The Loki of that time probably would have never even dreamed of adopting a child.  In that time...I had..”

 

“I remember.”

 

“Well, if you are so convinced I am not the threat,” Loki watched as her child was instructed into formation with the other children, “what is?”

 

“It could be all those calls for aid we get from other realms and planets.”

 

“The ones Father wants you to go and prove your worth on?  The ones that have glory chasers coming and begging to ride with you if you go?”  She snorted. “I doubt the that.”

 

“It is your doubt that could make you blind.  What is the harm in few quests?”

 

“We still have Harry to think about.”

 

“I can do it while they are in school.”

 

“And now it is only you who is seeking out this threat!”

 

“Your voice!”

 

Loki lowered her voice.  “Do not mistake my reluctance for disagreement. I am just...unsure of this avenue.”

 

“My Dearest, it will alright.  And I will limit what our adventuring.  You are right, we still have Harry to think about and we must be vigilant to all threats.”

 

As he spoke, Harry's troop was lead into the yard.  They bowed first to the palace, in reverence to Odin who was not attending.  Then they bowed to Frigga, who gave a nod to the troop and blew them a kiss. Then they turned and bowed to Thor and Loki.  The pair smiled and waved. They could see Harry smile brightly at them, their large green eyes magnified behind their eyeglasses.

 

The children were made to choose their sparring partners from warriors assembled.  Thor watched with pride as Harry without hesitation went to Lady Sif and asked to be her partner.  His pride turned to anger when Sif rejected the request, sneering at the offered hand the mortal extended to her.  She turned and walked away, taking the offer from another palace child. Most of the crowd had seen and began to whisper.  This was the first time Sif had snubbed Harry. She still circulated rumors that Harry was Loki's love child with some nameless person, Midgardian or of Asgard depending on the telling.  She still spoke of the days of the constant waring with the Frost Giants fondly. And even though Allfather chastised her, and most of the court would laugh and mock these rumors, she had those who favored her.  Even when Loki or Thor asked Odin to have her removed from the court, temporarily, as a punishment the king would say his hands were tied in the matter.

 

Harry for their part looked only for a moment to look hurt.  But they rallied, and quickly found a partner in Hogun. That night, at dinner, they would recount to their Grandfather how they neatly bested the Warrior, carefully leaving out the detail of Sif.

 

Even their parents would set the matter aside, for more pressing matters.

 


	15. The Man with Two Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this on the nineteenth of December, you are reading it on my birthday! A few things I want for said birthday.
> 
> 1\. For you to recommend this fic to one person you think may like it.
> 
> 2\. For you to recommend a fic or book for me! What are you reading that has been making you smile lately?
> 
> 3\. Find a charity, of your choice, and donate five dollars to it. Or promote them on social media. Just do something nice. Make the world a little better.
> 
> Also if you can leave comments and kudos on this fic, that would be just as awesome!!

“YOU?!”

 

Harry and the others had realized that afternoon that the Philosopher's Stone was going to be stolen that night.  Dumbledore was in London and nearly the entire castle was wrapping up term. Snape, or whoever he was working with, would want to steal the stone tonight.  Draco had pleaded with them to let him contact his Father, a governor of the school, but they had told him no. They had to do something.

 

They had met outside the room that contained Fluffy and the trapdoor late at night.  Hermione had had to jinx Neville to let the three Gryffindors out of their tower. Draco had brought a violin to sooth the three-headed dog to sleep.  He was going to stay behind and alert teachers. 

 

After the large dog, the remaining three had endured trial after trial.  Devil's Snare, winged-keys, a living chessboard, and a potion trial. Ron had been knocked out during the chess game, sacrificing himself so Hermione and Harry could move forward.  It had taken a lot of effort to take Hermione's hand and lead her beyond that chamber, and not go to Ron. Hermione had solved the potion riddle instantly, handing Harry the correct one that would let them advance.

 

“You're a great wizard, Harry.  You really are,” she said, smiling at them.

 

“Not as good as you.”

 

She had blushed and shook her head. “Me?  Books and cleverness. There are more important things.  Bravery and friendship. Your parents they would be proud of you tonight.”

 

They didn't ask which parents she was referring to.

 

So they continued on alone, back rigid and trying to keep their arms and legs from shaking.  Finally they had come to large room. A room with a familiar mirror. And a man who faced that mirror.  A man with a familiar ridiculous purple turban that nearly hid the reflection of his face in the mirror.

 

“YOU?!”  Harry repeated, taking a small step back in shock.

 

Professor Quirrell turned around.  He smiled, a dark smile. When he spoke, it was clear and crisp without a trace of his stutter.  “Surprised, Potter? I suppose you were expecting someone else. Like Professor Snape, perhaps?”

 

Harry flushed and shivered slightly.  Something, or someone, else was in this room and it made the hair on the back their neck stand on end.  They moved their hands ever so slowly as Quirrell continued to speak.

 

“Severus and his skulking around after me was a perfect distraction.  There he was, trying to keep me from the stone and serving my Master, and you thought he was trying to steal it.  It's perfect. I wouldn't draw that arrow, Harry.” The man pointed his wand straight at the mortal's heart. “I can have that toy out of your hand before you even have a chance.  So just put it down. Don't want you to get hurt. Yet.”

 

Harry's hand fell, their eyes wide as they stared nervously at the wand.  “Snape was trying to keep you from the stone?”

 

“And here I thought you were such a clever student.  Oh, yes, he was protecting you and playing the dutiful servant to Dumbledore.  But you didn't see it, did you? When he was counter-jinxing at the Quidditch game, when I nearly got you off your broom-”

 

“It was you!”

 

“Do try to keep up!  I knew those in the Communes were simple but Merlin!”  Quirrel shook his head. Gone was the weird nervous tick that he usually had worn during class.  It had been replaced by an insane gleam in the eye that made them nervous. “Now, Potter be a good lad and stay still,” the man waved his wand and ropes shot from the ground and tied Harry's feet and hands to the ground and separated.  They tried to stretch their fingers on their right hand to get to their ring but the ropes seemed to understand and bound their hand as well.

 

Quirrell, satisfied with the bound child, turned back to the mirror.  He tapped it with his wand and muttered to himself, all the while Harry struggled in the ropes.  They looked up to the sky, wondering if Heimdall could see through all the stone and masonry. Maybe Mama and Papa had been alerted!  Maybe all of Asgard’s finest heroes had been assembled and were right now riding forth!

 

“I do not understand!  This stupid mirror!” He looked ready to either or break it in frustration.  “I see myself giving the stone to my Master. I see myself rewarded! But still no stone.  Please, Master! I need your help!”

 

A voice came from the man, but not from his lips.  It was a quiet hissing voice that cut through Harry.  

 

_ “Use the boy.” _

 

“Potter!” Quickly, Quirrell turned back to them.  He waved his wand and the ropes slackened and fell away.  “Come here! Make yourself useful.”

 

“No.”  They lifted their chin defiantly.  “I will not be ordered by the likes of-”

 

“I said COME HERE!”  They were being dragged, pulled to the mirror by an invisible force.  They screamed as they slammed into it, only slightly shocked that it didn't topple and break.  Well, this was the Mirror of Erised. It was most certainly cursed. “Now, look in the mirror and tell me what you see.”

 

Harry faced the mirror slowly.  They firmly kept their eyes shut.

 

“Open them or I will force them open!  Tell me what you see and do not lie.”

 

They slowly opened their eyes, ready to stare at the ever smiling faces of their birth parents.  Instead, they saw themselves, borrowed pajamas, Weasley sweater, and Hogwarts robe, hair coming undone from their braid except for their family braid that was hanging free nearly covering their eye.  Their face was pale and eyes were wide. Then, their reflection smiled. 

 

“Um…” 

 

“Yes!  Tell me what you see!”

 

The reflection drew from their pocket a small scarlet stone showing it to Harry.  Then they placed it back in their pocket. In Harry's own pocket, they felt a solid weight slide into place.

 

“I see my birth parents.” They said, covering a gulp with a fake sob.

 

“Liar!”

 

“I see Professor Dumbledore giving me the House Cup.”

 

“The truth!”

 

“Allfather has crowned me his heir.”

 

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?!”

 

“Allmother has given me the finest mount to ride.”

 

“Get away!  Useless!”

 

“I am meeting the Captain of America and he has given me his shield.”

 

“Shut up!  NOW!”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Nonsense babbling idiot!”

 

“I can lift Mjol-”

 

Quirrell pushed them away, looking at the mirror once more.

 

Again, from the man, there was a hissing voice.   _ “The boy has the stone.” _

 

The man rounded on Harry, pointing his wand straight at their throat.  “Potter, I'm giving you until the count of-”

 

_ “Let me see him.  Let me speak to him, face to face.” _

 

“Master,” Quirrell implored, his eyes looking up as though he was speaking to the heavens.  “You are still weak. Let me-”

 

_ “I have strength enough for this.  Do it, Quirrell.” _

 

After a slight hesitation, the professor turned his back to Harry.  Harry felt the urgency to run, but also the feeling of being rooted to the spot as they watched him unwind his turban.  Finally, he removed it, and they felt a coldness settle over their heart in terror.

 

A face, a second serpentine face looked out at him from the back of Quirrell’s head.  A face with red eyes. It wasn't like the red eyes that their Mother had when they were in their Frost Giant form.  These eyes were reptilian and cold, the eyes of a predator before it stroke.

 

“Harry Potter,” the face said, in the elegant slow hiss.  “Now you see what has become of me since I last saw you.”

 

Harry backed up slightly, then stood.  “I will not yield to you.”

 

Lord Voldemort chuckled.  “My, Dumbledore has taught you well.”

 

“I learned this from my parents.”

 

“Ah, yes.  Your adopted parents.”  The way he said adopted was like a knife in the gut.  “If you joined me, I could give you back your true parents.  Once you give me the stone I will have that power. You see that I have not died from our last encounter, even if this form is undesirable.  But with the stone, all things will be possible. Surely, that would something any child would want.”

 

“You would give me back my parents.  After you killed them.”

 

“All will be forgiven once you hand me the stone.  I will even reward your adopted parents, for a job well done in raising you.”

 

Harry looked down at their shoes, every part of their mind at work as they thought.  They removed the stone from their robe pocket.

 

“That's it boy.  Give it here.”

 

Green eyes flashed defiantly.  An arrow was drawn from their quiver and shot, narrowly missing Quirrell’s head.  “I am NOT a boy.”

 

“Your chance for mercy has passed!” Voldemort screeched.  “Quirrell. KILL HIM!”

 

****

 

Harry awoke to a strange sterile smell and the feeling of warmed cotton.  They bolted upright and a wave nausea and dizziness overtook them. They gripped their pounding head in confusion.  

 

“Madam Pomfrey would be very upset to you see you getting up that quickly.  She put you in a healing sleep for a reason.” Albus Dumbledore stood at the foot of their bed, blue eyes twinkling fondly at them.

 

“Sir!” Harry was once again trying to bolt up, ignoring the pain.  “Voldemort! Quirrell! The stone!”

 

“Relax, my boy.  Everything is quite alright. You're safe now.  The stone shattered, don't you remember?”

 

They thought back.  They remembered Quirrell turning and lunging at them, forgetting his wand.  Having no time to string another arrow, Harry had blocked him with their bow.  They had grappled, the professor trying to use the bow to crush the child's throat and Harry fighting to keep it off theirs.  The bow had finally slipped from their grasp, not without Harry using it slash Quirrell’s eye, causing him to fall back blinded by blood and roaring in rage.  They had tried to run at that point, only to be pinned by the professor. Hands had clasped around their throat and they had struggled for air. 

 

And then, almost mercifully, the hands were removed.  

 

Harry had thought for a blessed moment that his parents had arrived, that Thor had dragged the manic off of them.  But then they heard, a sob.

 

“M-my Lord!  My h-hands! To touch him burns my hands!”

 

Indeed, even from Harry's perspective, Quirrell’s hands looked as though he had been scalded or burnt.  They had been beginning to blister.

 

“SEIZE HIM AND YOU SHALL BE HEALED!”

 

So Quirrell had grabbed them once more, trying to strangle the life from them.  Once again, though, he had pulled away. He had sobbed, cursed, shaking his hands.  They looked like they had been roasted in flames. They were red and the skin looked like it was pulling away, as meat does in the cooking process.

 

Realizing what they must do, Harry had shocked his hands onto Quirrell’s face.  The pale man had screamed, his skin burning and hissing like it was fat on a skillet.  He had flailed out of Harry's grasp, crying out as he held his head. The small mortal had scrambled up, their feet catching in their robe, causing them to fall once more.  It was that fall that caused the stone to fall from their pocket and shatter, almost like it was an egg or a piece of glass.

 

The Dark Lord had given out a blood-curdling scream.  Quirrel, pain forgotten by his Master's blind fury, had surged forward. Harry had reached into their other robe pocket and had drawn out their Grandfather's dagger.  And then…

 

“You saved me, sir?”

 

“By the time I had gotten there, you had mostly saved yourself.  Voldemort knew once the stone was destroyed his goal was gone. Quirrell was useless to him and he would not be able to lay a finger on you without damaging himself.  He has fled.” Dumbledore sat on Harry's bed, a familiar gesture. He patted the child's knee, a small proud but sad smile on his lips.

 

“What about Quirrell?”

 

“Dead.  Being a vessel for the Dark Lord left him quite weak.  I doubt, even if he had succeeded, he would have survived.  Voldemort, like so many, need people to believe them so they can use them.  Once they are done using them, what good is a broken man?”

 

They had not excepted a wave of sympathy to wash out from them at the thought of Quirrell dying.  They still half expected to wake up, and see the stuttering man trying to get stumble through his lecture.  But when they closed their eyes, they saw burning bubbling skin and hands reaching out for their throat. They felt their throat for fingers.

 

“Sir, why was it that I could get the stone, and Quirrell could not?”

 

“Ah,” the Headmaster chuckled.  “One of my cleverest ideas. And my age, I have a long history of them.”  Harry couldn't help but giggle at that. “A simple spell, really. Only one sought the stone but did not mean to use it would be able to gain it.  Quirrell could have broken the mirror to a million pieces and he would never have obtained it. Well, until he found a way to counter that spell. But I had hoped to create enough panic to create a delay so someone could stop him.  And someone did.”

 

Harry blushed.  “Ron, Hermione, and Draco helped, sir.” 

 

“Yes, I know.  Malfoy was nearly beside himself in worry.  He was sneezing sparks.”

 

“Like Norbert!”

 

“Who?”

 

“Nothing.”  They looked away, still rubbing their neck thoughtfully.  “Sir, may I ask another question?”

 

“You may ask as many as you like, though Madam Pomfrey may come out here and insist on you resting.”

 

“Sir, Quirrell tried to attack me.  To…,” they waved a hand to their throat.  “He couldn't do it. His hands...it was like he had put them in a forge!  Any time I touched him it was like that. What caused that?”

 

Dumbledore never lost his smile, but his eyes lost their twinkle.  “Harry, have you ever wondered about your scar?”

 

“It was left when Voldemort tried to kill me.  It is in the shape of my Father's mark.” They rubbed it now nervously.

 

“Have you ever wondered about how you got it?”  Harry shook their head. “Your mother, Lily, was a wonderful witch.  She gave her life trying to protect you. Such magic is old, Harry. Ancient. A mother's love.  Such love leaves a trace, a shield against those who do harm.”

 

“My mother's magic...protected me?”

 

“Her love, Harry.  Your Midgardian Mother.”

 

“Then why is it in the shape of my...Thor's mark, sir?”

 

“I have been thinking about this for a long time and doing some research.  From what I can see is that during that final moment your mother had her last incident of accident magic.  I think she accidentally caused the mark and called out to Asgard.”

 

“An accident?” 

 

“Accidental doesn't make it lose it's meaning.  Our magic knows for the most part what is best for us.  You are a part of Lily and James, and to protect that part your Mother was able to summon the gods themselves to protect you.  If that is not worthy of respect and love, I don't know what is.”

 

Harry felt a wave awe.  Their Mother indeed most have been a powerful witch that she was able to one, place a protection spell on them, but also, even accidentally, perform the ancient spell to summon Asgardian royalty.  

 

“Sir, I would like to beg your leave to summon my parents.  My Asgardian parents. I need to tell them. About what happened.  Let them know I am alright.”

 

“Oh I believe they already know a good deal of what happened!” Dumbledore chuckled again, the twinkle returning.  The Headmaster motioned to a window feet away from the bed. Harry gasped, a smile breaking out on their face. Rain battered the window, the skies nearly pitch black.  Lightning occasionally pierced through the clouds, so close that it lit up the castle outer walls. “You've been asleep for about sixteen hours. It's been raining and storming for about fifteen and half.  I suppose letting you speak to your parents will have the sun out again. I do hope we get a few more days of sunshine before term officially ends. I'm sure your friends and admirers,” he waved to a pile of gifts and cards at the foot of the bed, “would like to see sun as well.”

 

“Thank you, sir”

 

Dumbledore nodded, smiling.  He got up from the bed, asking if he could take one of the many boxes of sweets.  Harry agreed, laughing at the elder’s near childish glee at selecting a box and already unwrapping his treat as he left the Hospital Wing.

 

Harry quickly went to the ring.  The storm outside seemed to intensify for a moment.  “One moment, please! My hand is trembling!” They turned the runes.  “Pap-”

 

Before they could finish the word, they were gathered into their Father's arms.  There was a loud clap of thunder as they buried themselves further into the embrace.

 

“My Lightning Bolt!  My brave Lightning Bolt!”  Thor's voice was loud as he squeezed Harry tightly.

 

“Papa!  Do you know!  Did Heimdall tell you?!”

 

“Heimdall sent rider to us as soon as you left your tower.  By the time we got to him, you were already facing that vile man.”  Their Father pulled them up so they could look into eyes. They were shining with pride and joy, and his smile was wide.  “He told us all of what happened.”

 

“I thought you would come,” Harry nervously shifted.  “I kept expecting you to come.”

 

“We were about to.  Trust me when I say were about to when we were told of what happened when he touched you.  My, what spellcraft!”

 

“It was not my spell!  It was Lily's. My birth Mother.”

 

They explained what Dumbledore had told them.  Thor listened, smiling more and more as Harry finished.  “Did I not tell you, Little One! Your birth parents were warriors!  Fierce people! I am honored that fate decided to send you our way.” He leaned over and kissed the child's forehead, still avoiding the scar.  They both knew that Harry was not about to become instantly comfortable with people fawning over it.

 

“Papa, can you stop the storm?” the small brunette asked, turning to the still pitch black window.  The wind howled as it wiped through a crack in the masonry.

 

“You were asleep for so long, and we could not come and see you.  We've been at Heimdall's Observatory waiting for you to wake.” As he spoke, the rain began to calm and wind subside.  The clouds began to move on and the moon streamed sliced through the sky. “Your Mother has been quite beside himself with worry.”

 

They blushed at that.  “I don't want him to be upset with me.  For doing this.” They waved a hand to indicate everything that had transpired.

 

“Do you think he'll be upset with you being a hero and defeating a foe who threatened not only the world but his precious Little One?”  Thor laughed.

 

“He may be upset with me not getting adults.  But there was no one Papa! Dumbledore was in London!  We thought Snape was part of the conspiracy! And we were not supposed to know anything, so we couldn't tell anyone else!”  Admittedly, the last argument sounded weak even to Harry's ears.

 

Again, the God of Thunder laughed. “The only thing your Mother is concerned about now is seeing you.  You're lucky I can hear you over his squawking in my ears.” The blonde jerked suddenly, and Harry had the distinct feeling he had been punched.  “I suppose you don't have to speak to your Mother tonight, if you don't wish to.” Another jerk, another punch. Thor grinned.

 

“I will.  I want to tell them about...the spell.”

 

Thor's eyes softened.  “Yes, tell him. I want him to hear that only those Pure of Heart can touch you.  When you return in a few weeks for the summer holiday, we will hold a giant feast, and your deeds will be read out for all of Asgard to hear!”

 

Harry nodded.  They gave their Father one last hug and kiss, and then twisted the runes on their ring.  “M-”

 

Loki was holding them.  The god didn't speak or say a word.  He simply squeezed the little mortal close.  

 

“Mama, I'm alright.  I'm unharmed.”

 

****

 

“So Quirrell failed to get the stone for the Dark Lord,” Lucius sipped his drink thoughtfully, trying to strike a balance of aloofness and satisfaction.  There was a still a note of disappointment as he put down his glass and sighed. “The Governors do not like Hogwarts being used to house dangerous artifacts that attract...thieves.”

 

Severus said nothing and simply held his own drink close to his lips, but didn't actually take a drink.  They were currently in Lucius’s private office in Malfoy Manor, a room with dark wood panelings and plush carpeting on the ground.  It would be almost welcoming if it weren't for the large portrait of a Malfoy ancestor leering down at them, the house elf heads mounted on the walls, and a stuffed juvenile dragon, mid flight, in the corner.  Just a few years go, the heads and dragon had been squirrelled away in some storage cellar and the room had been filled with reminders that there was a young child around. Toys had been scattered about, and one could usually find Lucius clearing away evidence that he had allowed his son to use his desk to color on.  Now Draco was on his way to adulthood, and the office was needed for serious things.

 

Now it was a war room.

 

“ _ He  _ was in Albania, you say?”

 

“Apparently.   _ He _ always said he had followers all over the globe.”

 

Lucius grimaced, the old wound of being ‘second favorite’ to a Half-blood.  “Yes, well, I doubt  _ He _ will be able to return there, will he?”

 

“No.  From what the Ministry investigators could see,  _ He'll _ be to weak to travel out of Britain.  They even suspect  _ He _ may die.”  

 

The Potion Master studied the blonde's face as he said this.  There was not a flicker of regret or dismay. Even in the emotions that leaked from his mind, there was only a sense of disappointment.  But there was also a feeling of relief. Severus couldn't blame the man; the Dark Lord had risen to power at first like any normal racist bigot.  Through politics. Quickly though, it became apparent that Riddle wanted to establish himself not only a king in the Wizarding World but a near virtual god.  When you were completely enthralled to the man, his call for loyalty was easy. But ten years had passed. The most fervent supporters were in Azkaban, too insane to even be of use to bringing back their beloved Master.  And while many an ex-Deatheater did want to see the Dark Lord return, they would also want not to be punished for each passing moment that passed that they did not search for him. So let whatever was left of Tom Riddle die alone somewhere.  He will be missed, truly.

 

“I hate when you stare at me like that,” Malfoy’s voice cut through the quiet.  “You look you're accessing me for market.”

 

Severus’s lips quirked upwards into a small parody of a smile.  “Only thinking. The Ministry is going over all of the things Quirrell left behind.”

 

“Hmmm.”  The other man snapped his finger as he mused that thought.  A small  _ crack _ and a nervous looking house elf appeared.  Before the creature had even spoken, Lucius had thrust out his glass under its nose.  “More brandy, Dobby. And how are the preparations for the new Quidditch training pitch?”

 

“Dobby is nearly done with the pitch, Master.  Dobby just needs to-”

 

“Nearly?  I should have gotten a Blops to it.  Fill my drink and throw yourself down the stairs, you wretched thing.  I swear if Draco didn't like you…” He shook his head. Returning the now filled glass to his lips as Dobby walked miserably out to his punishment, he said, “I'm hoping Draco can join the Slytherin Quidditch team next year, and I thought a proper training pitch would be an excellent gift.  I had hoped to have it done by tonight, but this god damn elf.” There was a sound of banging and crashing and crying as presumably the elf sent himself down the stairs. “Never let your child have an elf. They ruin them.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind.”  He bit back a retort of, ‘I'll probably never have children, and even if I did I will never afford to have one house elf let alone a host of the buggers.’  “You know, the Ministry seemed very interested in Quirrell’s schedule. He wrote most everything down. Every meeting, every tea time, every visit. All of it, in his diary.”

 

Lucius stayed quiet.

 

“He met quite a deal with the Governors.”

 

“So do you.”

 

“Ah, but I go with Albus, or for him.  Usually have you all piled together in that little room.  No, no, he went individually. And not all the Governors. Just certain ones.”

 

Still, the Pure blood stayed silent.

 

“He met a few parents too.  A few people from the Ministry.  My, he was a busy fellow.” Severus couldn't help but smirk as Malfoy slowly began to lose his composure.  He shifted in his seat, adjusted and re-adjusted his robes. Finally, he said, “Naturally, the Ministry doesn't think anything of this.  Those people would have reported something sinister about those meetings, wouldn't they?”

 

“Certainly.” Lucius looked relieved.

 

“I suppose you have already been considering about the next plan of attack?”  The blonde's eyebrow raised. “For the Defense Against the Dark Arts post.”

 

“Oh, yes.  We have several applicants.  I'm sorry to say that yours has been put aside once again.”  A small dig, a small smack to remind him his place. “But we have our top ten or so to submit to Dumbledore and the Ministry.”

 

“Can't even give me a hint of who is on the list?”

 

“I'm afraid not.”  Lucius smiled, almost warmly.  “But I can promise you it will be an interesting year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering, Harry's 'I am Groot' roughly translates to 'The Guardians of the Galaxy kick your ass, while I watch.'


	16. The Dobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Belated Holidays and a Happy New Year! Hope you are all doing well!
> 
> I'm still on tumblr at red-shadow-wolf-19 and on instagram at redshadowbea. 
> 
> Remember to leave kudos and comments!

Dobby was a bad elf.

 

He didn't mean to be.  Honest! He tried very hard to be like the other elves Master Lucius owned.  But he never seemed to do anything right.

 

Well that wasn't true.  He was very good in making Master Draco happy.

 

Dobby had been given the task of looking after Master Draco when Master Draco was still a year old.  Mistress Narcissa was going to a party for the first time since she had given birth. She had summoned Dobby into the nursery, dressed in her best gown, and looking near tears as she passed the infant to him.

 

“I want him to see my smiling Angel when I return, is that clear Dobby?”

 

Dobby was good at that.  He had fed the Little Master.  Changed his diaper. Burped him.  Sang him lullabies. Told him stories.  Made the silliest of faces. By the time Mistress Narcissa had returned, the baby was smiling and ready for bed.  Mistress had asked for him every time after that.

 

Master Draco got older.  Dobby's job got harder. Master Draco was a special wizard.  Blops, the oldest and wisest elf in Malfoy Manor said that condition like Master Draco's was not unusual in Pure blood wizards, but it was something that many families kept quiet about.  After all, there was always a chance that Master Draco was just a squib, and that would be most dreadful. Master Draco was taunted by the children who came to the manor to play. And they would make him cry.  So Dobby would make them cry. A lost toy. A snipped pigtail. An zipper that would stay stubbornly shut after a day of drinking too much lemonade. 

 

Sometimes Master Lucius would discover these things.  So Dobby would have to punish himself. Which would upset Master Draco.  Which meant Dobby would punish himself again.

 

Then, finally, Master Draco had his first instance of magic.  And Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa had wept in joy. Master Draco had gotten his Hogwarts acceptance letter.  And Dobby was back to general household chores while Master Draco went to school. 

 

Well, that wasn't true.  Master Lucius usually called on Dobby to help him.  Deliver this Dobby. Bring me that Dobby. Detain him Dobby.  Master Lucius kept him very busy.

 

Even when summer came and Master Draco had returned, Master Lucius still summoned him to do things.  That's how he had learned about the  **_book_ ** .  The  **_book_ ** was evil.  It carried something wicked.  And Master Lucius had plans for it.  Plans that could make Master Draco unhappy.  More than unhappy.

 

So here was Dobby's dilemma.  He could not raise a hand against his Master.  But he wanted to make Master Draco happy. Master Draco was his responsibility and he cared deeply for him.  But if Dobby was successful, Master Draco would also be sad. It made him want to iron his hands!

 

On the bright side, Dobby would be able to tell Blops that he had done something the older elf had never done.  He had been to another world!

 

****

 

A few hours before they had boarded the train with the other Hogwarts students, the quartet had all vowed to write each other throughout the summer break.  Hermione, the only one of the four not to have her own owl, had even given her word to use the Muggle post if need be. Draco, who had the access to the most owls most likely, had promised to lend her an owl if there was a problem.

 

And for the first few weeks of break, things were fine.  Hermione wrote at a very good clip, nearly every other day, meaning Ron had to reply just as quickly.  Draco wrote once or twice a week, and usually went on long rambling tangents in his writing. Ron felt embarrassed that he usually wrote less than the two of them, only one and half pages at most.

 

At first, no one was bothered with the lack of communication from Harry.  Everyone they had gotten distracted, possibly with catching up with their family and friends on the Commune.  Everyone still sent them letters, though, gently coaxing them into writing back. It was Draco after June became July first raised the first show of worry.

 

‘What if Harry doesn't want to write to us?’

 

Ron doubted this.  Harry was not the sort of person to decide to drop people from their life without warning or cause.  Or at least they didn't seem like the person.

 

‘Maybe something has happened to Hedwig?’

 

Hermione's suggestion was more plausible.  Again, Hedwig was not often treated as a normal wizarding owl.  Harry had liked taking her out of the castle to catch smaller birds or rodents, like someone may do with a falcon.  They had always seemed shocked if and when the snowy white owl would fly into the Great Hall with a letter for them.  Hedwig herself seemed to be slightly put off on the idea of sending mail as well. It was a comical thought, Harry trying to get their owl to take a letter and the owl just refusing to do it.  Or dropping a clutch of envelopes in favor of some mouse. But another owl or even a person hurting Hedwig seemed far fetched. Ron could imagine a large owl bearing down on the snowy white owl, before she turned and elegantly used her talons to rip the attacker open.  She would probably bring the entrails to Harry, who would coo at her, petting her softly.

 

No, what most likely happened was, ‘Harry's parents are not allowing them to return to Hogwarts.’

 

Wouldn't that be the normal reaction of protective parents?  Ron's Mother had spent the first week of his return home wailing about he could have been killed.  His Father had made a big show of grounding him, but that had lasted a day before everyone had called him downstairs to retell them about the chessboard again.  Hermione's parents had apparently looked into alternative schools, away from things like Forbidden Forests and Dark Lords. They had finally agreed to send her back once her grades came in and she had not only passed her classes, but received the highest marks of any first year.  Draco had stayed somewhat silent on his family's reaction, but he had let slip his Mother had asked if he wanted to stay in Hogwarts or would he like to be privately tutored.

 

Ron could only imagine what Harry's parents were like when they found out.  He imagined a woman in the simple garb of the Commune, tossing all of the books, school clothes, and even the Nimbus 2000 down a well, throwing every letter they had sent the other in an effort to protect her ‘Little Lamb’.  Harry, for the most part, was an obedient child to their parents. Ron had seen them agonize over defying them the night they had chased after Quirrell. He could see them obeying if their parents said not to write back.

 

But still…there was another possibility...

 

“You sure you want to do this?” Fred asked as the three weeded the garden.  Ron had whispered his plan to them, hoping to get their cooperation or at least for them to provide him with an alibi.

 

“Harry and their family could be in danger!  Or the very least they could be refusing to let them go back to Hogwarts!”

 

“Isn't that their decision?” George pointed out, shaking out the dirt from a clump of weeds.

 

“What about Harry's decision?!”

 

“Keep your voice down!  This is why we don't include you on misadventures.  You're too god damn loud!”

 

“What about you!?  You're practically yelling!”

 

“I'm as quiet as church mouse!”

 

“OW!”

 

“My rib!”

 

“Don't fall this way!”

 

“Boys!” Molly Weasley called from the front step of the garden.  “I told you to weed the garden, not batter yourselves.”

 

“Sorry, Mum,” the three called.

 

“You can either come with me tomorrow or you can cover for me, those are your options.”  He hissed, emphasizing his point by stabbing the dirt with his trowel.

 

The twins kept silent as they worked, only occasionally glancing at one another over Ron's head.  His brothers had that uncanny twin ability to communicate to one another through looks and and gestures.  Sometimes he felt like he was interrupting them if he walked in on them staring at each other across a room.  They said nothing to him about their decision until after dinner. They were clearing the table and one of them grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

 

“We'll do it.  But if you get caught by Mum and say we tricked you into doing it, we'll fill your mattress with spiders.”

 

“And if you say I tricked you, I'll embarrass you in front of Angelina.”

 

“I'm Fred you idiot.”

 

“Fine. Lee Jordan.”

 

“Oh you're good.”

 

The next morning, they told Molly they were going into town.  She had not questioned them too much about it. “Bring me back some celery if you can.”

 

Once out of the garden, George turned to his youngest brother.  “Well? Shall we take the car?” The Ford Anglia had been their Father's pet project for years now, and each of the boys had learned to drive and or fly it.  The twins were especially fond of it, having mastered the skill faster than any of the other Weasley children.

 

“We don't know even what Commune they're in!” Fred rolled his eyes.

 

“I know how to get us there. We can use our brooms to get back.”

 

“And how, Ronald, do we get there?”

 

Ron held up the white carvings he had taken from Harry's trunk months ago.

 

****

 

“YOU ADMIT THEY CHEATED!!  I WANT THEM TO BE FLOGGED!!”

 

Harry shook their head violently.  “I didn't cheat!!”

 

“I do not want to hear from you, you little-”

 

“Prince,” Loki cut in, his voice quieter than the screaming woman.  “They are still a prince.”

 

Sif and the two other men of her entourage scoffed.  The warrior turned to Allfather who had remained silent through the exchange thus far.  They were all assembled in the royal pavilion outside the palace walls, the completion of another round of tourneys still fresh in the air.  Harry, as their Mother and Father had guaranteed, had competed. And they done well. Too well. Even by their own estimation they should be in the top ten in the melee, enough so to advance.  But somehow, they had found themselves in the top five, standing on the podium before Allmother and receiving a crown of flowers. 

 

Harry themselves had first voiced something was amiss with the results, telling the judges to recheck their calculations.  As they gave assurances that everything was accurate to their knowledge, competitors had come forward complaining of strange occurrences: armor that guided their hands, swords too heavy to lift, feet falling into a mysterious hole that no one else could see.  One of the judges, a stalwart ally of Lady Sif's had quickly accused Harry of using magic to sway the results. Harry, who had been trying to right the wrong to the other competitors, had denied it. Of course this denial, as well as the explanation for what they assumed was the cause of this incident, had not sat well with them.  So here they were, dragged before their parents and grandparents like a common thief. Several of their fellow competitors had gathered outside the tent, chanting their support for them, but Sif and her supporters seemed unmoved.

 

“Harry would have no need to cheat,” Thor was saying, still in his own armor from his own melee fight.  “They are a brilliant fighter.”

 

“My Prince,” the judge gave a deep exaggerated bow, “but if the mare has a tendency to buck, so will the colt.”

 

“So you're accusing me of teaching them to cheat!” Loki laughed, clapping his hands in mock delight.  “I should have your mouth sewn shut for the audacity of that statement!”

 

“Dearest!” Frigga called, her voice calming most of the adults in the room.  “You win no favors with such talk.” To the smug judge, she added, “Accusing my child and grandchild does not either.”

 

Allfather puts up a hand and everyone went silent.  He motioned to Harry, who walked over, still in their under tunic and leggings.  They had foregone their glasses, not wishing to be accused of trying to get an unfair advantage in the melee.  Though, in the end, it seemed to hardly to matter. They knelt, eyes downcast to their knees.

 

“Princeling, speak true to Us.  Did you use magic to cheat in the tourney today?”

 

“No, Allfather.”

 

“Did you have anyone use magic or,” the king glanced at his adopted child, “mischief to help you cheat?”

 

“No, Allfather.”

 

“To my eye now, Little Princeling.”

 

Harry met the gaze of the elder god.  “I did not cheat, Allfather.”

 

There was a moment of silence.  Then the king sighed. “What place would the child be in if the scores had been accurate?”

 

“Ninth, Allfather.”

 

“And with the inaccuracy?”

 

“Fourth.”

 

“Go and tell them their appropriate standing.”  Odin looked down seriously at the mortal. “These five contestants who should have been before you will be at Our table tonight.  You will serve them before you serve yourself and you will be gracious with your praise.”

 

“They should publicly apologize to these other children,” Sif commented.  Odin threw her a withering look and she looked down, chastened.

 

“Go and tell everyone what has happened.  And if We hear a lie or falsehood of the events, We shall make our displeasure known.”

 

The three courtiers nodded and left, the crowd pressing in for one moment, a few people calling out, “Harry the Pure Hearted!” and “They did nothing wrong!”  Soon the royal pavilion was once again only the family.

 

“Harry,” Odin began.

 

“I didn't!  Grand'pierre-”

 

“Your schoolmasters tell us that accidental magic is still common until-”

 

“It was not me!  I would tell you!”  Harry stood, their eyes stinging with unshed tears.  They were desperately trying to keep calm and some dignity but the look they were receiving from all four of the adults said they were failing.  

 

“Well,” Thor said gently, leaning forward as he spoke, “can you tell us how this happened?”

 

“Why?!  You will not believe me!”

 

“My Little Lamb, do not pout.  You didn't pout as toddler, I will not have you pouting now,” Loki sighed.  

 

“You said I was a child, when I told you about what I saw!  Why deny me now?!”

 

“A small creature, wearing rags, with giant eyed and the ears be a bat.”  The God of Mischief chuckled, “It sounds silly doesn't it?”

 

Frigga smiled fondly and Thor laughed heartily.  Only Odin stayed silent.

 

“The creature you claim attacked Lady Sif?”

 

“He didn't attack her.  And I have a witness.”

 

“Your cup bearer?”

 

“Abner, yes.”

 

“Who is…”

 

They blushed and looked down.  “This is not a game! Or a jest!  I know what I saw!”

 

“And the letter from this ‘Ministry of Magic’ we received a fortnight ago?”

 

Harry looked down feeling a tear escape their eyes.  “I'm not lying.”

 

They felt the comforting, if slightly infuriating, arms of their Mother pull them close.  “My Little One. What am I going to do with you?”

 

“Believe me.”

 

“I believe you are not responsible for what happened.  And your Father and I are very proud of how you tried to set things right.”

 

They grumbled into the embrace but hugged back.

 

They had returned to Asgard in glory.  They had paraded back to the palace, a bannerman going before them and the Warriors Three at their back.  All of Asgard had heard of the fight between them and Quirrell, Mama had seen to that. He had the entire event recorded and repeated as far as rider on a swift horse could go.  The crowd who came to see their progression back to the palace called out their story as they went. By the time they had gotten to the palace steps, the crowd had been chanting their name.  Allfather had greet them, retelling once more the story of stone. It had been he who had dubbed the mortal, ‘Harry the Pure Hearted’.

 

Harry had relished every moment.  The feast afterwards was one of the best they could remember attending.  The Warriors Three had taken turns dancing with them throughout, and someone had suggested Harry show off their flying skills, which they were happy to oblige.  For once they had been allowed to their own tankard of ale, which they promptly downed, to the delight of the other palace children, courtiers, and warriors. They had stayed up until there was sliver of sun in the sky.  They had woken up in their own bed, still dressed in their court gown and with a mild headache. But still, they and their parents couldn't help but keep smiling.

 

Along with their new title, Harry had been granted his own retainers.  Really, this actually meant giving more retainers to Thor and Loki who decided which attend their child, but the mortal had been pleased nonetheless.  That was how little Abner, fresh from the nursery and Allmother's Garden, had become Harry's cup bearer. Harry had also been given a Lady of the Wardrobe, who was supposed to see their clothes.  Really this meant a woman who added and removed decorations from gowns depending on their needs and wants, and they unapologetically took advantage of this. Loki had been quite shocked to find Harry pulling out half of their Midgardian clothing from their trunk and passing it to the retainer with the orders to ‘make them pretty’.

 

Everything had been wonderful.

 

The first problem had been when Harry began to try to write to their friends.  They had written the day after they returned, writing six pages a piece to each of their friends.  Harry had directed Hedwig to take the letters through the Bifrost and deliver them to their respective parties.  Heimdall had promised safe passage for the owl and Harry had was confident in their owl's flying ability. But after a few attempts, most of the letters had been returned and the snowy owl seemed to stubbornly refuse to fly.

 

“And this is I had suggested a raven,” their Father had said the fifth time their letters reappeared at breakfast, unopen.  

 

“Owls like Hedwig are supposed to serve wizard folk,” they had said, petting the bird gently.  “What if she has been to Midgard and back and they simply do not want my letters?”

 

“Why would you suggest such a cruel thing, Pet?” their Mother had asked.  They could only shrug and tear up miserably. Maybe their friends had resented being in their shadow, since after all, Dumbledore had amplified their accomplishments in defeating Quirrell over the other three children.  Harry had tried to direct their classmates to celebrate Ron, Hermione, and Draco, but quickly had been caught up in the praise and admiration. The silence from the other three children could be anger at not being properly recognized.

 

That had been Harry's thought until they had caught the Dobby.  It had been at night; Harry had sent Hedwig out, trying once again to send letters out.  They had awoken in the night to their owl squawking in distress and a creature clutching on her talons, crying.  Quickly, they had leapt out of bed and pried the creature out of the tight grip of their familiar. The creature had thanked them with a ‘Oh thank you!  Dobby was scared Dobby was going to fall!’ Harry had accepted the thanks, examining the Dobby as the little thing had spoke. It was a humanoid thing, about to Harry's waist with massive eyes and ears.  It was thin to an alarming degree, Harry could trace its arm bones with their eyes, and it was wearing a flimsy bit of cloth that barely skimmed its knees. In its hands, it held several envelopes addressed to various familiar names.

 

Harry's curiosity and pity for the creature was immediately replaced by anger that the Dobby had stolen their letters.  The Dobby must have realized that its savior had become angered because it began to babble helplessly that it was trying to save ‘Harry Potter’ and that ‘Harry Potter’ must forget Hogwarts and Midgard.  Harry had tried to catch the Dobby only to fall to the floor and be battling the rug. That was how their Father had found them. 

 

They had explained what had happened, only for the God of Thunder to laugh and kiss their head.  “My Lightning Bolt, you are having a stress dream. Not receiving letters has ruined your sleep. I think a few days of activity to get your mind off things will do you some good.”

 

So it had been.  Harry stopped writing and focused on practicing for the tourney they were to compete in.  They could almost have forgotten the Dobby. Almost. But the problem was, they saw it everywhere.  In the training yard under a stack of stuffed dummies, in Asgard’s Great Library scampering along the shelves, and even once behind Allfather's throne.  Every time though they tried to alert their parents, Thor and Loki would look at one another with the indulgent smile they gave each other, and then coo at them like they were still a child playing with dolls.

 

That had partially changed a fortnight ago.  Harry had gone to see the court in Allmother's Garden.  Still too young to be part of the court proper, the mortal could only really participate in such events open to public viewing.  They had brought Abner with them and set themselves up in a small secluded section where they had a prime view of most of the court.  That day, the main source of entertainment had been Lady Sif, who had not been in her usual armor or training attire but a lovely new gown of deep burgundy and summery blue.  She had been accepting compliments that she looked like a royal of Asgard, not just a fierce warrior. Harry, safely in their out of view, had made gagging faces to Abner.

 

That was when they, both the mortal and the Asgardian child, had saw two large eyes staring out from a patch of bush.  They had forgotten their roles as prince and retainer at once, quickly grabbing the creature and dragging it out. The Dobby had wailed softly, pleading for its life and begging forgiveness.

 

“You stole letters from me!  And you have been running around and doing Heaven only knows what around the palace!”

 

“Dobby only hoped to have Harry Potter not go to Hogwarts!  Dobby didn't mean to cause Harry Potter any trouble!”

 

“That's Prince Harry to you!”  Abner shook the little creature.

 

“Why do you want me not to go back to Hogwarts?”

 

The creature looked so pitiful.  “Harry Potter is in danger. Dobby's, he…,” the Dobby had began to batter himself and Harry had let go of him surprise.  Once he had stopped, his eyes swollen with tears and bruises, he wept, “Dobby's young Master would be most displeased if….”  Again he had beaten himself. To his credit, Abner held on for dear life to the creature.

 

Once he had calmed down, Harry had asserted that in spite of lack of communication and Dobby's pleas, they would attend Hogwarts when the time comes.  “The only things that would prevent me returning is being denied by Allfather or being expelled.”

 

Harry, in retrospect, realized they had said too much.

 

Dobby had for a moment seemed to sag, as though they had given up.  Abner had loosened his grip and Harry seemed satisfied with the quietness.  Then, Dobby had smiled a small sad smile and snapped his fingers. He was gone, or so it seemed.  The children had looked around their small section of garden, until the smallest had raised the alarm, pointing in dismay.  The jug of juice that Abner had been using to refill Harry's goblet that day was floating off, away from them. The prince had followed, arms outstretched to grab the jug at any moment.  To the few people who had caught sight of them before what happened happened, it appeared as though the young wizard was magically guiding the dish. It continued to float until it arrived to the group of courtiers clustered around Lady Sif.  

 

The warrior woman had barely a moment to look around to see Harry standing with their arms out before the jug tipped and the lovely gown had been stained and her face dripped pulp.  The jug stopped floating and fell, hitting one man's foot causing him to scream and lurge backward, tearing the gown as he scrambled not to fall back into a bush. The jug barely rolled away, but far enough to trip a servant who spilled a tray of candies onto the rest of small gathering.

 

On the upside, Harry had finally gotten a letter.  A letter from the Ministry of Magic threatening to expel them if there was more magic so near their vicinity again, but still.

 

Loki barely could stand as he howled with laughter as Sif, still dripping juice and candies recounted the story and waved the letter that had appeared next to them.  Thor had apologized and placated her. When she had left, a wet trail in her wake, he had turned sternly to Harry and demanded an explanation.

 

“I was the Dobby!”

 

Their Father had not been pleased.  “The Dobby? Harry-”

 

“Ask Abner!”

 

Abner had been summoned and had agreed with Harry's story.  Unfortunately, the child had exaggerated so much, the way young children do, that it sounded more like the two of them had been playing a game that got out of hand.

 

Now, in Allfather's pavilion, their parents firmly believed that they were acting out.  They hadn't been able to send a letter to their friends, and they weren't even entirely sure their friends had written them.

 

This truly was their worst birthday.


	17. Confidential

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your New Year is bright and full of good cheer!! Remember to leave a comment or a kudo or find me on either tumblr or instagram!
> 
> We get one more Avengers cameo this chapter!
> 
> Sort of.

“I know I've said this before,” George hissed as they peered out from their hiding place in a cart under a cloth, “but I don't think this is a Pure Magical Commune.”

 

“Shut up!” Ron whispered back, trying to look around.  Most of the people milling around what he could presume was a town square were not as armored or equipped like the tall man with white eyes, but they all certainly looked like they could cause harm to them if caught.  And Fred and George did not have enough paint stink bombs to take on that many people.

 

“Have you figured out how to find Harry yet?” Fred asked, putting on a convincing conversational tone.

 

“We could stroll up to him,” George indicated a rather tall and overly muscular man who carrying several logs of wood, “and ask ‘Hey have you see our friend?  Non-binary kid with black hair and usually carrying a knife or arrow. Possibly now has a flying broom.’”

 

“Both of you are not helping.”

 

“That was the joke.”

 

Ron was about to retort with a well a timed punch to the ribs when the cart had begun to move once again and the three instinctively ducked down once more.

 

They had arrived…here about two hours ago.  They had fallen, a tangle of limbs and screams onto ornate marble at the feet of a tall man with impressive armor and near glowing white eyes.  At first, the man had stood so still that the three brothers had been sure he was a statue of onyx and gold. It had only been one large massive definitely not onyx hand had fallen on Ron's shoulder that they had realized that he was not a statue.  Neither was the large sword at his belt. 

 

George had thrown the first paint stink bomb in a blind panic, barely missing Ron's head and hitting the man's chest.  The smell and shock had been enough to make him let go. Fred had thrown the second with more confidence, blinding the man in a splash of pink and the smell of rotten eggs and fish.

 

Blind, coughing, and cursing the man had stumbled slightly backward, allowing Ron, Fred, and George to run away.  They had left the marble temple like structure and had found themselves looking out onto a rainbow bridge that was surrounded by the vastness of space.  Ron could see galaxies and stars twinkling, even in the apparent midday sunlight. Beyond the bridge was what looked to be palace and elaborate city, bustling with activity.  What was even more amazing, if one had to pick something to top all of that, was there were carts led by horses going back and forth over the bridge. One such cart was stopped in front of the temple-like thing, the driver talking to what appeared to be a soldier by his dress.  His cart also happened to have a cloth protecting its goods, so they quickly had scrambled into it and arranged themself down among several piles of ropes, tools, and a barrel that vaguely smelled of alcohol.

 

Five minutes of confusion and barely enough time for them to actually consider where they were ticked passed.  Then the cart had begun to lurch forward and the driver had gone over the bridge. The brothers had peeked out, staring in wonder at the neverending cosmos and swirling stars.  It was at the point that George first called into question where they were.

 

“Hail Inge!  You came too late!  The tourney is just about done.  Where have you been?” Called someone.

 

“They talk like Harry, at least,” whispered Ron.

 

“Hail Tayrn.  I was delivering somethings to the Observatory.  Probably will not be able to see much of anything.  I am off to the palace next. They're adding some things to the Princes’ Garden.”  The driver said. He patted the cloth, making the brothers hold their breaths. “At least got the ale for later, aye?”

 

“Aye!”  Tayrn agreed.  “Be careful, though.  There was some mischief in the younglings tourney today.  Because of the Found Prince.”

 

“Oh I doubt I'll see any of them walking around.  Last time I went to the palace all I saw was Allmother's elbow from behind a curtain.”  He laughed and again the cart was off.

 

“Not to bother you again,” Fred said, his voice dripping sarcasm, “but have you figured out a plan.”

 

Inge didn't hear the yelp of pain after Ron punched Fred in the ribs.

 

But they did need to think of a plan.  They we not dressed to easily blend in with anyone else, and while Ron was confident to some extent in mimicking Harry's mannerisms, he was sure that it would come off as not genuine.  They could probably find someone to help them in the palace, if they allowed themselves to be captured. But that ran the risk of getting them further in danger. And they probably didn't have enough paint stink bombs for that many guards.  

 

The cart stopped and started a few times during the journey, the three staring around at one another hoping that the others would suddenly reveal a plan.  Not one of them did. Finally, the cart stopped for a final time and Inge clambered down from the driver's seat. The three boys held their breaths once again, expecting the cloth to be removed, only to hear his voice retreat further away.

 

“Guess it's break time,” muttered one of the twins.

 

They peered once again out of the cart.  They were in a well-kept garden with colorful flowers and large ferns.  There was a small pond and waterfall in the corner, a bench overlooking it had a small woven basket half filled with seed bulbs as though someone had stepped away without finishing planting the rest.  On a statue along the edge of the fountain cleaning her snowy wings lazily was-

 

“Hedwig!” Ron called, forgetting that he was supposed to be hiding.

 

The owl stopped.  Her small tail feathers twitched.  She swivelled her head in the direction of the cart.  The youngest Weasley dared to poke his head out. She hooted and flew to them, landing on the edge of the wooden lip.  He reached for her and she nipped at her fingers affectionately.

 

“I'm so glad to see you, girl!” he said petting the bird, laughing in triumph.

 

“Well, suppose that means Harry was here at some point,” Fred said.  He pulled out a few owl treats from his pocket and let the bird peck them out of his hand.

 

“If we had a quill and paper, we could send them a letter.  ‘Meet us in the garden next to the cart.’”

 

“Of all the things you two have in your pockets-”

 

“We didn't know we were going to a space castle, Ron!”

 

“Neither did I!”

 

Hedwig hooted, flapping her wings in at the sudden lack of attention.

 

An idea suddenly came to Ron's mind.  “Hedwig!” The owl hooted once more at her name.  “Find Harry! If they can come safely here, then bring them here.   Take this,” he took off the talisman Harry had given him for Christmas and held it out for Hedwig.  “That way they know it's us. Bring them he-” Hedwig flew off.

 

“Great plan, Ronald.” Fred said as they watched Hedwig fly several stories up and into an open window.  “Anymore idea-”

 

Hedwig returned, hooting as she dropped a necklace of silver, several ribbons, and a familiar pair of bottle-rim glasses onto the speaking twin’s face.  

 

“HEDWIG!!  GIVE THAT BACK!!” called a familiar voice. 

 

Harry Potter, dressed a gray and blue tunic and black leggings, appeared and climbed out of the window that their owl had just flown from.  Their hair was mostly loose, except for the familiar braid that was streaked blonde, and the ever present hairpin they were so fond of. With great agility and skill they climbed down the third story to the second to a balcony and then climbed down using a wall covered in thick vines and elaborate jutting architecture.

 

“Hedwig, to me!” they gave the command for the owl to return.  The owl stubbornly refused to budge. “Hedwig, please, I need to prepare for the feast and Mama is going to be back soon.” 

 

“Harry?”  Ron sat up from the cart, removing the cloth covering him.

 

Harry stopped.  They blinked for a moment as though they couldn't believe what they were seeing.  Ron for a moment wondered if he should offer them back their glasses first to help make this go faster. 

 

Finally, “RON!!”  Harry flung themselves forward, pulling the redhead into a near neck breaking hug.  “Oh my Heaven! What are you doing here?! How did you get here?! What are you doing in a cart?!”

 

“Wow, completely ignore us!” George said, unveiling him and Fred.  

 

The brunette's smile grew impossibly wider.  “You came too! I am so happy!!” They gathered the others in their embrace and kissed each of their cheeks.  “But how?”

 

“Um, I took your portkey things.”

 

There was that fierce green eyed glare.  “You did what?”

 

“I thought you were going to be attacked by Snape at any moment!”

 

“That gives you no right-”

 

“I'm sure we could argue ethics all day, but we have more pressing matters.  Namely, where the hell are we?”

 

“My parents’ garden.”

 

“Harry, where are we?  I mean, we went over a rainbow bridge for Merlin's sake!”

 

“The Bifrost.”

 

“Harry!”

 

“A Pure Magical Commune.”

 

“You're a horrible liar, Mate.”

 

Harry looked down at the ground and nervously fidgeted in that way they had when they were not sure what to do.  “Professor Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone. And my parents made me promise as well.”

 

“We're now, though.  I think we should at least know where we are.  Maybe we can get an owl to our parents. I mean,” Ron gave a sidelong glance to Hedwig who had gone back to primly preening her feathers, “is the reason you haven't sent an owl is because you're in space?”

 

“In space?!”  The brunette scoffed.  “Hedwig and owls can get to Midgard but something has been intercepting her.”

 

“Intercepting her?” The younger Weasley repeated.

 

“Midgard?”  The twins repeated.

 

“Not a lot of things can stop an owl.  Especially one with mail to deliver.”

 

“So you're going to ignore they just said the word Midgard?!”

 

“And Hedwig is a strong owl too!  I've done pretty well in training her to hunt so she caught the thing that was stopping her, but it got away.  And I think it's cursed me. It keeps trying to get me into trouble with my parents and grandparents so they went will not send me back to Hogwarts!”

 

“Describe it.”

 

“Midgard, Ron!”

 

“How do you even spell that?”

 

“It's a small creature, hairless, about this tall,” Harry brought their hand a little past their hip.  “It called itself Dobby, had large eyes like small plates.” They stretched their eyes with their fingers to demonstrate.  “It was wearing rags. It looked like it was once a part of a bed cloth. It had a nose about this long-”

 

“Almost sounds like a house elf,” Fred said, still not quite recovered from the ‘Midgard’ comment, but was willing to shelve that for now.

 

Harry frowned in that familiar way they had when they were confused.  “What is a house elf?”

 

For once, neither of the brothers wondered how the other child did not know this information.  “A house elf is well a house elf. It's a servant for rich wizards. They cook, clean, build, nanny, deliver messages, near about anything.  They're extremely powerful, when they want to be, and they're bred and raised to serve wizards. And if they're master tells them to do something, they'll die trying to do it.”

 

“He said I was in danger if I went to Hogwarts.  And that his young Master would be displeased. Then he started beating himself.”

 

“I've heard of house elves who are taught to punish themselves.  Saves their masters time.” George shrugged.

 

Harry paled.  “Oh that poor thing.”

 

“Someone must've sent him to stop you from going to Hogwarts.”

 

“But who?”

 

“Can we get back to the subject of ‘Midgard’?” George asked.

 

“Yes, Harry, can we?”

 

Everyone froze at the new voice.  The brothers turned as Harry blushed crimson.  Standing in the cart, as though he had always been there was a tall lean man with short slicked back black hair and emerald eyes.  His green and black robes were trimmed with gold and his long boots gently tapped the cart in irritation. An elegant eyebrow was raised in Harry's direction.

 

“M-Mother, um, my friends are here.”

 

****

 

Harry prided themselves on being able to read their Mother's face fairly well.  Years of watching that face go from courtly mask to sincere had made them hyper aware of the meaning of each twitch of the lip and furrowed brow.  Of course, there were moments like now where Loki could perfectly demonstrate one emotion, such as now the amused puzzlement, and actually be feeling a completely different one.

 

Loki tapped his foot again.  “Harry, what are they doing here?”

 

“I did not bring them here,” was all they could think of to say.

 

“I am aware of that.  Your Father and I are discussing with Heimdall about these three...intruders.  May I ask, which of you threw the ball of paint and egg?”

 

Fred and George gulped and slowly raised their hands.

 

“Good aim.”

 

“Excuse me,” Ron piped up.  “Ma-” Loki's eyebrows lifted incredulously.  “Sir, we were just-”

 

“RONALD WEASLEY!”  The four turned slowly and saw Mrs Weasley, wearing a strange purple robe and a scowl marching up toward the cart, wagging her finger at her sons.  Harry was about to ask her question, but they realized she was not looking at him. It was as though she was more focused on Ron and Ron alone. 

 

They narrowed their eyes and looked back at their Mother.  Loki nodded. 

 

“HERE YOU ARE!  LIKE A COMMON CRIMINAL, BREAKING INTO DESCENT PEOPLE'S HOMES!  HAVEN'T I TAUGHT YOU BETTER?” ‘Molly Weasley’ was yelling. ‘She’ finally noticed the twins, wide-eyed in the back of the cart.  “AND YOU TWO?! CAN'T YOU BOTH BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ONE DAY TO PREVENT HIM-”

 

Harry felt a tap on their shoulder.  They were unsurprised to see their Mother standing, arms crossed as ‘Molly Weasley’ kept berating ‘her’ sons.

 

“I did not bring them here on purpose.  They came because they were worried about me and I was right, the Dobby has been intercepting my letters!”

 

“Harr-”

 

“No it's true! Ron thinks it's a house elf.”

 

“A what?”

 

“A house elf.  It's a serving race apparently for wealthy wizarding families.  Apparently it can be very powerful, so maybe that is how they got here.”

 

“And them?” the God pointed back at the cart where ‘Molly Weasley’ had produced a large wooden spoon and was swinging it just over ‘her’ sons’ heads.

 

“Ron says he took my totems.”

 

“WHAT?!”  Both Loki and ‘Molly Weasley’ screeched.

 

‘Molly’ was closer.  “STEALING?! STEALING?!  DO YOU WANT TO PUT ME IN AN EARLY GRAVE!”

 

“By what right do you take my child's personal things?” Loki, or the Loki who was still in the cart asked.

 

Ron looked ready to cry in confusion.

 

“Mama,” Harry whispered.  “He did not know.”

 

“All the more reason.”

 

“Hey, Mum.” Fred seemed to recover his terror for a moment.  “What twin am I?”

 

The ‘Molly’ swiveled her head to look at the boy for a moment.  “Fred.”

 

The twin turned back to the Loki in the cart, either unaware or unconcerned with the one beside the small brunette.  “That's not our Mother.”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

George’s fear too seemed to be soothed as he too turned to the god in the cart.  “For one, her bathrobe is not that shade of purple, and it's not new.”

 

“And no matter how mad she was, she'd never be caught dead in somewhat public in it.”

 

“She's louder than that too.”

 

“And she never gets it right after she's been yelling at us.”

 

There was a pause.  

 

“Clever.  Of course I wasn't really trying.”  ‘Molly’ faded away, first into a golden outline and then into a small swarm of spiders that made their way into the cart.  Ron screamed and dove out of the cart, followed quickly by the twins as the spiders revealed themselves to be scorpions. Both of the Lokis laughed.

 

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!” Ron cried.  He looked back at the cart to the first man, then to his friends, then to the other man.  “HARRY, HOW MANY PARENTS DO YOU HAVE?!”

 

“Well, Lily and James, and then my parents.”

 

“Does your Mother have a twin you haven't mentioned?”

 

“No.” Both Lokis and Harry replied.

 

The first Loki jumped off the cart nonchalantly and resettled themselves into the Loki near the little mortal.  “Tell me, my Little Lamb, how did you get down here? Because the garden doors aren't open.”

 

They blushed.  “I climbed. Hedwig took my glasses and the things on my vanity and I thought I would only be gone for a moment.”

 

“Use the door.  You are a Prince, not a barbarian.”

 

“A wha-”

 

“LOKI!”

 

Thor had appeared at the second story balcony, eyes crackling with frustration.  “STOP LEAVING ME WITH A COPY WITHOUT FOREWARNING ME!” He jumped smoothly from the second story to the garden with the ease of a panther.

 

“I just got done telling them not to climb down to the garden and you jump off the balcony like a gorilla.  I thought it would be obvious once I stopped commenting about the smell.” The brunette god once again turned to the shocked faces of the red headed brothers.  “May I see those, what do you call them?”

 

“Paint stink bombs.” George offered, mostly focused on Thor stomping his way over to the group.

 

“Are these common in Midgard?”

 

“Um, stink bombs are,” Fred explained, moving to a kneeling position so he could access his pockets.  “We’ve been experimenting with modifying them. Paint is the easiest to add without magic or extra tools.”  He passed a collection of small fig sized objects to Loki who seemed impressed.

 

Thor, not so much.  “Who are you three?”

 

“These are my friends, Father.  That's Ron. He's the one who defeated the chess game and taught me about Quidditch.  And those two are Fred and George, who are on the Quidditch team with me and are his brothers.”

 

“You can tell by the eyes,” one of the twins quipped, humor returning.

 

“Harry-”

 

“They did not have anything to do with these three coming here,” the younger man interrupted, placing a comforting hand on his child's shoulder.  “I was just asking Ron why he felt the need to steal Harry's totems.”

 

“He WHA-”

 

Loki held up a hand and then looked meaningfully at Ron.  “The truth, please. I'll know if you lie.”

 

It took a moment for the youngest Weasley to find his voice.  “I took them last year, when we thought Snape was trying to steal the stone for You-Know-Who.”

 

“Voldemort.”

 

All three Weasleys flinched.  “Yeah. I knew Harry's story didn't exactly add up, but I knew if they needed you, you would come.  Or I could send them back...here.”

 

“And when the stone was destroyed and Quirrell defeated, you didn't return because…”

 

“A hunch that they could still be in danger.”

 

The parents looked at one another thoughtfully.  Finally, Loki sighed. “Does your Mother actually know where you are?”

 

“To be fair, we don't know where we are.”

 

****

 

“So,” Ron began, kicking idly at Harry's school trunk, seemingly out of place among the finer furnishings of their room, “are you dead?”

 

“What?  Of course not?  Why would you think that?”

 

“Isn't this heaven?”

 

“No!  This is Asgard for the millionth time!”

 

“But your parents are gods!”

 

He was getting tired of the brunette rolling their eyes.  “It's not as though they directly control things on Midgard!  It's a title, or summary of their powers.”

 

“So your Father doesn't control storms.”

 

“He could, if he wanted.”

 

“And your Mother.  Is the God of Pranks!”

 

“Mischief.  But again, it is not like he has a hand in everything your brothers do.”

 

“Oi!” Fred and George said in unison from their seat on Harry's bed.  

 

Once the three had been told where they were, and assured it wasn't some elaborate joke, they had been shown into the mortal's bedroom to await being sent home.  Thor, who quickly won Ron's pick of favorite person he had met in Asgard, had promised that the next day they would send Harry to the Burrow to pick up their school supplies.  Because of the house elf, the gods had been unable to send messages smoothly to and from Dumbledore, and they had decided to take matters into their own hands.

 

Meanwhile, Ron was still trying to process the original ‘Asgard’ information.

 

“Is everyone here a god?”

 

“I don't know what you mean?”

 

“Can they all control things?”

 

“Control?”

 

“Like the weather!”

 

“Oh!  No. That's a trait passed down in the royal line I believe.”

 

“Royal line?  So they're not immortal?”

 

Luckily, Harry didn't roll their eyes, but they did a small disbelieving head shake.  “No! Midgardians are the ones who gave them the title of gods long ago when Midgard was part of territory of influence.  As Midgard grew and did not seem to need their help any longer, they withdrew but kept watching. What you know as planets and galaxies, are for them realms and planes.”

 

“So we're on a different planet?”

 

“I suppose that would be more accurate.  Two planets connected by ancient magic and divine power.”  The brunette seemed to stop for a moment and just stare at the him for a moment.  He felt himself withdraw slightly from the gaze. “You've gotten older.”

 

“Not by much, it's only been a few months since you've seen me,” Ron said, going red with embarrassment.

 

“My Mother's face looks the same in my first memories as he looked today.  So does my Father's. Barely a flicker of difference. But you,” again they looked hard, “in the short time I haven't seen you're a little taller and a little thinner.”  They smiled. “It's nice to see.”

 

“Thanks?” 

 

“Sorry was that rude?”

 

“Just weird.”

 

It was Harry's turn to blush.  “Sorry. I've sort of been holding that comment in since I met you.”

 

“Hey,” Fred piped up.  “They called you a prince back there.”

 

“Oh, that's a courtesy title.  I am not considered my Father's heir, which is for the best.  I'll be dead before he's even gray!” It was said with a laugh and such casualness that they could have discussing anything else, such as the weather or Quidditch.

 

“Doesn't that upset you?”  George asked.

 

“No, why would it? I am from Midgard.  I suppose, one day, I may live there permanently,” they sat down on small stool beside a vanity table.  They looked as though they were suddenly very miserable, as though something just occurred to them. “Are you...are you upset with me?”

 

“What?!  No! Why would you think that?!”

 

They waved a hand at the large opulent room.  “I lied, about who I was.”

 

“For your protection!” Ron pointed out, nearly laughing.  Suddenly it hit him. Harry hadn't received a letter from any of their friends all summer.  True, a house elf had been preventing them from getting their mail, but Harry lived in a realm, planet, whatever where there was no one truly like them.  They were not some spoiled brat, who would dismiss friendships so easily. Even now, behind them on the vanity, Ron could see a copy of Quidditch Quarterly and one of the books Hermione had given to them at Christmas.  They looked well-used, as though the brunette read through each of them near daily. They probably did. A few chocolate frog cards were also laid out on the vanity, as though Harry had been thumbing through them just a few hours ago.  Currently the Prince was fingering the small friendship necklace Draco had given them, a gesture that looked as though it had become a habit.

 

“Harry, the only thing you could do to make me not your friend is be an Arrows fan.” Ron said sincerely.  “Or make your Mother send spiders after me again.”

 

Harry beamed.

 

****

 

“Just transferred?”

 

Kyle nodded nervously, rubbing his hands to keep out the chill.  It seemed ridiculous in an Artic base, but it made him feel a little more confident.  “Was part of R&D at Stark Industries HQ for about-”

 

“Doesn't matter,” Claire said, shaking her head as they walked through the cramped facility.  “The funding on this place is so scant now, you'll probably be transferred back. After a vacation to help with your cover story.  You'll like that. Everyone does.”

 

“How bad is funding?” the young tech asked, suddenly worried about his paycheck.  He had had to put his life on hold for this job, he better be getting paid.

 

“In the fifties and sixties, the money kept flowing in.  Or so I hear. I mean, the Old Man had a lot of money and effort sunk into this place.  Apparently he would visit. There's pictures of him at parties up here in the common area, if you can believe that.  Would bring a woman with him, not Mrs. Stark but hey whatever. Her name is on the this wall up here.”

 

Claire waved a hand to the opposite wall as she turned a corner.  Kyle was able to look for a few moments at a black and white photograph of a smartly dressed woman standing next to a young Howard Stark.  A small plaque underneath the photo read, ‘Margaret Elizabeth Carter and Howard Stark,  _ Valkyrie  _ Recovery Mission 88, 1953’.

 

“Now since you are only subcontracted through S.H.I.E.L.D, I will say that if we do find the  _ Valkyrie _ , and mind you I've been working here since ‘84 so that's a big if, you will be immediately be sent home and your contract terminated.  But hey, you get a bonus extra vacation and story that if you tell anyone will land you in front of a Congressional hearing!”

 

The young man nervously coughed.  “Funding. You were talking about funding.”

 

“I like you!  No, but after the seventies, Stark couldn't put as much money into this place, so we're government funded slightly.  So, we're shit. And I doubt junior even knows about this place.” She looked back at him, eyes narrow. “Ever meet this Anthony?”

 

“Tony?  Yeah, once at a party. He's pretty smart actually.  Hands on type of guy.”

 

Claire nodded appreciatively.  “Well, as long as he signs off the budget every month, you can keep your paycheck and insurance.”

 

They finally ended their walk in a massive room with a large bank of computers that made Kyle’s mouth drop.  While Stark Industries Research and Development offices were on the cutting edge, these computers looked too futuristic too be real.  How round and clear the images on the screen was! To the right of the computers was a large map of the Arctic Circle, complete with glacier pattern maps and arrows.  It was covered with red, blue, and yellow flag push pins. There was a helpful legend to the side of the map that read ‘Red - Explored, Nothing Found/ Blue - Unexplored/ Yellow - Explored, Needs to be Examined Again.’  

 

Near the map was large poster under glass that Kyle had only ever seen in his history textbooks.  It was of a tall extremely handsome man, smiling from under a blue mask that only covered the top of his head.  His star-spangled outfit stood out against the white backdrop of the background and brought out the blue in his eyes that looked determined at everything in the room. 

 

“You'll get used to him staring at the back of your head.  Remember, I'm your supervisor for the next six to seven months,” Claire said as he stared at the poster.  “We've diversified into researching ice flow and drills, so don't be upset if you don't find it. And remember, if anyone asks, you were transferred to accounting in Kansas.”  She stopped and he caught sight of her in the reflection of the poster. “Welcome abroad!”

 

Her arms reflected in the glass as she outstretched them perfectly underlined the words,  _ CAPTAIN AMERICA WANTS YOU TO BUY WAR BONDS _ .


	18. Back to Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to visit me on tumblr and instagram!

Once they had gotten home, and calmed down their mother, they had told the story they had been given by Loki.  The plan was to continue the story that Harry lived on a Pure Magical Commune, even if it meant lying to Molly and the rest of their group of friends.  But they hadn't needed an explanation as to why.

 

“You're lucky I was already planning to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, or you three would be on de-gnoming duty until August thirtieth!” Molly had said, her hands on her hips as they hung their heads in shame.

 

Percy had tried to chime in, but Fred had thrown the last remaining paint stink bomb and he promptly shut up.

 

The next morning there was a freak lighting storm for about two minutes.  Once it had passed, there was a nervous knock on the door and an equally nervous Harry dressed in their best blue shirt and dark corduroy pants stepped into the Burrow.

 

“Good morning, Harry.  I do hope the boys weren't much trouble for your parents yesterday.”

 

“Good morrow, Mrs. Weasley.  They were no trouble. My Mother really enjoyed the twins especially,” Harry replied, looking around the small living room with wide curious eyes.  Their eyes went to family clock, their hand curiously reaching up to touch an exposed gear.

 

“I'm glad!  Have you had breakfast?” Molly asked, unfazed by the child looking wide-eyed around her house.

 

“A few kippers.”

 

“Well I made more than enough for you too.  Come on!”

 

Ron took the brunette's hand and lead them into the kitchen, leaning over to whisper in their ear.  “Your Mother really okay with Fred and George?”

 

“She was giggling about them all night at dinner.”

 

“She?”

 

“She's a she today.  Do you have a problem?”

 

“No, just trying to keep up.”

 

They sat down at the long but still cramped kitchen table.  Ron felt self-conscious of everything in the room, from the overly-used tablecloth to the mismatched chipped plates that his Mother brought out to serve breakfast on.  Next to the richly furnished and decadent palace, this place probably made Harry feel like he was living in slum. But the Prince seemed not to care and relished everything they saw.

 

“I have never seen a stove like that in action!” they admitted as they watched Molly fry up some extra bacon and eggs.

 

“You should come to visit more often.  Seems I'm never from behind it,” the matriarch sighed, sliding the food to large serving platter and putting them on a plate.  She called out, “BREAKFAST!” And the sound of herding elephants was heard on the stairs, and the rest of the Weasley family appeared.

 

“Hey there, Harry!” Fred said sitting down opposite the two second years.  “How's the folks?”

 

“Your Mother use those paint stink bombs yet?” George asked, taking his seat beside his twin.

 

“She used one at dinner and absolutely loved it.”

 

The twins gave them a questioning look at the pronoun change.  Ron sent them back a look he hoped said, ‘just go with it.’ It must have, because they shrugged and started pulling food towards them.  Neither the twins or Ron noticed Harry's eyes grow wide.

 

“Ah, Harry.  I hope you have been well,” Percy came down next, effecting an air of a kindly professor and not a student of sixteen.  “We are so sorry to hear about your trouble yesterday.”

 

“What trouble?”

 

“Us,” the twins said in unison.

 

“Oh they were no trouble.  Mother loved them. I think my Father liked the fact Ron was willing to come and see if I was alright.”

 

“Really?” Ron asked, taking his portion of food.  Again, Harry just stared shocked and alarmed at this.

 

“Yes, he is always glad to see true-hearted friends.”

 

“Still, probably upset that they snuck into your home,” Percy had grabbed a piece of toast and was buttering it.  “Isn't that the height of rudeness in a Pure Magical Commune, as well as any society?”

 

“Shove it, Percy.”

 

“Ron, manners!” Molly warned.

 

“Uh oh, what did I miss?”  Arthur Weasley walked into the kitchen, all smiles as he adjusted his spectacles on his face.  

 

“Oh, just the boys arguing,” Molly pulled out the chair out at the head of the table and kissed her husbands temple before calling upstairs for Ginny.

 

Arthur just chuckled as he sat down.  He was just about to grab the serving plate when he caught sight of Harry.  “Oh Hello there! Didn't realize we had a visitor! Harry, right?”

 

“Y-yes sir.”

 

“No need to be so formal!  You can call me Arthur or Mr. Weasley.”

 

“Arthur like the king?”

 

“More like my great uncle Arthur.  Your plate is empty. Aren't you hungry?”

 

Ron finally took stock of Harry's empty plate and the way they looked embarrassed.  “Harry?”

 

“I…,” they were beat red in the face.  Finally they leaned over and whispered, “I don't understand.  Why did not wait for your Father to eat first?”

 

“Why wo-” He stopped.  “That's a custom on...in the Commune isn't it?”

 

“The head of the house serves themselves, then their wife, then their guest.”

 

“Well here it's first come first serve.  Unless it's Christmas, but even then it's chaos.  How did you function in Hogwarts?!”

 

“I waited until I saw Dumbledore or McGonagall eat.”

 

He tried not to laugh at the image of Harry fork in hand waiting for the Headmaster to get done with a long story to eat.  He felt a kick to his shin and knew he had failed to conceal his amusement.

 

Arthur remained oblivious to both the conversation and the conflict.  “So Harry, how do your parents feel about you being so close to Muggle influence.”

 

“My parents do not mind as much as others in our community.  And I am very curious about Muggle things.”

 

“So am I!  Why I work for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.  Love getting to get out in the field and interview them before they get their memories wiped!”

 

“Memories wiped?”

 

“Standard procedure.  Take this last call for instance.  Nice woman, should have gotten her scone recipe, she had an enchanted VCR that kept biting her everytime she tried to put a tape in.”

 

“What is a VCR?”

 

“Oh it's a new Muggle entertainment device.  The fashionable thing is to rewind them, I hear.”  Harry was even more confused Ron could see. “Anyway, as we dehexed the damn thing, I was asking about phones and rubber ducks.”

 

“What is a phone?”

 

“Oh thank Merlin you did not ask about the duck,” Ron whispered.

 

“Thirty minutes to us leaving.  Finish up your breakfast,” Molly called, nibbling her own piece of toast.

 

“But Mum, I barely got here!” Ron hadn't seen Ginny sit down, most of her hair in her face to create an orange screen.

 

“You should have gotten up when I first called,” the Mother said unsympathetic, but the youngest son knew that Ginny had just added fifteen more minutes to their allotted breakfast time.  Turning to Harry, Molly's voice became kind and warm. “The boys tell me you've been having trouble getting your mail, Dear.”

 

“Yes, Ma'am.  Because of a house elf.”

 

She waved aside the house elf comment.  “Well we can use Ron's list as a reference.  Need any new clothes?”

 

“Um, just a few shirts and uniform pants.  Maybe new robes.” Talking about clothing always made Harry visibly uncomfortable.  It had taken going to Asgard for Ron to see why. Here, most people were strict with ‘boy’ clothes and ‘girl’ clothes, with former usually uncolorful, uncomfortable, and no thrills.  Even wizards usually tended to believe flashy robes for everyday was a social fopaux. Yet in Asgard, Ron had seen the robes and gowns that were considered everyday, worn by an array of people.  Harry's own room had contained a small armor set next to a beautiful dress of green.

 

“I'm sure non-uniform clothes wouldn't go amiss,” she replied, either oblivious or ignoring the child's discomfort.

 

“So how are taking them to London today, Love?” Arthur asked as he grabbed his second helping.  “Could take the car…” There was a note of hope in the suggestion.

 

“I am not climbing into that contraption again!  Besides we have Harry to consider.”

 

“I'm sure he-”

 

“They,” Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Molly corrected together.

 

“I'm sure they would like to see it action.”

 

“What's a car?” Harry asked no one in particular.

 

“Never you mind, dear.  We'll floo to London.”

 

“What does ‘floo’ mean?”

 

****

 

“Draco, do try to keep up.  I have business today as well as your school shopping,” Lucius called over his shoulder.  

 

Draco jogged along, doing his best to keep up and keep from making eye contact with a group of witches under a rusted near unreadable sign.  While Knockturn Alley's reputation for being seedy and the underbelly of wizarding society was slight exaggerated, it was still wise to keep your eyes forward.  Especially if you, like your Father, had promised to meet someone a little later.

 

_ Borgin and Burkes _ was the most well-kept shop on the street, but still made Draco's skin crawl.  A small crone was outside trying to sell what she claimed were apples but when the younger Malfoy drew close to look, she put a withered hand over the basket she was carrying and Lucius pulled him away.

 

“Get out of her, you addict!” he hissed and the woman scampered off.  As they entered, the elder commanded, “Do not touch anything. Or I will cut this meeting with this...Hermione...short.”

 

“Yes, Father.” He tried not to roll his eyes. He knew better than to touch random objects in this sort of shop.  True, he had to learn it the hard way when he was six and he still had a scar under his left armpit, but he was older and wiser now.

 

There was a small chime and Mr. Burke strolled slowly out, his back bent in a submissive pose.  “Ah, Mr. Malfoy. And your son. Wonderful as always.”

 

“Burke,” Lucius strolled over to the shopkeeper and laid his ornate cane on countertop in a gesture of both familiarity and superiority.  “I hope you have been well. And that you received my letter.”

 

“Very well, sir.  I believe I have what you were describing.”

 

“I hope so.  Since I gave it to you so many years ago.”

 

“You accuse me of being absent minded with other people's property!”

 

“I accuse you of forgetting our-” Lucius seemed to catch himself and look at Draco.  Draco, while his Father had been talking, had moved to stare at some of the merchandise trying to keep look interested more in that than what was being said.  “Let's talk in the back.”

 

“Don't want to talk in front of the sq-” Burke must have caught sight of Lucius’s face because he quickly shifted to saying, “Please, I have a fire going.”

 

“Draco!”

 

“I know!”

 

He sighed as he watched as his Father slip into the back.  All summer, the older Malfoy had been running secret errands and meeting with people.  Draco was used to being kept in the dark about most of his family's dealings; his Grandfather still viewed him as too young to be included in such matters.  But these last few months, his Father had brought him along. It didn't make any sense. Lucius was not telling him or including him in these meetings, and when asked he quickly deflected such questions.  That was how he had even agreed to let Draco set up a day to go shopping with Hermione in the first place, in an attempt to get him to stop asking questions.

 

Draco sighed again, kicking idly at a cabinet with a tag that read, ‘ _ ½ of Vanishing Cabinet.  Broken. Sold as is for best offer. _ ’

 

The cabinet sneezed.

 

He blinked in shock.  He looked around. His Father and Mr. Burke were nowhere in sight.  He kicked the cabinet again.

 

It sneezed again, but more muffled, as though someone was pathetically trying to cover their mouth.

 

“Hello?” he asked the cabinet, feeling silly.  “Is someone there?”

 

A pause.  And then, slowly, the door to the ornate now useless piece of furniture crept open.  A familiar emerald eye and streaked braid came into view. 

 

“Draco?”

 

The blonde had to stop himself from calling out in alarm.  “Harry!” He hissed the words, flinging open the cabinet the rest of the way.  Harry Potter stood, nervously fidgeted in a blue shirt, black robe, and a fair amount of soot.  Every small rustle they made, made the soot in their hair fall and irritate their nose, which had caused the sneezes.  Rather adorable sneezes, but Draco was not about to dwell on that just yet. “What are you doing here?!”

 

“Floo.  Mrs. Weasley gave me an address but I-” they covered their mouth as they squeaked, “sneezed saying the words.  I guess I ended up in your home?” It was said like a question, as though they were trying to imagine a baby version of Malfoy playing in among the objects behind glass and enchantments.

 

“This is a shop, not my home,” a wave irritation and jealousy making him snap.  “You can write and visit Weasley I see, but not me! Or Hermione.” The last part was added quickly, to save face.

 

“I did try to write you, I really did!  But a - oh what was it called again? A house elf stopped me.  It intercepted my letters and stole the ones I was supposed to receive!”

 

“A house elf?” Draco tried to sound disbelieving, but was genuine curiosity was winning out.

 

“Yes!  It's a creature that-”

 

“I know what a house elf is.  My Dad has six of them. I was sort of thinking of using one to send a letter to you.  Because I thought you were ignoring my-our letters.” 

 

“Why would I do that?  You're my friends.”

 

Draco tried to ignore the small stab of hurt in being included in a group and instead focus on the positive.  “So a house elf was intercepting your letters, but Ron was able to communicate with because…”

 

Harry grinned.  “He went to the Commune to find me.”

 

_ Why didn't you think of that?  Because they never told you what Commune but obviously told Ron.  Why do you care so much? _

 

“Draco, may I ask you a question?”

 

He quickly snapped to attention.  “Yeah, sorry.”

 

“Um, how far are we from Diagon Alley?”

 

He was taken aback by the question at first but then remembered how naive Harry was to such matters.  “Oh just a street over. If you go out that door and turn right and keep walking you should reach it.”

 

“Oh.  Alright.”  Harry climbed out of the cabinet.  They had grown very little during the summer, but more than Draco who had not grown a single millimeter.  He flushed at the idea of Harry noticing. “A-are you coming along?”

 

“In a bit.  I have to wait for my Dad,” he waved a hand uselessly.  “Meeting Hermione.”

 

“Oh!  We'll be all together!”

 

“Yeah!” That did make him happy.  He had missed all three of his friends.  

 

“And I'll get to meet your Father!”

 

“Yeah…” This time it was said with less confidence.

 

“Well, I suppose I will see you in a bit?”  Harry nervously fidgeted, toying with their hair.  They sneezed again.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Fifteen long minutes and one lecture from Mr. Burke about touching things, Lucius and Draco finally made their way to  _ Flourish and Blotts _ .  The shop was packed, mostly with witches all milling around clutching their books to their chests and whispering excitedly.  Several signs around the shop announced that Gilderoy Lockhart would be signing his latest book,  _ Magical Me _ .  Smaller signs underneath assured Hogwarts students that their textbooks would be in stock.  Good thing too, with half the list being Lockhart’s other books.

 

“DRACO!!”  

 

He caught sight of Hermione waving excitedly in next to small cluster of redheads, Hagrid, and Harry using a comically huge handkerchief to wipe their face.  He could feel his Father's annoyance as he drew closer.

 

“Hey Draco!” Hermione called again as he joined them, “Look who I found!”

 

“Hello again.” Draco couldn't help but laugh at Harry once again sneezing.

 

“You were in Knockturn Alley?” Ron said, without greeting.  “What were you doing there?”

 

“Ask my Dad, Weasley, not me.  Harry said you went to their Commune.”

 

The muggle-born’s head whipped around.  “You didn't tell me that!”

 

“Hadn't had time!”

 

“It must have been fascinating being on a Commune!”

 

“It was an experience.  When there weren't spiders-”

 

Harry kicked Ron's shin gently, giving him a silencing look.  As way of explanation, they said, “Mother was not very pleased with surprise visitors.”

 

“I think she would have done that regardless of ho-OW!”

 

Draco rolled his eyes.  “At least you made sure they were okay.  And they are going to be returning to Hogwarts.”

 

“Of course!  Why wouldn't I be?”

 

“Don't you worry, Draco!” A tall balding redhead said jovially.  Draco assumed this was Mr. Arthur Weasley, only ever knowing him through the clenched teeth rants of his own Father.  “We're going to make sure Harry will get to the train on time and safely to Hogwarts!” It nearly escaped everyone's notice that Harry went slightly pale at the mention of ‘train’.  They had never quite gotten over their anxiety at the noise.

 

“Are you playing nicely, Draco?”  He felt the familiar feeling of a cane being pressed into his shoulder, moving him to the side.  Lucius took a step forward, sweeping his grey eyes over the group. They fell first on Hermione. “Ah, you must be the...muggle-born girl who has been besting Draco in class.”  The way he said it was a backhanded compliment to Hermione and a rebuke to his son. The pause was long enough so everyone, except maybe Harry, knew what words he had left out.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence as Hermione looked anywhere but another person, Ron glared daggers at Lucius, and the younger Malfoy blushing crimson.  Then, a sneeze.

 

Like a predator being alerted to new prey, the older blonde swiveled his head to the brunette.  “And you must be Harry Potter.”

 

Harry’s face went pink.  “Hail-”

 

“Hail?  My, you are a little Commune bumpkin?”

 

“Lucius,” Mr. Weasley had stepped into the throng, “bullying children is beneath even you.”

 

“Ah, Arthur!  I didn't recognize you without the usual muggle clutter around.  Are they having a charity day today, as well?”

 

The children slowly crept away as the insults began to get worse.

 

“I'm sorry, Hermione.  And to you, Harry.” Draco said as soon as they were safely out of earshot.

 

“It's fine.” Hermione replied in a way that said anything but ‘fine’.

 

“I'm not like that!”

 

“I know you're not,” she said more gently.  It felt, though, she had more to say on the subject.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Your Father would be very…,” they blushed and nervously played with their braid.

 

Hermione's pained expression broke into an exasperated sigh.  “Really?! He called you a bumpkin and you think-”

 

“Well if he hadn't said anything to either of us!”  They looked away.

 

“What are you two talking about?” Ron asked, obviously just as confused as Draco.

 

Before anyone could reply, a loud magnified voice spoke over the gentle rumble of the store.  “Hello Witches and Wizards of all ages!  _ Flourish and Blotts  _ is proud to present Gilderoy Lockhart!”

 

They all turned to see to see a small stage-like area where an excited witch was clapping excitedly as a tall blonde wizard stepped forward.  His hair was golden, wavy, and short, and his eyes were perfectly sapphire blue. His skin was clear and there were perfect gentle lines around those sapphires, forming from the large toothy grin he was giving the crowd.  Every tooth in his mouth was white and straight and perfect. He laughed.

 

Draco instantly hated him.

 

“Merlin, he's even more of a wanker in person,” Ron said in a hushed voice as several witches clambered forward to get their books signed by Lockhart.

 

“Does your Mum like him as much as mine?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

 

“Reads everything he puts out?  Oh yeah! Gave Percy all of her copies since half if them on our book list.  Weird, isn't it.”

 

“At least your Mum gave up her copies.  You would think I was asking for my inheritance early when I asked!  Have you read any of his books, Hermione?” 

 

There was no response.  They both looked around.  Hermione was staring dreamy-eyed at Lockhart, resting her hand chin on a book pressed to her chest.  She sighed wistfully.

 

“It spreads!” Ron said dramatically before breaking out into laughter.  “Hermione you can't like that overgrown hack!”

 

The young witch seemed to wake up for a moment and look around blushing.  “Honestly, Ron have you read any of his books! He's so well-traveled and done so many things-”

 

“He's a bit of a jerk,” Draco pointed out, as Lockhart quickly broke off a conversation with an overweight older witch to speak to a younger and thinner one.

 

“He gives a portion all of his profits to charity!”

 

“So does my Dad!”

 

She scoffed and walked towards the line of those trying to get an autograph.

 

“She's mental,” the blonde laughed.

 

“Um, she's not the only one.”

 

He turned to see where Ron was indicating.  Standing nervously braiding and unbraiding their hair was Harry.  They were blushing madly staring at the author.

 

Draco felt a wave hot envy settle in his stomach.  Behind him, his Father was pushing forward towards Arthur Weasley, his words masking his motives.

 

****

 

Dobby was a bad elf.

 

True, he had done everything Master Lucius had told him, he had delayed in doing it willingly.  He was a bad elf! A horrible elf!! He should pour boiling water on his ears! Again!

 

“Dobby!”

 

Dobby appeared in front of Master Draco.  The adolescent was arranging things in his room in a haphazard way, as though his mind was too busy to think of a coherent strategy.

 

“Master Draco summoned Dobby?”

 

“Yes!  Apparently there is a house elf blocking my friend, Harry’s letters.  They haven't been getting any letters from anyone!” Master Draco slammed down a book onto his desk.  He looked down at the book and slammed it down again and again before throwing it into his newest cauldron.

 

“Dobby can deliver letters for Master Draco!”  Dobby said. Master Draco was too busy angrly taking off the dust jackets of his textbooks to see the unease in the elf.

 

“Harry needs to receive all their letters.  Especially if they are going to make it to King's Cross.”

 

“Master Draco wants Dobby to make sure Harry Potter gets letters to get to King's Cross?”

 

“Yes!  Can you find this house elf and make sure you stop him from intercepting Harry's letters?”

 

Without skipping a beat Dobby nodded.  “Yes, Master Draco!”

 

“Thank you, Dobby.”  Master Draco finally looked around at the elf and smiled at him.  Like he did when he was really little and Dobby would repair one of his toys.  That genuine smile that wizards rarely gave house elves but were treasured like gold among them.

 

Dobby was a good elf.  He would he make sure Harry Potter got to King's Cross.  But Master Draco had said nothing about Harry Potter getting to Platform 9 ¾.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First crushes are a pain, especially when you are still coming to grips that you have a crush. And that person is a friend. I remember seeing Chamber of Secrets in theaters with a friend (yep, I'm old) and thinking how attractive Lucius Malfoy was. Still think that. 
> 
> For those going, why does Harry have a crush on Gilderoy Lockhart, consider. 1. Harry has grown up in a bragging society. Most of Asgard probably tells stories of their exploits or of other people's exploits. Lockhart brags about his 'travels' and 'adventures' and to Harry that would be appealing. 2. Harry sort of has a type. 3. Kenneth Branagh directed the first Thor movie and I think this is clever. 4. I am torturing Draco.


	19. Pesky Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter we actually earn our E rating for sex and not violence or implied racism! YAY!!
> 
> Remember to leave a comment here, tumblr or instagram. Again, I sorta want to do an AMA on tumblr.

“...IF YOU PUT ANOTHER  **TOE** OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!!”  The howler words still echoed around the Great Hall, Mrs. Weasley’s voice ringing in everyone's ears.  Ron looked as red as his hair as he buried his face into hands. Hermione tried to look sympathetic, she was biting her lip trying not to laugh.  Draco, at the Slytherin table, was allowed more freedom to laugh.

 

The howler finally dropped back to the table and began to crumble and burn away, leaving a pile of ash and singed wood.  The entire Gryffindor table watched the youngest Weasley son, waiting for a response.

 

“It was the only way to get to Hogwarts!” Ron said finally through gritted teeth.

 

“So you didn't have an owl at the time?” Hermione quipped.

 

“Been talking to Snape?!”

 

“No, but I mean, it would have been the more obvious solution.”

 

“You weren't there, Hermione!  If you had been there-”

 

“I probably would have used Hedwig.”

 

“Oh shut up.  We don't have to take this, do we Harry?”  No response. “Harry?”

 

He looked over at the other Gryffindor and couldn't help but hide a smirk.  Harry was currently staring uneasily at the enchanted ceiling that was currently reflecting an angry black thunder storm.  The same thunder storm that had began the night the brunette had been made to contact their parents and explain how they had gotten to Hogwarts.  It had been painful to watch Snape and McGonagall force Harry to contact them using their ring, the mortal already distressed from the car ride. It had been especially hard to watch the talking down that had followed.  They had chosen to tell Thor, though Loki still made their opinions known. Thor had expressed the universal parental ‘disappointment’ and had made some noises about suitable a punishment. Overall, Ron had thought everything had rather tame.  That was until two hours later, back in Gryffindor dorms that the first clap of thunder had sounded and lightning had lit up the windows. The look of embarrassment and guilt on Harry's face had spoken volumes.

 

“Harry,” Hermione was poking the other adolescent.  “You need to eat breakfast before class.”

 

“I-I am not very hungry,” they said, eyes never leaving the ceiling.

 

“Nice weather we're having,” George called from down the table as Fred and Ron snickered into their plates.

 

Harry tore their eyes away from the ceiling at last to throw them each a glare before grabbing up their book bag and storming out of the hall.

 

“What was that about?”

 

It took an enormous effort not to quip.

 

Outside the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione found Harry hiding behind Draco, who had followed them out.  Draco was currently berating a small Gryffindor first year with an overly large camera. “You should ask people if they want their pictures taken!  What kind of idiot just comes up and just randomly snaps a picture?!”

 

The first year seemed undeterred, still smiling.  “I was just so happy to meet Harry Potter! Everyone last night was telling me how great he is!  I wanted to take a picture for my Da! He's a milkman, you see-”

 

“That doesn't give you the right to just run over and flash a picture in someone's face!”

 

“Your Father works with cows?”

 

“Also, you will refer to them as them or they!”

 

“What?”

 

“Draco, please, it's alright.”

 

“Hey, Ron!” The first year had spun on his heels and flashed his camera a few times in Ron's face.  The world for several moments was white and then flashing colors as his vision returned. “My name Colin Creevy!  I sat next to your sister on the train. Though you didn't take the train, did you! That must have so cool! Taking your Dad's car!  A flying car! When I got my letter, my Ma never told me of things like that!! And being friends with the Boy who Lived!”

 

“Excuse me, Colin?” Harry spoke up.  “I am not a boy.”

 

Colin seemed again not to hear, still rattling on and on, occasionally motioning to his camera as he began to speak at length about his home life, discovering he and his younger brother had inherited their mother's magic, and his newly acquired hobby of snapping photographs.  It wasn't until the first warning class bell chimed and a sea of first years swept out to their first class did the small boy finally disappear with them.

 

“That,” Draco said as they walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, “was annoying.”

 

“I still don't know how I feel about cameras,” Harry sniffed, sweeping their hair behind their back.  Much like Colin, most of the new crop of first years had yet to break the habit of staring or pointing at their scar, so they had once again taken to wearing most of their hair loose and keeping their eyes downcast.

 

“Well, if people warn you ahead of time, usually it's not so bad.”

 

“Ah look everyone!  Draco is getting to with Amazing Flying Weasley and the Levitating Queer!” Theodore Nott was already waiting outside the classroom with most of the Gryffindor and Slytherin second years.  Crabbe and Goyle chuckled robotically along with a gaggle of other Slytherins.

 

“Shut up!” Draco snapped.  “Do you only live to torment people?!”

 

Nott smirked.  “I saw you laughing at the howler this morning.”

 

“Thanks, Mate,” Ron hissed.

 

“No problem.”

 

Harry quickly stepped forward and just as quickly grabbed the front of Nott’s robes.  Crabbe and Goyle tried to grab at them but they smoothly crouched, bringing their captive with them as they used their book bag to trip the two guerrillas.  They stood up, letting go of a terrified Nott. “You would think over the summer, you would have practiced.”

 

The class erupted into applause at the performance just in time for Professor Lockhart to open the classroom door.

 

The author-turned-professor smiled a perfect smile at the clapping students and bowed.  “Thank you! Thank you! I know! First day of classes! Very exciting! Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts!”

 

Ron had to stop from making a gagging face.

 

Most of the second years pressed inside the classroom, greeting their new professor warmly.  Harry and Hermione quickly raced to the front and took up seats right in the front, while Draco and Ron milled together several rows back and to the left class.  The classroom had been redecorated somewhat. Quirrell, host for the Dark Lord as he may have been, had kept the classroom rather academically focused. There had been maps on one wall showing the countries known for producing dark artifacts, with several examples kept behind glass.  There had been posters of wand movements and shelf had been covered in books. All of that been removed. The classroom was filled with portraits. Of the same person. Gilderoy Lockhart. The portrait nearest the pair appeared to be wearing a Quidditch uniform, but the artist and subject seemed unsure what position they were supposed to be playing.

 

“Now everyone,” Lockhart began walking to the front of the classroom, stilling grinning obnoxiously.  Ron wondered if his jaw ever hurt from smiling so much. “I am sure you are all excited and nervous about your first class with a new teacher, especially with a professor who has travelled so extensively and is very well-known.  But I can assure you, that this year you will have a chance to gain some of my insight as well as answer any questions you have from reading any of my books. Also, just a bit of housekeeping, book and photo signing must be restricted to after school hours.”

 

“Oh damn.” Draco muttered sarcastically, and Ron had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing.

 

“I am aware of your last professor,” the class took an involuntary intake of breath and a few people threw a few glances at Harry, “did not do any hands-on lessons!”

 

“Well except that one time,” Ron hissed and Draco covered his mouth and shook.

 

“But I am ending that right now!” Lockhart waved a hand to a covered object in front of the classroom.  “Day one is lesson one. And it's best to jump in feet first!”

 

Whatever was under the cover, shook violently and ominously.

 

****

 

“You're covered in them!” Loki lifted Harry's arm up to inspect the small bite marks that littered the adolescent's arm.  Beside him, back in Asgard, he could hear Thor asking what he was talking about but he ignored that. His child was trying to speak.

 

“It's just pixie bites.  I may have killed the one that bit my elbow.”

 

“And this was supposed to teach you what exactly?”

 

Harry opened their mouth to rely and then hesitated.  They recovered smoothly though. “I am sure Professor Lockhart knows what he's doing.”

 

Loki had to stop himself from sighing.  Harry for the last month had spoken near nonstop about this Gilderoy Lockhart, sometimes reading at length from passages of the man's many many books.  At first it had very sweet, the little mortal happy about meeting such a knowledgeable and talented man. Then, it had begin to grate slightly. Even a god had their limit.

 

“Mama,” he looked back to see his child looking up with large round eyes, pleading.  “Are you still upset with me about flying in that car?”

 

“My Little Lamb, you could have been killed!  Heimdall told us about the tree-”

 

“It was a vile tree!”

 

“Even so, you should have contacted us!  We could have safely gotten you both to Hogwarts safely!”

 

They blushed.  “I was embarrassed.”

 

“Embarrassed to ask for our help?  Harry, you should never be embarrassed!”  There was a sniff and Loki wiped a few tears from the child's face.  “I'll talk to your Father about the storm. You look tired.”

 

At the suggestion, Harry yawned and laid down in their dorm bed.  He kissed the mortal's temple and whispered his goodbye before the connection to Midgard was cut.

 

“Covered in what?” Thor asked, crossing his arms as Loki rubbed his forehead.

 

“Pixie bites apparently.”

 

“Pixie what?”

 

“Lockhart the Great unleashed pixies on his class today to teach...something.”  He placed a hand on his husband's knee. “I think you can lift the storm now. Our Little One is chastened enough.”

 

“That recklessness-”

 

“Is a family trait.  The storm, Thor.”

 

Thor waved his hand dismissively and the younger man was unsure if it was dismissing his words or the storm.  The night was warm and there was a breeze from the open windows that brought in flowery perfume from the gardens.  If he strained his ears, Loki could hear the rest of palace still in flurry of activity. The night was perfect.

 

“Your mind is wandering,” Thor had moved closer to him on the bed, his body emanating heat.  

 

“Where should my mind be, Brother?”  The last word was said as a pur, a challenge.  Thor was quick to accept.

 

In that previous time, in the short time they had been together before...one could hardly call what they did as love-making.  If Stark had been aware of what their relationship, he would have called it ‘hate sex’. There was too much history, too much built up and left over anger not to come together in a clash of climbs and muscle.  Neither wanted to concede ground or submit to the other, and past scars drove them to fight not to stop. They covered each other in bruises, kisses, scratches, bites, caresses, and curses until they would collapse into the stained beds and disheveled sheets.  It was only in the post coital bliss that their movements were anything approximating tender. They would speak of the part of their lives they had kept hidden from one another. Loki admitted his first lover to being Fandral, a soldier finding them mid act in the stable.  Thor admitted his first to be a lovely courtier with green eyes that reminded him of Loki's. Thor confessed had never laid with a man until Loki. The knowledge had drove the younger wild.

 

In this time, they were allowed to explore and rewrite their stories.  They found out Loki the thrill of being nearly being caught in the act, having to be forced to silence himself, a difficult struggle.  Thor enjoyed being caught, showing off his prize, a Loki with no courtly mask or battle hardened sneer. Loki did enjoy being pinned and bound at his brother's mercy.  Thor loved when the brunette was on top and in control. Sometimes, Loki would make copies of himself and they would pretend Thor ruled over a harem. Sometimes, Loki would wear his crown and make Thor submit to him.  But times like this, there no play no pretense.

 

Thor showered Loki's collarbone with kisses and nips as the God of Mischief ran his fingers down the chiseled chest of his husband.  He stopped just short of the waistline and let himself be undressed. Each patch of skin that was revealed was worshipped and kissed, the pile of clothes on their chamber floor growing.

 

“You are far too dressed,” he complained as the last piece was flung away from him.  “You embarrass me.”

 

“You don't look embarrassed,” Thor remarked, though he was shrugging his clothes off regardless.

 

“Put your tongue to better use, oaf.”  The old insult drove the blonde forward and pinned him to the bed for a searing kiss.  Loki bucked, feeling the heaviness of his arousal and his emptiness. “Do you want me this way?  Or shall I be…”

 

“Be yourself.  You're beating when you are yourself.”  

 

Loki nodded and summoned a bottle of oil.  “Please! I want-”

 

The other kissed him again.  He felt a hand wrap around his cock and he whined pitifully, pleading for more.  There was a deep chuckle and the hand squeezed him, making him cry out.

 

“My treasure,” Thor purred into his ear as he took oil.  Loki quickly positioned himself with his legs spread and his hand fisting the sheets as he watched thick fingers coat themselves with oil.  It wasn't long before he felt one of those fingers began to probe his entrance. “Are you ready?”

 

“Thor, I am not a virginal maid!” He hissed, though there was no heat to his words.  

 

Again, there was a chuckle and he felt the finger slowly enter him.  In spite of his words, the younger man loved how tenderly and how gentle his husband was with him.  It wasn't the false gentleness of one assuming their lover was made of glass or weak, but the sweet touch someone gave to maintain and build trust.  It showed him that every loving word that Thor had ever spoken was honest and heartfelt. 

 

There were two fingers now inside of him, opening him and massaging.  They found that spot inside him that made him feel wonderful, and he cried out.  He pushed back on them, trying to get more of that delicious feeling, and his lover took this to be a sign to add one more finger.  He was nearly crying; only Thor had ever gotten him to feel like this. Emerald eyes met sapphire. Thor was looking at him with such wonder, like he couldn't believe his luck to have someone like Loki in his bed.  

 

“IN ME!!  I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME!!” Loki cried out desperately, and this time Thor did not deny him.  His strong hands were on his waist as he guided himself to the now glisten hole. As his husband's cock entered him, Loki moaned hopelessly and cursed.  It drove his lover forward, which drove more profanities from his lips. He wrapped his long legs around the God of Thunder and spoke obscene prayers as became one with the other.  

 

“Fuck, you're tight!” Thor groaned, giving a small thrust into the Frost Giant.  

 

Loki laughed at the words before his laughter became nothing more than moans and urgent calls for ‘Faster!’ or ‘Harder!’.  Thor did as he begged, keeping up a near brutal pace, the brunette screaming his pleasure for all to hear. He wanted them to hear.  He wanted them to know that he was Thor's and Thor was his. That from this act, one day, they would make an heir. That with this act, they reaffirmed their love toward one another.  That no one would part them.

 

“L-Loki I'm going-”

 

“Together!  Please together!”

 

They came as one, gasping into the night, a muttered prayer and obscenity between them.  Thor thankfully knew better than to pull out immediately. He kissed the lips of his spouse, enjoying the sudden blissful stillness as much as the heat of the past few minutes.  They would continue this coupling in few minutes, once they had gotten their energies back up. They would probably continue it long into the night, the night too perfect to pass up.  When they finally did sleep, it would be near dreamless and deep, as well as long. The servants in the morning would not be able to wake them for breakfast and both would receive knowing humorous looks from their friends when they did finally make an appearance.  

 

Ah, but young love.  With all the time in the world.

 

****

 

_ What remained thankfully of  _  The Statesman  _ was much of the computer network.  The young female scientist, Shuri, had been able to repair and get it functional before she been recruited by Stark for other ‘more important’ things.  There was still hope that both young and older inventor together could make some type of super weapon to go up against The Titan and Infinity Gauntlet. So far, they had only been successful in raising everyone's hopes. _

 

_ The vast networks of the galaxy was a jumble of people seeking answers and tribalism.  The division of the universe had hit some places harder than others, and instead of the utopian vision of creating more for the smaller population, many had taken to hoarding and stealing immediately.  The galaxy's governments were near imploding and most encryptions that were put in place to product sensitive and classified information was practically laid bare. Practically… _

 

_ Loki had no trouble getting through the first levels of firewalls and security, completing most of that in under an hour.  In this first level everything on his search for his prize came up blank trying to convince would-be hackers that what they sought was not real.  It almost worked on Thor, reading over his shoulder. When the large monitor flashed up the words ‘ _ Item Not Found _ ’ the old instinct to grab his brother's shoulder and swing him around violently had to be fought.  The younger man could feel his hand shake as he patted him and heard the whisper, “This is only the beginning.”  It drove him to work harder. _

 

_ The second level of security was where they encountered their first challenge, if one could call it that.  It was like fighting a captive creature; all the fight is token and eventually it simply just lays down and accepts the inevitable.  Here, searches brought up the goal in question, but usually only the storybook version and usually with the clear description that it was only a legend.  But seeing the words on the screen made them both so happy that they took time to reward themselves with one another and actual food before going back to work. _

 

_ The third level took a day and half to crack.  During that time, Loki hardly moved from his spot, typing rhythmically on the keypad.  Thor brought him mortal coffee and food, trying to get him to eat only to have his offerings left untouched.  Flashing symbols and blaring noises kept coming from the computer, but the Frost Giant barely flinched as he continued.  One of the televisions that had been set up in the bowels of Stark Industries tower announced that the now President of the United States had declared he was seeking emergency powers.  Not one Avenger raised a peep to refute him. Wakanda was now shipping weapons around the world. Stark was on television ever so often, tired and haggard, urging for militaries of the world to unite behind the Avengers.  Rogers was sometimes beside him, robotically staring. It was during one of these numerous press conferences that Loki stood up and announced he was on level four. _

 

_ It was at this point that they hit a wall.  Three, four, five days went by and they made little to no progress.  Loki hadn't eaten most of those days and barely slept. Thor had tried to join him in this hunger and sleeping strike, but his lover had manipulated him into eating and when he had objected he felt his eyes grow heavy and his head slumped on the sharp shoulder of the younger man. _

 

_ Day six, Loki finally broke. _

 

_ “This INFERNAL machine!!  I can't-” he was ready to break it in frustration. _

 

_ “LOKI!!” Thor grabbed his arm and pulled him close, trying to calm him.  “Stop this!” _

 

_ “I can't break it, you idiot!  If I can't break it, then we truly are lost!  Don't you see-” _

 

_ “Maybe if you res-” _

 

_ “SHUT UP!”  The kind words and reassurances only made him more upset.  He wanted to break out of the embrace. He wanted to fight again.  He wanted to stab something, someone, anyone, anything. _

 

_ There was movement several yards away, and both gods broke apart and turned, ready to fight.   _

 

_ The small rodent pointed his gun at them, his teeth bared showing each point.  “A little late in noticing me. Been here the last three days.” If that was true, they both truly were at their wits end.  He addressed Thor, jerking his head toward Loki. “Thought you said this one was dead.” _

 

_ “I thought they were,” the God of Thunder replied coolly. _

 

_ “How much of what you have seen have you reported back to the others?” Loki commanded, trying to regain composure. _

 

_ “Not a damn thing.”  Rocket glanced at the computer screen still flashing  _ Restricted Site: Please Stop Further Inquiry _.   “You hacking into the galaxy mainframe?” _

 

_ Neither of them spoke. _

 

_ “I don't care if you are.  The galaxy never exactly did me any favors until I agreed to look out for it.  And look what that got me.” _

 

_ “Rabb-”  _

 

_ A laser bullet went by Thor's head.  “Warning shot. Try again.” _

 

_ “Rocket,” the raccoon allowed this, “we may have found a way.  A way to go back. To change things. So that we can win.” _

 

_ The rodent looked unmoved.  “And you didn't wanna share this with the rest of the idiots upstairs?” _

 

_ “They probably wouldn't be able understand.  Or accept the sacrifice that comes with it.” _

 

_ “And you two idiots do?” _

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

_ For a tense moment, Rocket continued to point the gun.  The brothers stood their, Loki slightly swaying. Finally, slowly, he lowered his weapon. _

 

_ “Your problem is you've been too smart.  You're looking at this like how you get around an actual security system, using the backway and bribing the security guard or knocking the asshole out.  That way just gets you lost and more turned around.” He climbed onto the chair and began to idly type. “Fuck, did you get turned around. Probably take me a few hours to get back.” _

 

_ “Once you get back to the beginning,” Loki's voice sounded harsh from lack of sleep and again he swayed where he stood, “how long do you think it will be find the nexus?  The information core.” _

 

_ “If you want the core, it would be easier to hop off planet and just go to the server bank.  But I could get the info you're looking for.” _

 

_ “You won't report this to Stark or Rogers?” Thor had developed a healthy dose of skepticism, but his first concern was his lover about ready to collapse. _

 

_ “Do you think I'm stupid!” Rocket laughed bitterly.  “They ain't listening to anyone. And if you don't get on board, then fuck you.  I ain't gonna tweedle my thumbs and go on a suicide mission that doesn't accomplish shit.” _

 

_ “How long will it take you to find it?” _

 

_ “Depends on what ‘it’ is, don't it?” _

 

_ The brothers exchanged glances.  One more in the conspiracy could either seal their downfall or be a masterstroke towards victory.  They were running out of options, and like Rocket they doubted Stark's plan, even if they only knew the barebones of it.  So far they had been allowed autonomy, no one knowing Loki was alive and no one questioning why Thor liked being alone with a computer from his spaceship.  Rocket getting curious enough to come looking showed that Thor's absence had not gone completely unnoticed, which meant there was a ticking clock over matters.  The raccoon knew little to none of the Avengers’ history with Loki, so he had not acted with great hostility. But all it would take was one person who had lived through the Battle of New York or witnessed it, and people would be calling the two Asgardians traitors.  They were so close to their goal. They just needed coordinates. _

 

_ “Well…” _

 

_ “We're looking for The Weavers of Time and Reality.” _

 

_ Another pregnant pause.  Then, the raccoon turned to the computer and began to type.  The gods sagged, the older catching the younger as they finally gave into their exhaustion  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, we are going to ignore anything post Infinity War Part 1. Let's say there are three universes running simultaneously: 1. MCU canon, 2. The time Thor and Loki found a way to leave behind, 3. The place of the story
> 
> Also side note: The scene of Harry looking up seeing a storm and knowing it's directed at them was one of the first ideas I thought of when I first thought of this crossover WAY back around Thor 1. So much has changed since then.


	20. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some Transphobic/Homophobic/Racial language in this chapter! Please proceed at your own risk.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and instagram!

There was a rapid knock at the door.

 

“Your godson again?”

 

“Merlin I hope not.  Ignore it.”

 

The knocking continued.

 

“I should leave.”

 

“We hardly-”

 

“Severus!  Come on! I can't be interrupting something!”

 

_ You can, you twit, _ Severus thought bitterly.  

 

Rosmerta began to leisurely shrug on clothes, a smile of mirth and sadness playing over her painted lips.  “Sounds like you're busy tonight, love.”

 

“I hadn't planned on it,” he said quietly, slipping into a voice that sounded too much like his father that he kept at bay.  “I wanted-”

 

“I can know you're there, Snape!”

 

The barmaid giggled.  “I know what you wanted.  If I'm still awake, maybe we can pick up where we left.”

 

“Don't tempt me.”

 

With a blown kiss and seductive hip shake, the owner of the  _ Three Broomsticks  _ disappeared into the floo.  Severus took one last moment to appreciate how much fate hated him before adjusting his robe and answered the door.

 

“Ah there you are!”  Gilderoy Lockhart leaned against the doorway, smiling with that perfect row of straight white teeth.  Severus had been a fifth year when Lockhart had come to Hogwarts, and back then, the celebrity had not been anything really to write home about.  But the younger man had become famous: a bestselling author, a world traveler, Order of Merlin, member of the Dark Force Defense League. An impressive resume that failed to impress the Potion Master.  

 

“Lockhart, do you know what bloody time it is?” he growled.

 

“Can't be too late!  You're awake!”

 

_ I was wake and not alone two minutes ago, you git. _

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Can I come in?”

 

Severus ground his teeth and reminded himself that murder was indeed still illegal.  He stepped aside and jerked his head as way of indicating the blonde may enter. Once he was inside, he closed the door and walked to his liquor cabinet, preparing for whatever inane reason the younger man had decided to ruin his evening.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lockhart staring at around the small room with smug superiority.

 

“What do you want, Lockhart?” he repeated, after taking a long sip of his drink.

 

“Can't staff members simply visit other staff members without any other reason?”

 

“Not after ten on a Saturday night.”

 

“You were probably in the middle of lesson plans.”

 

“I had those done before term.”

 

“Ah well, I like revising mine as I interact with the students, y'know?”

 

“Had to redo them after the pixies?”

 

Lockhart blushed and became very interested in studying Severus's Mastery of Potions.

 

“For the last time, why the hell are you here?”

 

The blonde put his hands on his hip and nervously chewed his lips with his perfect white teeth.  “I need your advice. About Potter.”

 

_ Of fucking course. _  He had been a little surprised when one of the many students who followed the new professor's every move was Harry Potter.  They had never seemed the type to be attracted to fame. It wasn't until he caught the little Prince recounting to their friends a passage from Lockhart's book did things click.  They were interested in the man's adventures. It did help matters that the dolt was attractive, but Severus could almost see it perfectly; a swooning Potter listening to the bard-like Gilderoy, attending men and women gathered around.  Not that the man knew the favored position he was in, or at least the extent of it. Lockhart had been bragging quite loudly about being the favorite professor of The One Who Lived, and rumor was he had set up a  _ Witch Weekly _ interview on the subject.  But if he was coming seeking advice…

 

Intriguing.

 

“About Potter.  You'll need to be more specific than that.”

 

“This ‘they/he/she/ it’ thing!”  The other man waved a hand around his head, as the pronouns and genders were just above their heads.  “I can't make sense of it.”

 

“Ah,” Severus tried not to smirk.  “First off,  **they** prefer to be referred to as they and them.  I have only seen one person they allow to refer to them as ‘he’ and I will place my last galleon on that eventually backfiring on that person.”  He had said as much to Dumbledore regularly.”

 

“But he's a boy!”  He sounded like a petulant child insisting onto their point.

 

“They are a person.”

 

“But they have a-”

 

“You are a teacher!  Stop thinking about a student's anatomy.”

 

The blonde's perfect mouth clamped shut.  Only for a moment. “Do you see the way he-”

 

“They.”

 

“T-they do his- their hair!  The way they- he dress out of uniform!”  Potter's wardrobe had changed to more tunic-like style shirts and they now had an array of hair pins that decorated their long hair with.  Severus had overheard a few of the Gryffindor girls offer to give them headbands and other more modern hair accessories, which the adolescent was quick to accept.  The idea that such a small show of individuality and solidarity was causing the perfect celebrity such distress made Severus want to laugh. It was almost worth calling off his evening.

 

Almost.

 

“There is barely any rule against dressing and hair, and I don't see how any of this is your concern.  You should refer to them as they want to be referred to.”

 

“This is my concern!” He squeaked out.  “I am the chief safety officer of this school!”

 

All in name, really.  While the Board of Governors had directed Dumbledore to hire Lockhart because of his impressive perfect resume, the Headmaster relied more on his Deputy Headmistress and Potion Master.

 

“Again, I don't see how Potter's gender identity concerns you or the safety of the school.”

 

“Safety in the press!  Not that people consider that!”  Lockhart then took on the air of a parent teaching a particularly slow child.  “The press can be merciless! And if Potter wants to get anywhere in this world-”

 

“They will still be the child who has defeated the Dark Lord twice.”  Severus finally was laughing as the blonde was once more flushed with embarrassment.  “Trust me when I say Harry Potter does not need any more help when it comes to fame or PR.”  He stopped laughing as a thought occurred to him. “It's been a few weeks of term and you only now do you have this ‘problem’?”

 

Pushing against the feeble mental defenses that Gilderoy had was far too simple.  Ambition to rival most Slytherins came bubbling up. A fame seeking streak that made the Potion Master want to vomit.

 

“Are you thinking of speaking to the press about teaching Potter?”

 

“No!”  It was said far too quickly.

 

It would make sense.  Lockhart was spending a year out of the public eye, taking a massive cut in the type of pay he was used.  The Wizarding community’s was a fickle thing: if they could easily forget or lose interest in a person if they weren't constantly in the paper or promoting themselves.  Celebrities were constantly trying to keep their names relevant with charity drives, marrying, divorcing, feuding, and political campaigns. The blonde had applied for his current job as one of these many flirtations with the press.  It had been a fluke really that he had been hired, but the bump in press had been amazing. Now it had died down. And was what a better way to get more attention than an article about teaching the Harry Potter.

 

“Am I the first person you've spoken to?”

 

“Yes!”  Again said too quickly.  He probably had spoken to Minerva who had tossed him out on his ear.  He knew better than to go to Albus, though Albus would subtly tell him his notions on Potter's gender was correct.

 

Severus put his drink down.  He had heard enough. He stood to his full height, not that impressive since the younger man was about his same height, but still intimidating.  “Let me make myself clear, Gilderoy. If in the next few weeks, I or anyone else of the staff find an article or column or even a clue in bloody crossword about Harry Potter, I will know it's you.  And I will make you regret every word that is printed. Every. Word. That. Is. Printed. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Lockhart had suddenly developed a twitch that reminded Snape of Quirrell.  “It will get out. With or without me. Why no-”

 

He grabbed the lapels of the other man and shook him.  “I said, do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then get out of my quarters.”

 

As soon as he was let go, the perfect blonde made a perfect exit, trying to act like as though he was still leaving with dignity.  The show of force would not keep him from the press, only prevent the using of Potter as a prop. Severus new that the Ministry had been discreetly trying to look for the Pure Magical Commune that the adolescent was supposedly living on.  Any new information about Potter would probably raise more questions and an actual inquiry. The fact that most students had taken Potter's story and identity at face value and never reported anything to the press was not only remarkable but also a miracle.  But Lockhart was right; eventually someone would talk. And the rigid binaries of society will come to judge Potter.

 

He picked up his drink.  It was still fairly early.  He could floo Rosmerta. He would pour her a drink.  She would ask what Lockhart wanted. He would say something witty.  She would laugh, her dress slipping to reveal a soft pink shoulder and he would bury his face in that juncture and she would laugh more.  

 

The night was young.

 

****

 

“‘ne minute!  ‘ne minute!” The door opened, Hagrid wiping his hands on a dirty apron.  His mouth fell open at the three of them on his doorstep before moving aside.  “Get in. Who jinxed yah, lad?!”

 

Hermione and Harry half carried half led Ron into the hut as the redhead held his mouth.  The half-giant quickly grabbed a pail as he was sat down and placed it at his feet. Ron bent over it and gagged for a few moments before a large slug appeared and plopped slowly out.

 

“Who jinxed ‘im?” asked the adult again, concern evident in his eyes and voice.

 

“He jinxed himself, technically,” Harry said, rubbing their friend's back soothingly.  Hermione had moved to the window away from the pair, her posture stiff and protective.

 

“He wha’?”

 

“His wand is broken.  It broke when we,” they blushed.  “He was trying to jinx to Marcus Flint and Nott.”

 

“Ah,” Hagrid said.  He busied himself with a teapot as Ron spat out a few smaller slugs and cursed.

 

“Deserved it,” he spat again, wiping his mouth.  “They both deserved it. Draco should have come with us.”

 

“He had to train!”  Harry turned to Hagrid.  “Draco's the new Slytherin seeker.”

 

“Good for ‘im.  Bring him by and I'll make him a cake.”

 

Ron gagged again.

 

“The Gryffindors tried to train today but apparently the Slytherins requested the entire pitch today to train with Draco.”

 

“Tha’ just Snape and McGonagall just fighting.  Don't see why that deserves…,” a slug hit the bottom of the pail, “that.”

 

“Well, Flint and Nott-”

 

“Why was Nott there?”

 

“To watch.  They started saying some awful things.  They called me a…,” Harry frowned. They had never heard the word so they were unsure why everyone had become agitated by it.  “They called me a fag.” Hagrid, much like everyone who had been on the Quidditch pitch, has sucked in some air and looked at them with a mix of sympathy and concealed rage.  Rage not at Harry, they knew that. Rage at the word. They wondered who or when would be an appointment time to ask what the word meant. “They also called Draco a squib after he told them to stop that.”

 

“A squib?  They called Draco a squib?  Why?!” Hagrid asked, pouring out the watery tea.

 

“It's because he has epile-AOOP!” Ron tried to explain but was interrupted by a rather large slug sliding out of his mouth.  Whatever the case, the half-giant had understood.

 

“They called Hermione a-”

 

“Mudblood.”

 

It was the first time Hermione had spoken since the word had been uttered.  When it had been said she had gone completely still, her face pale and her eyes distant. Ron had burst into action immediately, so had Draco but to a lesser extent.  Ron had the one who took out his wand. Harry had been the process of trying comfort Hermione when the spell had backfired. There had been a childish scramble of whether to go to the hospital wing or not before the mortal had suggested going to Hagrid’s hut.  Draco had tried to tag along before the Slytherin team had dragged him back, reminding him about practice. Ron had agreed with them, taking great pains to vomit on Flint's shoe before they left.

 

Hermione turned to face them.  Her face was blank but there were tears running down her face.  Her shoulders were still stiff and her jaw was tight. She repeated the word once more, letting it drip from her lips distastefully.

 

“Mudblood.”

 

Hagrid sucked in some air and muttered under his breath, “Some things never change.”

 

“Bastar-AAALLOOPP.”  A slug plopped into the pail.

 

“I do not know what that means.”

 

“It means they don't think I'm a witch!  That I'm less than...because I'm Muggle-born.  That because I'm Muggle-born my blood is dirty.  Not  _ Pure _ ,” the young girl's face contorted into disgust.  “It's probably also because I'm-” she laughed bitterly wiping her eyes.  “When Professor Flitwick and McGonagall came to deliver my letter, they told my parents and I that the wizarding community was different.  Different than the Muggle one. My parents, they came to Britain for a better life and they still- I still….” Hermione hugged herself tightly.  “I thought it would be better here.”

 

The hut was quiet, except for Ron still vomiting slugs.  The young girl finished her speech and looked out the window once more, shaking slightly.  Harry wanted to say something; an apology, reassurance, anything. But everything seemed inadequate and inappropriate. 

 

It was the other Gryffindor who spoke.  “You're the smartest witch in our year, probably in Hogwarts ever.  Those bastards are idiots and dic-AAAOOOOLLLLOOOP!”

 

When Hermione turned back, she was smiling.  It wasn't a full smile by any stretch but it was still wonderful to see.

 

****

 

Before Odin came to the throne, court intrigue and gossip surrounded the royal family nearly exclusively.  The court was full of mistresses and concubines and their bastard children. Bastards who would try to usurp the throne, marry into power, ask for territory, lead armies, and take their own mistresses and concubines.  Some of the older members of court could remember the great plays for power and influence that would go on on a daily basis. Yet when Odin came to power, all of that changed. Odin only had eyes for Frigga and banished anyone who tried to insert themselves as challenger to her.  His love had and still was on public display, with soft words and Allmother's presence in court whenever she desired. In both times, then and now, Thor knew he was a child born from love and not in pursuit for an heir. His parents love one another and their love was honest and heartfelt.

 

Which meant court gossip had to find other subjects.  Royal gossip was boring and unsatisfying. Until Loki was adopted.

 

Naturally, after generations and generations of fighting Frost Giants, the idea that the royal family had not only made peace with Jotunheim but had adopted a prince of Jotunheim, did not sit well with everyone.  Nor did it make sense when rumors began to circulate that the little prince had skin like ivory and eyes of jade. Though this could be explained by magic of the King and Queen, rumors still circulated.

 

The most popular rumor had been one surrounding a woman named Mother Gothel.  The old woman had been a healer and midwife on the borders of Asgard. She had come to the capital with an entourage and a story to tell when Thor was a child and Loki was barely still in the nursery.  Her story had been so titillating and so widespread that in spite of everyone's best efforts, both Princes heard the story:

 

Dear Old Mother Gothel, head of an order of midwives was roused from her bed one night when a nobleman called for assistance for his wife.  The woman was not that far along in her pregnancy, but she was complaining of pains and fears of losing the child. Dear Mother Gothel brought the woman into a private chamber to examine her and shooed the husband away.  As soon as the man was gone, the wife confessed that she felt find but feared her husband's wrath; the child was not his! She had conceived it when she was a soldier out on a adventure. She had feared herself dead and sought comfort with another man.  They had been rescued shortly after and she had returned carrying the evidence of her infidelity. Now she was fearful that the child would expose her. It may look like it's father! If that was the case, the woman wished the child be declared dead. She would leave it to Good Gothel to find a suitable home for it.  If it looked like her however, she would keep the child and promise a yearly donation to the order. How good the midwife not agree?!

 

Dear Old Gothel told the nobleman that his wife was very ill and could lose the baby, or give birth to a stillborn infant.  The nobleman must leave his wife in the capable hands of Mother Gothel and the other midwives. He agreed well enough, promising to return as soon as he was sent for.  Once he was gone, the pregnancy was smooth. It was during this long confinement that the noble warrior woman told Old Mother Gothel that the man who was the father of her child lived in the palace and had an important position.  The woman wrote to him throughout her confinement, asking his advice on the child. When the listener to the story would ask the teller what such letters said, the old woman would playfully shrug.

 

The baby was born, healthy and whole, and apparently not looking like their father.  The baby had watery green eyes, thin black hair, and pale skin. The baby's gender went unrecorded from the tale.  The husband was summoned back and presented his baby. Both rode off toward the capital.

 

A short time later, the famed delegation that was to bring a little Frost Giant Prince settled briefly for a night or so near the tower where the midwife lived.  Dear Old Mother Gothel watched as a few of the Frost Giants stopped and buried a little bundle under a tree. She thought the delegation would need the assistance of a midwife and asked to see the mother of the little Prince.  She was refused entry. A few weeks later the announcement of Prince Loki would filter back to Dear Gothel, who would ponder the timing.

 

It was after all this she would tie up the loose ends for her listeners; the young noble warrior woman had slept with Odin and produced a Prince.  At first she had endeavored to keep the child but after Odin soon needed the child to keep peace. The true little Frost Giant Prince had died in transit, and to keep the treaty he had produced a child to keep up the pretense.  It all made sense!

 

Thor could still remember when Mother Gothel came to court to tell her story directly to Odin.  She had dressed in gifted fine dresses and borrowed jewels. She has looked like a foreign queen come to discuss something with a fellow monarch.  Her smug smile as she ordered a chair to be brought still haunted him. 

 

It wasn't until Odin entered the throne room, followed closely by Loki in his blue skin and ruby eyes did the old hag stop smiling.  Allfather had made her say her story once more, interrupting her at points to give facts or ask questions for those assembled. Why would a noble woman, pregnant, go so far and risk her health to seek out an order of midwives when there so many closer?  If he had fostered the child, why wouldn't he have sent a group to get the woman and child instead of her husband? A babe had died that belonged to Frost Giant delegation but it had belonged to a serving girl. Why would a mother who has agreed to give up their child to a foreign country squander the little time she had with her baby by allowing a different woman care for them?  Why does Mother Gothel not know the gender of the child? By the end of the ordeal, the old woman had been thoroughly humiliated and debunked. Allfather spoke to her privately and promised donations to her order if she never set foot in the capital again, and once more palace gossip ceased being so solicitous.

 

Until Harry.

 

Maybe it was because Harry looked so much like Loki.  Maybe it was because Harry had magic like Loki. Maybe it was because how quickly Harry aged.  Whatever it was, rumors and claims about Harry had become frequent annoyances.

 

Such as now.  The woman in front of the inquisitor was not an old midwife but a young sweet faced girl with freckles.  She had tried to appear modest, with a simple dress but her fingers and neck sparkled with jewels. Her eyes were watery with tears, but she had only started crying when the inquisitor had asked her to come forward.  Loki, sitting next to Thor remarked at the poor performance.

 

“You would think they would have gotten better at this,” he whispered, not even bothering to hide his smile.  Thor patted his spouses knee, not trusting himself to open his mouth. If he opened it, he felt he would probably scream at the stupidity of the proceedings.  Loki liked watched them however. He liked watching and listening to the lies be exposed. Maybe it was to prove himself and the world how loyal he was to his husband.  Maybe it was a strange form of penance for that other time. Maybe he simply couldn't help it.

 

“You may proceed,” the inquisitor was saying, an older woman under a large hood that obscured her face.  “How do you say you came into contact with Prince Loki?”

 

“I was a serving woman to one of his ladies in waiting.”

 

“Which one?”

 

The girl hesitated for just a moment and Loki chuckled.  Finally, “Lady Ragna, Ma'am.”

 

“The woman with the most servants.  She's in her dotage and needs help getting around,” the brunette hissed.  Thor patted his leg again.

 

“And you came into contact how?”

 

“I am skilled in embroidering jewels onto dresses.  When Prince Loki takes the shape of a woman, he wanted to dress in jewels.  I was lent to help with that task.”

 

Loki had no comment to this.  He indeed loved dressing in finery, and even while he rarely wore dresses, all of them were adorned with jewels and gems.

 

“And in doing these tasks, you were alone with Prince Loki, you say?” the inquisitor asked, no emotion in their voice.

 

“He seduced me,” the woman said, her watery eyes producing a few more tears.  “He said he had been forced to marry Prince Thor. He said he wanted to marry for love.  He said-”

 

“Liar!” It was snarled out and Thor reached out and gripped his spouse's hand.  It calmed the other somewhat. “I love-”

 

“I know, my Treasure.  I know. We can leave at anytime.”

 

Loki shook his head.  He wanted to hear the rest.

 

Meanwhile, the woman had been directed to describe how Loki reacted to her being pregnant and how both she and he had hidden it from both her mistress and Prince Thor.  She had boxed herself into a contradiction, wanting the romance of hiding the pregnancy from even her lover to protect him, and the practicality of hiding the pregnancy from anyone.  The inquisitor took each statement apart, drawing it out to show doubt. The woman had obviously not prepared for this, assuming that the court would be glad to be rid of both a Frost Giant and Midgardian all in one stroke.

 

Thor traced his thumb over Loki's white knuckles.  When this was over, his spouse would smile and joke about it.  He would tease Thor about it, as though he had given it any credence at all.  He would reenact a few scenes to the Warriors Three, who would laugh at the notion as well.  But then, Harry would return, and all such talk would cease. Anyone who even mentioned it would incur his wrath.  This was his spouse's way of showing fidelity, to him and to Harry. It was a large grand showing. ‘You are my only love and Harry my only child, even if not of my body.’  

 

Thor kissed Loki's temple.  His own show of fidelity. 

 

****

 

_ Hello _

 

_ Hello Diary _

 

_ Hello Journal _

 

**_Hello Ginny_ **

 

_ I'm not Ginny. _

 

_ I mean that she leant me this journal to share with her.  She says writing in it helps. _

 

**_Oh.  Are you in Hogwarts as well?_ **

 

_ Yes.  She found me in the library.  And she said writing in this journal has helped her. _

 

**_It is nice to know I have already helped her.  Are you in her same year?_ **

 

_ No I'm a year ahead of her. _

 

**_I see._ **

 

_ I'm a friend of her brother's. _

 

**_Which brother?_ **

 

_ Touche.  Ron, her youngest older brother if that makes sense. _

 

**_I believe she did mention you.  You're a Slytherin aren't you?_ **

 

_ Yes, but don't hold it against me. _

 

**_I was a Slytherin too, when I went to Hogwarts._ **

 

_ Really?  Wait, when you went to Hogwarts? _

 

**_It was years ago.  Or so I think so._ **

 

_ I don't understand. _

 

**_That's alright.  I'll explain as we go along.  Before that, maybe we should introduce ourselves._ **

 

_ Yeah, sorry.  My names is Draco Malfoy _

 

**_Hello, Draco.  My names is Tom Marvolo Riddle._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some serious forshadowing going on.
> 
> Also, I'd like to think that Severus moved on enough in his grief for Lily to have a relationship with someone else, even if it wasn't fully a love match. I can see him never committing or admit to committing in the same way he thought of committing to Lily, but still. 
> 
> I know I keep teasing the reveal of what Draco's condition is.


	21. The Chamber Opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments and kudos and follow me on tumblr and instagram.

_ The Chamber of Secrets has been opened.  Enemies of the Heir, beware. _

 

The words glistened in the torchlight.  They were still up on the wall, even though it had been a week.  Mrs. Norris had been taken down, but you could still see the torch where she had been tied, bent at an odd angle.  The students of Hogwarts had made it a habit to both walk by the writing and staring at that torch, stopping like it was a shrine.  They never stayed long; Filch hung around the corridor and would wildly accuse anyone who lingered.

 

“It looks like it has been repainted,” Ron said quietly, as the quartet walked by the words.

 

Draco made a noise of discomfort.

 

“McGonagall says all Hagrid's roosters have been killed,” Hermione whispered, her eyes on the torch.

 

“That poor cat,” Harry said.

 

“Can we stop talking about this,” Draco asked, adjusting his book bag.

 

“Sure!  Ready for tomorrow?”

 

“Damn you, Weasley.”

 

Harry twisted around incredulously.  “Are you nervous about the game?!”

 

Malfoy glared at the brunette, who grinned.  “My Dad is coming to watch the match.”

 

“So you will not go easy on me?”

 

“I am going to beat you, Potter.”

 

“Beat means win, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well we shall see about that!”

 

They all four laughed, the banter not too serious.  After the first Quidditch practice fiasco, Harry and Draco had stayed away from one another's teams.  It had been hard, both being naturally competitive and supportive. Draco had been fixture at the Gryffindor Quidditch practice, and any of the other teams’ practice that been open.  After the near jinxing, no one admitted that Ron jinxed himself, practices were closed to non-house members. Draco would wait in the library for the Gryffindors and they would wait in Hagrid's hut for him.  The banter had begun naturally, a mild teasing between two players. 

 

“Do you think Professor Lockhart found the person who did...that?” Harry asked suddenly, waving their hand back towards the words in blood.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and Ron snorted.  “I'm sure he's nowhere close to finding them.”

 

“Doubt if he's even looking.”

 

“He said if he had been there he would have known the counter curse to help Mrs. Norris!”

 

“Is there a counter curse?”

 

“Maybe,” Hermione said, but there was a creeping doubt.  Since the pixies she had been less of a fan of the professor than before.

 

“There must be!”  Harry insisted, whipping around to face the three.  “Just because you are jealous-”

 

“Jealous?!  I'm not jealous!”

 

“Doesn't mean you get to be rude to him!”

 

“I'm not rude to him!”

 

“You make rude gestures every time his back is turned!  And you laugh!”

 

Before either Ron or Draco could respond Lavender Brown had rounded the corner with two other Gryffindor girls and they were making their way over to the group.

 

“Hermione,” Lavender said as soon as she was near, her stride and eyed full of purpose, “reminder Sunday is the Fall clothing drive.  So start going through your stuff now.”

 

“Oh okay,” Hermione nodded and began reaching into her book bag for a day planner she kept.

 

No one in Hogwarts knew how the tradition had started, the Fall and Spring clothing drive.  The faculty wasn't involved, nor did they interfere. The seventh year girls usually ran things, seemingly by memory of doing for years before.  Every Fall and Spring the seventh year girls would go through and remove clothing from their trunks they didn't want: too small, too big, too old, not them, whatever the reason they would gather it together.  Then they would allow their dorm mates first pick fo take the items they didn't want. Anything left would go to the sixth years to be repeated, and continue on to the first years. Once the entire house had traded or disposed of unwanted clothing, the rest would be sent to a charity shop in Hogsmede, the little neighboring village.  To the girls of Hogwarts, it was a big deal. The boys, not so much. They had never been expressly included or excluded, but many treated it like it was purely a woman's pursuit.

 

That was about to change.

 

“You come too, Harry.”

 

Harry's eyes went wide.  “You would like me too-”

 

“Whatever clothes you don’t want, have them ready by four on Sunday.  We're going to be using the common room and we need to make sure the first years have time.”  To Ron she said, “Ginny should be ready by five.”

 

“I do not think anyone will want the clothes I will be getting rid of,” Harry said.

 

“That's the point!” Lavender laughed.  “Last year I had this really big sweater and I was sure no one would want it.  I bring it to the drive and suddenly everyone wants it! It'll be fun!”

 

“Thanks for including me.” 

 

She shrugged and walked away, her tagalongs behind her.

 

Harry looked on top of the world for the rest of the afternoon.  They stopped talking about Lockhart and the writing on the wall for at least an hour, a small victory.  Their friends would occasionally catch them running their hand over them hem of their sleeve, probably imagining the possibilities.  Ron, on the other hand felt the old embarrassment settle over their shoulders. He knew Ginny's wardrobe. Like the boys, all her clothes were bought a size or so too big to allow her to grow into them and wear them longer.  All the clothes that were now too small or old would be the clothes of a much younger child, things that no one would want. He had a sneaking suspicion that Ginny was being teased already for being the poor girl of the first years, but he didn't have much proof.

 

He didn't let on to his suspicion, though.  He didn't let his worry show too much. He watched Harry tease Draco about the Quidditch match the next day.

 

Everything was going to be alright.

 

****

 

“The bones is their arm are WHAT?!!” Loki shouted a few millimeters from his ear in Asgard.  He waved his spouse away, as he bent to examine the little mortal's arm. It did look strange, near shapeless as though it was keeping form by memory alone.  Occasionally Harry would wince, and the arm would look more solid, most likely the bones growing back.

 

“They'll be back by tomorrow morning,” Harry said reassuringly to Thor's look of concern.  “And it was just the bones. Madam Pomfrey said it would be more difficult if my muscles disappeared as well.”

 

“Was that an actual possibility?” Thor asked, worried.

 

“What was an actual possibility?” Loki was worrying himself into a state.

 

“I guess,” the little adolescent said with a shrug.  “Professor Lockhart-”

 

“Is not allowed to try to do anything spell related on you again,” the God of Thunder pronounced.

 

“Papa!  It was just an accident!”

 

“I do not want an accident prone man to try to treat you and you losing parts of your skeleton.”

 

“I could kill him,” Loki was saying.

 

Harry tried to cross their arms and pout, but their arm was unable to bend.

 

Thor sighed.  “Little One, look at me.”  It took a few moments but finally green eyes met his blue ones.  “Promise me. Promise me you will not let him use any spell that another adult can do on you.”

 

There was a stubborn silence for a time before finally, “Yes, Father.”

 

“I am not doing this to be cruel.  You know that.”

 

“I know.  I ju-” 

 

Harry stopped.  Thor did too. There had been a strange movement in behind the curtains of the hospital wing, a small near undetectable sound.  The mortal was inching, like a cat on the hunt, out of bed. The god took some pride in the careful and ready movements, even with an injured arm.  He moved too, his footsteps more muffled from being more a solid projection than actual being in the castle. In Asgard, Loki had noticed the change and hovered, watching to see if he was needed.

 

Father and child took a deep breath together, a practice used in hunting rabbits who were skittish and could escape normal traps.  Then with lightning reflexes, Thor threw the curtain back and Harry quickly caught the...

 

It was large bat-like creature in rags.  It struggled in Harry's one-handed grasp, twisting and flailing, but it made no move to hurt the little brunette.

 

“Dobby!” Harry hissed, and the creature stilled somewhat, looking up apologetically.

 

“The Dobby,” Thor looked at the house elf in fascination.

 

“Please tell me you're joking,” Loki said, all the tension leaving his shoulders and face.

 

“Dobby was coming to see Harry Potter!  Make sure Harry Potter was well after the bludger.”

 

“And what do you know of that?”  The Father let a growl enter his voice.

 

“Dobby was trying to get Harry Potter sent home.  They is going home?” The elf looked up hopefully.

 

“No.” 

 

“But Harry Potter is in danger!” Dobby whined.  “Hogwarts is not safe. The Chamber of Secrets is open.”

 

“The what?”

 

“Dobby!  What do you know about the Chamber?!”

 

The elf looked frightened by the question.  “Dobby tried to tell you this summer. Harry Potter should have stayed home.  But Dobby promised Young Master to let you get to King's Cross. Dobby hoped you would get upset and go home.”

 

“You're the reason the barrier blocked us!”

 

“Harry Potter is in danger!” the elf repeated.  “Harry Potter must go home!” The large eyes turned to Thor, pleading.  “Prince Thor must return Harry Potter home!”

 

“Why?  What danger is in Hogwarts?  What is this Chamber?”

 

“Dobby's Master has done a bad thing.  The Chamber is opened. The last time the Chamber was opened, someone died!  Dobby's Young Master…,” the elf began to blubber hopelessly. “Dobby was supposed to make Young Master happy and Dobby failed.  Please, Harry Potter! Harry Potter must go home!” With one last little sob and a pop, Dobby disappeared.

 

“Papa,” Harry looked up at Thor, worried.  “You're not going to bring me home, are you?”

 

Thor nervously rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  He could feel Loki's eyes on him as well. Was there really danger in this ‘chamber of secrets’ being opened?  If he panicked and ordered Harry to return, they would probably be resentful of the loss of time with friends and their education.  Allfather would be upset especially at the loss of education. If there was a danger, and Harry got hurt…

 

“My Lightning Bolt, I want you to report to your Mother and I once a day.  About everything. Even if nothing happened, do you understand?”

 

The mortal nodded before wincing again.  Their arm looked as though their elbow was reshaping itself.

 

“To bed with you.”  He helped his child back into the hospital bed.  Harry settled among the pillows, their hair fanning out around them.  Thor bent low and kissed the tip of their nose, and given a small smile and kiss on his return.

 

Once the connection was severed, Loki was at his side immediately.  

 

“I have many questions for you, Brother.”

 

****

 

_ Hello Tom. _

 

**_Hello.  Who am I speaking to today?_ **

 

_ Ginny.  Draco gave me back the diary this morning.  I am sure he told you he lost the Quidditch match.  _

 

**_Yes, but it sounded as though it was nearly a good match.  Except for rogue bludger._ **

 

_ Harry's arm was broken.  They were worried about missing the clothing drive, but they made it.  I wish I had an excuse to be in the hospital wing to miss it. _

 

**_Oh?  Why so?_ **

 

_ I took out some clothes to give away, but they were all little kid clothes.  Really little kid clothes. I've had some of them since I was eight. They have flowers on them, or smiley faces on them that wink.  One is enchanted to remind me to brush my teeth. I knew no one would want them, so I thought I would add them to the charity bag after everyone was done trading.  I guess one girl saw where I hid them. _

 

**_What happened?_ **

 

_ Everything was going fine.  It was the first years’ turn and I was looking at a few sweaters and pants Harry had given away when one girl said I couldn't get anything until I gave something.  I said I had. I panicked and lied that I brought some stupid pink shirt, but everyone knew it wasn't mine. Hermione Granger was gone and so was Harry. They had gone with Ron to see Draco.  The older girls, they just watched. _

 

**_What did they do Ginny?  What did the girls do?_ **

 

_ They went to our dorms where I had hidden the clothes I was going to give away and brought them out.  They made a big show of showing them to everyone. The one that is enchanted began to sing about dental hygiene and they all laughed.  That was when the older girls stepped in. But everyone kept whispering. I am scared to leave my dorm. Every time I do, someone hums that stupid song.  I know they'll stop once Ron or Fred or George gets back, but they aren't allowed in the girl's dorms. But the worst thing was Colin Creevy. _

 

**_What did Colin Creevy do?_ **

 

_ He took pictures.  He's always doing that but today was worse.  The clothing drive was in the common room and all the while he kept snapping pictures.  He freaked out Harry because he kept getting so close and he always has the flash on. They said they were going to break his camera if he did again without telling them.  I don't think they were serious though. I think they just want him to stop. But once they left, he kept taking pictures and when they brought out my stuff he kept taking pictures.  They posed with my stuff and he would take pictures. And they all laughed. _

 

**_That's awful, Ginny._ **

 

_ It was. _

 

**_Wouldn't you like to get back at them?  Especially Colin?_ **

 

_ I don't understand. _

 

**_It's alright.  How about you get Draco and we can discuss this.  Together._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little chapter, but there was so much in the last one, that some stuff couldn't fit into and some stuff needed it's own part.


	22. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SOME ABLEIST LANGUAGE AND MISGENDERING AHEAD!! BE WARNED

Once Colin Creevey had been found, frozen mid taking a picture, the mood in Hogwarts had shifted from its usual lightheartedness to suspicion.  Colin had been the first person to be petrified in fifty years. A few students had began to share stories of the original time it happened. Someone, a girl, had indeed died.  People were pointing fingers, at everyone.

 

“I bet Flint is the Heir,” Ron whispered over his and Harry's shared cauldron.  “He seems like the type.”

 

“Really?  Flint? You're an idiot,” Draco shot back, grinding the beetle shells that he and Hermione needed for their potion.  In the low light of the potion, he looked a little sick, like his skin had lost a bit of color. He hadn't been sleeping well since the Quidditch match.  Harry had been trying to convince him to go to the hospital wing.

 

“Flint's too stupid,” Hermione confirmed.

 

“And he would be bragging more.  He likes bragging,” Harry said from beside Ron.  “Where are our beetles?”

 

“Already crushed them.  Well, who would you suggest then?”

 

“I think they were supposed to be ground.”

 

“Knott?”

 

“Could be.  He's been swaggering around.  But it may not be a Slytherin.”

 

“Heir of Slytherin opens the Chamber that was built by Salazar Slytherin is what?  A Hufflepuff?!”

 

“Did you already add the beatles in?”

 

“I don't remember.”

 

“I'm just saying, as a Slytherin, I am a little offended that you're looking at everyone in my house and no one else.”

 

“Heir of Slytherin going after muggle-borns.  Sounds like a Slytherin.”

 

“Hermione,  I don't think it should be that color.”

 

“No, it should not.  We may need-”

 

“What about me, then?!  I'm a Slytherin!”

 

“You're different!”

 

“Why?!  Because I'm-”

 

“Malfoy!  Weasley!” Snape had glided over to the two cauldrons and was standing over the bickering pair, nostrils flaring.  “What is going on here?”

 

“Nothing, sir.”

 

“It doesn't to appear to be anything that involves this class,” the professor drawled.  He leaned over Ron and Harry's cauldron before banishing the mess. “I believe I instructed you to  _ grind  _ the beatles.”

 

“I-”

 

“Ten points from Gryffindor.  From both you and Potter.”

 

“I didn't crush the beatles!”

 

“You didn't grind them either.  And tuck in your shirt and put your hair up.  You're near open flame.”

 

Snape turned and glided away, his robes like large wings in his wake.  Harry turned and glared at both boys. “Both of you! Stop fighting! Draco you were the one to suggest for us to-”

 

“Ssshhhh!” Draco looked around nervously.  “Keep your voice down.”

 

“And Ron, you know we could be wrong.”

 

“If the heir is in Hufflepuff, I'll go to breakfast in my pants.”

 

“Thank you for that imagery,” Hermione pretended to gag.

 

The four laughed, earning a glare from Snape and a few others in the class.

 

It was nearing December, and Hogwarts was tentatively getting ready for Christmas once more.  Once the class was let out, many went to the Great Hall to watch the annual tree being decorated.  Technically, they had come for study hall, but barely anyone was paying attention to their books. They all watched, memorized as garlands and trinkets floated over the branches.  A few frozen pixies had been stuck into the branches by the twins and no one seemed willing to remove them.

 

Everyone paid little attention to the four second years bent over several scraps of parchment.

 

“There should be enough Polyjuice Potion for two of us to get into another high house if Slytherin proves-”

 

“Innocent,” Draco interrupted Hermione, glaring at Ron as he spoke.

 

“You act like I'm accusing you!  This was your plan, may I add.”

 

“I will knock both your heads’ together if you keep fighting,” Harry hissed.  “You are acting like children in a nursery!”

 

Both boys blushed.  The plan, to get into the Slytherin common room using Polyjuice was indeed Draco's idea, but it was also true that any Slytherin who breathed in a way that he didn't approve of made Ron immediately point the finger at him.  It had been slowly building for the last two weeks and the only saving grace was that it had yet come to blows.

 

“I'm sorry,” Draco finally said.  “It's just...I'm a Slytherin. And I do like being one.”

 

“I'm sorry too,” Ron replied, idly kicking his shoe.  “This is scary. And I have family here. And you lot.  If anything happened to them or you, I'd lose my mind.”

 

“I feel the same way.”

 

“I should tie your wrists together and make you stay like that for an afternoon to make sure you remember that,” Harry said, arme firmly crossed.

 

“Did your parents do that to you?” Hermione asked curiously.

 

“Only when I was in the nursery and only if I misbehaved with another child.”

 

“I'm sure you must be great friends with them now.”

 

Only Ron caught the nervous shifting from the other adolescent.  Whoever this other child was, they were probably still in the nursery, while Harry was here.

 

There was suddenly a great commotion from the front of the hall.  Professor Lockhart entered the Great Hall surrounded by his usual gaggle of sixth and seventh year girls and boys, carrying a several large scrolls.  Well, not carrying so much as directing a few of the teens towards the announcement board. He was making a great show of moving through the hall, taking the long way.  It was hard to ignore him, many students looked at him with awe and an article had come out recently in the  _ Daily Prophet _ about his efforts to find the ‘pranksters’ claiming to be the Heir of Slytherin.  Lockhart had expressed in the article that he doubted there would be any more attacks and those words had calmed many in Hogwarts.

 

“That's it!  We'll put two up here and two in each of the dorms.  Maybe one in my classroom as well. And my office. And possibly Professor Snape's if he'll agree to it.”  He spoke loudly, louder than was necessary, drawing a crowd. 

 

The four moved closer as well.  Draco and Ron shared mutual looks of disdain and contempt, while Hermione and Harry looked on in wary optimism.  Hermione had mostly stopped idolizing Lockhart: she had begun to notice inconsistencies in his writing and once Colin had been found, her respect had nearly faded.  Yet she still kept insisting he was wonderful, and would probably help find the Heir before them. She had been one of the many convinced by the article, clutching it like totem.  Harry remained stubbornly steadfast in their belief. Ron though had noticed the way they gritted their teeth through classes that became prolonged bragging sessions and how they were slower to defend Lockhart.  Even now, they were fighting a skeptical look.

 

The professor had finally chosen to acknowledge the small crowd gathering around, smiling broadly at the students.  “I didn't mean to cause such a commotion from just putting up posters!” He laughed, showing off a row of perfectly symmetrical teeth.  “I guess this as good a time as any to announce the creation of the Dueling Club!”

 

“The Dueling Club is not new, Sir,” Hermione piped up from the crowd.  “According to  _ Hogwarts: A History _ , the last official Dueling Club was in 1896 and there last student led one was in 1954.”

 

“Well none of those had a world class duelist leading them, did they?” Lockhart’s smile looked as though it was screwed onto his face.  “Learning the finer points of offensive and defensive dueling is so critical, that Headmaster immediately agreed with me when I suggested creating, I mean, reforming this club.  And Professor Snape had so graciously agreed to be my assistant.”

 

“He should be running it,” Draco muttered, just loud enough for a his friends to hear.

 

“Professor Lockhart, will training equipment be provided or should we bring our own?”  Harry asked, raising their hand as though they were in class.

 

Most of the students glanced at the adolescent in disbelief.  Ron bit the inside of his cheek and Draco shifted closer to Harry, quietly challenging everyone.  

 

“All you will need is your wand and a mind willing to learn!”

 

***

 

Harry was three the first time Loki could remember them talking to snakes.  It was late summer, and she had decided to enjoy the small garden. She could remember the warm sun, the smell of dirt, and the small clumsily picked flowers Harry had brought her.  She had watched as the little mortal had teetered over to another group of flowers when one of the large snakes in the garden had poked its diamond shaped head out of the undergrowth.  Panic had filled her: even though she knew there were no snakes in the garden that could hurt the child she knew both creatures could scare one another. Before she had gotten close, Harry had began to hiss and giggle at the snake excitedly.  She had arrived to a smiling toddler and a collection of snakes protectively surrounding them.

 

“They say you like these flowers best, Mama!”

 

There was pride in Loki's chest when she thought of her child's talent.  Thor, too, was pleased. He used Harry as interpreter to his favorite creatures.

 

“Snakes are beautiful creatures, my Lightning Bolt,” he had said one evening as they settled in the before bed.  “Intelligent creatures, shy but once they trust you they are so loving. Beautiful, elegant, and yes they can be dangerous but they never strike without cause.”  Blue eyes had caught her's. “Like your Mother.”

 

When Harry had returned though from Midgard for their bimonthly visit home, however, such views did not sooth them.  It had taken a few hours to get the full story out of them. Most of it was told into their pillow, half sobbing half gulping down air.  

 

The Dueling Club.  Dueling Draco. A snake.  Trying to calm it down. Being dragged away by Ron and Hermione.  Draco's look of fear.

 

“R-Ron s-s-said o-only d-d-dark wizards-s-s ta-talk to...to…,” then more sobs.

 

They refused to come to dinner.  Loki spent her own meal staring at the empty space on the bench where her child would have sat.  Thor reached out reassuringly for her hand, but she pulled away. After dinner, and they were dismissed by Allfather, a servant came and informed the parents that Harry had refused the supper sent to them.  They had even refused the servant entry into their room.

 

“They're not…,” she shook her head.  She was sitting on her and Thor's bed, half dressed for bed.  She was clutching her own hands, caught between screaming and laughing.  “They're not…”

 

“Of course they are not ‘dark’.  The absurdity!” Thor said, shrugging off his tunic.  “I do not under Midgardian obsession with demonizing animals.  This animal is good and this one is evil. It's madness.”

 

“They accused them of antagonizing the creature to attack another student.”

 

“They are children.  Children don't know what they see.”

 

“The adults-”

 

“Is an idiot and Snape.  I do not really care for Snape, but I believe he was more worried about his nephew.”  Thor turned to her. “My Love, you are shaking.”

 

“ _...the monster parents tell their children about at night. _ ”  The words came from her lips before she could stop them.  She grabbed her mouth in shock and looked up at her husband who looked back in equal surprise.

 

“Loki…”

 

“They are not, I know but what if this...that time.  I pushed my love for you aside once I learned. Because would you love me if I was-”

 

“I would have,” he was trying to draw her close but she felt unworthy of the comfort.  She pulled away.

 

“It takes only a moment.  One gentle push, one simple gesture, to let yourself fall.  And once you fall you can't stop. Even if someone offers you their hand, the fall is so much easier.”

 

_ I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us! _

 

“Loki, please look at me.”  She dragged her head up, lifting her gaze to his.  “Harry, and you, are better than that.”

 

“ _ Sentiment _ .”

 

The next morning, Harry came out for breakfast.  Their eyes were red and puffy, and they looked as though they hadn't really slept.

 

“What would you like to do today, my Lightning Bolt,” Thor asked, his voice overly too sweet and jovial.

 

“I have a few more inches to write for my Charms assignment,” they replied, their voice flat.

 

“I cannot imagine that will take you that long.”

 

Harry remained quiet.

 

“My Princes,” Hogun walked into the room, quickly dropping to one knee in genuflection, “Headmaster Dumbledore is here requesting an audience.”

 

Harry looked ready to bolt from the table and it took both parents reaching for their shoulders to keep them from fleeing.

 

“Finish eating, my Little Lamb.”

 

“I'm not hungry.”

 

“For me, please.  Two more bites.”

 

They were probably the tiniest bites ever taken, but Loki was not about to push the issue.  She herself felt her hunger evaporate. Thor was the only one who seemed able to keep eating, his mind obviously elsewhere.

 

Dumbledore had been shown immediately to the Prince's throne room.  No longer a prisoner, he had been afforded the hospitality of food, drink, and even a chair while he waited.  Loki personally didn't think the chair was necessary. In spite of his age, the old man was as spry and as intelligent as any she had met.  That damn twinkle met them as they entered.

 

“Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast.  I wanted to come before there was some palace business,” the old man said, chuckling as he spoke.

 

“Most wait for their betters to speak before they do,” Loki quipped.

 

“My apologies.”  It was said without a trace of sincerity.

 

“May I ask why you are here?” Thor's voice was full of authority, slightly louder than it needed to be, but still put the old man in place.

 

“I am here to speak to Harry.  About what happened at the Dueling Club.  And to speak about other things.”

 

“Am I being expelled?”  It was said with such a shaky voice.  Loki felt her heart break.

 

“Of course not!  Why would you be expelled?”

 

“Because I am a Parseltongue.  I can speak to snakes.”

 

Dumbledore chuckled once again.  “I don't see how that is grounds for expulsion!”

 

“Dark wizards speak Parseltongue.”

 

“Not all.  There are just as many good witches and wizards who can speak it.  I will admit it is a rare talent and several famous examples many can list offhand did not use their talents for good.”

 

“Could my birth parents speak to snakes?”

 

“No.  I'm sorry.”  There was a dramatic pause.  “Voldemort was known to speak to snakes, though.”

 

“What does that matter?!” Loki snapped.  

 

“I am merely commenting on an observation.”

 

“You are unnecessarily worrying them!  You told them it wasn't a mark for evil, then you tell them their enemy had this same ability!”

 

“Again, merely an observation.  If I knew something or saw some significance, I would tell you.”

 

_ No you wouldn't.  You are keeping something from us.  From Harry. _

 

“Have you always been able to speak to snakes, Harry?”

 

“Since I could remember,” Harry replied before Loki could interject.  She gritted her teeth through the conversation.

 

“And when you speak to snakes, what do you discuss?”

 

“Weather.  About the garden.  Sometimes I tell them what I am thinking about.  Most snakes really just want reassurance they are not going to be scooped by hawks.”

 

“And the snake Draco Malfoy summoned during the Dueling Club.  In spite of what several students are saying that you egged it on, I have feeling you were doing something completely different.”

 

“They were scared.  They didn't know where they were and everyone was scaring them.  Snakes can hurt themselves and people if their scared. So I just told them they were somewhere safe and I would try to find them a way home.”  Harry nervously picked at their sleeve. “What happened to the snake?”

 

“Unfortunately it was a variety of snake that is not only not indigenous to Britain, but also poisonous.  We had to euthanize it. It was for the greater good.”

 

Loki heard Thor give a small disgruntled growl and saw from the corner of her eye Harry's face fall as they nodded slowly.

 

Dumbledore was about to say something else when a harsh trill rang out.  From an open window a large grey ugly swan-like creature flew in. It circled the room a few times, it's flight ungainly and it dropped ugly feathers as it went, before depositing a rolled up parchment into the waiting hand of the Headmaster.  Then it gave one last pathetic call, before bursting into flames and becoming a heap of ashes on the throne room floor.

 

Harry screamed, already emotionally raw from everything that had transpired.  Loki went to comfort them as Thor rounded on older mortal, who was casually reading the parchment.

 

“Do you delight in torching animals?!  Do you relish distressing my child?!”

 

“My apologies, but I cannot control when Fawkes has a burning day.  He can be quite dramatic, but that is the nature of a phoenix. Do you have phoenixs in Asgard?”

 

“A phoenix?” the little mortal nervously poked their head around Loki's shoulder.  Sometimes, she cursed very instilling in them a curious nature.

 

“Yes.  Phoenixs have burning days and then rise from the ashes.  They're near immortal and can be safely harvested for potion ingredients, which you can imagine Professor Snape likes very much.  Phoenix tears, for example, can hear near any wound, so they are used in many medical drafts.” A gentle chirping came from the ash pile.  “See, he's fine. I suppose I will have to carry him back to Hogwarts.”

 

The adolescent nervously came forward and knelt in front of the ashes.  They turned back to their parents holding a tiny chick, shivering and huddling in their hands.  It seemed rather content there.

 

“Look, Father!  Mother!”

 

“Yes, very splendid.”

 

“Harry, my boy,” Dumbledore said, ignoring the disapproving glares of both gods, “I need to discuss something with your parents for awhile.  Can you watch Fawkes for me? I'm sure we will inform of what we talked about later.”

 

_ They're not an infant, as sad as that is to admit.  You can't pat their head and send them off! At least without my leave! _

 

“Mother, may I go to the garden with Fawkes?”

 

“Of course, Darling.  Take Hogun with you.”

 

She watched them leave, a slight smile on their face as they cooed to the tiny bird.

 

They were in no danger of falling.  Today.

 

****

 

_ They found another student today.  Justin Finch-Fletchly. And Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost too.  People are whispering that the Heir maybe Harry. Even though they're not here. _

 

**_Well, they did appear to antagonize that snake._ **

 

_ But they didn't!  As soon as I heard them deny it, I knew they were telling the truth.  They are not good at lying and why lie about that. I shouldn't have used that spell. Uncle Sev just said use something someone wouldn't expect of a second year.  I could have done a cheering charm! _

 

**_But you didn't.  And isn't good to know more about Harry?  You can be a shoulder for them to cry on when they return and all those fingers are pointed at them.  And not at you._ **

 

_ I kept hearing Finch-Fletchly tell everyone how Harry had tried to get the snake to attack him.  I cornered him at one point and told him that that's not only wrong but a lie. Harry never did that!  And he just said, do you talk to snakes?! You're a Pureblood Slytherin and the person who summoned the snake.  Maybe you're the Heir. Then he said _

 

**_Then he said what?_ **

 

_ Then he said the Heir couldn't be some broken kid like you. _

 

**_Broken.  That is familiar._ **

 

_ It what my Grandfather called me after I was diagnosed with epilepsy.  He said, it would have been better if he had the Muggle epilepsy so there's a chance he would just seize and die.  But if he becomes a squib, what good is a broken Malfoy? He refused to see or acknowledge me until I had my first instance of magic.  I was nearly ten when it happened. _

 

**_All those healers._ **

 

_ So many.  Specialists from around the world.  I remember hearing that Muggles actually have ways where you can live and enjoy life with epilepsy.  That it's not bad to have. I thought about that a lot when I was on weird diets or on strange potions.  When I was seven, I was so overweight that one of the healers diagnosed me with diabetes. The next year I was so underweight that the same healer said I had scurvy.  I remember once I nearly went blind being kept in dark room all alone in a room for months. My only company was Dobby, my house elf. I only knew what day it was because on Sundays the healers let my Dad or Mum into the room.  I hated when my Mum visited. She kept crying because it was ‘her fault’ I had epilepsy. My Aunt Andromeda apparently has it. I've never met her, but I know she survived it so I guess that became my motivation.  _

 

**_But you finally did get your magical instance._ **

 

_ Yeah.  They say until you reach twelve, your chances of having a seizure that just cuts off the part of your brain and nervous system that is in charge of magic is three to five.  And I was nine. And this one healer, the head of all of them and the one who came up with the worse ideas, wanted to do this surgery. There was a eighty-seven percent chance I was going to lose function of my lower body but he didn't care.  He never cared. I was his experiment. I didn't want that. I didn't care if I was going to become a squib. I wanted my chance to be free. I packed my things and tried to run away. I didn't get far. Pretty much to the main gate. Dad was there as two healers tried to drag me back.  But I kept slipping out of their grasp like soap. Dad even tried. They were all so shocked that I tried to run again. They caught me again but this time they kept bouncing back five feet. Dad was so happy. That was until we learned I was experiencing spell seizures. Meaning my accidental magic could one day harm me.  Fly off and never come down. Summon objects to me that just keep hitting me. A million ways to die. _

 

**_But the healers are gone.  And you're not broken._ **

 

_ Yes, but I still have to put up with everyone.  People think I can still become a squib. That one day I'll wake up and everything is gone.  And they'll toss me out of Hogwarts. One day, I may have a normal seizure (if there is such a thing) and they'll just laugh.  They think I'm weak. I can't _

 

**_No you couldn't._ **

 

_ Tom.  Didn't I tell you about Justin Finch-Fletchy and the healers last night? _

 

_ Don't ignore me.  I did. I remember.  You said it was going to be okay.  You said I should go talk to him by the _

 

_ Tom, I don't feel well.  I feel less than _

 

_ Tom, tell me what's happening!  I don't want to go to a healer. _

 

_ Tom please!  I don't want to be alone again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who ask if I am hooked on writing this story, yes. I love this story.
> 
> One key aspect I love is writing Loki's character, and their not necessarily redemption but their second chance. I doubt they really regret their choices, only that they had to make those choices. And they do not want to put their loved ones, Thor and Harry, in a situation where they would have to make that choice either.
> 
> Weird Historical Fact because I did a paper on this: Rudyard Kipling is where I got the idea of nearly going blind from neglect and being kept in a dark room. He was sent to live with a family after being born and raised in India. It was standard to send children back to the Britain to be raised in 'civilized society'. A relative was coming to visit him and found him 'nearly blind and barely able to speak' because the woman was watching him would shut him in a room for long periods. That always stuck with me.


	23. Away for Yuletide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment or a kudo, and follow me on tumblr and instagram!

They exchanged Christmas presents before, not knowing what was going to happen afterward.  Harry was still wearing their brand new Weasley sweater and large rose hair comb that Draco had given them as Hermione finished up the Polyjuice Potion.  Ron was nervously thumbing through his newly acquired Chudley Cannons team Program book and Draco was pacing off to the side next to a pile of clothes. The small totem for good health and protection stuck awkwardly out from his robe pocket; occasionally his hand would drop and he stroke the carved gentle face.

 

“And that should do it,” Hermione said, ladling out three beakers of thick unappetizing sludge.  “May be best if we change clothes first, right?”

 

“Yeah, probably.  I mean, we are thinner than them, aren't we?” Ron affirmed, putting down his book.

 

“Oh, I've seen Millicent.  She's a porker!” Came the voice of Moaning Myrtle from one of the stalls.  She glided through the wall making oinking sounds as she went.

 

Draco passed out the clothes, his face rigidly set as he did.  He looked so tired and pale. Harry had once again made a plea for him to go to the hospital wing, but again had been told no.  As Goyle's clothes were pressed into their hands, the brunette could see circles beginning to darken under the Slytherin’s eyes.  He looked like something was missing, some essential part. But before they could say anything, he had turned and passed a skirt and shirt to Hermione.

 

“Alright, this one is Crabbe.  Here you go, Ron.”

 

“It smells foul.”

 

“Again it's Crabbe.  And here's Goyle.”

 

“I envy Mother.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“And that must be Millicent.”

 

“Oh, does it smell foul?!”

 

“Shut up, Myrtle!”

 

The three nodded to one another and separated into three private stalls.  Harry removed their hair jewelry and the few bobby pins they had been given by Katie Bell, as well as their summoning ring.  They felt naked without it and there was a queasy feeling of guilt. But there was no crack of thunder from the windows and no scream from Loki, so they placed it in their pajama pocket and finished getting ready.  Goyle's clothes were extremely too big on them, and it reminded them of the time they had played adventurer in their Father's clothes. Once dressed they turned to the potion they had placed on the back of the toilet.

 

“To Allfather,” they whispered, giving a mock toast and then quickly downed the contents.

 

If the taste was foul, the pain was worse.  Their body doubled and lengthened, each inch gained felt.  Their vision was improved but their eye color changing felt like sand had been thrown in their face.  They had done the trousers and shirt up completely to the last button, but this must have mistake because they felt squeezed into the clothing, uncomfortably so.  Their usually well-maintained nails became chipped and uneven. Their teeth rearranged themselves so they had a slight snaggletooth on the bottom row.

 

Finally, the transformation was over.  Harry nervously opened the door a crack and peered out.  Draco was standing alone nervously, biting his thumb nail.  He saw the door ajar, and nodded. “You okay, Harry?”

 

“Um, yes I suppose.”  They swung the door opened and stepped out.  It had never occurred to them that Goyle was taller than Draco, but now as Goyle, they towered over the Malfoy.  The Slytherin must have felt that way too because he stared absolutely shocked back at Harry. He looked almost frightened.  “These clothes are too tight.”

 

“I'm sorry, what?”

 

“The clothes,” they waved Goyle's meaty hand towards themselves, “they're tight.”

 

“Oh!  Um, well Goyle usually keeps his last and first button undone. And his zipper is usually halfway down.”

 

Harry twisted their current in disgust and turned away from Draco to adjust the clothes accordingly.  They caught sight of themselves in the mirror and shuddered. “It's only for an hour.”

 

“Crabbe has the stupidest birthmark!” Ron called from his stall, before walking out.  It was strange seeing Crabbe look at them, smiling and laughing as they pulled up their sleeve to show a strange mark.  “Is it me or does that look like an octopus?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Loosen your tie, but put up your robe,” Draco barked at ‘Crabbe’.  “He doesn't wear his clothes like that. Also, don't smile unless Nott or I say a joke.  But always laugh at Nott's first.”

 

“How will we know if you make a joke?”

 

“Also, Harry, you're standing wrong.”

 

Harry stood to Goyle's full height.  They remembered Loki's words as they trained for public appearances.   _ ‘Straight back, shoulders relaxed but back, remember to breath.  No need to be so serious my Little Lamb.’ _

 

“You're Gregory Goyle.  Slouch some and put your head forward.  And don't bite your lip or try to fiddle with your hair.”

 

“What hair?” they muttered miserably.

 

“Hermione, you ready?”

 

There was no reply.

 

“Hermione, come one.  All three of us look awful, just come out.”

 

“Oi!”

 

“Only for an hour!”

 

“You may have to go without me.”  Hermione's voice was high and sounded on the verge of tears.

 

“Hermione, are you okay?”

 

“I dunno.  Please, you only have fifty six minutes left.” 

 

Harry nervously looked around at Draco, who nodded.  “Come on.”

 

If they didn't have the Slytherin to guide them, both Ron and Harry doubted they would have been able to get to the Slytherin common room or blend in so well.  They parked themselves on one of the elegant black couches, Harry trying not to sit too neatly and keep their legs apart and Ron trying to just sit and not lounge as he was like to do.  Draco looked unnaturally stiff sitting between them, his leg shaking.

 

It didn't take long for Nott to enter the common room carrying freshly received Christmas presents.  It was so surreal to see him look glad to see them, gliding over to the couches.

 

“Did you hear the news?” he asked, smugly, not waiting for a proper greeting.

 

“Um, no?” replied ‘Crabbe’, nervously.

 

“The Ministry contacted the person for information on their whereabouts when those Mudbloods got petrified.” He grinned.  “They think he's responsible!”

 

It was fairly close to a confession but it probably was not as cut and dry as the three of them felt it was.

 

“Good for Potter, I suppose,” ‘Goyle’ said tentatively.

 

There must have been some unspoken word limit that Harry had accidentally crossed because Nott gave them an odd look.  “Well I doubt he's the Heir. Even if the little queer can talk to snakes. They say Merlin could talk to snakes. The look on your face, Malfoy, when that freak began hissing!  You looked terrified.”

 

“More surprised,” Draco said quickly.

 

“Surprised!  Yeah right! You wannabe wizard, you were scared of him!”

 

“ _ They _ are my friend.  I was scared for them.”

 

“Merlin, how are you a Malfoy?  If I was your Father, I would disown you and try again, while your Mother is still young!”

 

It took a lot of effort for both ‘Crabbe’ and ‘Goyle’ not to stand up and punch Nott in the mouth.  They stayed silent and stared as Draco rolled the insult off his shoulders. 

 

“Maybe, the Heir will kill me for being such an awful Slytherin and Malfoy.”

 

‘Goyle’ bit the inside of their cheek not to shout down the comment.

 

Nott seemed also taken aback by the words.  “No! The Heir wouldn't do that!”

 

“How do you know?” ‘Crabbe’ asked.  “Are you the Heir?”

 

“ I wish,” Nott said, nearly salivating at the thought.  “But the Heir has been smart, so far. Start small and scare the Mudbloods out.  For the stubborn ones, like Grange for instance,” he waved his hand, “you make examples.  But for you, dear cousin Draco, you just need to grow a thicker skin. My Father says you'll probably grow out of hanging out with blood trash and blood traitors.  Oh!” He clapped his hands. “I didn't show you!”

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping.  Smugly, he first gave it to ‘Crabbe’. ‘Crabbe’ made a strangled noise before forcing out a laugh.

 

“What's wrong?  That's hysterical!”

 

“Stomach ache.”

 

Shrugging, Nott sent the article to Draco, who bit his lip and said nothing.

 

“You can laugh.”

 

“It's not funny.”

 

“Suit yourself.  Gregory?”

 

The article had been clipped from the  _ Daily Prophet  _ and had a picture of The Burrow and a harassed looking Mr. and Mrs Weasley under the headline, “Ministry Official Under Investigation for Muggle Object Tampering.”  

 

‘Goyle’ looked back at Nott, their face clouded in anger.  “I do not think that is very funny.”

 

“Oh come on!  Weasley's parents being investigated!”

 

“That is not at all funny!”

 

“Why are you acting so weird?”

 

“Why are you such a….loathsome toad?!”

 

“Loathsome...what?”

 

“You are less than a toad!  You are a slug! An slimy disgusting stupid slug!”

 

Nott looked flabbergasted.  Several Slytherins had turned to the small group.  A few looked confused. Others merely amused.

 

After a few moments, Draco nervously stood.  “I'm going to take these two to the hospital wing.”

 

“O-okay?” The other Slytherin staggered back into a couch.

 

They marched out, ‘Goyle’ throwing glares over their shoulder until their eyes were green again.

 

****

 

“Such a strange affliction Miss Granger came down with,” Severus drawled as he and Potter picked their way to the portkey field.  “It looked almost like a failed Polyjuice experiment.”

 

To their credit, Potter never even blinked.  It had been decided that the Potion Master would travel to Asgard with the adolescent for their Yule holiday.  Optically, it was a safety precaution; the Heir could try to follow Harry and kill The One Who Lived away from Hogwarts.  How they would get back without an axe buried in their skull was anyone's guess. The other stated goal of the mission was to see if Asgard had ways of curing the petrified victims faster than Mandrakes.  Snape again doubted this was the case. He had a feeling that Potter would have already given that over the moment Mrs. Norris had been found.

 

No, the true reason for the visit was diplomacy and spycraft.  Dumbledore's usually accurate paranoia had led him to believe that the chamber opening meant that whatever active or inactive Deatheaters there were, were trying to saber rattle and show support to the Dark Lord.  Not by going to find him or healing him, Merlin no, but by keeping his memory alive. Literally. And who was going to look the opportunity of getting the gods on your side. Again, quite literally.

 

Minerva was waiting for them, handing out the usual strange assortment of items to students who travelled by portkey.  “Ah, Severus! Potter! There you are! Here's yours.” She passed a parchment paper that had been crumpled. “Enjoy your holiday.”

 

“You as well, Professor McGonagall,” Potter chirped and they tottered off to safe distance, Snape marching behind them.

 

“You have your luggage?”

 

They patted their right pocket.  He wondered vaguely if the Head Boy or Girl who had helped with that charm knew what was in the trunk they had shrunk and lightened.  

 

He made a bit of a show of smoothing out the paper and giving Potter a corner.  He tried not to snort at what was written, a follow-up to story about Lockhart’s various examples of stupidity.  Potter passed him a small white carved totem, skillfully sly and quick.

 

“Now what do we do again?”

 

“Throw it at your feet, and the Gate should open.”

 

When he had heard ‘Gate should open’, Severus had been filled with a hope that his first time going to Asgard would not be repeated.  Sadly, once again, he found himself on the floor of the Gatehouse. At least there was no sword pointed at him. 

 

“Ah!  Prince Harry.  Home at last,” Heimdall said, bowing slightly as he helped Harry straighten up.  The adolescent had barely fallen forward.

 

“Hail Heimdall!  It is wonderful to be back!  Midgard gets to quiet during this of year.”  The adolescent was tossing off their robe, rummaging in their pocket for their shrunken trunk.  “I would like to change before going to the palace.”

 

“Your clothes are kept in my guest chamber, my Prince.”

 

“Thank you!  Oh, and here.  My things,” they passed the toy sized luggage to the Gatekeeper, who nodded back.

 

Severus stood shakily, fishing out his wand and straightened his robes.  “I will resize those, if you wish.”

 

“Yes, you will,” Heimdall bright white eyes hardened at him.  

 

He shrugged and flicked his wand idly canceling the spell.  Again, unsatisfactorily, the god seemed more than prepared to the trunk growing and gaining back its weight.  With one hand, he placed it on the marble floor.

 

“Is it really wise for you to leave your post if the school is being terrorized?” 

 

“To be honest, I don't think so.  But I find Dumbledore moves in mysterious ways.”

 

Heimdall looked unimpressed.

 

Harry re-appeared wearing a scarlet and bronze robe and leggings, a dark gray outer cloak lined with fur wrapped around their shoulders.  Their tennis shoes had been changed to a pair of leather boots. Outside of their school uniform and the setting of the classroom, Potter looked as far from James Potter than could be conceived possible.  But still, with their head held high and the careful stately gate to their walk, it reminded Severus too much of the bully of his childhood. 

 

_ Damn you, Dumbledore. _

 

“Your horses are ready for you outside.”

 

“Can you ride, Professor Snape?”

 

In spite of the question being innocently asked, it made Snape's blood boil.  “I can.”

 

Thank whatever higher power was above gods that Asgard was more hospitable than most wizards.  The horse, while not near as impressive as the adolescent’s mare, was a decent calm creature that dutifully allowed the older man take its lead.  He was not about to humiliate himself by not being able to ride a horse. Potter on the other hand rode a horse much like they rode a broom: with natural ease.  They had raced the steed ahead across the rainbow bridge, turning it masterfully back and raced back. It was not a show for Snape, but more an expression of pure joy to being back.

 

Asgard was covered in a blanket of snow, and most of the people lining the streets were bundled up accordingly.  The few stubborn ones without any extra clothes looked nonplussed by the cold, saluting and calling out to Harry ‘The Pure Hearted’.  It didn't escape his notice, for all the pomp that nearly all the populace was giving the adolescent, there were still eyes of suspicion cast at them.  Eyes filled with prejudice and hatred. One old man covered in armor spat in their direction, his eyes issuing a challenge. It was a sign of either good training or sheer ignorant blindness that Potter ignored the insult and continued.  

 

Snape remembered his last visit here and the intel he had gathered, about Loki and Thor's union being a political marriage to make peace between two races.  You didn't really have to scratch that hard at the surface of palace rumors and talk to find out what most people believed. Nearly all of Asgard, while suspicious of Loki and the peace, were optimistic.  Hopeful. But they were ready to continue their centuries long if the need were to arise. With or without Loki on their side. But there was a small but vocal group that simply wanted the wars to continue.  For Loki to be used either as a hostage, sent back to the home they had never seen, or executed. To these people, Harry was nothing more than one more manipulation.

 

Snape doubted Harry knew any of this, but they had to know they were not universally loved.

 

On the palace steps, waiting for them was a tall, graceful woman dressed in gold with a silver cloak.  Her own golden hair was pleated and wrapped into an intricate bun. In spite of the chill, she wore also spring flowers laced through her hair.  Her peaceful serene smile and demeanor was slightly undercut by the small short sword she had holstered at her waist that was just visible as she glided down to meet them as they as they dismounted.

 

“Hail my Little One!  You look well!” she called.  A small group of women and men buzzed like bees behind her, bowing as Harry approached.

 

Harry knelt in front of the woman before answering.  “Hail Allmother. I have returned.”

 

“Oh, Darling!  No formalities right now.  Get up and let me see you. Your last visit my children hoarded all the time with you.”

 

They stood but neither made any move to embrace, even if it was evident in their eyes that was what they wished to do.  Instead they reached their hands to the woman who took them, who shared a look of hopeless longing to break the unspoken courtly protocol.  Finally they turned back to Snape, and said, “Allmother, this is Professor Snape, the Potion Master of Hogwarts. Of Midgard. Professor, this is Allmother, Queen Frigga.”  There was a hint in the adolescent’s eyes that some point of etiquette should be observed on Severus's part, some bow or acknowledgment of being in the presence of a true royal.

 

Snape did indeep bow.  “Your Highness.”

 

“Professor?  I believe that is a title.”

 

“Yes.  My full name is Severus Snape.”

 

“Severus.  I have heard that name before, when we were on Midgard.  Is it still popular to name children that?”

 

“No, Your Highness.”

 

She shrugged and turned to go up the palace steps, Harry at her elbow.  It was a good enough indication as any that he was to follow. The group of courtiers parted for them, giving him dubious looks as he went.

 

“Grandmother,” he heard Harry say quietly, “where's Mother and Father?”

 

“They will be here in a few hours.  A colony called for help and well, your Grandfather took the best of Asgard with him.”

 

“They did not say they were crusading when I spoke to them last.”

 

“Your parents hate when you worry about them.  Probably as much as you hate them worrying about you.”  The group entered the palace, guards kneeling and bowing as they went.  “Personally, I think your Father just wanted an excuse to start the Yule feasts a day early.  He always did love this time of year. You should have seen him at about your age, Little One.”  Frigga laughed to herself, teasingly tugging on Harry's sleeve. It was gesture that achingly reminded Snape of his own grandmother, telling him stories of his Father.  Storied where Tobias was not the monster of imagining but a sweet boy who ran after the milkman to get an extra bottle of cream. He shook his head.

 

“Tell me, Darling, where is your owl?  I thought you and I could test her skills.”

 

“Oh, she'll be along soon.  I left her on Midgard so she can deliver a message back to me.  About my friend Hermione. She um,” Harry glanced back worried at Severus who couldn't help but smirk, “she is most unwell.”

 

“How dreadful!  But there's a story there I would like to hear.”

 

_ I'd like to hear it too. _

 

“Runa,” Frigga called and one of the courtiers glided past him to her side, curtseying as she went.  “Take Professor Snape to his rooms in the Princes’ Wing. See that his needs have been met. Then return here.  It will not be long until my Children return.”

 

“Aye, Allmother,” the woman said, before turning to Severus and indicated he should follow.

 

The rooms were smaller than he and Dumbledore had been given when they had awaited their meeting with Harry, but it still had all the hallmarks of luxury.  A chessboard, several bookshelves filled with books and scroll. A room dedicated to potion making but everything was so primitive and substandard that he had to keep from laughing as he looked at the items.  A privy and tub, with a small table of scented soaps and shampoos. He made a note to pocket some of them for Rosmerta. 

 

As he returned to the main room, Runa asked, “Is everything to your liking?”

 

He took out his own trunk and resized it.  “It is more than I need.” He ignored her look of shock as he opened his luggage and glanced to ensure his own traveling apothecary wasn't upset.  “Well, I suppose we should return.”

 

Frigga’s prediction seemed accurate.  As soon as they returned to her and the small grouping, they were moved to the palace steps once more.  Severus was directed off the side with a smaller less important delegation. He still had a clear view as the gates opened once more and a hornblower sounded.  The ground shook from horses’ hooves, as great force came galloping into the courtyard. Each person was adorned in armor that was gleaming in the sunlight as they cantered around the square.  

 

Odin was easy to pick out, his being the largest steed.  He battered away few grooms who came close to assist him before he dismounted.  He laughed heartily as the horse reared at the grooms. Thor was next, laughing with three other men as he dismounted.  It took Severus a moment to find Loki, but he had been looking for a woman or at least a feminine figure. Not a tall elegant man.  He hopped gently from his own mount and was the first that made his way to the small greeting party. 

 

“Mother.”

 

“My Dearest.  Everything went well?”

 

“Very.”

 

“Mother, you didn't tell me you were not in Asgard.”

 

“My Little Lamb, I had hoped to be home yesterday before your return.  Don't pout, wherever did you pick up the habit?”

 

“I believe it was learned from watching their parents.”

 

Severus was going to enjoy his stay in Asgard just for the Queen and her sly wit.

 

****

 

Thor crept into the Prince's audience chamber, doing his best not to interrupt the proceedings.  This was Loki's moment, not his. The delegation from Jotunheim knelt in front of the Princes’ Throne, where Loki sat.  He was in his true blue skin, wearing some of the jewels and ornaments that he had inherited last year. He still wore, however, Asgardian court robes and armor, a subtle reminder of his dual nature.  

 

One of the Frost Giant delegates was speaking, his voice a baritone growl.  “With the death of your Mother, Fárbauti, the infighting between the children of Laufey has intensified.  Such fighting is to be expected to an extent, a sign of good strong heirs who wish to compete for the throne.  But your Father, and his remaining wives, fear that such a bloody civil war could lead to the end of the Jotun.  It could spill over into Asgard and the other realms. It could end this peace that we have enjoyed for so long.”

 

“You have Odin as well as my own assurances that Asgard will not treat with any of these fighting Princes until Laufey declares one his heir.  If they are found causing trouble in this realm though, they will be subject to Odin's justice. And I will not lift a finger to interfere.”

 

“We know and accept this, Prince Loki.  You truly are Fárbauti’s peace child. We have come to hear from your lips those very words, as well to ask you and King Odin to help us keep the peace.”

 

“If Laufey has need of Asgardian might or mercy, he has it when he calls for it.  But we will not fight for him. He is his own king over his dominion, not a colony.”

 

“Indeed, Prince Loki,” the delegate said, nodding.  “King Laufey has very little need for Asgardian swords as of now, for what he hopes will end within the decade.  What he needs is Odin's Vault.”

 

Loki sent a reprimanding look.  “I have no authority to gain entry into those vaults.  Nor will I allow others to try to gain entry.”

 

“You misunderstand Fasolt, Your Highness,” a female delegate spoke up, “He was asking not to take something from the vaults, but to put something in.”

 

“Let us not play coy then.  What are you wishing to give to Asgard?”

 

“King Laufey wishes for King Odin to protect The Casket of Ancient Winters.”

 

Loki's face was a perfect blank mask.

 

“It is one of our most sacred weapons,” Fasolt explained, probably taking the young Prince's silence as as confusion.

 

“It almost taken by King Odin during the War of Midgard, but Odin brokered the Great Peace of the Realms and you were taken to be Asgard to be made a Prince and emissary between us.  This weapon is powerful. It can stop armies and worlds if used properly. It can wreak havoc on any realm one choose. Imagine the destruction and chaos one could cause.”

 

Thor could see a muscle in his spouse's jaw twitch.

 

“King Laufey does not want any side to gain this weapon.  If it was here, and in the mighty vaults of Asgard, truly the conflict may resolve quickly.”

 

“Hmmm,” the Prince looked thoughtful.  “I shall speak to King Odin and get back to you on the morrow.  I will also need to speak to my husband. What say you, Husband?”

 

The delegates looked behind them and stood, indeed living up to the name giant.  They bowed as Thor came forward, their words of greeting said with practiced grace.  He walked up the steps to the throne but did not sit, choosing to sit. It was a move that would reinforce that Loki indeed had authority and power in Asgard, autonomous from him.

 

“I should think Odin would very much like to hear about this.”

 

“We can arrange an audience with him directly.  Will that be acceptable?”

 

“Aye, it would.”

 

“Then, if that is all,” Loki began to dismiss them.

 

“Your Highnesses,” the female delegate quickly interrupted, “my apologies but there is one minor point more.”

 

“Say it so we can be done,” Loki said impatiently.  The longer his appearance was that of Frost Giant, the more likely rumors would form he was fermenting war not laying the groundwork for peace.

 

“Your Midgardian child,” the woman said slowly and carefully, “rumors have reached us they are coming of age.”

 

Thor felt the bottom fall out of his stomach.  His spouse seemed nonplussed. “They age quickly, aye, but they are too young to join the court fully as of yet.  Maybe in two summers.”

 

“We hear they are lovely.”

 

“Your spies are well-informed.”

 

“A political marriage, even a uhm short one, can be useful.  And there are tender older Jotun who would treat them well.”

 

“Harry is not getting married!” Thor barked, forgetting himself.

 

“My husband is right.  Our Harry will not be getting married.  As of yet. They have their education to consider, and I believe they have five and half years more of that.  And if I may be honest, I am a greedy Mother. The thought of marrying then away so young breaks my heart.” Loki let a tender ache show in his face.  “I do not have my own Mother's strength of will.”

 

The delegates were moved.  They made noises of apologies for bringing up the issue and left, their footsteps heavy on the marble.

 

“Keep calm, Brother,” Loki laughed, his skin returning to its Asgardian shade.  “I could feel you wishing to say more.”

 

“Harry is a child!  They still need help to mount their horse!  They play with dolls!”

 

“They also are quite accomplished.  ‘Protecting a treasure from being stolen with wit and brawn.’  A fine prize for anyone.”

 

“You would consid-”

 

“Heaven, no!  I am simply saying that we should expect more offers.  A wonder Allfather hasn't been pushing us to wed them off!”  His eyes went soft once more. “One day though, they may find a spouse.”

 

“Never,” he was adamant.

 

“Oh,” Loki chuckled.  “Are we going to be constructing a very tall tower with no entrance surrounded by an enchanted maze?  Harry is growing. That adorably annoying infatuation with that Lockhart fool isn't a fluke.”

 

“I don't like it.”

 

“Here I thought I would be the one bemoaning the passage of time.”  There was once again shift in the face of his spouse. “He will take the Casket.  It most likely won't even be a passing thought.”

 

“Why does that bother you?”

 

Loki sent Thor a surprised exasperated look.  “Do you not recall the last time that item was here?!  What I did?!”

 

Thor thought.  His mind tried to conjure images of that other lifetime.  “Before or after New York?”

 

“Before!  When you were banished to-”

 

“I was banished?” 

 

“Yes!  When...do you not remember?”

 

“I remember many things of that very time clearly,” he said defensively.  He crossed his arms over his chest, a barrier between himself and the aghast stare he was receiving.

 

“What do you remember of before New York?”

 

“A woman...fighting you….you falling...your face so-”

 

“Do you remember the woman's name?  Do you remember being away from Asgard?”

 

“No,” he admitted. “That is lost to me.”

 

“What about New York?”

 

“The name and faces of my friends.  A few events. You, again. Taking you back to Asgard. The sky opening...I think?”

 

“You think?”

 

“Loki!”

 

“I'm simply asking.”  He looked thoughtful.

 

“I remember it more clearly when I'm asleep.  I can remember certain things so clearly, I forget if I lived them in this time or not.  Sometimes, I shall see something and I remember something I have forgotten. But within the hour, it is gone.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“What?”

 

“If things are to repeat, you will need to repeat certain actions.  Maybe this forgetting is ensuring that. You told all those stories to Harry-”

 

“Of the things I could remember or was told.  Some I simply made up.” Thor felt his face heat slightly in embarrassment.  “What do you remember?”

 

“Nearly everything,” Loki’s was distant, as though he was once again reviewing that time's mistakes.  He most likely was.

 

“Nearly?”

 

“There are some gaps, but I am unsure how they relate to anything.  I am unsure if I can tell you what the gaps are. I am unsure if I can even tell you what I can remember.  Again, this may be a way for us to repeat certain events. ‘It shall be as it is and be as it is not.’ If you are unaware or unsure of the result of your choices, you are likely to repeat them once more.”

 

Thor nodded thoughtfully.  That would make sense. If he knew everything that was too happen, every last detail, certain events could never happen.  The Avengers would never form. The stones that he and his spouse had not gathered would be left where they were, allowing Thanos to gather them.  Those they did collect would leave Asgard vulnerable to attack by the Titan.

 

“This is a splendid turn of events, then.”

 

Loki laughed sarcastically, “How do you think that, Brother?”

 

“If I am to forget so I may repeat certain actions, you remembering means you shall not repeat yours.  Does it not?”

 

“It is only a theory…,” though there was a note of hope to his voice.

 

“Your theories often are correct.”  He took his spouse's hand and brought it to his lips.  “A genius king you shall make.”

 

“We are alone now,” a glint appeared in the emerald eyes before they became a deep rich ruby.  The beautiful Jotun grinned. “I shall already be chastised for being in this form in public. May as well, scandalize the both of us.”

 

“Shall I be your war prize?” He grinned, kneeling before Loki.

 

“You are always my prize, Dearest.”

 

They spoke no more of that time and the future.  At least, for the rest of Yule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I do not respond to your comment, do not think I didn't read or appreciate it. I screenshot them on my phone so I can read them offline. If you ask me a certain question, I try my best to respond and or answer. Certain things I do not respond to simply because of spoilers or because I honestly cannot think of a response. 
> 
> If anyone is wondering, I started thinking of writing a version of this fic around the time Thor 1 came to theaters. Over the years, a lot of things have changed with it.


	24. To the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Where have I been? Making a mob au! for Grandthorki which you can read on tumblr and I will eventually post here! Have I seen Endgame? NO! Will be part of this story? Some elements but just barely. In fact we may as well say we're going to ignore it!
> 
> I will this chapter did not come out exactly how I wanted but I wanted to get back to work!
> 
> WARNING: Abusive cruel language! And the word dwarf.

“We have to destroy it.”

 

They agreed on it during the Christmas break.  Both would try to find a way to get rid of Tom and his cursed diary.  Going to an adult at this point was out of the question; they both could be thrown out of Hogwarts or worse.  No, it was better if they tried to find a solution themselves.

 

Draco attempted it first.  He threw the diary into the common room's massive fireplace.  The fire had cracked and hissed around the book, before spitting it out barely charred.  What was worse, when he tried again, a wave of greed and guilt overtook him and he nearly burnt himself retrieving it.  He gave it to Ginny the next day before her Potion class, whispering, “Your turn.”

 

Ginny tied to tear pages out of it.  From her description, she had tried to use scissors but they would scrap off like the page was metal.  She tried to use several potion scalpels and scraping tools, to much the same effect. She even tried to tear the pages out by hand, but as soon as she touched them she felt the need to talk to Tom again and had went to her desk to get her quill.

 

Draco tried to mail it away from Hogwarts, but no owl would touch it.  Ginny buried it in one of the greenhouses, only to comeback the next day and dig it up.  Draco tried to get Millicent’s cat to use it as a litter box but the cat decided on his Transfiguration homework instead.  Ginny bashed the book with one of the twin's beaters’ bats. Every attempt was met with failure and a round of apologies to Tom, who seemed to gloat in their misery.

 

It was February when they met again in the Library, tucked away in small nook between the section on toadstools and toads.  Both of them looked exhausted. Draco was about ready to give in and go to the hospital wing as Harry was now suggesting daily.  Ginny had lost a fair bit of weight, and she had not much weight on her to begin with. He felt guilty looking at her; this was his best friend's sister and he was failing in protecting her.  What if Ron found out and never wanted to be his friend anymore? What if Hermione found out and said he was just like Nott and Flint?! What if Harry…

 

He could imagine Harry, eyes full of fury and tears, storming away from him never to come back.  It made him feel empty and cold.

 

“We need to find a way to get rid of it,” he said once again, without preamble.  “We could try the Muggle post.”

 

“Do you know anyone to mail it to?  You need to know their exact address.  They don't use owls or locating spells,” Ginny picked at nervously at her face.  “I only know two addresses. Mine and my cousin's.”

 

Draco knew without her continuing that she was not about to send the book to either of those addresses.  “We could throw it in the lake.”

 

“Someone could see us!”

 

“We could do it night.”

 

“We could still be caught.

 

He bit his lip.  “We're running out of options.”

 

“WELL WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!” Ginny raised her voice and he immediately had to shush her.  Madam Pince the librarian poked her head around a row of books and glared at them before retreating.

 

“Keep your voice down.  I'll think of something.  Let me have the journal for-”

 

Her eyes flashed and she gripped his book bag.  “You've had it for two days more than we agreed.”

 

They had had arguments like this in the past few months.  One would accuse the other of spending too much time with the diary and a fight would start.  Words were said, they nearly came to blows at times. They went near blind and mad with rage. Draco remembered at one point pulling out his wand during one fight.  Even now, knowing she was right, he pulled the bag closer to him.

 

“One more day,” he hissed.

 

She shook her head.  “You said that last time.”

 

“This time-”

 

“We are not throwing  **him** in the lake!”

 

“ **_It_ ** ,” he reminded her.  “He isn't real. He's not real.  He's a part of the spell.”

 

“ _ Do you really think that, Draco? _ ”  The words came from Ginny but the voice and manner was completely foreign to her.  Her eyes became glassy as she stared at him, and there was a scarlet tint to them. She blinked, her eyes focusing and filling with fear.  

 

They both made quick glances at the diary and then back at each other.

 

“Ginn-”

 

Quick as a flash, she grabbed his book bag, opened it, snatched out the diary, and ran out of the library.

 

“If you two can't behave in the library, I will have to ban you from coming in on the weekends,” the librarian told him as he left.

 

“I'm sorry, Ma'am.  It won't happen again.” 

 

“See that it won't.  Also, it looks like you are ready to collapse.  Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey.”

 

Draco nodded numbly.  His mind was elsewhere, however.  His mind was already craving the diary once again.

 

****

 

During their first year at Hogwarts, and their first year in Midgard in general, Valentine's Day had not been really celebrated.  The older years and a few staff members had made a big production about it, but they ignored them. This year however, it was hard to ignore with Gilderoy Lockhart.

 

“Professor Dumbledore has put me in charge of the Valentine's Day festivities this year!” the blonde professor explained as he oversaw a small herd of dwarves in white loincloths.  The entirety of the Defense Classroom and most of the surrounding hall was decorated in pink, red, and white with large hearts and garlands hanging down. Lockhart himself was dressed in a set of bright pink robes with white trousers underneath. “So I've decided on singing telegrams!  Naturally, they can't interrupt classes, but I think we can all agree it will be very romantic to get serenaded.”

 

“Um,” Harry nervously tugged on Ron's sleeve as they stood outside the Defense classroom, “what's Valentine's Day?”

 

“It's a holiday to celebrate love, I think.  Mostly it's about telling your crush you like them, I guess.  Mom and Dad usually don’t do much to celebrate but Dad usually brings home flowers.”

 

“Crush?”

 

“I keep forgetting.  What do you call someone you like but they don't know you like them on...the Commune?”

 

“An infatuation.”

 

“That's a mouthful.”

 

“Mouthful of what?”

 

“What did I miss?” Draco settled on the wall beside them, putting his bag down at his feet.  He looked mildly distracted and distant, using the castle itself to stand upright and face them.

 

“Trying to explain Valentine's Day to Harry.”

 

“Did you go to the Hospital Wing?” they asked, changing the subject and ignoring the way the Slytherin deflated at the words.

 

“Not yet,” he muttered.

 

“Why not?!”

 

“We have class.”  He waved a half-hearted hand at the pink mess in front of them.

 

They shook their head, their family braid shaking as they did so.  “You are pale and you look very ill-”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“This is not a compliment!”

 

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  A floating piece of decoration nearly grazed his cheek.  “I promise I will right after this class, okay?”

 

“Ahem.” The three looked down to see a particularly ugly dwarf carrying an oversized harp limp up to them.  He plucked a few chords meaningfully. “You're Harry Potter, right?”

 

“Yes,” the adolescent answered, glancing at his friends for guidance.  Ron shrugged as Draco suddenly went beet red.

 

“Yah got a singing telegram,” the dwarf explained, plucking at the harp.

 

“A wha-”

 

There was a little cough and the little man began to sing severely off key, croaking out the words, “Their eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad!  Hair as black as a crow!”

 

“That doesn't really rhyme.”

 

“Oh I wish they were mine!  My funny sweet Valentine!”

 

They fidgeted uncomfortably as the song ended.  There were players at court, and often they would come and play for either their Father or their Mother, but never to them and never words like this.  “I...thank you for your song. You are a true poet.” Harry repeated the words their Grandmother would use.

 

“Not my song, kid.  I’m just paid to sing to who they tell me,” the dwarf explained gruffly.

 

“Oh, I suppose I should give you some favor,” they went searching in their book bag for something.

 

“I was already pai-”

 

Harry pulled out a quill, unsure if they had acquired it from Asgard or from Midgard and thrust it at the dwarf.  “My apologies, but I seem to only have this to spare.”

 

The dwarf took it for a moment before handing it back and limping off.

 

“I hope I did not offend him!” 

 

“I think you entertained him more than anything.” Ron was trying not to giggle like an idiot.  The redhead glanced over to Draco to find him blushing as much as Harry and looking anywhere but the where the dwarves are now swarming about.  Something to explore later.

 

The adolescent turns to ask something more about the customs of paying musicians and courtship when there was a scream from up the hall.  The entire class freezed instinctively and glanced at Lockhart. For his part, the professor looks nervous and almost frightened; his skin goes a shallow pale that makes it almost look green compared to his pink robes and his lips began to tremble.  But once he feels the eyes of the students, and the dwarves for that matter, on him he straightens.

 

“Everyone!  As I am the Defense Dark Arts professor, it is my duty to ensure the safety of the school.  I feel that um...um...we should all go into the classroom.”

 

There was another harsh wail and a shout of from a familiar voice.  “That sounds like Hermione!” Lavender called to no one in particular. 

 

Ron and Harry looked at one another and nodded, heading toward the call with Draco bringing up the rear.  The professor shouted from behind them, “Boys, come back and come into the classroom! I will umm...get Snape to sort this out.”

 

“I am not a boy,” was all the brunette called back, and continued.

 

They found themselves outside the same bathroom they had used as the place to brew and use the Polyjuice Potion.  Water was leaking from under the door and the wailing had broken off into overly dramatic sobs. They pushed into the room, Ron’s reluctance to enter a girl’s toilet gone, to find Hermione speaking to one of the open stalls.

 

“I’m sorry Myrtle, I didn’t mean to shout, but throwing something at me when I am trying to wash my hands is-”

 

“T-try having someone throw something at you when you are minding your own business!  O-or flush you?! O-or-”

 

“Is everything okay Hermione?” Ron asked.

 

“I’m fine.  I needed to wash my hands and Myrtle threw a-” she explained before the ghost poked her head from the toilet and interrupted her.

 

“Someone threw  **that** thing at me while I was minding my business and ran out of here!  It hit me!!”

 

“Um, don’t you mean it passed through you?” Draco pointed out.

 

The young ghost floated out of the toilet so she loomed over the blonde, her hands on her hip and silvery tears staining her transparent cheeks.  “Well, when you’re dead and you’re a ghost, I hope you get stuff thrown at you all the time! I hope you die and haunt a garbage bin!”

 

“I didn’t mean any offense!  I just-”

 

“Oh yes you did!  You’re like all the boys that teased me when I was alive!  Y-you-u-u…,” she cut herself off and flung herself down the toilet splashing Hermione in the process.

 

“This is why no one uses this toilet!” she explained, taking out her wand and drying herself off.  “She’s either crying or being an absolute nightmare! She’s so mean.”

 

“What did the person throw?” 

 

“A book, but when I asked her who it was she just said it was the same person who comes in here with their boyfriend.”

 

“What book?”

 

“This boo-” but before Harry could finish the door to the bathroom opened and Snape entered followed by Professor Flitwick.  His black eyes swept around the room for a moment and then sighed.

 

“I take it from the fact all of you seem to be able to move that this was a false alarm?  And that the screaming was from the ghost that resides in this toilet?” 

 

They all nodded.

 

“Yes, well,” Flitwick piped up from Snape’s waist, “while we do applaud the courage you showed in coming here, it is probably best to go and continue with your defense class.  Gather your things and off you get.”

 

Hermione grabbed her book bag from beside the sinks and Harry placed the book they had found in their own bag.  It seemed rather unimportant. What could be dangerous about an empty book?

 

****

 

_ And for Balder loved the stars and his Golden lass/  He did braid a necklace of fine summer grass/ And plucked the field clean of flowers/ To give to the princess in her many towers _

 

**_That is a lovely poem_ **

 

_ I am sorry, does this book belong to a relative of yours?  I found it and I was practicing some translations. _

 

**_This diary belongs to me._ **

 

_ I am very sorry!  I will return it! Please tell me where you are so I may!  I am in Hogwarts! _

 

**_You may use it.  I cannot. I am here.  In the diary. I am only a memory of the person who owned the diary in the past._ **

 

_ I do not understand. _

 

**_Let us began from the beginning then, shall we?  I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. And you are?_ **

 

_ Harry Potter. _

 

**_It is wonderful to meet you Harry.  Tell me about yourself. About Hogwarts?  I too was in Hogwarts when I wrote this diary.  So much happened during that time. So many wonderful and yet terrible things._ **

 

****

 

A few days of corresponding with Tom, and Harry had discovered Hagrid’s secret.  They could believe that the half-giant had felt sympathy for a creature and was blind to it’s faults, but to do it a second time flabbergasted them.  Could he have been fooled twice by the same creature? Naturally, they brought this up to their friends and explained how they gained the information.  

 

After talking Hermione out of immediately going to a professor, she suggested, “It may not be Hagrid this time.  It could be someone else! Or the creature could still be living around Hogwarts and someone is just writing all those awful things on the walls.  Can you really imagine Hagrid writing about the Chamber of Secrets?!”

 

“If it is just a similar creature attacking students, what creature is it?!  And how is it getting in?!” Ron pointed out. “But I agree, I don’t see Hagrid really opening the Chamber.”

 

“But the attacks did stop in this ‘Tom’s’ time when Hagrid was expelled, right?” she countered.

 

“Keep your voice down,” Draco warned, “Madam Pince really doesn’t like people discussing anything too loudly.”

 

“But why wait nearly fifty years to attack again?!” Harry loudly whispered back, trying to keep their excitement to a minimum.  “I do not think Tom caught the right person. Maybe that is why he is haunting the diary.”

 

“I honestly don’t think he’s haunting the diary,” the Slytherin said, his voice for a moment very cold.  “In any case, maybe Hagrid knows what the creature is!”

 

“Again, how would the creature get into Hogwarts!” the redhead asked, fighting from raising his voice.  “There’s a whole bunch of spells to prevent magical creatures that could harm students from getting in.”

 

“Those wards are very old, Ron.  And there are ways of bypassing them.”

 

“That a third year would know?!”

 

“SSSSHHHH!!”  Madam Pince came stalking over to them from around a bookshelf.  “This is your first warning, Weasley, and I believe your third Malfoy.  See that you respect the rules of the library or I will have to restrict your access.”

 

“Third?” Harry glanced at Draco.

 

“I tutor Ginny here, and we argue about Quidditch.”  He suddenly stood up from the table they were sitting at, so quickly and without warning it seemed to shock even himself.  “I need to go. To the hospital wing.”

 

“Would you like me to come?”

 

“No, thank you,” and with that he left moving away like an automaton.

 

****

_ Tom, it’s Ginny!  Please talk to me! _

 

_ After Draco told me to what happened to the book, after I _

 

**_Threw me away._ **

 

_ Please don’t be mad! _

 

**_I see how you treat friends, Ginvera.  That is why no one could possibly be your friend._ **

 

_ That’s not true!  Luna! Luna Lovegood is my friend. _

 

**_Ah yes, the same creature that not a few weeks ago you were calling ‘weird’ and your ‘last resort’.  Will she be thrown away now that you have me. And how did you get this book again? You stole it. You broke into the boys dormitory and took it from Potter’s trunk while they were away.  Because that is what selfish little brats like you do. You steal._ **

 

_ Why are you being so mean, Tom? _

 

**_Don’t you think you deserve it?  After being so cruel to me? And to Draco?_ **

 

_ I am so sorry.  It won’t happen again. _

 

**_No, it will not._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment, visit me on tumblr (I'm always on mobile) and my instagram (redshadowbea). Also if you're interested in original fiction by me, comment below and I can send you the link to my betabooks book! 
> 
> And yes, Draco was the one who sent the dwarf. Why? Because's a cutie in love.


	25. Creeping Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments and kudos if you can. I may not respond immediately, but I always love and save comments!

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US SOONER YOU WERE HEARING VOICES!!”

 

“Hermione!  Shut up!” Ron fervently looked around the lake but no one seemed to be looking at them.  Summer was around the corner but there was still enough chill in the air to send most students inside.  The four of them, however, had taken advantage of the sun and an early dismissal to watch Harry and Draco practice Quidditch around the lake.

 

Harry blushed.  They finally decided to oft handedly mention that they had heard the mysterious voice again.  When they first heard it, it had been around the time of the first attack on Mrs. Norris. They had been so distracted by the events of finding the poor animal and the words that it had swiftly been compartmentalized as a low priority.  They had not even told their parents. The last few times they had heard it, they had assumed it was a very demented ghost. No one had ever adequately explained to them how ghosts came to being in Midgard. In Asgard, such beings that could be referred to as ‘ghosts’ were reflections of people and did not hold any mind or ability to speak to the living.  They simply repeated their last actions, permanently stuck between realms. Harry could only assume that certain spirits in this world did the same. But since no one else seemed to hear such a spirit, they were becoming increasingly concerned that something was wrong. Hermione’s reaction didn’t help.

 

“I am sorry.  I did not mean to offend,” they said nervously, fiddling with imaginary reins as they floated above the small hill they had playing on.

 

“You hear this voice before each attack?” Draco asked.  He was still rather pale and sickly looking some days, but Madam Pomfrey had cleared him.

 

“Not before.  But near the same time.  I just assumed it was a coincidence.”

 

“Mate, sometimes coincidence isn't a coincidence.”

 

“That doesn't matter right now!” Hermione waved Ron off, standing up.  The small toy snitch they were playing with flew around her hair nearly caught on a stray curl.  “Harry, where did you hear the voice?”

 

“Well, I heard it near Mrs. Norris's body and -”

 

“No!  Where was the voice coming from?”

 

“Um, the walls, I think?”

 

“You think?”

 

“Hermione calm down!”

 

“Yes the walls.  That's why I assumed was it a ghost.”

 

“But a ghost can't haunt more than one person.  And no one else heard anything?”

 

“No.”

 

Hermione turned away from the other three, muttering to herself.  “I think...no...I mean it would fit...but in the walls?”

 

“Um do you want to clue us in?” 

 

“I can't be sure...and I forget the name...it's on the tip of my tongue,” she was drifting away toward the castle, only jogging back to grab her bag.

 

“Hey!” Ron stood and yelled after her.  “You're score keeper!”

 

She simply waved dismissively and kept going.

 

“You better be the game tomorrow, Granger!” Draco called after her.  

 

She was barely on the edge of hearing them, but she waved again.

 

Harry watched her go, a feeling of unease settling over them.  It was lifted when Malfoy slowly caught the snitch that had been hovering somewhere over their temple and an argument ensued whether or not that counted as a proper catch.

 

****

 

Three letters arrived to Asgard delivered by Hedwig after Hermione was found petrified.

 

The first one was written by Gilderoy Lockhart to the concerned parents of Hogwarts.  His long self-aggrandising letter tried to put a case forward that his ‘investigation’ of the attacks on Hogwarts students had been hamstrung by Dumbledore and his own wish to ‘protect the students from magic far beyond their capabilities’.  Now, in light of the recent attacks, he was turning the matter over to the Board of Governors. “Fear not!” the letter assured the reader, “I shall still be present at Hogwarts and will be still actively pursuing these calpurits! I am sure with the help of the Governors, I will be able to catch them within a few weeks!”  Loki read the letter aloud to Thor, both of them sharing an eye roll before promptly burning the letter.

 

The second was from the Board of Governors themselves, written to the parents and ‘donor’s of Hogwarts.  Short and impersonal, the letter stated quite simply that the matter was being taken directly from the hands of Dumbledore and the ‘offending party’ was to be fired, removed, and handed over the ‘Azkaban authorities’ as soon as mediation had ended.  Neither parent knew what that meant, and neither did Harry until a day later when they contacted Thor in tears that Azkaban was a prison.

 

“I do not see why this person who is terrorizing the school deserves your tears, my Lightning Bolt?” Thor had said, trying to be as comforting as possible.

 

“T-they are g-g-going t-t-t-to lock Hagrid in prison!!  He did nothing wrong!!”

 

The third letter was from Dumbledore himself, directly to Loki and Thor.  It gave a very simple overview of the events as they had happened and assured them that Harry was quite safe, urging them to keep the adolescent in Midgard and in Hogwarts.

 

“A monster is harming children, practically turning them to stone, and this fool wants us to keep our child in harm’s way!” Loki fumed, waving the letter right under his spouse’s nose.  “I will not have this! I will not be lectured by some upjumped tutor!”

 

Unfortunately, when they brought their concerns to Allfather, Odin did not seem to agree with them.

 

“Your child is still in training to learn to control their gifts,” he said simply, looking over a vast table of letters, scrolls, and holographic displays of messages from across the realms.  He was out of court dress, but still wore a leather jerkin as though he expected at any moment to be stabbed. The elder god barely looked at his sons’ faces as they looked back at him in shock and growing rage.

 

“Our child is in danger!” the Frost Giant growled through clenched teeth.  “Does that not concern you?” 

 

“Are you saying, my Loki, you did not raise your child to defend themselves?”

 

There was some sputtering and gasping of indignation.  “Of course, Allfather! You know I-”

 

“I do remember giving that child a bow and arrow, a blade, and even a shield to defend themselves with.”

 

“And they treasure these gifts but-”

 

“And their magic?  This magic that is supposed to be able to protect them from doing harm.  The magic that gave them name ‘Pure-Hearted’ that you had spread from here to every corner of the realms.  Has that been lifted?”

 

“Not to my knowledge, but Father-”

 

“My Loki,” he finally looked up from one message from a group of Skrull asking for safe passage, “look me in the eye and tell me you can provide for this child the education they need.”

 

“I can,” Loki said to Allfather’s feet.

 

Thor spoke, “Allfather, Loki and I wish at least to be more active in protecting Harry.  I do not see how that is such a problem.”

 

“You do not see how a Prince of Asgard focusing on the concerns of a planet that is not even truly under our dominion would be a problem when there is a war of genocide happening in near our Realms?” the king asked, holding up the message from the Skrull.  “They may have something that may interest you. Something that may be more important, or does that not matter to you anymore? Did I get cheated out of having a worthy heir?”

 

The God of Thunder looked away ashamed.  “You are right, Father. That is still important.”

 

There was a sigh and Odin softened.  “I was too hard, I am sorry. But you must trust that I know what I am doing, for you and for your child.  I care deeply for our sweet Harry and I have Heimdall watch over them. If they are ever truly in danger, I would alert you and we all shall ride out together.  Nothing shall harm my grandchild.”

 

****

 

“RON GET BEHIND ME!!” Harry screamed as they shot an arrow at one of the giant spiders that chased them.  The arrow hit the spider square in the thorax, pinning it to the forest floor. It curled into itself and died as five spiders swarmed over it.  One spider spit a web in Harry’s general direction, nearly tripping their legs. They shook it off, still running in the vague direction of the exit of the forest.  Ron was running ahead of them, half screaming half urging them to run faster.

 

They had left the dorms alone, going to speak to Hagrid.  Harry had hoped to ask the half-giant what the creature was and if he had let the creature back onto the grounds.  They had arrived too late unfortunately. Lucius Malfoy, Cornelius Fudge, and Albus Dumbledore had already been there escorting the groundskeeper away to Azkaban.  Naturally the gentle giant had kept insisting he was innocent which Dumbledore assured him he believed. Hagrid must of caught sight of them watching because he had said loudly, “If anyone wan’ to ‘earn more, they can ‘ollow the spiders.”

 

And the two had done just that.  It had not been hard; there had been a trail of spiders starting from Hagrid’s pumpkin patch and garden into the Forbidden Forest.  With loud grumbling on the part of Ron and a slight detour to get Harry’s bow and arrow which they kept left with the groundskeeper the last time they had practiced archery at Hogwarts, they had followed the trail by using their wands to light the ever moving trail.  They had not brought Fang, the adolescent remembering how useless the animal was in the forest the last time.

 

After an hour, they had found Aragog, the giant blind spider.  Ron had gone ghostly pale but Harry had remained as brave as any prince of Asgard could remain brave in front of a large spider and began to speak to the creature.

 

“ _...Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent. _ ” the creature had rasped from it’s lair as spiders began to move forward, all varying in sizes.

 

Harry had had felt relieved and yet also increasingly worried as the spiders began to move closer.  It was when they had tried to leave the clearing, the Prince trying to promise some reward like his Father would have done, that the elder creature had revealed their intentions.

 

“ _ Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid. _ ”

 

The spiders had surged forward and the two students had broken out into a run, Harry using their wand to repeal the spiders before giving up and using their bow and arrow.

 

“HARRY!” Ron shouted.

 

They looked around to see their path blocked by several of the larger spiders, as big as hunting hounds and twice as fast.  Ron tried to use a fire spell to get rid of them, but the sparks only seemed to enrage them further. The brunette aimed their bow and arrow at the closest monster, a sudden niggling thought about about how many arrows they had left beginning to grow in the back of their brain.

 

**_HOOOOONKKK!!!  CRASH!!_ **

 

From Harry’s immediate left there was a strange unnatural screech and a pair of blinding lights.  They had barely time to shout than Weasley’s beat up car cut it’s way into their path, trampling several spiders under wheel.  The front doors flung open at once, knocking several of the monsters aside as they did so.

 

“Did you summon it?” they asked the other, watching fearfully as the doors began to open and close in an effort to keep the spiders at bay.

 

“NO!  But it looks like it’s here to rescue us.  Get in!” Ron cried. He climbed into the same seat he had taken when they had flown from London to Hogwarts several months ago.  Harry was about to object, their first experience in a car suddenly fresh in their mind, when a large spider jumped and barely missed their head.  They batted it away with their bow and dove into the car as the doors closed behind them.

 

Once both of the children were inside, the car gave out a victorious honk and began to drive through the forest, narrowly avoiding trees and actively running over any spiders that it came across.  It made no attempt to fly, thankfully, and while the ride was not anywhere near what one would describe as ‘smooth’ it was much better than being beaten around by the demonic Whomping Willow.

 

They arrived at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the castle in clear view and Hagrid’s Hut within a brief sprinting distance, or quick drive.  The Ford gave one more victorious honk before the doors flung open once again. Harry and Ron looked at one another before shrugging and climbing out.  They had barely been out a moment before the car reversed and drove off back into the underbrush, still honking madly.

 

“Do, um, cars normally do that?” Harry asked, adjusting their quiver on their back.

 

“If my dad gets ahold of them, yeah,” Ron said sheepishly.  “Can we make a deal, right now, that if something involves spiders that you get Draco or Hermione to deal with it with you?”

 

“Only if you agree to never tell my parents.”

 

“Same goes for mine and deal.  Well, we now know Hagrid did not open the Chamber of Secrets.  And while he did bring in a dangerous creature into Hogwarts, it was the not the dangerous creature that is attacking students now.” 

 

“Should we tell Dumbledore?”

 

“Harry, should we have been out of our bed or our dorm in the first place?”

 

They blushed.  “I suppose you are right.  But if we could find the creature and the person resposible…”

 

“Yeah, then we tell.  Because then-”

 

“HARRY!”

 

The adolescent suddenly wasn’t outside Hagrid’s Hut on the Hogwarts ground.  They were in their own bedroom, standing before their Father. Thor’s expression was grave, his arms crossed and his face a mask of disapproval.  Behind him was Loki, looking mostly worried, but there was a scowl of annoyance that warned of a lecture brewing.

 

“F-Father!  M-mother! Hail!”

 

“Your parents?  I can’t see them,” they heard Ron say from somewhere, but it sounded slightly distant.  If they focused on just that voice, they could see him standing in pajamas in outside looking at him with frightened eyes.

 

“Harry!  Did I not instruct you to contact us every evening so we may no if you are safe?” Thor said, snapping their attention back to him.

 

“Yes, Father you did.  I just...um...was going for a walk with Ron.”

 

“Are you with Ron now?” Loki asked, eyes narrowing.

 

“Yes, Mother.”

 

“Do you not have classes tomorrow?”

 

“Yes, Mother.”

 

“It is rather late to be out for a walk.”

 

“Especially with one’s bow and arrow,” Thor added meaningfully, gesturing to the bow in their hands.  “And you look a very winded to be out for simply walk.”

 

“It was a brisk walk.”

 

“I have no idea what’s going on,” Ron said, “but I really don’t think their going to believe that.”

 

Nor did they.  “A brisk walk with your bow and arrow?” their Mother lifted an elegant eyebrow skeptically.

 

Harry looked down, ashamed.

 

“I think I know what is going on,” their Father said, gently.  “You two were trying to hunt the creature that hurt your friend.”

 

While it was not exactly accurate, it was close enough to the truth that they felt comfortable to nod.  A few stray tears leaked from their eyes thinking about Hermione all alone in the hospital wing, so very still like a statue.

 

“My Little Lamb!” Loki was gathering them up into his arms, wiping the tears into away.  “That is very brave, but so very foolish! Please leave this to the professionals.”

 

“But Professor Lockhart-”

 

There were three groans of exasperation.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not mentioned Harry hearing voices from the basilisk (spoiler...I guess...) it was because I again do not want to try to write the entire series over again, just trying to get the main beats down. Also, Hermione is super clever and amazing and deserves to have an immediate 'oh my god now that you say that everything fits into place because I am smarter than all of you' moment.


End file.
